Desert Phoenix
by OliviaMonroe
Summary: AU The story of Naruto with my own characters thrown into the mix. Mostly GaaraXOC What if you saw the good in the monster?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. This is unfortunate.**

**In The Beginning…**

Twelve year old Saya Ryohei walked silently down Konoha's dusty streets thinking about the upcoming Chuunin Exams. Her dark brown shoulder length hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She had not wanted to participate in the upcoming event. To her, showing off power for the delight of others was a sign of arrogance. She wanted no part of it. She kicked a rock off the dirt road, keeping her head down as she walked. The sound of commotion brought her to look down a small alleyway. There she saw Naruto, Sakura, and Konohamaru. She was about to walk away when she saw two people she did not recognize. The guy stood, holding Konohamaru by the neck of his cape. He had too much make-up on in Saya's opinion. The blonde girl with four pigtails was yelling at him to just put the kid down. The guy wasn't listening. Saya thought he needed an attitude adjustment. She made her way down the alleyway taking calm, cool strides as she walked. Just as she got there, a pebble flew down and hit the guy's hand. Now the guy was pissed and he looked around. Saya looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha. She knew him well. He didn't talk much and she didn't care much. Naruto was yelling at him not to interfere and Sakura was looking at Sasuke like he was her savior. Saya stared at the two strangers. No one really knew she was there yet-

"Sai-chan!"

She spoke to soon. Sai-chan is what her friends called her. She guessed Naruto was what you could consider a friend. He was okay in her book. So were the others, Sakura and Sasuke. They were her friends too. She was just different from them. She didn't understand their ways sometimes. All she knew was that they all worked well together as a team. Yep, that's right. They were the only four squad team in Konoha. She was added onto their team due to Kakashi's request to the Hokage. She and Kakashi were close. He looked after her like a daughter. She lived with him for a while after the…accident…with her family. He was in Anbu Black Ops back then. He saved her life and she was grateful to him. He raised her well. She went to school with the others and earned the Konoha headband but she asked not to participate in the Chuunin Exams, to the shock of Iruka-Sensei. It wasn't her style. When Kakashi heard he was furious to say the least.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Saya, why did you not consult me about this first?!" _

_She looked down at the floor. She hated it when he was angry with her. _

"_I thought it would be better this way…I mean, if I did participate then the teams would be uneven…which would make it unfair." _

_Kakashi looked at her softly. _

"_That is not your problem. I trained you like I trained the other three. I've known you for six years and in those six years I have taught you a great many things. One of those things is responsibility. You have a responsibility to your village and to your Hokage. Share with the world what you know…the arrogance would be to keep it all to yourself." _

_Saya's green eyes finally met his black ones. _

"_I do not wish to be arrogant Kakashi-sensei." _

_He had smiled at her then. _

"_Good, because you are anything but arrogant. Try to rub some of that off onto your teammates. Two of them in particular." _

_She flashed a small smile and left. She would fight in the Chuunin Exams…and she would do her best to succeed._

_**End Flashback.**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's face very close to hers. Her eyes widened a bit. She must have looked like an idiot just standing there daydreaming.

"Sai-chan, are you okay?"

Saya nodded once and looked at the scene before her. There was another person now. A red headed boy about her age with turquoise eyes stood next to the two other strangers. Sasuke had come down from the tree. She had apparently missed a lot considering Konohamaru was now on the floor behind Naruto unharmed and the three strangers were leaving. Sasuke spoke up first.

"Hey, what's your name?" he said to the red head.

The red head stopped and Saya finally saw the headbands strapped to his gourd, around the blonde girls' neck, and around the make-up boy's forehead. They were sand ninja. He turned around and stared at Sasuke.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

Saya's eyes widened. So this was Gaara of the Desert. He didn't turn around, but instead stood still, as if waiting for something. Sasuke must have realized what he was waiting for.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara turned and looked at Saya, again waiting. Saya's eyes widened a bit. _He wants to know my name?_ Saya mustered up her voice. She wasn't scared but the kid was awfully cute.

"Ryohei Saya."

With that said he turned back around and began walking away. The blonde girl looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

"My name is Temari and this is Kankuro," she motioned to the guy with the purple markings.

Then they left down the road. Naruto huffed loudly.

"And my name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto shouted down the road after them. Then he turned to Sasuke.

"I had it under control Sasuke!"

That's when the bickering started. Saya remained staring down the road after the sand ninja. _He wanted to know my name…and I didn't even do anything to grab his attention._ Saya turned to walk away. There was nothing to do and she was quite bored. Naruto turned towards her.

"Sai-chan, let's go get some ramen!"

Saya stopped in her tracks. Naruto knew ramen was just as much her favorite food as it was his. He grinned almost evilly. Saya whipped around a big smile on her face.

"Will it be your treat Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took out his wallet, which was shockingly full, and smiled.

"Sure, it's my treat!"

Saya grinned and they ran to the Ramen Shop quickly. Sasuke turned around and walked away, with Sakura close behind. The Chuunin Exams were going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review! ^_^ **

**Chuunin Exam Part I: The Written Test**

Saya took her seat in the middle of the room and noticed that the proctor was Konoha's torture specialist. He was there that night...the night Kakashi-sensei saved her. She smiled softly to herself and looked around the room. All the Genins were filing in. Gaara entered with the two other sand ninja and she couldn't help but stare. Not out of fear, but curiosity. She wanted to know more about him. Not study him like some experiment, but actually talk to him. Suddenly, his gaze fell upon her and their eyes locked. His eyes showed constant pain. She flashed him a small smile and his look turned to one of confusion. Then she turned back around and stared at her desk. Gaara stared at the brown haired girl sitting in the middle of the room. _Had she just smiled at him? No…she must have seen someone else. _He looked behind him but no one was there. _Did he know her? Yes…Ryohei…Saya Ryohei was her name._ _He met her back in that alleyway with that Uchiha, the pink haired girl, and that annoying boy. She hadn't spoken but he had waited to hear her name anyway. She was the only one of the group including his siblings who didn't show fear towards him. He didn't feel any fear radiating off her body whatsoever. Even the Uchiha kid had some panic and uncertainty running through his body._ _Not that girl though._ He shook it off, taking a seat as the first part of the exam began. She could tell that Naruto was panicking. He wasn't good with written tests. She looked at the problems and sighed. These would take a while. She made a face when she realized they were almost all math questions. Math was her worst enemy so far. She was good at many things but she just flat out sucked at math. She racked her brain as much as she cared to, and soon she had figured out a way to cheat. It looked like one kid in the class was good at math. He was writing away not stopping his pen once. He was her target. She closed her eyes and pictured the boy in her head. When she opened her eyes they were brown like the boy's. She looked at her paper and saw all the answers already there. She started writing. That was one of her cooler moves. Mirror Eye Image was what she called it. It was her own technique that no one knew of. She had made it up herself, but Kakashi helped her perfect it. He was impressed with her that day. She had made him proud. The move consisted of her "sharing" the eyes of those she wanted. For example, just now, the boy who was writing away was still writing, but his pupils were white. Saya could now see everything the boy was seeing. It could work visa versa and she could give the boy her eyes to share so he could see what she was seeing. If she wanted, she could take over his eyes and make them do what she wanted. She could make every person here look like they were cheating until her group was the last group left. She wasn't like that though. Right now she didn't have to do anything but look quietly at her paper. The boy was doing all the work by just looking down and writing the answers. She finished the test when he did. She put her pencil down and her eyes went back to their green color. She would let her other teammates try it on their own. They would be angry with her for interfering. Soon the proctor stopped the test and explained the tenth question. Saya stayed seated. She was calm. If one of her teammates stood that would be okay with her. She would not be angry with them. She saw Naruto stand and had to admit she was a little surprised. She thought he would be the last to stand up. Then he said he would never give up because he would be the next Hokage one day. Saya smiled to herself. That was his dream and she believed it would come true one day. He sure was determined. Then there was a crash and Anko-sensei came crashing through the window. She announced that she was the second examiner and that they would start tomorrow at the gates of the Forest of Death. Everyone filed out of the room quietly waiting for tomorrow.

**Chuunin Exam Part II: The Forest of Death**

They were all waiting at the gates of the Forest of Death. It would begin shortly. Saya was sitting on a boulder cross legged when Sakura walked up to her.

"Are you scared?" she asked quietly.

Saya shook her head.

"No…not so much scared…more nervous. Forest's have bugs in them…and I HATE bugs. So you might see the girly side of me come out…"

She laughed aloud, poking fun at her own fear. This caused Sakura to laugh out loud as well. This brought attention towards them, as other Genins looked at them. Two girls laughing just before going into the Forest of Death? Something was off there. The two girls hushed their laughing and resorted to snickering quietly. Sasuke walked up to them.

"They want us to sign this paper because apparently many of us are not coming out of this forest."

Saya sighed loudly.

"It's their insurance policy?"

This caused Sasuke to smirk.

"Something to that effect."

They all signed and gave in the papers. Then they were off. It didn't take long to run into trouble. A huge blast came bounding towards them and Saya shoved Naruto out of the way of the blast.

"Sai-chan!" was the last thing she heard before darkness clouded her head.

When she woke up, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were no where in sight. She was alone. She also had the Scroll of Heaven. They still needed the Earth Scroll. Now she was separated from them. She didn't realize how far the blast had thrown her until she looked up and realized the tower wasn't that far away. _Holy crap! That blast flung me so freaking far from the others. I'm lucky I'm not dead! _She was scratched up and her clothes were torn up some but no serious damage. She got up and looked around. _Should I go try to find the others? Should I stay here and wait for them? Maybe I could try to look for the Earth Scroll by myself. _She chuckled to herself quietly. _Yeah, and get killed in the process!_She walked in the direction of the tower. She had the Heaven Scroll so she would just start walking towards the tower just in case they did get an Earth Scroll she would be there waiting. It wasn't long before Grass ninja spotted her.

"Hey there Leaf ninja. Are you lost?"

Saya stopped walking and looked up at them.

"No…I'm walking to the tower. That's the destination."

The Grass ninja glared at her. There were three of them and one of her but she remained calm.

"Are you getting smart with us?"

They drew their kunai and got in their fighting stances. Saya held up her hands.

"How was what I said getting smart with you? I really am walking to the tower. I wasn't lying to you," she said calmly and a little confused that they were now angry with her because of her honesty.

This just made them angrier. She drew a kunai and prepared herself but the hits never came. Sand was all she saw. A lot of sand surrounded her and threw her to the side roughly. She fell with a thud and looked up to see the three sand ninja in front of her. The sand had thrown her behind them. She sat up and looked at the Grass ninja. The one who looked like the leader stepped forward. He started to speak but Gaara wasn't interested. The Grass ninja leader opened up these umbrellas and needles shot out of them coming towards Gaara. Sand quickly covered up his body in a shield like wall. Gaara walked towards one of the umbrellas and pulled it up over his head. Then his sand grabbed the leader of the Grass ninja and constricted him until the sand crushed his body. Saya heard a sickening pop and blood showered down on them all. Saya's eyes widened as drops of blood hit her face. The other two Grass ninja dropped their Earth Scroll and started to run away, but Gaara's sand was too quick for them and killed them instantaneously as well. Saya stared at Gaara who didn't move from his spot. The sand picked up the Earth Scroll and Saya stood. The Earth Scroll fell into Gaara's hand and Saya stared at it. She already had the Scroll of Heaven. She needed the Earth Scroll. Gaara finally looked up at her. She locked eyes with him. Temari and Kankuro walked past them and began to leave.

"Come on Gaara, let's go."

Gaara didn't move.

"You need an Earth Scroll Ryohei Saya."

He saw her surprised look but that was all he saw. Still, he did not see the fear in her that showed in everyone else when they came across him.

"Hai, I do need an Earth Scroll…but it would be rude to ask you for yours after you did all that work to obtain it."

It was his turn to be surprised.

"I don't need an Earth Scroll…I already have one."

Saya looked at him trying to see where he was going with this.

"Oh, so then you don't need that one? Why did you bother killing those Grass ninja if you already had both scrolls?"

Gaara looked at her questioningly. _She didn't flinch when I had killed the ninja. Now she is talking with me like she would talk with anyone else. Does she not know what I am? Why isn't she scared of me?_ Saya decided to be bold and speak up again.

"May I have the extra Earth Scroll? If it is not of any use to you…I'd be happy to take it off your hands…" she said flashing a smile that was totally directed towards him and no one else.

His eyes widened for a brief moment but then he regained his composure. He held out the Earth Scroll, much to the dismay of his two other partners and, of course, the three Genin in the bushes witnessing all this. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba with Akamaru stood still behind the bushes still trying to take in the whole scene. They were scared for Saya but she seemed calm so they just watched.

"If you want the Earth Scroll then take it from me."

Now everyone was scared. His two partners turned back around to watch the scene before them.

"C-come on Gaara just give her the s-scroll and let's get going," Kankuro stuttered.

Gaara glared at him.

"Shut up. If she wants the scroll then she will take it from me."

Saya thought he was playing with her at first. She didn't like those types of games. Sasuke would play those games and she always threatened him with pain if he did it again. It would be no different if Gaara did it. She walked forward not hesitating once with her strides and reached for the scroll grabbing it softly. Gaara didn't let go, but instead stared at her as if trying to pick her apart and study her. She did not pull the scroll from him but waited for him to let go. When he didn't, she figured she would break the ice with a little humor.

"You know…in order for this little exchange to work…you have to let go of the scroll," she said sarcastically, smiling and making her eyes sparkle.

Gaara's eyes widened and he let go of the scroll. Saya put it away in her pouch and smiled again.

"Arigato, Gaara-kun…"

These words made time stop. Had she just referred to Gaara as a friend? He couldn't hide his shock. His partners were shaking in fear and the Genin in the bushes froze up.

"What…what did you just say?" he asked focusing his stern eyes on her.

She looked at him confused.

"I-I said thank you."

Gaara remained stoic.

"No, what did you call me?"

Saya smiled unsurely.

"I called you Gaara-kun…what…I cannot refer to you as a friend? You did save me… and you gave me something I needed. Is that not what a friend does for another?"

Gaara didn't answer her, but turned around and began to walk away. His two partners stared at Saya and then followed, leaving Saya utterly confused. Sometime later her teammates showed up looking depressed. They did not have the Earth Scroll and that meant they failed. Saya smiled brightly and ran up to them with both scrolls. They almost tackled her to the ground. She definitely missed a lot. Sasuke was acting all weird and Sakura now had short hair! Naruto was the same as always. They entered the tower proudly and the third part of the exam began!

**Chuunin Exam Part III: ****The Preliminaries/the Tournament**

Now the tournament began. They all fought in the Preliminaries and now the real thing was happening. It took one month to prepare and now everyone was ready. Sasuke and Kakashi were still out training and no where to be found. Everyone was sitting and waiting. Lee was in the hospital last time she checked on him. Gaara had really messed him up in the preliminaries. She hadn't run into Gaara lately. Now there they were all standing, ready for the matches. The fights were going by quickly and Saya noticed the Kazekage sitting by the Hokage high up in the stands. Gaara would be fighting Sasuke and Saya didn't like it. She looked up as Sasuke arrived with Kakashi, grabbing the attention of the crowd. When the fight started Saya felt that something was wrong. She couldn't pinpoint it but she knew something bad was going to happen. Sasuke had just broken through Gaara's armor and now Gaara was screaming in pain. She had never heard him scream like that. It frightened her. Everything happened so fast after that. There were explosions and Gaara was being taken away and Sasuke was chasing after him and the Hokage was being held hostage by the Kazekage and everyone was falling asleep and a giant three headed snake was crashing through Konoha. Before she got her bearings, she jumped up after Sasuke. She would be backup if need be. All she knew was that she would not let Gaara or Sasuke die. It didn't take long for her to catch up to Sasuke, who by then was already fighting a half transformed Gaara. Saya's eyes widened. Gaara had the Shukaku within him? _Maybe I shouldn't interfere… _she thought, but soon realized she would have to, because Sasuke was down and Gaara was about to kill him. She jumped from branch to branch and grabbed Sasuke bringing him to another branch. Gaara looked at her. She realized he wasn't himself and she, just like everyone else, was his prey. She jumped out of the way of another smashing branch. This was going to be tough.

"Gaara, why are you doing this?!" she yelled.

"Don't give in to it! Fight it, don't let it control you!"

He seemed to go into his own world, probably reflecting on a memory or something. It bought her time to get Sasuke out of the way. Sasuke tried to speak, but instead coughed and shook. She saw the cursed seal on his neck and looked down at him.

"You really are a pain in the ass, you know that!" she yelled half seriously.

Gaara went to attack again but this time Naruto blocked the tail. Gaara was now full Shukaku and Naruto was scared. Saya stood by Sasuke and Sakura, who was pinned against a tree by a mound of sand, while Naruto fought Gaara. It was a long fight and Saya saw the end soon. Just as she predicted both boys fell from their beasts and fell to the ground. She ran to them both to see if they were okay. She saw Naruto worming his way towards Gaara and Gaara looked pretty scared. She stepped in between them and knelt down near Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto…they're both safe."

Naruto, after hearing this, let his head fall as he passed out. Saya looked at Gaara who still lay on the floor looking at her and Naruto. His eyes were wide and he looked afraid. She regarded him politely and smiled softly. His eyes widened more and he spoke only two words.

"I-I'm sorry…" Saya was surprised but she smiled tiredly at him.

"Don't worry about it."

Then his siblings came and took him away. She thought that was the last she would see of Gaara. Man, was she wrong!

**I love Reviews! ^_~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Weeks later… **

A thunderous knock at her door forced Saya out of her bed which, she rarely slept in anymore since training under the fifth Hokage Tsunade-sama. She kicked Saya's ass but Saya was getting good. Besides passing out in random places, Saya was great. Until this knock at her door arrived. She stumbled towards the door and opened it quickly making the three shinobi on the other side jump back. She glared at them and they flashed her cheesy smiles before Shikamaru explained the situation. Her glare faded to one of sadness and shock. _Sasuke left Konoha to train under Orochimaru?!_ She knew Sasuke wanted his brother dead but never did she think he would resort to joining a man who tried to destroy the village and who killed the Third Hokage. Saya had to worry about the organization known as Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and now Sasuke too.

"Sai-chan, what's it going to be? Will you come help us get him back?" Naruto asked with eager eyes.

"H-hai, of course I'll help Naruto-kun. I'll meet you at the gates."

At the gates, Naruto, Saya, Shikamaru, Kiba (with Akamaru), Neji, and Choji all departed Konoha to look for Sasuke. The five Sound ninja were sure that no one would get in there way as they carried Sasuke away in the crate. Unfortunately for them, six shinobi of the Leaf were already hot on their trail. The first one to split up the group was Choji who fought Jiroubu who was a very large Sound shinobi. The group went on leaving Choji behind to fight, much to the protest of Shikamaru, Choji's best friend. Next Neji was separated from the group by Kidomaru. Saya was happy she didn't have to fight him. He released giant spiders from his chakra. She wasn't having that! Then Kiba and Akamaru were separated from the group by Sakon and Ukon. Shikamaru was losing his team and he was not taking it well. Finally Tayuya came, who had Sasuke in her possession. Shikamaru decided to fight her while Saya and Naruto got the crate with Sasuke in it and ran off. Tayuya was less then pleased, but she soon saw a flash from the trees and realized **Kaguya Kimimaro was following Naruto and Saya. She fought Shikamaru while Kimimaro raced after the others. Meanwhile, Naruto and Saya dropped into an open field with the crate, which started to smoke a blackish purple residue. **

**"Naruto-kun…someone is following us." **

**Naruto turned and Kimimaro appeared before them. **

**"I will need that crate back. Orochimaru-sama needs his new host. Hand it over and I will not be forced to kill you both." **

**Naruto and Saya both stood in front of the crate. **

**"You're not taking Sasuke anywhere you bastard!" roared a livid Naruto. **

**Saya nodded in compliance with his statement. Kimimaro just stared at them with a blank expression on his face. He lifted his arms up and sharp bones came out of his hands shooting at them. Saya got hit in the arm and Naruto got slashed in the face. Saya winced slightly, pulled the bone from her arm, and looked at it. **

**"It's his bone..." she said slightly grossed out. **

**Naruto was growling lowly as he wiped the line of blood off his face. **

**"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" **

**Saya was then surrounded by hundreds of Naruto. She watched as he attacked Kimimaro one by one. Nothing seemed to be working. She looked at the crate just as it exploded causing her to fly backwards a few feet onto the ground. She lifted her head up and saw him. Sasuke was standing up out of the crate and Naruto and Kimimaro had stopped fighting. Naruto tried to talk to Sasuke but he only chuckled. Saya stared at Sasuke. **

**"Sasuke-kun we came to help you!" she shouted to him. **

**Again he just chuckled. Naruto was about to yell at him again but Sasuke suddenly started running away to the other side of the forest. Naruto went to go after him and that's when Kimimaro attacked. But the attack was blocked by Saya who kicked his hand away. Naruto looked back towards her. **

**"Naruto-kun, go after Sasuke-kun! I'll hold this guy off as long as I can! Make sure you bring Sasuke back!" **

**Naruto nodded to her and took off. Saya turned to face her opponent who again went after Naruto. Saya jumped and grabbed his arm. **

**"I am your opponent now!" **

**Kimimaro looked at her as more bones shot from his hands. She dodged them and they began fighting. She was getting tired and had cuts all over her body from the never-ending supply of bones this guy had. They both spared each other the talking but now Kimimaro decided to speak. **

**"Sasuke chose this path…he wants to go to Orochimaru-sama." **

**Saya jumped out of the way of a huge bone that surely would have knocked her unconscious. **

**"Sasuke was influenced by Orochimaru. He left Sasuke no choice in the matter! Once Orochimaru bit him, Sasuke felt this was the only way! You don't know him so don't act like you do!" **

**Kimimaro smirked. **

**"I know what the need for power feels like…and I know Orochimaru-sama. He is a God among you pathetic humans." **

**Saya glared at him. **

**"Orochimaru is an evil individual! He knows nothing about what is important and that will be his downfall! Let him have his power! It will destroy him in the end!" **

**Kimimaro's eyes flared angrily. **

**"Do not speak that way of Orochimaru-sama! How dare you speak of something you know nothing about?!" **

**Then Saya felt it. She didn't even sense it until it was too late. The jagged bone hit her right in her side sending her flying back some feet into the dirt. She cried out loudly grabbing her side and quickly removed the bone. She had barely got up when Kimimaro appeared behind her in a rage. ****_I really pissed him off! _****He kicked her in the stomach sending her flying in the other direction. She landed on her back still grasping her side. ****_He's really fast…if I don't think of something soon, I am so dead._**** She got to her feet as quickly as possible as another bone flew at her. Her fists filled with chakra and she caught the bone swinging it back at him with full force. He just moved out of the way when it slammed into a couple of trees nearby. She growled lowly and they both charged each other ready to kill. Neither one landed a blow. Saya looked to see sand around her and Kimimaro saw the same. Then they were both blown back but Saya landed on something soft…sand. She looked up and standing in front of her was none other than Sabaku no Gaara. His attire was different and he had definitely gotten cuter in her opinion. He was taller, that much she knew. His crimson hair blew in the wind as he told Kimimaro he was a shinobi from the Sand. He looked down at Saya who was starting to get up. **

**"Ryohei Saya…" **

**She flashed him her signature smile. **

**"Call me Sai." **

**He turned back to Kimimaro and the greatest fight Saya had ever seen began. Towards the end of the fight Kimimaro was thought to be dead six feet under but released one final attack in which spike like bones came up from the soil. Gaara and Saya were now floating on little sand saucers. **

**"Is it over?" Saya asked quietly. **

**Gaara was sweating and he looked tired. He had used quite a lot of chakra during the match. Saya had to admit she was really impressed. She had never seen sand attacks like that. They were attacks fit for a Kage. Gaara dropped to his knees. **

**"I've reached my limit…we're going down." **

**Then they both heard a voice that sent shivers down both of their spines. **

**"How dare you insult Orochimaru-sama like that?! What the hell do you know about him?!" **

**Gaara's eyes widened and he turned around to see Kimimaro with his arm wrapped in a bone that had a pointed tip aimed for his head. Kimimaro came at him and Saya panicked. She got up from her floating sand saucer and jumped onto Gaara's wrapping her arms around his neck in a protective hug while Kimimaro struck. Gaara instinctively wrapped his arms around her and his eyes widened. Then…nothing happened. Blood dripped onto a flower below them but it was neither Saya's nor Gaara's blood. Kimimaro had died mid attack. The tip of his blade stopped almost touching Saya's neck. Gaara moved the sand saucer away and they reached the ground safely. He leaned against a tree and sat down removing his gourd. Saya sat down next to him. Both were alive, but pretty tired. Saya finally looked at Gaara. **

**"You saved my life. Thank you." **

**Gaara watched the ground. **

**"We got word from Tsunade-sama that Uzumaki Naruto and a group went to find the Uchiha. We were asked to come and assist." **

**Saya chuckled. **

**"Well you did more then assist me. I owe you one," she smiled softly. **

**Gaara looked down. **

**"Why did you do that?" **

**Saya looked confused. **

**"Do what?" **

**Gaara's eyes met hers. They held confliction. **

**"You jumped in front of me…when Kimimaro attacked…you were going to take the hit yourself…why?" **

**Saya thought for a minute. **

**"Well…I didn't want you to get hurt. The thought of one of my friends hurt scares me more than anything. And I consider you a good friend…so I couldn't just sit there and do nothing…not after you had helped me like you did." **

**Gaara didn't break the gaze. She flashed her smile again. He regained his composure. **

**"You haven't changed at all from when I last saw you. You're the same." **

**Saya smiled. **

**"I think you have changed enough for the both of us Gaara. It's a good change though…I like it." **

**Gaara stared at her. She called him Gaara. He would not correct her though. He liked the sound of his name on her lips. Gaara stood up quickly. He didn't want the conversation going any deeper then it had already gotten. At least not right now. They were already on a personal level of speaking. It was becoming too much for him at the moment. **

**"We should head back to Konoha. My siblings are assisting the rest of your team." **

**Saya nodded and got up quickly. This was a big mistake on Saya's part. A searing pain tore through her side and she gasped quietly, sinking back down to the floor. Gaara turned back towards her. She got up again, this time slower and leaned against a tree. Her eyes held a lot of pain and discomfort. Gaara didn't like that look in her eyes. He walked towards her and she tried to flash him her signature smile of reassurance. This time it didn't work on him. He pulled her hand away from her side a little too roughly, causing her to flinch slightly. He kneeled down to observe the wound. It was deeper then he expected. ****_Why has she not passed out yet?_**** A harsh cough brought him from his thoughts and he looked up at her. She grasped her side as another harsh cough racked her body and she stumbled. Gaara stood quickly grabbing onto her shoulders keeping her straight. Her knees began to give out and she paled. Blood seeped from her mouth and Gaara's eyes widened a little in concern. **

**"You need medical assistance…quickly." **

**Saya fell into his chest coughing uncontrollably. He picked her up bridal style and she pressed her body against his chest. He felt her heart race and then it slowed down…way down, to the point where he could barely feel a pulse. **

**"Sai…stay awake. Saya listen to me. We will be in Konoha shortly." **

**Saya's eyes remained open some but she was fading fast. He knew that she needed help as soon as possible. His sand wrapped around them and they disappeared. They appeared at Konoha's gates in record time and he used what was left of his chakra to get them quickly to Konoha's hospital. Before he reached the hospital doors, he saw everybody waiting inside the waiting room. By everybody, he saw Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, and Lee, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru's dad, and Choji's dad. He assumed that Neji, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, and Naruto were already in the hospital's care. Shikamaru looked terrible and it looked like Temari was trying to calm him down. Saya trembled in his arms and that broke him out of his thoughts. He pushed through the doors and all attention was on him. Tsunade flew up from where she was sitting and all eyes widened as they took in the scene before them. Temari stood up along with Kankuro and they rushed over. **

**"Gaara, what happened?!" Temari half asked simultaneously with Kankuro. **

**Gaara looked at Tsunade trying to read her expression. She pushed back some of Saya's hair and felt her head. Saya's eyes opened slightly as another harsh cough racked her body making the people around her jump, not including Gaara, who just held her tighter. She coughed up some blood and Tsunade's eyes widened. **

**"Shizune, get a table ready for her! We're going to move her into surgery right now!" she yelled seeing the depth of the wound. **

**Shikamaru could not take his eyes off her. It was bad enough he didn't know anything about his other teammates' conditions, but now he saw the condition of one. It was killing him. His first mission as a leader and he felt as if he failed them all. Tsunade looked at Gaara questioningly. **

**"Tell me what happened while we wait for her room to be prepped." **

**Gaara sighed. **

**"She had this wound before I got there. I didn't notice it until the sound ninja was dead. She concealed it well." **

**Tsunade looked at Saya like she was about to scold her. **

**"Gai…please take Saya into her room. I believe it is ready now. I will be there soon. Tell Shizune to start without me." **

**Gai nodded fiercely and walked up to Gaara who looked at him unsurely. Gai touched Saya's arm and she whimpered and clenched onto Gaara's shirt tighter. She didn't let go. She closed her eyes tightly and trembled softly. Gai looked at Tsunade and she had a surprised expression on her face. Tsunade walked over to them and rubbed Saya's head softly. **

**"Saya…you need to let go of Gaara so we can help you…you're hurt pretty bad and we need to heal your wounds." **

**Still, Saya did not let go. Kakashi stood up and walked over to the small group. **

**"Let me try something…" **

**Tsunade backed away and Gaara stared at Kakashi questioningly. **

**"Saya…you have to let go…you are hurt, yes, but so is Gaara." **

**Everyone's eyebrows raised in question. Besides losing a lot of chakra, Gaara barely had a scratch on him. Saya stirred quietly. **

**"Yes Saya…Gaara is hurt and he needs medical attention but if you do not let go his injury will worsen and he will have to receive extensive medical care." **

**Everyone waited, holding their breath. Saya's hold on Gaara's shirt loosened causing everyone's eyes to widen, including Gaara's eyes. Kakashi bent down and slowly took hold of Saya so she was now in his arms. She winced slightly causing both Gaara and Kakashi to stop. Then when Kakashi got her in his arms fully, he carried her away to the emergency room. Tsunade told everyone to wait there and she followed them. Shikamaru sat down with a thud. On the outside he was trying to keep a good composure but on the inside he was screaming. All of his teammates were hurt badly. **

**Two Hours Later…**

**Gaara walked over and sat next to his brother. He looked at his shirt, and though he could not see it, he smelt blood, an all too familiar smell to him. Except this blood was different because he did not wish to smell her blood like he did all the others. In fact, this blood made his head spin and he began to feel unsettled. He stood up as casually as he could. ****_Why are they not telling us anything?_**** He questioned himself. ****_It's been hours…where is Tsunade-sama?_**** It seemed like that question was on everyone's mind. No sooner had he thought it then did Tsunade walk out through the ICU doors. Everyone's attention was on her. **

**"They are all going to be fine." **

**The tension in the room seemed to break and Shikamaru was crying. He needed to let it out. He was so happy they were all okay. Choji's father stood up. **

**"Can we see them?" **

**Tsunade smiled. **

**"Yes that's fine but not too long…they need their rest." **

**Everyone nodded. Choji's dad put an arm around a now grinning Shikamaru and a tearful Ino and they all went to see Choji. Neji's uncle was already in his room helping with the healing process as well as Kiba's mom and sister, who helped with Kiba and Akamaru's care. Gai, Lee, and Sakura went to see Naruto and then were headed over to see Saya with Kakashi. Temari and Kankuro turned around and looked at Gaara. **

**"Gaara, where are you going? We should start heading back to Suna." **

**Gaara turned around. **

**"There is something I need to take care of first." **

**With that he walked through the ICU doors and found the room he was looking for. Kakashi's head perked up and he turned to see Gaara standing in the doorway. **

**"I will come back later if…" Kakashi cut him off. **

**"No, no…I was just going to get Gai anyway. We still have mission reports to get done."**

**He flashed a smile and Gaara noticed it was similar to Saya's smile. Kakashi left grinning to himself. ****_It seems Saya made a good friend and ally of Konoha…_****Gaara walked up to her bed and stared at her. ****_What made her so different from everybody else? She looked the same…but…her personality towards him was that of any other person. That was it…she treated him like any other person she would talk to. She treated him like a normal human being. No one had ever done that to him. Is that why he always found himself thinking of her even when she was not around? Even back in Suna, she would infiltrate his mind. Did she ever think about him? No, probably not. Who would ever think of him except in a negative way? She would. _****Gaara shook his head to rid it of those ridiculous thoughts. He stared at her and her face held a peaceful expression. He felt his hand move towards hers and his index finger softly grazed over hers. She sighed contently and opened her eyes slightly. Gaara pulled his hand away quickly in shock. **

**"Gaara…is everyone else okay?" **

**Gaara nodded softly. Saya's eyes opened fully. **

**"You have to leave soon don't you?" **

**She actually looked sad. Gaara shook it off. **

**"Hai…my siblings and I will be heading back to Suna shortly." **

**She tried to sit up but was stopped by two strong hands. She looked up to see Gaara holding her shoulders softly, but with enough power for her to stop moving. **

**"I wouldn't recommend you move too much...your wounds were quite extensive." **

**She nodded and lay back down with his help. **

**"So…I won't get to see you off…" **

**Gaara stared at her quietly. **

**"That's why I came to say goodbye." **

**Saya locked eyes with him. **

**"Not goodbye…see you later." **

**She smiled after finishing her sentence. He gave a slight smirk at her remark. **

**"Fine then…see you later…Sai." **

**Saya's eyes widened and she gave him a big smile. **

**"See you later Gaara!" she yelled as he walked out. **

**Gaara smiled to himself. ****_Whatever was happening to him…he was beginning to like it._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review! I hope you enjoy the story! I need my reviews though! Please!!! ^_^**

**Some Months Later… **

"Tsunade-sama, why have you summoned us to your office?" Saya asked politely.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"I need you to track down and assist the Sand Siblings. Apparently, Gaara's student was kidnapped and they went to retrieve her…but that's not all. The assailants are connected to various crimes having to do with a case I put Kakashi on a while back. You all must deal with it as quickly as possible. Shikamaru…I am putting you in charge. Try not to fail this time. You're all dismissed."

The large group ran out and all met at the entrance. Naruto looked around.

"Shouldn't Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Sakura be here to help?" Shikamaru smirked and nodded.

"They already went ahead. They will not be participating in the fighting but helping with injuries."

Saya smiled. Shikamaru thought ahead. At a certain location and much to the dislike of Saya, Shino's bugs rose in the sky telling the location of each Sand shinobi. Temari was northeast while Kankuro was northwest and Gaara was still heading north. Shikamaru split up the team into little groups to help out the siblings and everyone took off. Saya, Naruto, and Lee headed north towards Gaara. Shikamaru and Ino headed towards Temari and Kiba and Akamaru headed towards Kankuro. Everyone reached their destination almost simultaneously. Gaara had just gotten soaked and now his sand was almost useless. Also, he had lost a lot of chakra due to the shield the guy was wearing. The guy smirked victoriously and charged Gaara with his weapon and was about to attack when a foot came crushing into his weapon. The guy jumped backwards and looked at his new assailant. Gaara's eyes widened as he realized who it was. Saya turned around and shot him a grin.

"I told you I owed you one."

Gaara tried to get up but the sand armor wore him down and he crumpled back down to his knees. Lee contacted Sakura who got there in record time. She began to heal Gaara while Lee, Naruto, and Saya turned to face the bad guy. He laughed.

"You cannot defeat me!"

Saya was tired of his smugness. She hated arrogant people. She listened as Gaara explained that his shield absorbs chakra from his opponent. She started formulating a plan when suddenly Naruto went flying past her. Her eyes widened.

"Naruto, wait his shield sucks out chakra! Don't use that jutsu!"

Too late.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

Saya watched as chakra was visibly sucked from Naruto into his shield. Saya had to get him out of there. She was about to run when Lee stopped her.

"I will save Naruto-kun! He cannot suck up chakra if I have none to give!"

Saya nodded as Lee flew towards the guy landing a punch and Naruto went flying through the air. Saya gasped and jumped catching and falling to the ground with a thud. She lifted her body off the ground and grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck holding him up.

"Naruto wake up!" she yelled into his ear.

Naruto's eyes snapped opened to see flying chakra coming right at them.

"Ahhh!!! Saya move, move!!!"

Saya threw herself out of the way still holding Naruto and they tumbled next to Lee, who looked a little worse for wear. At this time Sakura finished tending to Gaara and he stood up. The bad guy chuckled.

"What are you going to do ninja of the Sand? You barely have enough chakra…to use your sand."

Gaara's eyes narrowed and sand started meeting together forming a spear filled with chakra. The shield absorbed it and the spear went flying right through the guy, who fell to the floor dead in shock. Saya smiled at the quick thinking of Gaara and they continued to pursue the last guy, who held Matsuri, Gaara's student, prisoner. Gaara and the others reached the destination first. It was a wide open space enclosed by cliffs. Gaara stepped into the circle like arena. The guy dropped Matsuri to the side. She was just a pawn to get to him. The guy hit a boulder which turned out to be a coffin. The skeleton of a man who looked like he was once a king popped out. The guy did a jutsu that Saya had never seen in her life. Her eyes widened as the man in the coffin moved and then transferred into the living guy's body. Now the guy was ten times more powerful. Naruto tried to attack a few times but to no avail. The guy did some hand jutsu's and a metal container fell over Gaara, trapping him inside. Then the bad guy moved over the container and started to absorb Gaara's chakra. _This was bad. If he took too much chakra, the Shukaku would come out. And Gaara would become bad again! _Saya shook her head. _That would not happen again._ She ran out to the field and heard Gaara. He sounded like a caged animal and she knew Shukaku was trying to come out if it hadn't already. Naruto was fighting the bad guy, but again, wasn't winning. Suddenly the cage exploded and it sent her tumbling back. Gaara was transforming. Naruto looked horrified as did the others. He was holding his head. Saya got to her feet and decided to try to help while Naruto tried to attack the bad guy. She took a cautious step towards Gaara and his head snapped up. She could hear the others yelling for her to not go near him but she kept taking small cautious steps.

"Gaara…don't let it win…don't let it beat you."

He was shaking and, hell, she was too. Gaara saw her shake and his eyes flared up as he backhanded her right across the face. She fell into the dirt and could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

"You are just like everyone else! You're afraid of me!"

Saya lifted her head off the floor, blood dripped from her lip.

"Gaara, if I was scared of you why would I continue to be your friend?! I'm not scared _of_ you! I'm scared _for_ you! The Shukaku is going to hurt you and make you do bad things! Things I know you don't want to do! You're letting him win and he's going to kill the people you actually might care about!"

Shukaku lunged for her and she covered her head but the blow never came. She looked up and saw that Gaara's face had returned back to normal. He was shaking slightly but he was alright. He turned to look at her but looked away quickly. He felt terrible that he had hit her like that. He looked at the bad guy who had just sent Naruto sailing across the field near his partners. He stepped up and glared at the man. Then sand swirled around him forming a spear that had the same markings as the Shukaku. Gaara sent it right into the guy's stomach causing the guy to fall. Gaara did a jutsu causing the sand to suck the guy six feet below and crush him. The bad guys were all dead. Saya made her way over to Gaara who looked extremely tired. She let her hand fall onto his shoulder and he flinched turning around to face her. She gave him a soft smile and he wiped some of the blood away from her mouth with his thumb.

"A-are you alright, Sai?"

Her smile remained as she nodded slowly.

"I didn't mean to…"

She had hushed him then.

"_You…_didn't do anything…and I'm fine. Better then you…I'm sorry we could not have gotten to you sooner," she said with a slight frown looking him over and seeing his wounds.

It was difficult to see him bleed when she had thought he could never be hurt. He followed her eyes seeing she was looking at his wounds.

"I'll be alright…it doesn't…hurt that much…"

She looked up at him and he flashed a small smile. It happened so quick she wasn't sure it ever really happened at all. Gaara felt the corners of his mouth tug up but quickly regained his composure. His knees buckled, his eye lids became heavy, and he dropped to the ground unconscious. Saya quickly fell down beside him and checked his pulse. It was steady. He was going to be okay. Everyone ran to them, looks of concern on all their faces. Sakura checked Gaara medically and told everyone he was going to be fine. Kakashi was up on one of the cliffs watching the whole scene with Pakkun.

"They did well working together Pakkun…don't you think?"

Pakkun barked.

"Yes…and I couldn't help but notice the chemistry between Saya and the Sand shinobi…"

Kakashi sighed heavily.

"Pakkun…you're going to be the death of me…"

Pakkun huffed.

"You better hope not."

They both ran off back towards Konoha. Back in Konoha, Gaara was resting comfortably. He was awake and listening to the conversation happening beside him. It was between Naruto and Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannins. Gaara listened quietly.

"Akatsuki will be coming for you in three years so I am going to train you for three years away from everyone. When you come back you will be stronger."

Naruto couldn't contain his excitement.

"And then we could go rescue Sasuke?!"

Jiraiya sighed loudly.

"Yes and then you can go save your friend."

Gaara closed his eyes. _Three years without Naruto will be hard for Saya._

A Day Later…

The Sand Siblings and Matsuri were at the gates of Konoha. They were all ready to leave. They were leaving the same time as Naruto and Jiraiya, but at different exits in Konoha. Gaara wasn't expecting to see Saya. He expected her to be seeing Naruto off. And that's exactly what she was doing. Saya hugged Naruto quickly.

"Be careful Naruto, and get stronger so we can kick some ass together! I'm going to get stronger too! Don't grow to be a pervert like your teacher!" she yelled as she backed up quickly.

"See you in three years!" and with that she turned and ran down the road at top speed towards the other entrance to Konoha.

Shikamaru was seeing off the Sand Siblings and Matsuri. They were already almost out of sight…almost. Saya skidded to a halt at the entrance and Shikamaru looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Sai-chan, are you okay? You look a little out of breath…" he commented smirking mischievously.

"You're a little red in the face too…running to catch up to someone?" he was having way too much fun mocking her.

She tried to catch her breath and say something but then she gave up and ran after the siblings. Shikamaru sighed chuckling to himself as he watched her chase after the Sand Siblings and Matsuri. She felt like she would never reach them and she could tell they were about to run off into the forest. Then they would be gone. She sucked in a whole lot of air and screamed just as they were about to jump off into the forest.

"WAIT!!!"

Kankuro tripped over his legs getting ready to jump and Temari and Matsuri jumped in shock. Gaara's eyes widened considerably large and he spun around only to be tackled by a flying Saya who wrapped her arms around his neck. She had given up on running and just threw chakra into her legs and jumped to get there sooner. So Gaara basically saw a flying Saya coming at him. He stumbled back, but didn't fall. He caught her around the waist and froze. _She was hugging him. Saya was hugging him._

"Did you really think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye?" she said into his neck.

Gaara closed his eyes feeling her warm breath on his neck. The feeling that he had been experiencing when around her started up in his stomach again. At first he couldn't speak but just stood there letting her hug him. He ignored the shocked, jaw dropping expressions of his siblings and Matsuri. Soon his hands came up to the small of her back and he returned the hug shocking everyone even himself. When they pulled away she had a small smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled in the sun. _She was truly happy…to just be there…next to him._

"Well then…goodbye."

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Not goodbye…see you later."

Saya's eyes seemed to light up.

"You remembered…"

Gaara smirked. She looked up into his eyes. She didn't see the same pain in them that she saw during the Chuunin Exams. There was still pain but there was something else as well. She didn't know what though. She said goodbye to the others with quick hugs and then backed away, giving them room to head off back to Suna. As they were walking she prayed they would see each other again. She continued to stare as the Sand shinobi walked away.

"Come on Gaara…" she whispered to no one in particular.

"Give me a sign…let me know that I will see you again…"

She was about to turn around because they were almost out of sight when sand swirled around her. She shut her eyes as to not get any sand in them but then opened them realizing this was her sign. The sand lightly caressed her cheek and she laughed softly. Then it fell to the ground gracefully at her feet. She walked back to the gates of Konoha smiling to herself. Three years…it was a long time but she was confident that when Naruto came back...things would still be the same. How wrong she was.

Three Years Later…

Fifteen year old Saya Ryohei ran down the dusty streets of Konoha. She still had her dark brown hair but now it was longer down to her waist. She had it down and out and short bangs fell into her green eyes. It was blowing back in the wind as she ran. Her style hadn't changed much. She wore red shorts and a long black top over it with black sandals. The only main difference about her was she had a small flame colored bird flying around with her. See…in the three years that had gone by, Saya had developed some interesting techniques. She also learned about the power inside of her. It was the power that not even she knew of until two years ago when Kakashi and herself went out on an A-class mission.

_**Flashback:** _

"_Kakashi-sensei it's a trap!" Saya yelled out to her now fellow jounin partner. _

_Kakashi turned around and his eyes widened. _

"_Damn it! Saya fall back!" _

_Saya looked at him. _

"_What about you, Kakashi-sensei?!" _

_Kakashi yelled at her. _

"_Saya get out of here! We cannot save this village! It's going to collapse! The fire is spreading too fast and my water jutsu isn't stopping it!" Kakashi went to follow her but one of the houses he was in collapsed, trapping him inside. _

"_Kakashi-sensei!" she screamed and ran to the house only to stumble back due to the smoke and fire blazing around the house. _

_Her mind raced. He was stuck in there and she could not help him. Tears that she rarely ever showed ran down her face leaving wet stains down her cheeks. _

"_I don't know what to do Kakashi-sensei! What do I do?!" she yelled crying out of fear that the only person who ever gave her a chance could be lost to her forever. _

_Then…something happened. She heard a beat. It sounded like her heart beat, but ten times louder, and its power shook her. Her eyes widened and she heard a voice. At first she thought it was Kakashi's but it wasn't. It was a deep echoing sound. _

"_Let me help you…"__ she heard it say. _

_Saya looked around but saw no one in sight. All the people had been evacuated. _

"_Let me help you...just call for me…"_

_Saya choked back on her tears. _

"_How? How do I call for you?! How can you help me?!" Saya yelled to no one in particular. _

"_Summon me…"_

_Saya's eyes widened. She knew how to summon but one could only summon if they had a beast in their possession, like the Sannins or like Naruto and Gaara. _

_She did not have a beast...that she knew of at least. _

"_Summon me…"_

_Saya shook her head and went for it. What else could she do? She bit her thumb and slammed her hand palm down onto the ground. Weird symbols incased the ground and Saya felt light headed. _

"_Let me do the rest child…"_

_Saya's nails grew long and black, her arms became incased with the black symbols on the ground. Her hair became a fiery flame color and her eyes turned crimson with golden flecks. Her voice became deeper and she felt different chakra flowing through her veins. The ground began to shake and a flaming bird came up from the ground. Saya felt like she was watching this outside of her body. She never blinked. She saw herself stand up and command the bird to get Kakashi out of the house. She watched as she lifted the collapsed house with her mind and the bird pulled Kakashi onto its back. Then she watched as she dropped the house and jumped onto the bird flying high up in the sky and away from the danger. Kakashi stirred and rose staring at her. _

"_Saya, is that you?" _

_Saya nodded unsurely. _

"_I think so…" _

_Her voice was so deep she jumped. Kakashi stared at the bird that after a while got tired of him staring and spoke up. _

"_You are annoying me with that staring thing you're doing Kakashi. Please cut it out."_

_Kakashi was startled and apologized. He looked at Saya who shrugged. _

"_What's your name?" Saya asked the bird who continued to fly. _

"_My name is Ren…I am the legendary Phoenix and you…are my host." _

_Saya's eyes widened. _

"_How?" _

_Ren chuckled softly. _

"_I've lived in you since you could remember my child…you were born with the right genes to hold my chakra. So I sealed myself inside of you until you were old enough to release me yourself. You did well…though now that I am out…I cannot go back in …so I will remain a smaller version of myself…and follow you around…like a pet. I will also help you get stronger using my techniques. This does not come without consequence though…I take up a lot of chakra…and times will be hard but you will be alright…I think I'll land now. You both are near Konoha. You can walk the rest of the way…"_

_With that she landed and transformed into a small flame colored bird. Saya changed back to herself losing all the symbols and crumpled to the ground unconscious. Kakashi carried Saya the rest of the way home. Only Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya knew of the Phoenix. _

_**End Flashback.** _

Finally Saya reached her destination and looked up. She saw him standing there on top of a pole.

"Naruto-kun welcome home!" she yelled up to him.

Naruto looked down upon hearing the familiar voice. He grinned running down and hugging her tightly. They met up with Sakura and began walking to Tsunade's office. While walking they met Temari and Shikamaru walking in the other direction. Temari informed Naruto that Gaara was the new Kazekage of Suna. Naruto looked sad at first but then was happy for Gaara. Saya smiled. She greeted Temari with a hug. They both had become close since Temari visits Konoha a lot to keep relations smooth. At the Hokage tower Tsunade greeted Naruto and then sent him to go fight Kakashi to see how he had improved. Turns out Naruto improved greatly as he retrieved the bells from Kakashi. They all went to celebrate and went to eat some ramen. Little did they know that tomorrow…everything would change for them because of the events that were taking place in Suna that night.

**The Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter!!! Please review! I need my reviews! It fuels me!!! Enjoy!!!**

**The Next Day…**

Tsunade had Gai's team of Tenten, Neji, and Lee, and Kakashi's team of Naruto, Saya, and Sakura called to her office.

"The Kazekage of Suna had been kidnapped by Akatsuki. They had a big battle last night, and after successfully protecting the village, he was taken by them to an unknown location. What they want is unknown, but Suna has requested help from Konoha and we will give it. I am sending you eight to rescue the Kazekage."

Everyone nodded and Naruto was yelling something but Saya could not hear any of it. She stared into space still shocked over the news. _Gaara was kidnapped? Is he okay? Was he hurt? What do they want with him?_ Saya shook it off and followed the others out to Suna. When they arrived there they all met an old woman who was named Chiyo. She would be going with them to help rescue Gaara.

**Three Days Later… **

They reached the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout and Team Gai went to rip off the tags while Sakura got ready to punch the boulder. Saya was itching to get in there. She had to see that Gaara was okay. Ren was trying to calm her down. Team Gai ripped off the tags and Sakura ran and punched the huge boulder breaking it into little pieces. Saya was the first in followed by Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Chiyo-sama. What Saya saw made her want to die. _They were…sitting on him…like he was some kind of bench…Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara._ Saya was about to explode but Naruto beat her to it.

"Get off of him you bastards! Just what do you think you're sitting on?!"

Saya could not have said it better herself. The two just chuckled.

"Don't worry…he can't feel it…it's not like we're stopping his breathing."

Saya's eyes widened considerably large and her breath caught in her throat. Naruto growled loudly.

"What did you do to him?!"

Deidara chuckled.

"We took the Jinchuuriki out of him. I guess it was too much for him to handle…"

Saya didn't realize but her eyes were swirling a mixture of red and gold. Deidara jumped on his bird, which picked Gaara up and flew away. Saya growled causing Sasori's attention to be focused on her. He saw her eyes swirling and it intrigued him. _Those eyes…they are not human... _Sasori thought. _Could she be like the boy they were after? And what is with her little companion there? A flame colored bird… _He shook his head as Saya let out an animalistic growl. She then turned on her heels and ran after Deidara, Ren not far behind with Naruto and Kakashi. The whole chase seemed to take forever. Deidara never stopped flying and Saya didn't stop running. Finally he stopped and tossed Gaara to the side, much to the dislike of Saya and Naruto. Kakashi formulated a plan and they went for it. After much fighting, Kakashi used his Sharingan eye to transfer Deidara to another dimension...or so he thought. Naruto had Gaara and Team Gai had just arrived on the scene after battling…themselves. Soon Sakura and Chiyo-baa-sama arrived as well. They had just finished successfully killing Sasori. Sakura tried to heal Gaara but it was of no use. He was gone. Saya felt the tears well up in her eyes as Naruto ranted on crying about how everything bad happens to Gaara and how he doesn't get a break and how no one asks what he is feeling…how they all fear him. Tears fell from her eyes but all eyes were on Naruto's rant. She looked at Gaara and then at Ren, wiping the tears from her eyes before the others could see.

"Tell me what to do Ren…you're the Phoenix…you're immortal…how do I get him back?" Saya whispered shakily.

Ren sighed. She knew that was coming.

"_**Saya…it is complicated…the technique to bring him back is a revivification jutsu…" **_

Saya's eyes widened.

"Show it to me…" she said quietly.

Ren looked down at Gaara.

"_**The technique is forbidden because the user must give her life to the person she is doing the jutsu on…if you bring him back…you will die."**_

Saya thought for a minute.

"But you're immortal…doesn't that mean anything for me?"

Ren nudged Saya softly.

"_**In the future when you get stronger…you could possibly do the jutsu and bring the person back without dying…but now…you will die. This is your choice and I will stand by it no matter what you choose."**_

Saya thought about it. _Ren was her friend…but Gaara…he was…what was he to her? _Saya put her hands over Gaara's heart.

"Show it to me Ren…I'm going to bring him back."

Ren smiled sadly.

"_**As you wish…my child…"**_

A blue glow emitted from Saya's hands and she felt a rush of chakra flow into Gaara. She heard muffled voices behind her and knew they now saw her and what she was doing. Her eyes opened briefly and Chiyo-sama was before her kneeling next to her.

"What are you doing Saya?!"

Saya let more tears fall.

"I can't let him die…Naruto was right…everything bad always happens to Gaara! I have to show him that people care for him! That people love him! I have to show him that he is accepted by many! By me! Even if that means dying…I'm going to show him! He's going to see!"

Chiyo-sama's eyes widened in realization and she quickly slipped her hands underneath Saya's. Saya felt her chakra flow slow down and she panicked.

"What are you doing?!"

Chiyo smiled sadly at her.

"When Gaara wakes up he is going to see that the only person who actually loves him is dead…what do you think that will do to him? I cannot let that happen. Besides…this is me paying my debt to him…for all those years ago when I locked that monster inside of him…this is my way of asking forgiveness."

Saya's eyes were wide as were everyone's.

"Now listen to me Saya…he is not accepting enough of the chakra…we are going to have to think of another way to put it in him without breaking this connection with our hands."

Saya thought for a moment.

"I have an idea."

Chiyo waited for Saya to speak up but she never did. Saya inched her knees more towards Gaara's body. She looked at Chiyo and took a deep breath.

"He's not accepting chakra from our hands alone…so we need another connection to be formed…without breaking this one with our hands…"

Chiyo listened to Saya's explanation quietly waiting for her to continue. Saya's breathing became heavy. The chakra transference was not as easy as it looked. Though she was not the main supplier now, it still took a toll on her body.

"Therefore…we need a stronger connection…a physical one directed right into his chakra circulatory system…"

Kakashi's tired eyes widened a bit when he realized what she was saying. Saya bent down so her face was inches away from Gaara's.

"Gaara…if you can hear me…please accept this…this is our last chance…"

She pressed her lips softly against his feeling the chakra rushed out of her mouth and into his. She closed her eyes and saw him:

_He was sitting all alone crying while she was with all of her friends. She ran to him. He had no one and that was going to change. She reached him and touched his shoulder. He looked up to see a small Saya looking down at him smiling. His eyes widened as she held out her hand towards him. _

"_Hi, do you want to play with us?" little Saya asked sweetly. _

_Gaara looked around seeing everyone surrounding them. Then, they were big again. Saya still smiled and he took her hand as everything began to go black and the muffling of voices was heard. The last thing he felt was something warm press against his lips._

She had just pulled her lips away slightly dazed when his eyes flickered open. Sakura ran to catch the falling Chiyo and Naruto moved closer to the scene. Saya couldn't take her eyes off him. Her hands trembled from the amount of chakra that passed through them and her mouth quavered slightly. Her entire body felt as if it were on fire because she used a lot of the Phoenix's energy. Ren was lying on the ground next to her panting heavily. She was exhausted. Had Saya given any more chakra…she would have died. Naruto smiled happily telling Gaara they all came just to save him. Gaara's eyes stood wide with surprise. Finally they met hers, and she looked away warily. She did not want him to see what was in her eyes…not now. He would interpret them wrong and see things he would not understand. She just wanted to get back to Suna and sleep…and pretend it was all just some terrible nightmare. She got up carefully as to not startle anyone. Her legs felt like lead and she didn't move. She would not tell anyone though. Gaara needed the attention and she would make sure he got all of it. Gai picked up Kakashi who couldn't move due to the effects of the Sharingan and started walking off. She moved her leg forward and an intense pain cut through it making her bite her lip hard and shudder. Ren was in her arms breathing steadily. _She could do this…suck it up and move your freaking legs Saya…don't cause attention…walk damn it!_ Lee walked over to her.

"Sai-chan…please, climb up on my back and let me carry you back to Suna!"

He took Ren in his arms and adjusted Saya on his back. Saya hugged his neck.

"Thank you Lee…"

Lee smiled and they all walked back to Suna. Back at Suna, a large crowd was surrounding the Konoha ninja and the Sand siblings' right outside the Kazekage tower. Temari and Kankuro were so happy to have their little brother back. Shockingly, many of the people of Suna…mostly the younger females…were all so cheerful to have their young Kazekage back. Gaara attempted to stand but was still too weak and it resulted in him sinking back down to his knees and a scolding from his sister. Saya was in the front of the crowd standing somewhat away from the scene. She was looking into the crowd and half listening to the murmurs of the people.

"Oh my god, Kazekage-sama is so strong! Next time he's in trouble I'm going to come to his rescue!"

Saya let her head fall and shook her head slowly. A girl turned towards Saya and tapped her on the shoulder. She was a pretty girl with brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Don't you think Kazekage-sama is so dreamy? I hope he notices me and just falls for my beauty!"

Saya stifled a chuckle.

"The Kazekage is probably really tired…the only thing he is most likely thinking about is getting some rest…"

The blonde huffed angrily.

"You're not from around here are you? Why don't you go back to where you came from?"

Saya walked away from the girl. She was annoying and Saya wasn't up to dealing with insignificant people right now. She moved over to Sakura, who was holding Chiyo against her. Naruto began telling people, who were now starting to stare at Chiyo, that because Chiyo-baa-sama was old, she needed some rest. Sakura looked down gravely and Saya realized that someone should tell Naruto the truth. Kankuro looked down sadly.

"I know that type of jutsu…they were trying to put it to use in making puppets act more…alive… and Chiyo-sama was the head of it. They stopped the project because of the high risks…Naruto, Chiyo-sama is not sleeping…she's dead."

Naruto's eyes widened with dread and uncertainty.

"I-I don't understand…how can she be dead?"

Kankuro continued and Saya prayed Naruto didn't open his mouth.

"The technique she used was apparently a revivification jutsu…a forbidden jutsu in which the user gives up her own life for the other person…in this case…Gaara."

Gaara stared at the ground and did not pick up his head. He felt sorry that someone actually chose to give their life for him…Naruto held back tears and looked at Saya. _No, Naruto…don't say anything…just keep your mouth shut…_ She held the sleeping Ren a little tighter against her chest in panic.

"No…I still don't understand…"

Kakashi saw the panic on Saya's face.

"Naruto, that's enough! There are many things we are not going to understand…leave it alone."

Naruto let tears fall shaking his head obviously confused.

"Sai-chan formed that jutsu…so how was it that only Chiyo-baa-sama died? Sai-chan formed the jutsu and she made the physical connection! She used up a lot of chakra so how is it that only Chiyo-baa-sama died?!"

Gaara's head shot up and his shocked wide eyes quickly found Saya in the crowd. _Saya used that jutsu on me?_ Naruto spun around facing Saya, who was pale.

"And what were you thinking using that jutsu?!"

Saya flinched when he yelled at her and Naruto saw it. He calmed down then.

"I'm sorry Sai-chan…I-I just thought we all made it out okay…"

Saya offered half a sad smile.

"I-It's okay…Naruto…" she said.

Her voice was raspy and low.

"I'll miss her too…" she finished with a small cough.

Naruto smiled sadly as did Sakura and everyone else. Gaara slowly got to his feet with Naruto's assistance and walked over to where Sakura was holding Chiyo.

"Everyone…say a prayer for Chiyo-baa-sama."

All was quiet in Suna. It was later in the day and everyone was rested. Kakashi still had to be carried by Gai due to his Sharingan but the Konoha ninja were getting ready to head home. Gaara and his siblings walked them to the gates of Suna to see them off.

"I'm not really good with the whole goodbye thing so…"

Naruto's voice trailed off as Gaara silently extended his hand out to him a hint of a small smile came through. Naruto smiled as did everyone else and took it firmly. Saya, for the first time in her life, just wanted to bolt out of there and away from Suna…away from him.

_**Flashback:**_

_She had successfully avoided him the whole time after entering the Kazekage tower and was headed towards the room where her friends were talking and resting casually with the Sand Siblings. She had just finished walking up the stairs and was about to make her way down the long hallway when she saw Gaara walking towards her in the opposite direction. She panicked and looked for an escape. He lifted his head as she lifted hers, and for the first time since they had gotten there…their eyes met. She stopped what she was doing. There was no use in trying to hide anymore. He saw her…she was caught. He continued walking towards her. His pace was a little slower then usual because he hadn't been on his feet in a while but he still made anyone else feel like they were so insignificant just by the way he walked. The hall was narrow and she would have to move to the side for him to get by. As they reached each other she stopped and stared at him and he did the same. He didn't look at her the way he usually did. His stare was cold and icy. She swallowed loudly. _

"_For me to get by, you need to move," he said almost annoyed. _

_Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. His tone with her was harsh and unkind. She stepped aside and he walked by not looking back once. Her eyes watered and she sunk down to the ground. Ren flew down next to her. _

"_I had to do that jutsu…I couldn't let him die…I care about him so much." _

_Ren nudged her leg. _

"_**Don't be sad Saya…he'll come around…he's not angry with you…he's angry that you thought you had to do that jutsu on him. Don't you see? He is upset that you got hurt at his expense and that Chiyo-baa-sama had to die…He is angry with himself for not being able to do anything. Just give him time…he will see."**_

_Saya recollected herself and stood. Ren was right…giving him time, he will see._

_End Flashback._

She smiled when Naruto and Gaara shook hands. Then they all turned around and started walking away. Saya felt incomplete and her heart hurt. She couldn't leave things this way. She stopped walking, causing the others to stop and turn to look at her.

"I…I'll be right back…" she said as she ran back.

Naruto went to go get her but Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto don't…let her do this…she'll be okay."

Saya ran back as quickly as she could. Gaara had just turned to head back into Suna when he saw her running back. He told his siblings to go on without him, that he would catch up and they reluctantly agreed.

"Gaara…I…" but he cut her off quickly.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

Saya lost all her words. _Damn it all to hell! I'm just going to go for it…he doesn't like it well tough! _

"Why are you so angry with me?!" she practically yelled at him, which startled him slightly.

"I tried to save your life! And don't you dare ask why I would try to save your life because you should know by now! I've known you for 3 years! You're one of my best friends…I…I care about you so much…please don't be angry with me anymore…I can't take it if _you_ are angry with me…"

Gaara's eyes softened slightly.

"You were foolish in doing what you did…you were going to die to save me? Does that make any sense to you? What did you think was going to happen when I woke up and saw you lying there dead? It was bad enough Chiyo-baa-sama had to die…but you?"

Saya sighed softly.

"I didn't think that far ahead…but it didn't matter because all that I kept thinking was that you meant more to me than…" she stopped realizing this was going into something else.

This was going into something much deeper. Gaara wasn't going to let it go though.

"Than what?" Saya looked up at him and walked closer to him. His eyes widened and he stepped back a little. Her face was now inches away from his.

"You mean more to me than…anyone else. I put you before…all others…"

Her eye lids lowered and she could see his eyes were glazed over. She slowly brought her lips up to his in a short but emotion driven kiss. Gaara's eyes snapped open as he felt her lips press against his. He had just gotten used to her hugs. This was totally new to him. No one even dared to touch Gaara and this girl had hugged and now kissed him. All these emotions that Gaara didn't understand exploded in his chest and his heart ached dully. His eyes remained open during much of the kiss but soon slowly began to close until they were shut like hers and he returned the kiss slowly. Saya pulled away leisurely still feeling the affects of their lips touching. _For someone who didn't know much about the whole love thing he sure had the hugs and kisses thing down pat._ She opened her eyes to meet his. His eyes were wide and if she didn't know any better she would have thought that the young Kazekage had a faint blush on his cheeks. She felt her cheeks get all hot and realized she must look like an idiot. Saya smiled.

"When you visit Konoha…come find me. Don't be a stranger okay?"

With that she turned and ran off back towards her friends. She felt better now.

**Hope you liked it!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Need some reviews people! I got nothing so far! Come on guys show me some love!!! Please! Enjoy the chapter. New one coming soon but please review! ^_^**

**Three Years Later…**

The eighteen year old Kazekage turned from his huge glass window to look at the person who just came through his door.

"Kazekage-sama, your sister is ready to go to Konoha with you now. Everything is packed and ready. Kankuro-sama says not to worry and that the shinobi in Suna will be on extra alert."

Gaara sighed quietly and stood.

"Did you receive another message from anyone there yet? Have things calmed down there or should we prepare ourselves?"

The sand Jounin looked grave.

"Not since the one that came while the incident there was taking place sir…"

The Kazekage rubbed his temples in obvious frustration.

"_How could this have happened? And to the village of Konoha no less…this is just not my day…"_ he thought quietly.

He strapped his gourd onto his back and headed out the door followed by the sand jounin. It took a couple of hours but soon they arrived in Konoha. Gaara walked through the gates that were abandoned with his sister and a few others. Things were worse then what he had read in the letter. His eyes widened in concern when he saw bodies littered across the floor like trash. Temari gagged and covered her mouth.

"Gaara…some of them are kids…"

Gaara kept his composure but inside he was fuming. _They killed children…innocent children…_ They watched as people ran through the streets attempting to help the injured. Gaara's eyes scanned the carnage until he saw who he was looking for. He walked straight up to her, Temari not far behind.

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright?"

Tsunade looked at the young Kazekage with a sad smile. Her eyes looked hollow and empty.

"Gaara-sama…it's bad…they came without warning…they killed men, women…even children…" with that said she buried her face in her hands.

Gaara couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her village was a disaster zone.

"Shikamaru!" Temari yelled almost happily.

She had not heard from him since the incident. Shikamaru focused his tired eyes on her and that seemed to bring some life to them. She ran over to him and almost knocked him over. He winced slightly making her turn into crazy girlfriend mode. Oh yes, that's right. They were dating now.

"What happened to you? Did those bastards hurt you?! Are they still here?!" she began unclasping her fan when Shikamaru stopped her chuckling somewhat.

"No…I'll be alright…and they've been long gone for awhile…"

Temari buckled her fan and helped him sit down. He was exhausted and dirty from the obvious fight that took place not that long ago. He had cuts and scratches all over his body and maybe a fractured rib or two but he would be okay. Temari looked at Gaara letting him know to go on without her. Gaara continued with his men onward towards the hospital. His men split up quickly helping whoever they could and he looked around. People who were injured were yelling and screaming. Kids were yelling for parents and parents were yelling for kids. He saw Sakura running around looking just about ready to collapse. She was worn out and she was also injured. She had a long gash down her arm and cuts and scratches everywhere. She ran over to another jounin with brown hair. She looked about his age as well. Gaara's eyes widened in realization when he saw the girl up close. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red. Her hair was a mess and she had a long gash running down her leg as well as cuts and scratches over her body. Her lip was busted, her pants were ripped and bloodied and her shirt was torn. She was shaking and her hands were hovered over a little boy, a green glow emitting from them.

"Come on don't give up! Come on stay with me! Don't give up! Stay with me, come on!" The green glow was starting to fade and he could see her hands were all cut up badly. "Saya…it's over he's gone."

Sakura tried to pull Saya away but she shrugged her off.

"No, he's going to make it! He just needs a little more chakra!"

Sakura bent down so she was face to face with her friend and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Saya, you don't have any more chakra to give! He is gone! It's over, just stop! We can't save everyone!"

The green glow sputtered once and finally gave out. Saya's eyes were wide.

"That's the fifth kid I've lost today…because I wasn't strong enough." she said quietly.

Sakura let tears fall from her eyes.

"Saya, that old man's leg needs bandaging…"

Sakura left to help another patient. Saya got up wearily and half walked half stumbled to her next patient. The man was screaming about the pain in his leg and throwing his hands in the air catching Saya off guard several times.

"Sir…please, try to remain calm…I have to wrap your leg…"

The man wasn't listening.

"My leg, my leg!" he yelled and again

Saya got hit with another flailing hand. She was going to get hit again when sand calmly wrapped around the man restraining him. The man was scared at first but then relaxed. Saya's eyes widened and she followed the sand's trail. She looked up and saw him. Some life came back into her eyes as she struggled to get up and ran, as fast as her state of health could carry her, right into his arms hysterical. His eyes widened. He had never seen her in this state before. He held her quietly while she cried into his shirt.

"There was no warning! W-We had no time…everyone…they…the village…the kids…little kids…" she trailed off screaming into his chest.

Her legs gave out and he sunk to the ground with her still holding her tightly.

"Sai…" he looked around quietly.

_There had to be a safe place where everyone was staying right? They couldn't have destroyed everything?_ His eyes fell upon the Hokage tower where everyone seemed to be headed.

"Sai…come with me to the Hokage's tower."

Saya shook her head.

"No…I have to help my people…they need me."

Gaara looked at the people.

"Sai…there is not that many of them left to heal. Let my men and Sakura handle the rest. Besides…you're out of chakra…you will be of no use to them in your present condition. You cannot even bandage because your hands are all cut up. Come with me…and that is not a request."

Saya had no energy left to refuse. He stood with her and she stumbled. He looked down and saw she was barefoot. Her feet were all sliced up and bleeding. He lifted her up slowly, careful as to not hurt her anymore, and made his way to the Hokage tower. Inside, seemed safe enough. Some things were toppled over but the ceiling was intact and that was good enough for him. He walked to the empty room where he usually stood for long overnight meetings in Konoha and sat her in a chair. Her head fell to the side tiredly. He dropped his gourd in the corner and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He came back out and pulled out some clothes from Temari's drawers. The shower was ready and he picked her up, bringing her into the bathroom.

"Sai, can you stand on your own?"

Saya barely answered him. He looked around. He doubted Temari was coming home anytime soon. He looked around the bathroom and sighed nervously.

"Alright Sai…I'm going to help you…"

He hesitantly lowered his hands to the bottom of her ripped shirt and slid it up accidentally grazing over her stomach making her groan softly. He pulled what was left of her shirt off and dropped it to the floor. He swallowed hard as he unbuckled her pants and let them drop to the floor. She stepped out of them slowly. She looked up at him then. He slowly let his sand armor fall off of his body. She reached up and touched his face softly.

"Your sand armor is gone…"

Gaara nodded silently. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt, trying to juggle her in one hand and unbutton his shirt with the other. She reached up grabbing his hand and moving it away. Her hands traveled down the row of buttons and she began unbuttoning them one by one. She slid her hands over his shoulders pulling the shirt off of them. Gaara was sweating. She lowered her hands down to his belt and unbuckled it slowly letting her head rest against his bare chest. Black boxers, huh? He brought her into the shower letting the hot water hit her. She clung to him whimpering slightly and clutched his shoulders when the hot water touched her cuts. Soon she relaxed and he started cleaning her up carefully as he went over her bra straps. He let his fingers trace over her cuts and began to slowly press a rag against them, cleaning them. Dirt and blood mixed and swirled down the drain. She thoughtlessly let her finger trail up and down his rather toned stomach, stopping at the top of his black boxers, causing him to close his eyes. Now was not the time. He had to get some control over himself. She looked up at him and watched the water drip off of his nose and hit her face. She put her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was always so steady and calm. She stayed still finally calming down herself. When the shower was over she could stand well enough on her own two feet and they both got into their night wear. Her lip was still cut and her leg was bandaged but minus that and a few scratches and bruises she was okay. Things had calmed down outside and she could hear the night shift rebuilding. Her job was done. She helped as many as she could. She looked up at Gaara. He was wearing a simple black shirt with black pants. His hair was messy as usual and she had the urge to run her fingers through it. She didn't hear any voices outside and it scared her. Usually Konoha was bustling at night. He helped her get into bed. He figured Temari was probably going to stay at Shikamaru's tonight. He locked the door and walked over to her. She was sitting up in bed.

"You should get some rest…"

Saya shook her head.

"I'm not tired…" her voice was drowned out as thunder boomed outside and rain started pouring down on the streets of Konoha.

Saya jumped grabbing onto Gaara tightly, startling him. She slowly pulled away looking up to meet his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…I guess I'm still a little jumpy…"

Gaara nodded slowly. Their faces were so close.

"Gaara, it was terrible…"

Gaara saw a flicker of pain in her eyes. Gaara remained silent letting her continue.

"They came right up to the entrance…no one was prepared..."

_**Flashback:**_

_Saya had heard the explosion from her apartment and ran outside. She joined a crowd of people that included Naruto, Sakura, and some other friends of hers. _

"_What was that?" she asked Naruto, who shrugged and took off towards it. _

_She followed him with Sakura trailing not far behind. When they got to the area Kakashi was already there with some other jounin. The wall was in shambles. _

"_Kakashi-sensei what happened here?" she asked shocked. _

_He sighed softly. _

"_Something smashed the wall…but nothing big enough to see because there are no traces of anything left behind. Not one clue." _

_Naruto walked over to something by the bushes. He picked it up and stared at it. _

"_Kakashi-sensei, what is this?" _

_Saya and Sakura walked over to him and looked at it. Kakashi turned from where he was standing and his eyes widened. _

"_Naruto, don't touch that!" _

_That's all the three heard as the thing in Naruto's hand beeped and exploded sending all three into their own little worlds of darkness. When Saya woke up she was under a small tent. Houses and people were collapsing everywhere. Her eyes widened as she saw the children. Her leg had a big gash and she had no footwear on. She turned and Sakura was still out of it. Naruto was no where to be found. It looked like a war zone. She woke Sakura, who immediately began helping the injured. She, on the other hand, went to look for the others. She ran across the streets of Konoha as things exploded and fire blazed. People were screaming in a clearing up ahead and she saw Naruto fly into a couple of trees followed by Kakashi. They were both hurt pretty bad. Naruto eyes were red and his canines were longer. Saya ran over to help and kneeled down next to Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto was unconscious and Kakashi struggled to his feet but fell. His eyes were half closed. _

"_D-Don't look into his eyes Sai…" Kakashi said before falling unconscious. _

_She whirled around when she saw a shadow looming over her and came face to face with Itachi Uchiha's Sharingan eyes. She quickly looked at his feet remembering how she and Sasuke used to train. Itachi was not Sasuke though and he grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and flung her out of the way into a tree. He didn't want her…he wanted Naruto. But how could he overtake the whole village? Then she saw them all…Akatsuki…there were so many of them. They usually only stood in groups of two…but here they all were attacking the village. Her eyes widened as Itachi grabbed Naruto and threw him over Kisame's shoulder. _

"_Let's go…we have the Jinchuuriki..." _

_Kisame nodded but soon they stopped when another Akatsuki member stepped in front of them. There was whispering and then Itachi turned towards her. Kisame walked towards her picking her up off the floor. _

"_You didn't tell us you were a Jinchuuriki...little girl." _

_Saya closed her eyes. _

"_Put her down Kisame..."_

_Saya opened her eyes to see yet another Akatsuki who chose not to reveal himself. He seemed to be the leader. _

"_We only came for the boy…take him and let's go." _

_Saya was dropped to the ground roughly and Itachi stared at her. They were underestimating her. As the Akatsuki mystery man turned away Saya saw something, or rather someone that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Deidara was on his bird. So that's where the explosions were coming from. Rage ran through her body as she shook. She bit her thumb quickly drawing blood and slammed it to the floor. The symbols incased her and the fire bird came out from under her flying high in the air. _

"_Go after Deidara…stop him…" she commanded Ren…who was now 20 times her normal size. _

_Ren flew off shrieking and Deidara's explosions stopped for the moment. Saya's eyes swirled red with golden flecks and she ran at the unsuspecting Kisame, catching him off guard, and slamming her fist full of chakra into his face. Naruto went flying through the air landing with a thud. So did Kisame. Itachi turned around and Saya swung. It was blocked though, and not by Itachi, who would have definitely gotten hit had this other person not interfered. It was the Akatsuki mystery man. _

"_That is not a wise thing to do Saya." _

_His voice sounded familiar to her and it also sent shivers down her spine. _

"_See, now Itachi wasn't even looking. It's rude to attack when the opponent is not ready…" he spoke to her like a child._

"_What do you think this is?! We were not ready for your cowardice attacks!" _

_The man thought for a moment. _

"_That is true…so are you saying we should stop and leave the boy…and attack when your village is prepared? Maybe even give them some kind of warning?" _

_Saya didn't like his sense of sarcasm. What she didn't know was he was serious. _

"_If you ask me to leave the boy and the village alone…I will. But I will attack again in three months. Three months from today. Remember it and prepare because when we attack…I want to hear no excuses." _

_He let go of her and backed away. _

"_Let us go now…leave the boy, we are done here." _

_He walked off with the other members who disappeared one by one. He was the last to disappear. He turned to her and lifted his head a little so she could see his piercing swirling orange eyes. _

"_Do not think of this as a __**goodbye**__...but more as a __**see you later**__." _

_Saya's eyes widened as the mystery man disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Saya turned on her heels and got Naruto and Kakashi to the Hokage tower where they rested comfortably. She then proceeded to help Sakura help the injured. _

_End Flashback._

She finished speaking and looked at the blanket. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he looked at the calendar on the wall doing the calculations in his head.

"Then I guess I will be back here three months from today…" he said, his tone dripping with malice.

She looked up at him then.

"You'd come back to fight for Konoha?"

Gaara thought about it.

"I would come back to fight for you."

Saya's eyes widened and she blushed.

"_Thank god it's dark out! He really doesn't realize what he's saying does he?!"_ She thought to herself.

Then he shocked her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her into him. Her eyes widened and her cheeks became red. She returned the hug softly. Gaara didn't know what the hell he was doing. He scolded himself in his head and thought of a reason as to why he hugged her. He couldn't think of one. He pulled away from her slowly and she looked at him. For once he didn't meet her gaze. He was embarrassed at his sudden act. He wasn't thinking. It felt like it just came naturally…to hug her when she looked sad like that. He wasn't sure if what he did was right. Saya finally managed to catch his eyes and she offered a small genuine smile. It was almost like her old one but more subtle. Then he suddenly had another urge. And this time it was not to hug her. He quickly got off the bed and moved to the other side of the room, startling Saya. She watched as he had his back to her.

"_What am I thinking? I should not be having these thoughts…she just suffered a terrible tragedy in her village. She should be sleeping, not looking at me like that…"_ his thoughts trailed off as he caught her gaze through a small mirror on the dresser.

Saya got off the bed and walked up to him turning him around.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He decided to just describe what he was feeling to her and see what happened.

"My…my heart aches…a lot when I'm around you…" he said, bringing his hand up to his chest and over his heart clutching it.

"Though it aches I don't feel…hurt…just…like I'm missing something…what are you doing to me?" he said finally, giving up on any descriptions.

He wasn't good at describing his feelings to anyone. He hadn't told anyone how he felt since his uncle was alive. And everyone knew how that turned out. So usually he just kept to himself. But he needed to know what was going on. What was happening to him? Saya's eyes stood wide but then they relaxed. She smiled softly.

"Gaara…I'm not doing anything to you…and what you're missing…" she hesitated slightly.

"You're missing love. And your aching heart is telling you that…"

His eyes widened and then he realized something.

"So…when I look at you…my heart aches…because…"

Saya was dazed.

"Because…you love me…" she finished for him.

His eyes held many emotions and he was feeling overwhelmed. Then everything stopped. All of his emotions disappeared except one. His eyes lowered down to hers.

"Because…I love you…"

It was too much. Saya bit her lip trying to suppress a mixture of emotions running through her. She could only find four words to say and when she said them she felt…free.

"I-I love you too."

Gaara's eyes widened. No one and I mean no one had ever said those words to him…in his entire life. And they just slipped right off her lips…so casually. He stared at her in disbelief for quite sometime as Saya shifted her weight anxiously, waiting for his reaction. She knew this was all so new to him, and she was worried his distrust for people would cause him to push her away.

"Why?"

The simple question brought her out of her thoughts, as she raised her head to meet his still dumbfounded gaze.

"Why? I'm not sure, I just do. When I'm around you, I'm happier and I wish I could stay near you forever. And when we kissed last time we were together, I felt weightless - as though heaven couldn't even compare to being with you..."

She looked down and blushed slightly.

"I...I don't think I've ever been in love before...but I think that this is what it's supposed to be like. And if you wouldn't mind it too much, I'd like to stay with you."

He looked into her pleading, glistening eyes once again struck by her words.

"Just being with me...really makes you that happy?"

She flashed him one of her trademark smiles.

"Just _thinking_ of you makes me that happy."

His eyes widened once again. He couldn't understand how he made her so happy, but knowing that he did seemed to ease the empty pain in his heart and for the first time in many years, he trusted someone with all of his life. He slowly walked closer to her, until there were mere inches between their faces. Unsure of whether he was doing the right thing, he inched his face towards hers, stopping within centimeters of her lips.

"It's okay," she assured him.

"I want this too..."

He closed his eyes and the gap between them, kissing her softly. Saya leaned up into him, pouring all of her feelings into the kiss, and Gaara could tell her love was genuine just by the way she kissed him. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around him, deepening the kiss at the same time. He was surprised when he felt her tongue caress his, but welcomed the intrusion all the same and even mimicked her ministrations. He liked the warmth radiating off her body and instinctively leaned into her, forgetting about his growing arousal. When their bodies came in contact, they both opened their eyes abruptly. Saya wasn't sure if she was feeling what she thought she was, and Gaara was panicking, fearing that he had offended her and tried to think of what to say. He wasn't sure whether he should apologize or pretend like nothing happened.

"I...I didn't mean...I tried..."

She pressed a finger against his lips as he tried to clear things up.

"It's okay...it's natural..."

She ran her hands down his sides, and back up to his chest. She started walking forward, slowly nudging him towards the bed. His breathing quickened as they paced towards the bed together. When Gaara felt the bed touch the back of his legs, he dropped onto it awkwardly, never breaking their eye contact. Saya leaned over him, ran her hands down his chest and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Are you sure... you're okay with this? Are you sure you're ready for something like this?"

Gaara looked deeply into her eyes as he raised his hand behind her head, pulling her down for a swift kiss. Upon breaking the kiss, he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sure this is what I want..."

Saya smiled. That was all she needed to hear. She lifted his shirt up as he raised his arms. As she tossed the article of clothing to the side, Gaara lowered his arms, running his hands along her sides and hooking his thumbs onto the waistline of her sweatpants and panties simultaneously. He pulled them down slowly, mindful of the healing wound still on her leg, as she pulled off her own top and tossed it aside. She grabbed onto his bare, muscular shoulders for balance as she stepped out of the clothes around her ankles. Gaara pushed them away and slowly raised his head, his eyes feasting upon her figure. He slowly caressed her, running his fingertips up her legs and sides until he reached her bra. His hands searched around her breasts for a way to get the bra off of her. Not being able to figure it out, Gaara growled in frustration and grabbed the sides of the bra, ready to simply rip it off her body. But Saya chuckled, stopping him and taking it off herself (the proper way), letting it drop to the floor. He cupped her breasts, using his thumbs to stroke them and make circles around each nipple. Saya's nipples hardened and she let out a soft moan, making Gaara even harder. He looked down, now painfully aware of how tight his pants had become. Saya smirked. She pushed him softly down so he was flat on the bed and stroked his inner thigh. Gaara was trembling a bit, partly because he wasn't used to being touched this way and partly because his hormones were raging. Saya unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and Gaara arched his back and raised himself from the bed as she pulled them off along with his black boxers. He shuddered a bit when he felt the cool air touch his exposed manhood. He felt strange being naked in front of someone, especially when that someone was staring at you. Saya had never seen a penis in real life before. She had seen pictures in Tsunade's medical textbooks, but that was all. She looked up to meet Gaara's uncomfortable gaze, and she realized she had been staring at his guy parts. Her face grew red with embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm sorry...I...didn't mean to make that weird..." she laughed nervously.

Gaara smiled at her awkwardness.

"Don't worry about it."

He leaned up and kissed her lightly, while pushing her to the side and laying her back on the center of the bed. He positioned himself over her, hands on either side of her holding him up. As he gazed into her eyes, he tried to get control over his breathing. He was shaking in anticipation of what he knew was next. Saya raised a hand and stroked the side of his face in an effort to calm his nerves. She felt some precum drip from his tip onto her thigh.

"Please..." she groaned.

Gaara nodded in understanding as he reached down to find her entrance. He slipped a finger into her, feeling her warm, slick walls tighten around it. He positioned himself right behind his hand, keeping place of where her entrance was. He pulled out his finger, wrapped his hands around her hips, and lifted her a bit to meet his shaft. He looked back to her for one last sign of reassurance. She nodded back to him.

"Please," she panted, "do it!"

He grabbed her tighter and pulled her slowly onto him. Saya threw her head back and moaned as Gaara pushed further into her body. He was stopped by her hymen only seconds after entering her.

"Saya...Saya this is…"

"I know," she cut him off.

"I know, just...do it fast. I'll be fine."

She smiled lovingly to show she meant it. Gaara tightened his grip on her hips.

"I'm ready..." she said quietly and he acknowledged her with a nod and slammed into her full force, yet gently at the same time.

Saya let out a scream, but it wasn't a scream of pain nearly as much as it was a scream of pleasure. Gaara was glad that was over with - he didn't like seeing her hurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes...I'm fine, keep going."

He began to pull out slowly, and quickly pushed back in, taking in a sharp breath as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He repeated this motion, gradually finding a rhythm as he rocked his hips and raised hers to meet his. By now he was panting, thrusting forcefully, being driven by the sighs and moans she let out every time he pushed into her.

"Harder, Gaara! Please!"

It was more of a demand than a plea, but Gaara happily complied as he quickened his pace. He felt sweat begin to drip down his back, legs, and off the tip of his nose. His eyes were tightly shut as he moaned, feeling her body clench around him. She was close. He could feel it. He was close too. He worked a bit faster sensing that both of their climaxes were near. Saya managed to wrap her arms around him and pulled herself close into his body.

"Saya...Saya I...I'm going to…"

He slammed into her one final, passionate time before he spilled his seed into her. This sent Saya over her edge as her body began to clench around his manhood. He saw stars.

"Oh god, Saya!"

His hands tightened even more around her. Saya had just thrown her head back in ecstasy, not being able think coherently enough to moan. Gaara, who hadn't noticed he was holding his breath, began to pant heavily. Saya soon did the same, while at the same time whimpering Gaara's name over and over again. They stood like that for several minutes just trying to catch their breath and regain what little composure they had left. His head rested on her shoulder and she could feel his warm, shaky breath on her neck.

"Gaara…are you okay?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking slightly.

A small nod into her shoulder was her answer. He carefully rolled off of her, causing her to whimper slightly, and sat up. She copied his actions and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Something's bothering you…I can tell."

Gaara's eyes finally met hers.

"How…how is this going to work between us? I am the Kazekage of another village…I have a responsibility to my village and the people in it. It's not fair to you…"

Saya offered him a small smile.

"I told you that even just _thinking_ about you makes me happy. I'm fine with you handling your Kazekage duties first."

Gaara let a small smile escape his lips. They laid back onto the bed pulling the covers up over themselves. Saya almost immediately threw her arm over Gaara's chest pulling her closer to him. He nuzzled her neck softly watching her eyes slowly begin to close.

"Hey...can you sleep now since you lost the Shukaku?" she asked sleepily.

Gaara nodded slowly.

"Only sometimes…I'm not used to it so I don't do it often."

Saya nodded in understanding.

"Do…do you think you could sleep now?"

She nuzzled his neck tenderly.

"I'll try…" he whispered watching her close her eyes, letting sleep consume her.

Gaara watched her for a while before he felt his own eyes become heavy. Slowly his world faded to darkness and sleep consumed him as well.

**Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay thank you guys so much for the reviews! I went a little fast in the beginning because we basically know that stuff and I didn't want to dwell. I wanted you guys to just basically get a glimpse of how she's involved in things. Now it will slow down. This is my story plot for the most part. But sadly, I only own Saya. ^_^**

**The Next Day…**

Saya woke up to the morning rays of the sun shining in her face. She smiled remembering the events of the night before and reached out to grab the body next to her. Only there was no one next to her. The space was empty. She frowned slightly, rising from the bed to sit up and look around. The gourd was gone. She sighed to herself quietly and ran to the bathroom taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth. Then she got dressed and ran out of the Hokage's tower quickly into the streets of Konoha. Things were looking better. Buildings were repaired and the streets were clean and open. People were bustling around and shopping. Kids were playing outside and the academy was even open. Besides some building that were still being repaired, it looked like they had never been attacked. Saya walked down the street to the Ramen Shop and sat down next to Naruto. He looked sad.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

Naruto looked up from his ramen and stared at Saya.

"I couldn't stop them…they…were too strong…" he said the last part gritting his teeth.

Saya patted him on the back.

"Don't sweat it Naruto…we'll be ready next time."

Naruto nodded.

"Three months from now I'm going to kick their asses!"

Saya smiled wide.

"That's the Naruto I know!"

They left the Ramen Shop and found Sakura at the training grounds with Kakashi. They all sparred for awhile before Kakashi had to leave.

"Saya may I speak with you for a moment?"

Kakashi asked politely walking away from the others. Saya followed obediently.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?"

He gave her the look that a father would give a daughter when he's about to lecture her.

"I…may have heard some things last night that I probably should not have heard between you and the Kazekage of Suna."

Saya paled and her cheeks looked red like tomatoes.

"W-What do you mean K-Kakashi-s-sensei?"

Kakashi eyed her suspiciously.

"Well…while in the Hokage's tower getting treated I may have just slipped away to check on how you were because I may have gotten word from someone that you were taken there by the Kazekage and I may have wanted to know if you were okay. But as I made my way there in my lovely hospital nightgown…I may have heard…things."

Saya's face was flushed now.

"Kakashi-sensei it is not what you think!"

Kakashi smirked mischievously.

"Oh it isn't…then what did I hear?"

Saya began stuttering.

"Oh, well…I…you see…him…I…"

Kakashi smirked bigger.

"Saya…relax…your secret is safe with me."

Saya let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

She then turned on her heels and ran back to her two friends, who were waiting for her. Kakashi turned around in the other direction and snickered_. _

"_She's so easy to get information out of…I was no where near the Hokage's tower after being treated…I just overheard Temari and Shikamaru talking about them suspiciously…" _he thought to himself letting another chuckle escape his lips.

Then his tone became serious. "_I just hope she knows what she's doing…for her sake…and for his…" _

He took off towards the Hokage's tower where a meeting was taking place. Tsunade let another exasperated sigh escape her lips. This was not going well. The young Kazekage was getting aggravated. He did not like the fact that he had to be called away to this emergency meeting, or that the elders had called it. One of the elders shook his head violently.

"We must retaliate! They will be coming in three months! We should attack before then…surprise them."

The Kazekage looked up trying to maintain his patience.

"I do not agree that that is the right thing to do. If we were to attack them in there territory before the three months are up, not only do they have the advantage but we would be leaving our villages open to any attacks from other nations as well as any other possible threats."

The Hokage looked at the young Kazekage with surprise. He was young and usually that meant control to the elders…but not this Kazekage. He was handling himself just fine against the elders and she agreed with him. The elders shook their heads disapproving of his statements.

"We should attack when they are not expecting it. We would gain the upper hand!"

Gaara sighed to himself thinking of all the possible ways he could resolve this dispute including killing them one by one. Tsunade stood up and slammed her fist on the desk almost cracking it making the elders jump.

"Have you not been listening to the Kazekage?! He has already stated why we cannot attack earlier then the three months given and I agree with him fully! You have the right to your opinions but in the end we get the last say and that's final!"

Gaara smirked to himself. It wasn't exactly how he'd go about it but she definitely made it clear. One elder went to protest but soon silenced himself when he saw the Kazekage glaring at him. Tsunade nodded in victory.

"Well if no one has any objections…"

Both she and Gaara scanned the elders one by one daring them to say anything. The elders weren't that dense. They did not speak.

"Good then this meeting is dismissed."

All of the elders filed out one by one but Gaara stayed. Tsunade looked up at him questioningly.

"Is there something I can help you with Gaara-sama?" she asked politely thinking she forgot to do something.

Gaara stood up slowly.

"How are you going to prepare for three months from now?"

Tsunade stared at him intently.

"I'm not sure…why do you have something in mind?"

Gaara thought about it for a moment.

"Suna is your ally and we will fight with you against Akatsuki…I was thinking that we'd have some Sand ninja and some Leaf ninja commute back and forth between our two villages…to learn the ways of the other village. That way…we can cooperate in battle on the same terms."

Tsunade thought about it and soon flashed a huge smile.

"That's just what I was thinking! You're thinking like a true Kage!"

Gaara smirked at the beaming Hokage. Just then Shizune busted through the door looking frantic.

"Tsunade-sama we have a situation!"

Tsunade's eyes widened. _No, not again, not now…not with Konoha finally recovering. _She looked to the Kazekage who stared intently at Shizune. Shizune caught her breath.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke is back!"

Tsunade and Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you just say?! Care to repeat that?!"

Shizune took a deep breath.

"He's at the gates speaking with Saya, Naruto, and Sakura!"

When Gaara and Tsunade heard that they both headed for the door. Shizune followed close behind them. When they got to where Shizune directed them they stopped dead in their tracks. Sasuke was standing, staring at the three shinobi, who had their weapons drawn ready to attack.

"I ask to be accepted back into the village…Orochimaru is dead. I killed him…I want to come back and rekindle what little friendship I have left with you three."

Saya sneered at him.

"You joined a man that tried to destroy our village and killed the Third Hokage! How do we know that will not happen again?! It's going to take more then you killing that bastard to convince us you've changed!"

Sasuke smirked. Gaara glared at him.

"_Cocky son of a…"_ his thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's reply.

"I will take my punishment as you see fit…I just want another chance to prove myself to you all."

Saya looked over to Sakura. She could tell Sakura was weakening under his words. She glanced at Naruto and her eyes widened. He pocketed his kunai and smiled slightly. Saya was shocked. _Were they seriously going to give in to this asshole? After he betrayed them like that?_ Soon after she watched Sakura pocket her kunai. She growled lowly but did the same so as to not look like an idiot. Tsunade walked over to the small group and introduced herself to Sasuke. Sasuke bowed politely and Gaara suddenly got the urge to make the raven haired boy get on his knees and beg them for forgiveness. He knew how much Sasuke's betrayal hurt Saya. And now as he stared at the Uchiha…he just did not trust him. Saya stayed in the back as Naruto and Sakura spoke with Sasuke like they were all young friends again. Sasuke glanced at Saya a few times and the last time he looked at her the Kazekage saw something in the Uchiha's eyes. Something that made Gaara want to tear him apart. Saya must have saw it too because she gave him a glare that could almost put Gaara himself to shame…almost. A voice he recognized all too well broke him out of his thoughts. He turned around and Temari was staring at him angrily. Gaara eyed her calmly.

"I was calling you for a whole ten minutes Gaara! Are your ears clogged?!"

Gaara regarded her quietly.

"_Who...the hell…does she think…she's talking to?" _he thought to himself.

"I was deep in thought Temari-nee-chan. I'm sorry."

Temari was taken back by this. It wasn't in his nature to act so nicely towards her. Gaara decided to just be calm. He wasn't really angry at her anyway. She probably had a rough night.

"It's okay Gaara…you just worried me…I feel like I've been doing a lot of that lately."

Gaara nodded.

"How is Shikamaru?"

Temari nodded softly.

"He is doing better. He did not wish to see me go though. I don't know when I'll see him next."

Gaara watched his sister's expression change to one of sadness. He cleared his throat.

"Well then you must stay…"

Temari's head snapped up.

"What was that?"

Gaara sighed. Repeating himself was not something he liked to do.

"You will come with me back to Suna to collect an adequate amount of Sand shinobi…and then you will come back to Konoha and observe how the ninja here train. You have three months of traveling back and forth, so make sure you get as much rest as possible when you are free."

Temari almost squealed in delight and was about to throw her arms around her younger brother when she saw his eyes widen and reconsidered. She patted him on the back lightly.

"Thank you Gaara."

He nodded once and Temari felt brave. She quickly pulled him into a hug and his eyes widened and his body tensed. She never hugged him. He patted her on the back awkwardly and pulled away. She smiled at him and took off down the street…probably to Shikamaru. Gaara focused his attention back towards the confrontation taking place in front of him but no one was there. They had all cleared out.

"_Where did they all go?"_ he questioned looking around.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around. Saya stood in front of him smiling.

"Hey there stranger, long time no see."

Gaara smirked at her. She giggled a little and turned to walk with him.

"So…you're leaving soon, right?"

Gaara nodded slowly.

"I have a meeting with your Hokage in two days, so I'll be back."

Saya seemed to brighten up at that statement.

"Saya, do you intend to forgive the Uchiha?"

Saya narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular.

"No, not after all he's done. I think I am very forgiving but…something's off with him. Maybe if he proves he's changed…we can work something out."

Gaara accepted that answer. He definitely did not trust the Uchiha, but only time would tell. Saya walked him to the Hokage's tower where he gathered his things and then they headed to the gates of Konoha. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek when no one was looking and blushed faintly. At the gates she gave Temari a big hug and backed away so they could get going. Gaara was about to say something when he spotted the Uchiha walking up to them. Saya caught his gaze and looked to see Sasuke coming up behind her.

"Sabaku no Gaara, is Kazekage now. Congratulations to you."

Gaara already wanted to smack that stupid grin off of his face. All he managed was a small nod acknowledging that he heard the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"I heard you don't have that monster in you anymore. Can you still use your sand or are you useless?"

Gaara kept his composure calm but inside he was raging. Sand came up wrapping around Sasuke quickly and tightened. Sasuke's eyes widened in…fear? That's all Gaara needed to see. The sand quickly let go of Sasuke and retreated into his gourd.

"Does that answer your question Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded backing up slightly and Saya muffled a chuckle. Gaara smirked at her and turned, taking his leave. Saya smiled. In two days not much would have changed…

**Please Keep Reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay! Work was killer this week! ^_^ I hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks for all who reviewed and added my sotry to their favs and added me to their author alerts! It was much appreciated! Please review!**

**Two Days Later…**

Saya was walking down the street towards the gates of Konoha. She wanted to meet the Kazekage and his sister. It was still pretty early and a lot of people were still sleeping. She figured no one would be out. As she thought this, a kunai flew at her head and she dodged it swiftly pulling out one of her own. She heard a soft chuckle and looked to see Sasuke walking towards her.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" she demanded more then asked.

He chuckled again.

"I think we should spar together. We were always the two strongest of the group. Let's see how equally matched we are now."

Saya shook her head.

"I'm busy right now…maybe some other time."

She went to pass by him but he stepped in her way staring down at her. She did not like the way he looked at her.

"What has you so busy? It wouldn't be that the Kazekage is coming today would it?"

Saya's eyes widened slightly.

"What's it to you?"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't get defensive on me…I just think a little sparring would do us both some good."

Saya sighed loudly.

"Would it shut you up?"

Sasuke smirked devilishly.

"I wouldn't say another word."

Saya finally gave in and turned with Sasuke down towards the training grounds. As the Kazekage arrived he was greeted by Shikamaru and Naruto. He greeted them as kindly as he could and looked around. _Where was Saya?_ He shrugged it off walking to the Hokage tower. As the meeting was in session he could not get her off his mind. _Why was she not there? Did she forget he was coming today? No, that wasn't it. Then what was it?_

"Kazekage-sama, what do you think?" one of the elders asked.

_Damn it…he was caught not listening._ Tsunade looked to the young Kazekage thoughtfully.

"Are you alright Gaara-sama?" she whispered quietly so only he could hear.

He looked to her and nodded. He was about to make up an answer of some sort when a loud explosion shook the tower. Tsunade almost went flying to the ground had she not been caught by the Kazekage of Suna.

"What the hell was that?! This meeting is adjourned for now! Get out of my office!"

With those words said, she and the Kazekage left her office to find out what the explosion was all about. When they got down to the training grounds they were stopped by Konoha shinobi.

"Please, Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, do not interfere…they are both too dangerous to get near. We've been trying for several minutes now!"

The two Kages looked to see Sasuke and Saya on separate sides of the training grounds. Naruto was trying to stop them but he was failing while Sakura looked near tears. Saya was breathing heavily and holding her shoulder that was bleeding slightly.

"What happened to sparring?!"

Sasuke suppressed a grin.

"You knew coming into this that this was no spar!"

Saya looked confused.

"So then what is this?!"

Sasuke grinned.

"It's how I used to train with Orochimaru…it's life or death survival training."

Tsunade was yelling at them to stop. Saya's eyes widened and she put her kunai away.

"I'm not training with you like that…I have no intention of killing you…yet."

Sasuke's eyes seemed to swirl and his Sharingan came out.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

He charged her then at full speed. His hand hit the ground and chakra could be seen accumulating in his hand. She turned around quickly. _He was going to use Chidori?_ Her eyes widened. That was Kakashi's special move…and she didn't know how to dodge it. Tsunade was yelling at the shinobi that were holding her back. The training was not training anymore and one of her students was in there. The chakra accumulating in his hand was massive and soon all she could see was blue chakra. She stood there frozen due to the effects of his Sharingan eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"Chidori!" he yelled and there was an explosion of blue chakra.

Everyone was blinded for a few seconds and when the smoke cleared everyone gasped. Drops of blood dripped onto the grass and Sasuke smirked looking up. His smirk was, however, wiped off his face when the scene before him unfolded. Saya's eyes widened and shook. A wall of sand was what Sasuke put his Chidori through. And behind that wall of sand was the Kazekage holding Sasuke's wrist tightly. Sasuke's hand was touching Gaara's shoulder and blood slowly seeped out of the fresh wound in his shoulder. Gaara didn't flinch though. He kept a dead lock glare on Sasuke who was now trying to pull his hand back. When he got his hand back he backed up only to be hit hard in the face with the sand. He fell to the floor and didn't even have time to get up before more sand continued to attack him. Naruto was yelling for him to stop and Saya hadn't moved. Then she saw the blood slowly flowing out of his shoulder and made herself move. She quickly got to him looking at his shoulder wound. Where Sasuke was aiming for her she would have been killed. Gaara diverted some of the blow so that his shoulder took most of it. But his breathing was irregular and she knew Sasuke had hit part of his chest too. He was having trouble breathing.

"Gaara, we have to get you to the hospital…"

But Gaara wasn't listening. His eyes remained focused on the Uchiha being thrown around by his sand. Saya tried to get his attention again.

"Gaara you're bleeding, you need medical attention!"

But again Gaara's eyes still remained focused on the Uchiha. Saya saw something then. Something she hadn't seen in his eyes in a long time. She saw hate…and maybe even…fear? But not for himself or Sasuke…for her? He never took his eyes off Sasuke and barely even blinked. The sand suddenly wrapped around Sasuke encasing him in a coffin like hold. Saya's eyes widened. He was going to kill him. Gaara raised his arms to finish the Uchiha off when a searing pain shot through his shoulder causing him to wince slightly and his sand to loosen. He grabbed his shoulder letting the sand fall to the floor with Sasuke still in it. Saya stepped in front of him her eyes filled with concern. He finally took his eyes off of the Uchiha and looked at her. His eyes softened and his eye lids lowered somewhat. He saw her bleeding shoulder and touched it with his other hand causing her to flinch somewhat. His eyes filled with anger again at seeing her hurt and went to continue to try to attack. Saya quickly put her hand over his in an attempt to help him stop the bleeding. He cringed as the extra pressure was put on his arm. Then the moment was interrupted by loud arguing and Saya found herself pushed to the side, much to the dislike of the Kazekage. His council members had ordered the Sand's Anbu to guard the Kazekage from any more attacks. They had surrounded him keeping everyone else out including Saya. Tsunade walked passed the Sand's Anbu and up to Gaara. They wouldn't dare stop her from speaking with him. She checked the wound and frowned.

"Let me take you to the hospital. I can heal that in no time. It's deep but thankfully it's just a shoulder wound and it shouldn't be much of a problem."

He nodded slowly and followed her towards the hospital glancing back at Saya as he went. Saya was about to follow when she heard an evil chuckle.

"Serves him right…it's not even like I was going to hit you. He distracted me and I had no time to move like I was going to."

Saya turned around her eyes swirling red and gold.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, Sasuke?! Don't you know when to shut the hell up?! He was protecting me, you asshole! Besides, you came at me with the intent to kill. If anyone can see that it's Gaara."

Sasuke huffed loudly.

"I wouldn't have hurt you _that_ bad! You would have been okay. Don't make it a big deal."

Saya growled under her breath and walked forward but was stopped by Naruto.

"Sai-chan, don't be hasty! I'm sure Sasuke didn't really mean any of it! I'm telling you he's changed!"

Saya nodded fiercely at Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, he has changed! For the worse! He is exactly like his former sensei!"

Naruto looked down.

"Sai-chan, remember when you first came to Konoha? Remember how you were? And Sasuke was one of the first to befriend you! You're being unfair!"

Saya's eyes widened.

"How could you compare something like that to this?! You don't even know why I came to Konoha! You don't know anything about me so shut your mouth! We know what Sasuke did and why he did it! You have no right to compare me and him!"

With that said, she turned and stormed down the street towards the hospital. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"What you did was still wrong and you need to make up for it."

Sasuke nodded innocently.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will."

Saya walked up the stairs and into the hospital as the Kazekage and his advisors were walking out. She stopped, a look of confusion covering her face. He noticed her and stopped walking.

"Kazekage-sama, you're out of the hospital so soon? Did everything go okay?"

Gaara smirked slightly by the way she addressed him, but before he got the chance to speak, one of the advisors stepped forward and eyed her suspiciously.

"The Kazekage is doing just fine but we have a meeting we must attend to now so if you please…" he gestured with his hand for her to step aside and she did quietly.

Gaara glared at the advisor and again was about to speak when he saw Saya shaking her head and mouthing "its okay," to him. He walked off with them towards the Hokage's tower to finish yet another boring meeting. When arriving at the Hokage's tower they all sat down and started where they had left off. One of the elders stood.

"We now have a new issue to discuss and it is that of Uchiha Sasuke's return to Konoha."

Tsunade was the first to speak now.

"I don't trust that boy. Not after what he tried to pull."

The elders all began to discuss the issue quietly among them. Tsunade took the opportunity to lean over towards Gaara.

"What do you think?" she whispered to him causing him to look up at her.

"I think we're good," he replied sarcastically.

Tsunade was the queen of sarcasm and looked to him again.

"What do you really think?"

Gaara sighed quietly.

"I think they're going to screw us the first chance they get."

Tsunade nodded knowing that that was the right answer. The elders turned around and one stood up.

"The council has decided that Uchiha Sasuke will be sentenced to only D-class missions for now until a change is seen."

Tsunade pounded her fist into the table again making the elders jump and cracking the table. Gaara was livid.

"What do you mean?! That's all of his punishment?! After what he pulled I want him out of my village! You can't be serious that that is all you're going to do!"

The elders, though afraid, all stood by their word. Gaara chose not to speak. It would not be Kazekage-like to kill all of his advisors. He rubbed his temples and sighed in frustration. This was giving him one hell of a headache.

"Kazekage-sama, what is your opinion?"

The young Kazekage opened his eyes to see all eyes in the room on him, including a very pissed off Tsunade.

"And…what if he causes trouble again? Will we get to deliver the punishments…?"

Tsunade interjected.

"Or will you give out your half assed punishments?!"

One council member stood up.

"If he acts out again, we will all consult to figure out what to do."

Gaara's head pounded and he thought he could almost hear a familiar voice in the back of his head.

"_**Just kill them all…you know you want to…"**_

Gaara's eyes shot open as the voice in his head subsided. That could not have been the Shukaku. That monster was long gone. His fingers ran threw his messy red hair and he looked up.

"So basically what you're all saying is that someone has to die by his hand for you to actually give a damn?"

All eyes in the room widened. The Kazekage was usually very calm in these situations. Even Tsunade was taken back a little. One of the elders stood up.

"Kazekage-sama, you know we would never want to see someone harmed!"

Gaara wasn't done yet though.

"Someone was already harmed! You people are useless! You do nothing to help the villages! Please, enlighten the Hokage and I as to what the hell you people do all day?! What have you done to change the villages?! Even your decisions show how simple minded you all are! How did you get into these positions of power, please tell me?! I know it was not through intelligence or hard work!" his words had come out in a tone that made the elders sit down and be silent.

Even Tsunade had to admit she did not like it when the Kazekage was pissed off. Gaara took a deep breath and tried to relax. Things were happening too fast. Things were silent for a moment before Tsunade spoke up.

"I think it would be best if this meeting ended now. You are all dismissed."

The Kages had never seen the council file out so fast. When everyone had left she turned to the Kazekage.

"Are you alright? Is there something you might want to talk about?"

Gaara smirked at her motherly nature towards him. She didn't know but he saw the way she looked at him sometimes, with pride or respect in her eyes. Gaara liked it. He didn't act it but he still was only eighteen. Still very young for a Kage. He liked knowing that Tsunade was watching out for him even though he could technically handle himself.

"I'm fine Tsunade-sama…they just frustrate me…today was not the best of days."

Tsunade smiled.

"You handled yourself well. Everyone needs to explode once and a while. They are just grateful they made it out alive."

Gaara smirked at her when he heard this. Soon his smirk faded and he took on a serious tone.

"Tsunade-sama…what about the Uchiha?"

Tsunade sighed loudly.

"Let's go see what everyone else is up too."

They both left her office quietly. Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha, Saya stopped walking when she heard it…the screaming. She ran towards it quickly. It sounded like a child. Just as she suspected, a little girl no more than five was crying, sitting next to a dog. It was dead from where Saya was standing. She cautiously walked over to the little girl who looked up at her. Saya kneeled down next to her and the little girl cried harder.

"My…my doggie died!" she coughed.

Saya felt her heart drop.

"I'm terribly sorry…" was the only thing she could think of.

The little girl looked up at her.

"You're a shinobi right?"

Saya nodded quietly.

"Can you bring my doggie back with your jutsus?"

Saya smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetie I can't do that…" her voice trailed off as Ren's voice popped into her head.

"_**Let's do it Saya…let's try the forbidden jutsu…"**_

Saya's eyes widened.

"_No…I can't do it Ren…I'm not strong enough yet."_

Suddenly she felt her hands lift up from the ground and she panicked.

"Ren…what are you doing?!"

The fire bird did not speak back but had Saya put her hands over the dog and a blue light emitted from them. Saya was sweating.

"_Holy shit I'm going to die for a freaking dog!"_ she thought.

Saya tried to talk Ren out of it and didn't see the Hokage and Kazekage walking by with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Ren, stop it, what the hell are you doing?! Why aren't you listening to me?!"

Kakashi looked over to Saya and his eyes widened.

"Saya, what are you doing?!" he yelled as he ran over to her.

The others followed. Saya tried to find her voice.

"I-I don't know…"

Kakashi tried to take her hands off the dog but was shocked when the blue glow zapped his hand. He pulled his hand back and stared at Saya who was just as shocked.

"I-I don't know what's happening…"

Tsunade hurried over and kneeled down to her pupil.

"Saya take your hands off of the dog!"

Saya shook her head.

"I can't! Ren won't let me!"

Gaara's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. _Ren was trying to take over her body. But why? Ren was always so kind to Saya…_ Soon, to the shock of everyone, the dog whimpered and barked, getting up and running to the little girl's arms. Saya was sweating and rested her hands on her knees. She wasn't dead and the dog was very much alive. Everyone stared in shock. Saya slowly rose to her feet a little shaky and leaned on Kakashi for leverage. Tsunade did not take her eyes off Saya.

"How did you do that?"

Saya shook her head.

"I don't know…I didn't want to do it…Ren…she…"

The little girl went up to her pulling on her shirt. Saya looked down and smiled slightly.

"Thank you for bringing my doggie back!"

The little girl hugged Saya tightly and ran off with her companion behind her. Saya looked back up to everyone, who seemed to be a little freaked out by her display of power. No one seemed to notice the swirling eyes in the bushes concealing his chakra.

"_It's too easy with these eyes…I can do just about everything…it started with putting those thoughts in the Kazekage's head during the meeting to having Saya's own bird turn on her. I wonder what else I can do…"_ he thought evilly.

Then a voice popped into his head.

"_**Remember the plan Sasuke…remember why you killed me and took my power…remember your final mission."**_

Sasuke nodded obediently, listening to his master's words.

"_The mission is underway…but there are some problems…"_

The voice paused for a minute and then spoke.

"_**What problems?"**_

Sasuke sighed while running through the trees.

"_It seems Saya's made a powerful friend…the Kazekage…"_

The voice sighed.

"_**I don't think we are strong enough to fight him physically yet…but mentally we are unmatched. Hurt him mentally Sasuke-kun…play with his head to stop his heart…"**_

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"_I'll get the Kazekage out of the way and then we can put the plan in motion…once he is out of the way…things will fall into place." _

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'LL HAVE MORE SOON!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chapter!!! Please Review! I need those reviews to keep me going! Enjoy!!!**

**The Next Day… **

Saya turned around in her bed to find someone else there. She smiled to herself and nuzzled her face into his side. He looked down from his meditation and smiled softly down at her letting his hand fall to rub her head gently. She sighed contently and opened her eyes slightly eyeing the red head lovingly. She grabbed his hand holding it to her chest and playfully biting it causing the Kazekage to chuckle lightly. He pulled it away smacking her cheek lightly causing her to gasp in fake shock. She couldn't hold the face for long as she giggled loudly attacking him, teasingly wrapping her arms around his neck and nibbling on his ear. He sighed quietly enjoying the attention she was giving him. He was staying in Konoha for an extended amount of time due to all the meetings he had to attend with Tsunade. Kankuro had written that everything was fine in Suna but that they all missed him there. Kankuro also wrote that he should take his time in Konoha because he was having a blast bossing people around. Gaara had actually chuckled when he read it. His older brother amused him at times. Saya loved days like this when he didn't have to be the Kazekage and he could just be Gaara. He didn't have any meetings scheduled for that day and Saya wanted him all to herself…starting with a slow, pleasant morning. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt warm lips press against her neck delicately. She groaned softly into his ear nuzzling his head gently. He held her tighter against him as she made herself comfortable in his lap. He leaned his back against the headboard of the bed and relaxed. She planted kisses down the side of his jaw and down his neck resting her head on his shoulder as she let her hands trace up and down his toned stomach. He let his hands run up the sides of her nightgown gently pulling it up as he went. She giggled softly as she deliberately pressed her hips against him causing him to pause and take in a deep breath. She planted kisses all over his chest. He let his hands rest on her bare thighs occasionally squeezing them to let her know he was enjoying her actions. Only when she grinded against him a second time did he let out a low growl and looked at her. She pressed her lips against his roughly, shocking him a bit. His hands gripped her waist pushing her down onto his lap harder. She let out a soft moan and rocked her hips slowly causing him to tremble with anticipation. He let his head rest against her shoulder as he held her hips tightly. She brought her hands up and down his back caressing it slowly. He felt his pants grow tight and he nipped at her neck causing her to groan softly and look down letting a smirk cover her face. She let her hands slowly roam down his chest to his stomach. She let her fingers circle his belly button and then reached the fabric of his boxers. He jolted as she pulled the fabric back and grabbed it in her hand. She smirked seeing the look on his face and slowly moved so she could remove her panties. She rubbed up against him causing him to grunt and he let his hands slowly grip her waist. She smiled and was about to adjust her body when there was a loud knock at the door making them both jump. She thought she heard him audibly whimper in desperation and disappointment. He dropped his head into her shoulder sighing annoyed and looked at his door.

"What is it?!" he said a little too angrily.

"K-Kazekage-sama there is an emergency meeting at the Hokage's tower, sir! You are n-needed there at once!"

It was Saya's turn to drop her head into his shoulder, sighing in frustration. Gaara felt bad for her but if it was an emergency then he had to be there. He slowly moved her off of him and grabbed clothes off the dresser and went into the bathroom for a cold shower. She sat in the bed, now sexually frustrated and pouted. When he came out he was dressed and stopped seeing the look on her face. She continued to pout not caring if he saw. He walked over to her and leaned over the bed regarding her softly. He smiled slightly when he saw her pouting. She looked like a little kid who didn't get any candy. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry for this to have happened…please don't be upset with me but if it's an emergency I have to be there…"

Saya nodded slowly and flashed him a quick smile.

"You'll come back after the meeting?"

He smirked.

"Of course…as soon as the meeting is over."

She smiled and kissed his cheek earning her another rare smile from the Kazekage. Then he left. She got out of bed and got dressed some time later and ran out the door. Little did she know she would not go back there for the rest of the night. The walk to the Hokage's tower was not a long one, but Gaara was thinking that it took forever.

"_Didn't I just pass that tree? Why am I not getting any closer to the tower?"_ he thought, getting frustrated.

He heard a soft chuckle and turned around coming face to face with Saya. His eyes widened. He had not expected to see her here.

"Saya, what are you doing here?"

She just chuckled.

"Follow me Kazekage-sama…"

Gaara frowned.

"Saya, I have to get to the meeting."

Saya frowned.

"I want you to come here after the meeting, okay? I'll meet you here?"

Gaara nodded slowly but before he left he turned to her again.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and flashed her signature smile. He nodded and continued walking to the tower. He made it there rather fast and the meeting was rather quick.

"_Emergency meeting…it was about the upcoming Chuunin Exams…that don't start for another couple of months!"_ he thought to himself angrily as he walked out of the Hokage's tower an hour later.

He walked to the place where Saya had told him to meet her and waited. After waiting for some time he started to get frustrated and paced. It was getting dark and he was getting just a bit agitated that she had not shown up yet. Then he heard something that made his skin crawl. A scream echoed out of the woods…her scream. He ran towards it, following it, until he smelt the scent of blood…a lot of blood…her blood. His stomach turned and his breathing increased rapidly. He stopped at a small clearing and his eyes widened and his heart stopped dead in his chest. He quickly made his way over to her and turned her over. He felt his vision get blurry and he pulled her close.

"S-Saya…Saya wake up…" he shook her softly causing some locks of brown hair to fall in her face.

He had seen some bloody situations in his lifetime…he was usually the cause of them…but this…this was beyond his comprehension. _How could someone do this?_

"Saya…Saya _please_ wake up…"

He could still see the blood pooling around her and he searched for the wound or wounds to try and stop the bleeding. His heart was hurting with a pain he had never felt before. A small cough brought him out of his search and he looked down to see her eyes open slightly. Relief flooded into him but soon disappeared when he saw fear hover over her eyes. She gathered up as much strength as she could and pushed herself away from him whimpering like crazy. He became confused at her sudden actions and moved towards her only to have his hand smacked away hard.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!"

Gaara felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks.

"Saya…it's me…don't be afraid…"

Saya just continued to back away slowly, the fear that he never thought he'd see in her eyes flashing before him every time he moved closer to her. She was leaving a trail of blood behind her as she moved.

"I thought…I thought you loved me…but I should have known…a monster could not possibly love anything but itself!"

Gaara visibly flinched at her words. _She couldn't possibly mean them…could she?_

"Saya you need help…your bleeding too much…let me get you to the hospital…please."

Saya's eyes never changed.

"First…you attack me and now you want to help me?"

Gaara's eyes widened.

"I never…I didn't do that to you…I could never…hurt you."

Saya shook her head.

"You didn't _hurt_ me…you _killed_ me."

Gaara shook his head.

"Let me get you to the hospital…please say what you want…but let me get you to the hospital," he choked out feeling his eyes start to burn.

"I don't ever want you to touch me again! Just stay away!" she struggled to her feet and tried to run away but cried out in pain as blood seeped out of her stomach.

Gaara got up and grabbed her pulling her into him.

"No! Get away from me! I hate you! I hate you so much! Get away from me!"

Gaara was freaking out. He tried desperately to ignore her words and calm her down but when he felt her start shaking in his grip he just couldn't handle it anymore. He felt the hot liquid slowly trail down his cheeks. He felt like a child and all the events in his past came rushing back to his head. He did the only thing he could think of that maybe would have calmed her a little. He grabbed her and spun her around.

"Okay Sai! Okay…I will never touch you or go near you again! Just let me get you to the hospital, please! I don't want you to die!"

She had stopped fighting him then. The light faded in her eyes and her body went limp. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Sai…Saya? Saya get up…please don't do this…don't leave me…Saya?"

He closed his eyes tightly praying that this was all a horrible dream. He dropped to the floor with her and held her close burying his head in the nook of her neck. He heard a ruffling in the bushes and didn't even bother lifting up his head to see who or what it was.

"Oh my god…what happened Gaara? What did you do?"

He lifted his head up slowly and looked to see Naruto standing there shocked.

"I…I didn't…I didn't do anything wrong…I didn't…mean to…"

Naruto smirked evilly.

"It's okay Gaara…it's all part of what is supposed to happen…it's all part of the plan."

Gaara looked confused.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to kill her…but you had to…she never loved you. You're a monster…who could ever love us monsters…?"

Gaara's eyes widened. Soon the forest was filling up with people all chanting the same thing. Tsunade, Temari, Shikamaru, Kakashi…all chanting…_Monster_. Gaara put Saya in his lap and grabbed his head. Everything started swirling around and he couldn't take it. He yelled out as something hard came in contact with his face and the scene before him went black. His eyes opened slightly into a new scene. There were two people huddled over him talking in hushed tones.

"Is he alright?" one voice asked.

"I don't know but he was calling for her," another voice whispered.

"Well then go get her you idiot!"

"Why does he want her?"

"Does it matter? Just go get her before I flick you in the forehead and knock you unconscious!"

One of the voices stopped talking and he could sense they were running off. A hand smacked his cheek softly and the Kazekage opened his eyes slightly. He felt the tears slowly fall off the corners of his eyes and he felt them being brushed away. Tsunade was leaning over him.

"Hang in there Gaara…you're going to be just fine. Help is coming alright?"

Gaara didn't even bother nodding. He had no idea what the hell was going on and he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. He closed his eyes as his world faded into darkness. He suffered through a series of terrible dreams that night and the night after but could never find enough strength to get up. Saya sat by his bedside in the hospital and held his hand tightly. _"What the hell happened to you?"_ He began to shake again and she knew he was having another nightmare. She wiped his forehead with a cool rag and said soothing words to him but nothing seemed to work. She had been sitting there for three days straight and nothing had changed. He was suffering and it killed her. She had to partially admit there had been something going on with her and the young Kazekage so that she could stay with him. He would have to deal with it though. She would hijack the building if she had to. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke came in to visit.

"How is he doing?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Yeah, is he doing any better?" Sakura asked.

Saya swallowed hard.

"He hasn't woken up yet…he just keeps having nightmares."

Saya sniffed back tears.

"He's strong Saya, he's not the Kazekage for nothing…he'll be okay," Sasuke said innocently.

Saya looked up and nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke…" she offered him a small smile and he returned it.

They all left, leaving Saya alone with Gaara again. She climbed into the bed with him and lay down next to him. She softly stroked his cheek and he finally calmed down from the nightmare. She cuddled into his body trying to give him what warmth she could. He was freezing.

**The Next Day… **

Gaara opened his eyes slightly on the fourth day. He looked around and saw the chair next to him occupied. Temari had finally convinced Saya to go home and eat something. She promised she would stay and watch Gaara while Saya was away. Gaara moved his hand slowly causing Temari's head to snap up.

"Gaara, you're awake! Thank god you're okay!" she threw her arms around her little brother who flinched and trembled as she did.

She pulled away to meet his wide eyes.

"Gaara, what's wrong? Are you okay?!"

Gaara sat up in the bed and stared at Temari.

"Where am I?"

Temari nodded in understanding.

"You're at the hospital. Tsunade-sama and Naruto found you in the woods. Saya and I met them at the hospital. She's been here all this time. I just sent her home to go eat something. She's going to let me hear it now that you're awake!"

Gaara's eyes widened in confusion and then saddened.

"That-that can't be…"

Temari looked confused.

"What, why? She'll be here any minute."

Gaara felt sick. He grabbed his head and began to shake. Temari got worried and was about to call for the doctor when someone else came in. Saya looked at Gaara sitting up in bed shaking and she dropped her bag and ran over to him.

"Gaara, what's wrong, what's happening?!"

Gaara's head snapped up and he came face to face with Saya. His eyes were wide with shock and she watched as a single tear fell from his eye. Saya wiped the tear away with the palm of her hand and Gaara felt a jolt run through his body. He grabbed her hand and then quickly pulled it away letting go of it almost as soon as he touched it. The act shocked Saya and she quickly went to touch him again but he shrugged her off.

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

Gaara shuddered.

"I think you should go…"

Saya's eyes widened.

"Why, do you want me to go?"

Gaara finally looked up at her.

"I…I don't want to hurt you…I don't know what's happening to me…"

Saya never broke the gaze.

"You're going to be okay Gaara. You were caught in an extremely powerful gen-jutsu. Whatever you saw…it never happened and never will happen."

He was shaking again. He hated feeling so vulnerable…so confused. She threw her hands around him.

"I'm going to find the bastard that did this and send his ass to hell!"

Gaara had flinched when she hugged him but soon he returned the hug tightly, burying his face in the nook of her neck. He felt a lot better feeling her breathe on her own. When they pulled away he kissed her softly. They both forgot that Temari was in the room watching the whole scene. She gasped softly watching them kiss. She knew they were close and had her suspicions but she never thought it was this deep. When they noticed she was there, they both blushed but no one cared. They were finally okay.

"Gaara…I know that you would never hurt me…you know me too well. I would never call you a monster or anything like that. So if that ever happens again…just walk away…ignore it and focus on fighting the gen-jutsu."

Gaara nodded.

"You died…and I was the cause of it…"

Saya tilted her head in confusion.

"I died…?"

Saya thought for a minute and her eyes widened.

"I think I know who did this to you…" she mumbled more to herself than him and stood up running out of the room after giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

He was startled by her quick movements. He tried to call after her and get out of bed but he was pushed back by Temari.

"You need to rest."

Gaara's sand wrapped around her and moved her to the side.

"I've rested for four days. She is going after someone who can perform powerful gen-jutsu…"

He grabbed his gourd and threw it over his back strapping it on. He ran out the door with Temari by his side. Meanwhile, Saya had already found the person she was looking for. He was in the Hokage's tower walking towards Tsunade's office.

"_The mission is about to be completed master…everything is about to happen for us now…"_

He was about to open the door when a kunai flew passed him. He turned around coming face to face with Saya. She glared at him.

"It was you…you put that gen-jutsu on Gaara!"

Sasuke snorted and chuckled.

"How would you know that?"

Saya growled lowly under her breath.

"I only know two people who can project on other people's fears without delving into their past…and that's Sakura and you. And Sakura just wouldn't be able to deliver the impact that you would on Gaara. Gen-jutsu is all about past events being brought up. But due to the experience you and Sakura have in the jutsu…it only leaves you."

With that said, she ran full force towards Sasuke only to be stopped by something in his hand.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…I was supposed to get out alive…but oh well…I guess as long as the job gets done!"

Saya's eyes widened in realization and she yelled for Tsunade. That was Sasuke's last mission. To take out the Hokage…and follow in his master's footsteps. Tsunade opened the door angrily and saw them. Her anger faded as she saw Sasuke's smirk.

"Tsunade-sama, run!"

Saya took off down the hallway at Sasuke to try and save her mentor. Gaara looked up at the Hokage tower with his sister. They were about to head in when Naruto called their names. They turned to look at him and the windows of the Hokage tower exploded and smoke billowed out from everywhere. Gaara paled and his eyes widened. _This was not happening…not again._ He was about to run in when he saw two figures emerge from the tower. One had a body thrown over his shoulder. Gaara didn't realize he was holding his breath until he saw who the two figures were. Saya came out smirking with Tsunade and saw that Sasuke was thrown over Tsunade's shoulder. Then he saw it. Saya was holding the little explosive that was going to blow up the Hokage tower. It was in little pieces in her hand. But…if it had not detonated…what the hell was that big explosion? Tsunade dropped Sasuke to the floor and he coughed up a lot of blood. Tsunade smirked evilly.

"That's what you get for trying to blow me up, you little shit!"

Saya looked up at the tower.

"Tsunade-sama, look what you did?!"

Tsunade looked up and sighed.

"I may have gotten a little carried away…but it's not everyday someone wants to blow me up."

Saya chuckled. Gaara, Naruto, and Temari stared at them confused. As it turned out, when Sasuke went to press the detonator to set off the little bomb, Saya ripped it from his hand, smashing it instantly, and Tsunade jumped into kick ass mode as she ran and planted her fist into Sasuke's stomach, breaking a lot of ribs, and slamming him into a wall. The affect of the blow shattered all of the windows and shook the tower. The smoke was from some of the old building shaking its dusty body off. Saya went over to Gaara and hugged him tightly. Sasuke shook slightly and lifted his head somewhat. Saya glared down at him.

"You're going away for a long time Sasuke…you'll never be able to defeat your brother, because now you are your brother. You're both one in the same."

Sasuke mustered up all of the energy he had left and launched himself at her. He didn't get very far. A large amount of sand knocked him right in the stomach. You could hear the bones cracking and Sasuke cried out in pain. The sand then lifted and knocked him directly in the face causing more blood to spew out of his body. Saya softly grabbed Gaara's arm and the sand died down. Sasuke was out cold. The Anbu Black Ops took him away and Temari sighed.

"To think I thought that guy was actually cute! I see now he's _too troublesome_…"

They all looked at her. Saya was definitely going to have to get her away from Shikamaru at some point, just for a while. Too much of him was rubbing off on her and it was scaring everybody. They all turned around and went to their respective homes. Saya followed Gaara until she realized they were going in a different direction from where his temporary home was.

"Gaara, where are we going? The Hokage's tower is the other way."

Gaara turned to her.

"We are going to your place."

Saya stopped walking.

"Why would we go there? Your place is much closer."

Gaara eyed her suspiciously.

"Do you realize that since we have been together I have never seen your home?"

Saya looked down.

"Well, that's because your home is so much more comfy!" she said faking a smile.

Gaara didn't by it.

"I don't mind…" he said as he continued down the street.

Saya sighed loudly. She was frustrated. Man, when he wanted something, he had to have it. She followed him down the street and to her apartment. She opened the door and walked in. Gaara felt a cool breeze hit his face. He came upon a small room with very little in it. There was a bed and a dresser with a little clock on it. Then he saw a picture and walked over to it. It was a picture of a mother and child.

"Is this your mother?"

Saya walked over to the picture running her fingers over it slightly with a smile.

"Yes…that was my mother."

Gaara turned to two more pictures.

"She's beautiful…and who are they?"

Saya smiled.

"Those were my older sisters Setsu and Riku."

Gaara nodded taking in her tone of voice and the fact that she had used the past tense as she spoke of them.

"Is that Kakashi?"

Saya nodded laughing at the picture.

"Yes, when he was younger…"

Gaara's eyes widened.

"You knew Kakashi before the division for the Chuunin Exams?"

Saya chuckled at his surprised expression and nodded.

"He practically raised me into who I am today…"

Gaara turned to her.

"What about your family? Did they not come with you to Konoha?"

Saya smiled sadly.

"My family lives far away from here. Kakashi just took me in because he felt guilty. I came here with nothing…"

Gaara frowned.

"You look no more then six here…how could they just leave you?"

Saya sighed loudly and smiled at him.

"They just…did…it's unfair but it was what happened and I have come to accept it."

Gaara nodded and didn't press the issue anymore. Saya smiled and walked towards the bathroom.

"Want to take a shower?"

Gaara blinked a few times before realizing what she was asking and quickly followed her closing the door behind them.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! YAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay next chapter up!!! Please review and enjoy of course! You guys know the deal. ^_^ Hope you enjoy!!!**

**The Next Day… **

Saya woke up to an empty bed. She growled lowly to herself and rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. She had forgotten how small her bed was. She got up chuckling to herself that no one saw her and made her way to the bathroom. When she finished dressing she strapped her kunai pouch onto her hip and headed out the door. She would go train with Kakashi-sensei or something until Gaara got back from his meeting. She searched everywhere but Kakashi was no where to be found. _Where the hell was he?_She shrugged it off and trained by herself for awhile. Meanwhile, at the Hokage tower, the Kazekage and Hokage were being yelled at and lectured.

"You had no right to deal with Uchiha Sasuke without consulting us first!" one of the elders roared angrily.

The Kazekage was finally paying attention. All the yelling was keeping his mind from drifting anywhere else. Tsunade had a frown on her face but was also listening.

"You want us to wait and be patient as Akatsuki plots to destroy your villages, but take hostel action with the only one who can probably defeat Uchiha Itachi! You had no right to have Uchiha Sasuke taken away and hidden so we cannot speak with him!"

Tsunade huffed loudly.

"That little shit tried to kill me! He admitted it too! And he also admitted to harming the Kazekage! I had every right to do what I did!"

The elders were fuming and the Kages were not far behind.

"Lord Kazekage, what say you to this matter?!"

The Kazekage sighed and looked at Tsunade.

"I would have killed him…"

Gasps were heard throughout the office.

"Kazekage-sama, sir, please repeat that statement."

Gaara sighed aggravated.

"I said…I would have killed him…he hurt people Tsunade-sama and I care about…she did the right thing and I stand by her…_I_ would have had him killed."

Silence fell over the room.

"We will let you do what you have to do with Sasuke Uchiha…but we want him _alive_."

Tsunade nodded calmly.

"I can promise you he will remain alive. But he will _want_ to die…"

The elders shuffled through papers and pulled one out.

"On to our next topic…"

The Kages were a bit surprised. They never discussed more then one topic at a time. One elder in particular cleared his throat.

"Kazekage-sama, this pertains to you in particular…"

Gaara sat up in his seat. _What were they going to try to pull on him?_

"What is this about?"

The elders stood quiet for a moment testing him.

"We have been watching you lately and you seem to have taken a particular liking to a young, female Konoha ninja."

Gaara eyes raised in surprise.

"You can stop right there…my personal business is none of your concern."

The elders mumbled to themselves quietly.

"It is not the fact of _why_ you have an interest…it's _who_ you have an interest in."

Now Tsunade was listening intently. Gaara put his hands on the table and folded them as calmly as he could.

"Do you have a problem with who I am seeing?"

The elders cleared their throats again.

"Well we ran a background check on her…and we found some things…"

This angered the young Kazekage.

"You had no right to run a background check without speaking with us first!"

The oldest of the elders smirked.

"Like you did with Sasuke Uchiha?"

Gaara growled lowly. The oldest of the elders smirked in victory.

"I know the young girl you're seeing…I am not young like you Kazekage-sama…I knew of when she first came here. I know her past."

The Kazekage huffed loudly.

"Then you know how her parents abandoned her…left her to fend for herself?"

The eldest elder chuckled.

"Did you say abandoned her? Is that what she told you? Is that her little version of the truth?"

The Kazekage did not like how he spoke of her.

"And what is your version of the truth?" he sneered.

The elder smirked.

"I have the real truth…what really happened the night Saya Ryohei came to Konoha."

Gaara had to admit he wanted to know. But he trusted Saya. She would tell him when she was ready. The elder took his silence as a sign to continue.

"I have proof…bring him in."

An elder stood up and walked to the door opening it and Kakashi entered quietly. Tsunade's eyes widened and Gaara was even surprised. Kakashi smiled and waved at them coyly.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

Tsunade asked curiously. Kakashi went to speak but the elder spoke for him.

"We summoned him here to tell a little story…he knows it best, don't you Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked confused.

"I know many stories…what story are you speaking of?"

The elder gave him a smile.

"The one where you went on the special assigned mission from the Third Hokage with six of your best men…and came back with two…and a child."

Kakashi looked to Tsunade who nodded for him to tell the story. Kakashi sighed. He did not want to relive that day.

"It was a mission to find and arrest a man who had been involved in a number of attacks in the village. We didn't have much of a description on him but we knew he was dangerous…"

The Kazekage listened intently.

"There were rumors that he was trying to bring together an organization of rogue ninja to fight against governments in the countries…"

_Flashback: _

_Kakashi ran through the thick, dense woods on the outskirts of Konoha followed by six of the best Anbu Black Ops he had ever worked with. He was their leader and they had done plenty of missions together. He had received what very little information they had on the guy and were getting nowhere. They couldn't even pick up a trail. He sighed loudly. This was going to be a long night. Meanwhile not far from where Kakashi was, a five-year old Saya Ryohei ran into the house huffing and puffing. _

"_Mother, mother, look what Father and I found!" _

_The little girl ran up to her mother smiling like crazy. Her cheeks were flushed and all red from the cold. Her big puffy jacket had prevented her from running normally, so she kind of waddled. Her mother laughed softly bringing the freezing child into her arms to warm her up. _

"_What do you have there Saya?" _

_Saya opened her hand excitedly and showed her mother the beautiful crystal like sculpture in her hand. _

"_Father made it for you with his cha-kra!" _

_Her mother laughed quietly seeing as how her daughter mispronounced the word chakra. _

"_Oh, it's quite beautiful sweetie…look how it sparkles…" _

_Saya giggled happily. _

"_Father is outside…he's waiting for me…I should go back out…" _

_Saya went to run outside but her mother stopped her. She turned around and became confused by her mother's scared expression. _

"_Saya, I want you to go follow your sisters out the back door." _

_Saya shook her head in confusion. _

"_But…father is by the front door…" _

_Saya's mother grabbed her roughly. _

"_I know…that's why you're going out the back! We have to get as far away from him as possible…your father…he's not the same." _

_Saya began to cry. _

"_I don't want to leave father!" she cried trying to pull away from her mother only to be smacked roughly across the face by her mother's hand. _

_Saya cried out in shock and the front door busted open. The mother scrambled back quickly, leaving Saya on the ground crying. _

"_What did you do to her?!" _

_The mother fought back tears. _

"_I did nothing to her! She was misbehaving!" _

_She shot Saya a pleading look and Saya shut up. The father turned towards her calmly and bent down scooping her up off the floor. _

"_Are you alright Saya?" _

_Saya rubbed her swollen cheek. _

"_H-Hai…" _

_Her father kissed her cheek softly and put her down about to leave when his ears picked up a sound. He whirled around his eyes flashing in anger and rage. He knocked Saya over reaching for her mother. The mother screamed and Saya ran to her grabbing the father's leg with all her might. _

"_Father stop, you're hurting her!" _

_She was knocked to the side and her father stumbled back shocked. His hand was bleeding and he looked to see the mother holding a bloody dagger in her hand. _

"_You called the Anbu on me?!" _

_The mother trembled but kept the dagger high. _

"_You left me no choice! You were plotting to kill the Third Hokage! You are different ever since you started that organization!" _

_The father's rage seemed to deepen. _

"_Put the dagger down. You're scaring our daughter…" _

_The mother shook her head and raised the dagger. _

"_I can't do this anymore…not after what you did…you're a murderer…and I helped protect you all this time." _

_She looked at Saya. _

"_Forgive me baby…" she said as she drove the dagger into her chest. _

_Blood spatters hit Saya's face and her eyes widened. _

"_Mother!" she screamed as her father caught the mother in his arms. _

_Her sisters came running out of their rooms and screamed when they saw their mother dead. They looked up and both ran off out the door. The father stood up and walked passed Saya about to go after them. The Anbu had reached his door then. Kakashi stepped forward about to arrest him when he saw the woman lying dead on the ground and a little girl standing in her pool of blood. His eyes widened. The Hokage never told him he had a family…a little girl. Kakashi looked up and the father smirked doing a quick jutsu while grabbing Saya and disappearing. Kakashi followed the scent he left behind with Pakkun, his trustworthy companion. He was fuming. This guy had no morals. The father dropped Saya to the ground and grabbed her shoulders roughly. _

"_Run away Saya and don't look back no matter what you hear, do you understand?!" _

_Saya was shaking. It was freezing out and she didn't have her coat. _

"_Why…why did mother do that?" _

_This earned her a smack in the face. _

"_She does not matter anymore! She is dead and we are alive! Let's keep it that way! Now run!" _

_Saya was about to when she turned around. _

"_But…Setsu and Riku?!" _

_The father turned to her. _

"_They're dead Saya! The Anbu killed them now run!" _

_Saya cried as she ran. She had never run so fast in her life. Her family was dying because of these strange men in masks. She heard four huge explosions and one that made the ground rumble. She looked back and saw a huge blue wave of chakra. She screamed as she thought she heard a lot of birds chirping. (Chidori, Kakashi's special technique, sounds like a thousand birds chirping) She tripped over a tree branch, or what she thought was a tree branch, and twisted her ankle. She cried out and looked to see what tripped her. It was the bodies of her two sisters. They lay there in a bloody little pile, their eyes held no life in them anymore. Saya screamed and tried to get up. She heard rustling in the bushes and her heart stopped and her blood ran cold. For some reason she hoped it was not her father. She backed away slowly limping towards a tree. She felt someone's presence and she thought they were going to kill her. She cried harder. _

"_Please, I don't want to die! Don't hurt me!" she gripped onto the tree with all her might. _

_Kakashi was tired…he had used his main attack Chidori to save his teammates and it saved only two. The man was a powerful enemy. He literally slaughtered his whole family except this little girl. So when he stumbled upon her after being separated from the rest of his team…or what was left of his team…he was relieved to see her alive. He walked over to her and his voice though deep, tried to be comforting. Kakashi was still young himself…he didn't really know how to act around little kids. He was mature, sure, but not for this. _

"_Are you hurt?" he asked quietly. _

_The little girl turned around somewhat. It was dark but he could tell she was a cute one. _

"_I-I twisted my ankle…m-my m-mother and m-my s-sisters…t-they're d-dead…" she began to cry. _

_Kakashi sighed. _

"_Come with me…let's see what we can do about that ankle…" _

_She looked at him then. Her green eyes met his black and red one. _

"_Father s-says…s-says you killed our f-family." _

_Kakashi sighed. _

"_I never touched your family…but you know that already, don't you? You are smarter then what your age gives you credit for…" _

_Saya eyed the strange man with white hair. _

"_My f-father isn't the best of shinobi…but he's my father…no matter how bad he is…" _

_Kakashi nodded. _

"_You're just going to have to trust…that I am a better shinobi then he…" _

_Saya's eyes widened somewhat. _

"_What's your name?" _

_Kakashi was finally getting somewhere. _

"_Hatake Kakashi, leader of the Anbu Black Ops. And what's your name?" _

_Saya sniffed slightly. _

"_Ryohei Saya, the youngest and now only one left of my family." _

_Kakashi looked down. He walked up to her. _

"_Will you trust me?" _

_Saya nodded slowly reaching up her arms towards him. He smiled slightly and scooped her up in his arms. He took off an extra shirt he had on due to the cold and put it on her. It was way too big for her but warm…and that's what she needed. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes trying to forget about everything. Then there was a snap in the woods. _

"_That girl belongs to me…" _

_Kakashi's eyes widened. The bastard was still alive? After two Chidori's! Kakashi instinctively pulled the girl tighter to his chest. How the hell was he going to do this with her in his arms?! He couldn't pull off another Chidori, he would die for sure. Saya opened her eyes to see her father standing before them. _

"_Father don't hurt him…he's my friend." _

_Her father looked at her. _

"_Then you have chosen the life you want to lead…a life, against me…go ahead…take her, but remember this…I will come back…and you will all die…" _

_With that said, he vanished. Saya cried into Kakashi's chest. He held her closer and found the rest of his squad. They headed back to Konoha were he got lectured for what seemed like forever while Saya waited outside trying to listen. _

"_You brought her back here?! What were you thinking?! Have you learned nothing in your training?!" _

_Kakashi lowered his head. Well…this sucked. _

"_I could not simply just leave her there. Her family was dead right there before her. She was in the cold. She was going to die." _

_The elder huffed loudly. _

"_She was not your concern! Maybe if you focused less on her and more on the task, then you would have brought back six men instead of two and a child!" _

_Kakashi flinched at his words. Did they have to be so direct? _

"_What do you plan on doing now?! What do you want the Lord Hokage to do with a pathetic child that is the daughter of a vicious murderer?! You put the whole village in jeopardy due to your lack of thinking, I hope you know!" _

_Kakashi felt the anger boil inside of him but he contained it. The Hokage finally stood and the elder sat down. _

"_Now…if you are done doing my job…I hope you will let me speak to the head Anbu that I appointed myself?" _

_The elder bowed his head in embarrassment. _

"_Kakashi what __**do**__ you plan on doing with the child?" _

_Kakashi looked down. _

"_I'm not sure Hokage-sama…I acted on instinct and I apologize for inconveniencing you…" _

_The Hokage smiled slightly. _

"_You acted on instinct, huh? Then it's settled." _

_Everyone looked to the Hokage including Kakashi. _

"_What is settled Hokage-sama?" _

_The Hokage smiled. _

"_I'm going to have her enrolled at the academy…and you are going to look after her." _

_Kakashi's eyes widened. _

"_But Hokage-sama, I…" _

_The Hokage cut him off. _

"_If you cannot do it we will put her in the care of the council and she will probably be shipped off to who knows where." _

_Kakashi sighed loudly. Why did he always get himself into these predicaments? _

"_Hai Hokage-sama…I'll look after the girl…" _

_The Hokage smirked. _

"_Oh and Kakashi before you go…know this…whatever the elders say…you did the right thing, and that's coming from me…that's the only opinion that really counts. You did your team well…they are very happy to have you as their leader and I, personally, am proud to have you as a ninja of Konoha." _

_Kakashi smiled wide and looked to the elders who were embarrassed. The Hokage was so cool. Kakashi left the room and Saya was outside waiting for him, still in his big shirt. She was sitting shaking her legs back and forth on the bench trying to touch the ground. _

"_So…what are they going to do with me?" _

_Kakashi offered her a smile. _

"_You're going to stay with me…from now on. Is that okay with you?" _

_Saya's eyes widened. _

"_You're going to look after me?" _

_Kakashi nodded hoping she would accept him. She hopped off the bench and reached up for him to pick her up. He did and she hugged him tightly. _

"_Thank you for fighting for me Kakashi-san. I think I will grow to love you…" _

_Kakashi's eyes widened. She definitely was wise beyond her years. He hugged her back softly. _

"_I think you're already growing on me…" _

_This earned him a tighter hug. The guys are never going to let me hear the end of it…She climbed on his back and he raced out of the Hokage tower. _

"_Kakashi-san, everything's moving by so fast…I think I'm going to be sick." _

_Kakashi slowed down. That's the last thing he wanted. Throw up in his hair. _

"_You need clothes don't you?" _

_Saya nodded. _

"_I can build a home in this shirt of yours!" _

_Kakashi chuckled and a thought came to his mind. _

"_I might actually like having this kid around…" _

_End Flashback._

The room was silent. An elder cleared his throat.

"So…Kazekage-sama…do you still think her parents…what did you say…abandoned her?"

All eyes fell on Gaara. Kakashi looked confused.

"Abandoned her? I don't understand…"

The young Kazekage looked up, his face remained stoic but Tsunade knew he was itching to kill someone…even if he looked calm.

"Saya told me her parents abandoned her…"

Kakashi's eyes widened considerably large and he stood up turning to the elders.

"You forced me to betray her?!"

The elders jumped at his fierce tone. Even Tsunade and Gaara himself were taken back by his harsh tone. The oldest elder was feeling bold though and continued now yelling and becoming hysterical.

"You seemed to have left out the fact that her father did accomplish putting that organization together and it goes by the name of Akatsuki! She is the daughter of a man who leads an organization that killed you and tried to destroy your village! She has her father's blood running through her veins! She will have his murderous intent! She's a liability to the village! And here's the best part…she doesn't know it yet!"

He pointed to Tsunade and Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened as well as Tsunade's. Kakashi rarely ever got angry…but when he did…hell hath no fury like Kakashi's anger. His Sharingan eye swirled at the oldest elder as he slammed his fists onto the table and Tsunade gasped.

"Kakashi, don't!"

She put her hand over his eyes and his body seemed to slowly relax. The oldest elder was shaking and sweating profusely. He sat down with the help of the others. Tsunade removed her hands and Kakashi had his eye under control.

"My apologies, Tsunade-sama, but Saya is very important to me…and anyone who tries to hurt her is going to suffer a fate worse then death…"

Kakashi's tone dripped with venom as he stared at the elders. With that said, he turned around and stormed out of the room. Tsunade turned to the elders.

"It was unwise of you to attack Saya and use Kakashi to do it. He looks after her as if she were his own…you sunk low and I probably am going to regret not letting him Sharingan your asses…"

Gaara stood up and Tsunade looked at him.

"Gaara-sama…is everything alright?"

Gaara thought about it for a minute.

"I will be leaving for Suna tomorrow…I think I have been gone long enough…"

Tsunade looked a little surprised.

"Gaara-sama, but you don't leave for another week…why so early?"

Gaara looked down.

"Things have come up…besides…I miss home…"

And with that he left. Tsunade turned once again to the council.

"Well…this meeting is adjourned…"

Everyone filed out and Tsunade sat down with a loud sigh. She didn't know that all of that happened to Saya. She felt bad for her pupil. Saya never told her about her past and Tsunade never asked. Saya was such a good person…to have a past like that…she didn't deserve it. Meanwhile, Gaara calmly knocked on the door to Saya's apartment. Saya pulled the door opened and smiled.

"Gaara, you're back early!"

She hugged him before he could walk through the door and he returned the hug softly. He walked in and took off his gourd laying it on the ground gently. Then he sat down on the bed and let his fingers lazily roam through his ruffled hair. Saya tilted her head and walked over to him, sitting next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did the committee upset you again? I swear you should just blow them up…I'll cover for you!"

He let out a small smile.

"I'm going back to Suna tomorrow…"

Saya's eyes widened slightly in shock and she looked down.

"Wow…that's…that's tomorrow…you were supposed to leave in a week…what changed?"

Gaara looked at her then.

"Did your family die by your father's hand?"

Saya's heart stopped and she paled. Damn he was direct.

"W-What did you say?"

Gaara looked at her and she saw a bit of pain mixed with anger.

"Do not make me repeat myself…you heard me…"

Saya flinched at his tone.

"Yes…my father killed my family…"

She went to speak but he cut her off.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Saya looked down at her feet.

"I didn't want you to know about it…I didn't want you thinking any different of me…"

Gaara scowled.

"Why do you think I would think different of you?"

Saya shrugged.

"I'm not sure…"

Gaara shook his head.

"That's not a good enough answer…"

He got up and walked to the door.

"W-Where are you going?"

He didn't bother turning around.

"I think I'll get a head start to Suna now…" he said as he walked out.

Saya let a few tears fall and she began to tremble. What was going to happen now?

**Hope you liked it and please review because I love reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay folks here is the next chapter!!! Please give me those reviews! Thanks to all that did for the previous chapter! I appreciate it!!**

**Two Months Later…**

Saya ran out of her apartment building at top speed. Two minutes later another figure flew out after her. Saya ran across the street and down the path to the training arena. She was breathing heavy and her legs never moved so fast. At the Hokage tower Tsunade had met Gaara outside. Since that day he had not come back to Konoha and usually sent Kankuro to come have meetings with Tsunade and the council. Let's just say Tsunade was happy to have Gaara back. He had only seen Saya a few times during the two months and he never acknowledged her. She had heard rumors that the Kazekage was seeing someone back in Suna. Though, because of his private nature, nothing was confirmed. The two Kages were calmly walking to the Hokage tower, which was right near the training grounds, when they heard a loud yell. They both turned, curiosity taking them both over, and saw Saya running towards them at top speed. She didn't seem to notice them.

"Ouch, you son of a bitch, that hurt!"

She stopped a little away from the two Kages and looked down at her shoulder. She pulled the kunai out of her shoulder but didn't even flinch.

"Ha, you only nicked me! Your aim is almost as bad as your cooking!"

A kunai flew at her head and she just dodged it in shock. She took off as six more kunai flew at her. Tsunade was in shock.

"Hey, what's going on here?!"

The figure flew by almost knocking Tsunade down. Gaara steadied her and they followed Saya down to the training grounds quickly. Saya blocked an attack from the mystery assailant. Tsunade was shocked that she could barely see this person. He moved like Lee…but it wasn't Lee, because Lee would never throw a kunai at her. So who was it? An arm shot out grabbing Saya from her defensive position and picked her up flinging her up and over the figure and onto the ground with a thud. The figure then put his body down on top of her holding her down to the ground. Finally the mystery person could be seen and Tsunade became angry. She still didn't know who he was! But man was he attractive for his age. Tsunade squinted in the sunlight. She then recognized his headband. He was from the Hidden Village of the Cloud. That was Lightning Country. Tsunade thought for a moment and then she remembered. The Raikage from the village was coming to make negotiations with Konoha and Suna's Kages. They wanted an alliance because Suna and Konoha wanted them as an ally for when Akatsuki was going to attack in one month. This was not the Raikage…but his son Raidon. Raidon had black hair with a white strip cutting threw it. His eyes were yellow and man was he built well. He was wearing a simple white shirt with baggy black pants. He had tattoos of lightning bolts up and down his arms. And now Tsunade and Gaara were staring at the scene in front of them with wide eyes. The Raikage's son was lying on top of her, pressing his body against hers. She didn't look like she was fighting that much. She smirked slightly.

"If you push against me any harder…you're going to crush me…"

Raidon smirked victoriously.

"Nah…I think you can handle it…"

She laughed loudly and kneed him in the gut flipping him over and sitting on top of him straddling him.

"Ha, I got you now!"

He laughed slightly and sat up quickly causing her to fall. He caught her quickly.

"Now that I have you right where I want you…take back what you said about my cooking!"

Saya giggled madly.

"You burned it…because you tried to be cool and show off with your, oh so dreamy, lightning techniques! You almost blew my house up!"

He chuckled slightly and blushed a little with embarrassment.

"Shut up…you were impressed."

Kakashi had showed up then.

"Do you two have no shame?" he teased.

Saya laughed quietly and Raidon threw her off him and got up. Saya got up two seconds later still laughing and dusting herself off. Raidon bowed politely to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, is my father waiting for me at the tower?"

Kakashi nodded. Raidon went to run but stopped and turned to Saya.

"Hey…make sure you see me off at the gates later, if you're not there I'll kick your ass, got it?"

Saya chuckled.

"I'll be there, I promise."

He smiled and ran off quick as lightning down the road. She finally notice of the two Kages watching the scene and her eyes widened somewhat.

"Tsunade-sama, Kazekage-sama, what's up with that Raikage's son, eh?"

Tsunade shook off her shock.

"Uh, oh well he is treating you alright, right?"

Saya nodded calmly.

"He treats me very well."

Gaara felt a twinge of pain after that statement. She smiled and was about to leave with Kakashi when sand stopped her dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and she looked to see the sand holding her in place.

"Kazekage-sama…what are you doing?"

Gaara finally looked at her.

"You have been training for two months now…to fight the Akatsuki…let's see how far you have gotten…fight me."

Saya's eyes widened and she felt pain in her chest.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama…but…I do not wish to fight you."

She tried to leave but the sand held her tighter.

"I said…I do not wish to fight you…" her voice trailed off as she swung her fist at his head.

The sand just blocked it and Gaara's eyes widened. Saya flung her leg up to connect with what would have been his chin; had not the sand blocked it. He saw her eyes then. They held rage…not hate but rage. He didn't move as the sand blocked all of her hits. Finally she stopped. Kakashi and Tsunade had stepped back to watch in horror and surprise. Saya walked up to him slowly and touched his face softly. He was shocked by her action. She looked up at him and her fist connected with his face. He went flying back and she attacked him jumping on him and started swinging. Tsunade wanted to stop it but Kakashi started to drag her away.

"What are you doing Kakashi?"

He sighed.

"Let them fix this…it's not for us to interfere. They are both hurting and they need this."

Tsunade nodded and followed him. Gaara's sand belted her in the stomach and she went flying back. She landed on her feet and charged him again. He flipped her over and planted her in the ground, his sand strapping her hands and feet to the ground.

"Let me go! Get off of me!" she was tearing and she struggled under him.

"Stop struggling."

She threw her legs in the air and became hysterical.

"Why are you doing this to me, Gaara?! You left me, remember! You moved on without me!"

Gaara shook his head confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Saya struggled again but he held her down.

"You got yourself another whore back in Suna, now get off of me!"

Gaara's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"I did no such thing…where did you hear that?"

Saya stopped struggling.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Gaara let her go.

"I tried to get in contact with you for a month…I wrote letters and sent messages…but you never returned them. And I couldn't come to Konoha that month due to the council meetings in Suna. The next month, when I did come, you did not start conversation so I stood away…I figured you just tossed my letters aside."

Saya sat up.

"I didn't get any letters…or messages…I thought you hated me…"

Gaara stared at the ground.

"I tried not to think of you for a while…but I couldn't get you out of my head…I could never hate you Saya…I love you."

Tears fell from Saya's eyes. Her silence was making him nervous so he decided to speak again.

"If you don't…"

Saya's lips smashed into his shocking him and throwing him onto his back. Gaara's eyes were wide but soon began to lower as he felt the emotions of the kiss. He returned it passionately letting his hands roam through her hair as hers ran through his. They pulled away only for air and then went right back to kissing.

"Gaara…take me home with you…"

His sand quickly covered them showing he had heard her and they reappeared in her apartment still connected by the lips. She opened her eyes when the sand returned to his gourd, a bit surprised to be in her apartment. Gaara continued to assault her nonetheless, pushing his tongue forcefully to gain access to her mouth. She didn't resist in the least, allowing their tongues to meet as Gaara pressed against her harder. He bit her lower lip lightly as he took in a deep breath, now aware that he'd been holding his breath since they were outside. Saya let out a small moan. After he'd left, she had been more concerned with worrying that he hated her, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't craving his touch. Gaara also was craving her. Ever since he'd left, he couldn't get the image of her moaning his name out of his head. He wanted it again. And he wanted it now. He cut right to the chase, swiftly sliding her shorts down her legs and tossed them aside. He then slipped off her sandals, tossing them - or rather, throwing them - across the room. Saya's eyes widened. She could tell he was losing control, and as he moved back up her body and pressed into her, she could feel why. Gaara grabbed the hem of her shirt, roughly pulling it up and over her. Saya moved the hair out of her face, trying to let her mind catch up to what was going on around her, when Gaara suddenly pressed his lips against hers for another bruising kiss. Saya groaned as he reached behind her, fiddling with the irritating hooks of her bra. Damn those things, anyway! Saya was about to offer him help, when he lost all patience and ripped the hooks out violently, growling in distaste at the insidious article.

"Hey! That was my favo…" he kissed her forcefully yet again, effectively shutting her up.

She could yell about it later, right now he needed relief. He moved his hands to his chest, hastily unhooking the buckles to his vest and throwing it off his shoulders. Saya reached up and ripped his cloak open. Buttons could be heard hitting the walls and floor. Gaara's eyes flew open in shock as Saya finally broke their desperate kiss and smirked.

"That was for my bra, bastard." Gaara smirked.

"Don't worry; you'll be sewing them back on later," he stated playfully, and he stood up, shoved the long cloak off of his body, revealing his muscular chest.

Saya chuckled and started undoing his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. Gaara breathed in sharply as his extremely stiff manhood was exposed to the cold air. Saya had gotten the clothes down to his ankles.

"Step out of them," she said.

"No time," he responded.

She was about to ask what the hell was wrong with him when he bent down, grabbed her sides, and swung her onto the bed beside them. Saya let a shout out as she collided with the soft mattress, her butt touching the edge and her legs hanging over. She sat up instinctively, only to have him push her back down. He put his hands underneath her thighs, raising them a bit to allow him better access.

"Are you ready?"

Saya took a second to compose herself when she nodded. Gaara shoved into her, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"_Finally," _he thought as he felt her body squeeze around him.

"_I thought I was going to explode..." _

Saya gripped the bed sheets around her as he pushed through.

"Oh my god..." she moaned, shutting her eyes.

Gaara pulled back and slammed back in again...hard. Saya gasped.

"_Holy shit!"_

He pulled in and out of her over and over again, roughly pinning her hips to the bed. He leaned over, not changing the rhythm of his thrusting hips, and began sucking on one of her nipples. He began biting it, twisting it gently in his mouth, eliciting a loud moan out of Saya.

"Oh god, Gaara, please don't stop!"

She started panting heavily as he forced himself harder into her. She started to move her hips up a bit to meet his thrusts, causing her to yell even louder.

"Gaara, Gaara faster!!!"

Gaara nestled his face into her neck and groaned as he continued to ravage her. Every time she moaned he got a little harder and a little closer.

"Saya....keep screaming...louder…" he panted and moved a bit faster, anxious to meet his release.

Saya could barely register what he was saying, but she didn't have to - feeling herself grow closer to orgasm, she began moaning louder anyway. After a few more thrusts, Saya screamed his name and came violently, groaning loudly every time her body convulsed around his member. Gaara saw stars - his vision blurred as he felt himself go over the edge as his seed spilled into her. He collapsed onto her body totally worn out. She felt his body give out on her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was trying to get his breathing back to normal as was she. He slowly rolled off her and she whimpered slightly. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. She rolled over, cuddled into the nook of his neck and kissed it softly. She let her legs entangled in his and hugged him closer to her. He let a satisfied smile fall over his face contently and he looked down at her sleeping form. He let his head rest on the pillow. He would not move his hand for fear of waking her. His eyes began to close slightly and the last image he saw was her before he fell asleep. Things would be okay and in a month they would fight and they would win.

**One Month Later…**

Tsunade was having a meeting with the entire village of Konoha.

"As you all know, tomorrow is the day when the organization of Akatsuki is said to attack…now do not fret…Konoha is prepared and will fight back with a vengeance! The children and women are safely in the Hokage tower that is covered by a barrier that not even I can penetrate. All of you standing before me will defend the village, because it is _our_ village! This is our home! I will also be fighting along side of you all! You all are probably thinking that this village is not enough to fight the Akatsuki…who has deadly shinobi within its organization. Well, I thought of that too…and that is why in a few moments…our strong Suna allies will be coming through our doors to help us in the fight against Akatsuki led by their Kazekage!"

Cheers could be heard throughout Konoha. Everyone was hyped up and no one would be sleeping tonight. The Akatsuki could strike at any moment. As the cheers died down another sound could be heard. The shinobi of Konoha turned to the entrance of their village to see hundreds of Suna shinobi making their way through the doors. Tsunade grinned. She met Gaara at the gates and they greeted each other in a formal fashion.

"What about your village Gaara-sama?"

Gaara smirked.

"It is being guarded by impenetrable barriers."

Tsunade smiled. He had thought ahead. Gaara looked around surveying Konoha. He looked behind him and his shinobi all spread out and disappeared. He took in Tsunade's confused expression and smirked.

"They are surveying your land Tsunade-sama…they know their positions."

Tsunade chuckled.

"That's alright…Temari, Kankuro; you will be fighting as well?"

The siblings chuckled evilly.

"Our little brother isn't having all the fun!" Kankuro joked.

Temari smiled.

"We are all in this together. Konoha is our ally and we have many friends here."

Tsunade smiled. How much they all changed.

**YAY! Review!!! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter!!! I know I'm updating quick but here's why: I start school tomorrow and updates may start slowing down a bit. NOT STOPPING. But slowing down. So I'm trying to get you guys as much as possible! Because I care! Enjoy the chapter and please keep reviewing! Thanks!!! ^_^**

**One Day Later…**

Night soon fell upon them and twelve midnight struck. Konoha was quiet…incredibly quiet. Shinobi were hiding almost everywhere possible. They were in pairs. The night went on and nothing happened. The air was tense. Naruto was with Sakura. Temari was with Shikamaru. Kankuro was with Kiba. Neji was with Hinata. Kakashi was with Gai. Tsunade was with Gaara. Saya was with Lee. Everyone was hiding and waiting patiently. Morning was slowly creeping up on them and still no sign of Akatsuki. Gaara was sitting down where he was hiding and Tsunade finally joined him in sitting.

"Okay…they could show up any time now…"

Gaara nodded.

"All we can do is wait now…"

The day went by slowly and the shinobi were getting uneasy and restless. Soon it was six o'clock and still no Akatsuki. Saya was getting tired and Lee was actually very quiet and watchful. She smiled remembering how Lee was always so funny to her. She really grew to like him. He was a great friend of hers. They heard a rustling in the bushes and everyone got ready. A small child tumbled out and started crying. He had ten explosive tags tied to him. Everyone gasped realizing what this meant. No one moved. Ten explosive tags stuck to this poor child…everyone knew who was behind it. Tsunade's eyes widened. They were just going to let the child blow up! Leaving from hiding would expose their location and put them in jeopardy. Tsunade prayed someone would get that little boy out of there. Gaara was thinking about letting his sand collect the boy but if the tags blew up the boy would die anyway and his position would be exposed. Anyone who attempted to save the boy would probably be killed by Akatsuki, who were hiding themselves rather well. That was probably their plan. Saya was sweating. They were using the little boy to draw out the shinobi. Saya turned to Lee.

"Lee-kun, I'm going to get the boy."

Lee's eyes widened.

"Saya I do not agree!" he whispered.

Saya shook her head.

"We can't just leave him out there!" she whispered back.

Lee thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, but let me get the boy…I can easily and quickly take off the tags before they explode…but you cover me in case an Akatsuki tries to attack."

Saya nodded quickly and they began to move. They counted to three and Lee darted out and was about to grab the boy when he saw a black cloak with red cloud prints fly in front of his face. He grabbed the kid and shut his eyes ready to take the blow when it never came. He opened his eyes to see Saya's foot planted into the Akatsuki member's face. The hat flew off and everyone gasped. Lee swiftly took off the exploding tags and crushed them. He then quickly gave the boy to another shinobi who brought the boy to safety while he turned to watch the scene unfold. The hat slowly fell to the floor and Saya looked up at the face she had just hit. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. Everything started happening in slow motion as his face met hers. Kakashi gasped when he saw the face. Of all the Akatsuki members…for him to show up and attack first…made almost everyone's blood run cold. Just the guy's eyes made everyone's heart stop. They were orange and big and they were directed at Saya. The man touched his cheek softly, unaffected by the blow.

"That was a cheap shot Saya, and I came all this way just to visit my youngest child…"

Saya remained still.

"Father?"

He smiled at her sinisterly.

"I told you I would come back for you…my daughter…"

With that he grabbed her around the neck with one hand shocking everyone at the quickness of his movements.

"You should be happy…we're not coming for the Jinchuuriki…we're here for you."

Saya's eyes widened and fear crept up and into her skin. Suddenly sand knocked his hand away and he dropped her smiling to himself. The sand slowly wrapped around her pulling her away from the smiling man and gently letting her go in back of someone. She looked up surprised as Gaara stood in front of her. The Akatsuki leader smirked.

"How nice…the Kazekage has taken quite a liking to you my daughter…that's good to know…"

Gaara growled loudly and the Akatsuki leader walked towards him. That set everyone into motion. Hundreds of shinobi attacked from all different directions. The Akatsuki leader smirked evilly. As the shinobi went to attack the other Akatsuki members appeared in front of him. They all removed their hats and fear struck the shinobi. Itachi was directly in front and he opened his eyes unveiling the Mangekyo Sharingan which, upon making eye contact with an opponent, Itachi can use Tsukuyomi to transport them to an illusionary world where days amount to mere seconds in the real world. Because Itachi is in control of this world, he can torture an opponent in any way imaginable, leaving them crippled and in a state of mental collapse. He stared at all the shinobi attacking in a mere minute and they all fell to the ground screaming. Tsunade gasped. Deidara did a quick jutsu as his hand ate some clay and a huge bird appeared. He jumped on it and grinned at the Kazekage.

"Shall we finish our little high flying adventure? I am really looking to make a huge work of art here…in memory of Sasori-sama."

Gaara growled and Deidara flew into the air with quick speed. Gaara's sand flew out of his gourd as he too shot into the air. The battle of Deidara vs. Gaara began as explosions could be heard. Naruto, Sakura, and Gai faced off with Itachi. They kept their eyes trained at his foot which was hard but Gai was experienced having trained with Kakashi and his Sharingan. Another Akatsuki member named Tobi looked up into the sky watching Deidara's match.

"Deidara-sensei seems to have his hands full…so let me get to work."

He looked at some shinobi and they were automatically teleported to another dimension after looking at his mask which looked like a swirling vortex. Tobi and Tsunade went at it.

"I'm going to knock that stupid mask you call a face into next week!"

The match between Tobi and Tsunade began. Saya looked around at everyone fighting. She didn't see Kisame coming towards her. Her eyes widened and she froze. The hit never came. She looked up and saw the Akatsuki leader standing in front of Kisame.

"Leave her to me…fight someone else…"

Kisame nodded and took off to help Itachi. The Akatsuki leader turned to Saya and smiled.

"Do you remember me Saya?"

Saya shook in terror. He really scared the crap out of her.

"F-Father…you're…alive."

The leader nodded calmly.

"And in a few moments…all of your friends won't be…"

Saya's eyes widened and he charged her, a huge amount of chakra falling into his hand. She couldn't move. This was where she would die. She closed her eyes hoping it was quick. She felt a shadow loom over her and a familiar yell.

"Chidori!" a deep voice yelled.

The two blasts met and canceled each other out. The leader backed away quickly, shocked that his blow never connected. Saya's eyes flew open. The leader sneered seeing the familiar face.

"Hatake Kakashi…"

Kakashi glared at the leader with fire in his eyes.

"Pein…"

They both got into a defensive stance almost simultaneously.

"This is between me and _my_ daughter Kakashi…"

Kakashi firmly stood in front of Saya.

"She stopped being _your_ daughter the moment _I_ became her mentor…"

Pein glared at Kakashi and growled softly. Saya's eyes widened.

"K-Kakashi…" she whispered her voice shaking.

"Saya…go help out Naruto…leave _him_ to _me_…"

Saya nodded quickly and got up running to help Naruto.

"You talk to her and she obeys as if _you_ were her father…"

Kakashi chuckled.

"She's more mine then she is yours and if you ever try to hurt her again…I'll kill you."

Pein smirked.

"You'll die trying…"

Kakashi nodded.

"I'll be taking your sorry ass with me!"

The match between Kakashi and Pein began. The day dragged on into night and the night dragged on into the next day. Everyone was so exhausted. Shockingly, the fighting only took place in one area so not much was destroyed. Gaara had managed to kill Deidara by using his sand as a distraction and then launching a spear into the mouth on his chest. A gruesome sight indeed but it was effective. He was now, though low on chakra…helping Tsunade face off with a now really pissed off Tobi. Watching his sensei die was not something Tobi was expecting and he was in full rage now…and rage made you powerful. They were having quite a hard time but they were managing. Kisame and Itachi seemed to never run out of chakra and Saya and Naruto were getting tired. Naruto was practically full demon and Saya was almost there too. She had Ren flying around attacking them and her eyes were swirling red and gold. They had gotten in some hits but…nothing too affective. A lot of the shinobi were drained from all the fighting. Temari was thrown passed Shikamaru and his fury rose as he attacked an Akatsuki member successfully throwing him into the ground with his shadow jutsu. Then he ran to help Temari. Kankuro was fighting with his puppet Karasu and Kiba was helping him out with Akamaru. Kakashi was holding his own with Pein and Pein was getting aggravated. "You seem to have taught her well…she is holding her own with two of my strongest members…"

Kakashi smirked even through the pain in his arm from using Chidori.

"I didn't have much work to do…she's a brilliant young shinobi…and I am proud of her. She will become what legends are made of…but you won't get to see that…you'll be six feet under by then."

Pein growled at his admiration for Saya. He really cared for her.

"It's going to hurt when I rip her away from you Kakashi…"

Kakashi glared at him and they began to fight again. That's when things started to go downhill for the Konoha and Suna shinobi. Pein got angry and told the others to hurry and finish up because he was getting bored. It seemed that when he said that, things just turned for the worse. Tsunade was thrown back into a wall and the sand just stopped her from the crushing impact. She still slumped to the ground tiredly. Gaara was sweating and his chakra was getting lower by the second. He could barely use his sand anymore. Naruto and Saya were thrown back as Kisame pulled out his main weapon, Samehada (Shark skin), a large unique sword covered in large scales that shave instead of cut, much like a shark's skin (hence the name). It also has the ability to absorb any chakra around it, allowing Kisame to literally cut through his opponent's chakra. The amount that it can absorb is unclear. Kisame smirked slightly and disappeared using water based jutsu. Saya and Naruto looked around for him but not for long as Itachi charged them. At least they only had to fight one guy now. Everyone was fighting and screams and explosions could be heard throughout Konoha. Temari and Shikamaru were thrown back hard into the ground sliding far away from the battle. Kankuro had his puppet thrown into him and Akamaru was just saved by Kiba. Itachi had his sword out now. He was finally getting tired from using his eyes. He swiped at Naruto who dodged it and attacked. Naruto went to attack again but his chakra sputtered and stopped mid attack. His eyes widened as Itachi smirked and went in for the attack. Saya's eyes widened, she ran, and shoved him out of the way. She cried out in pain as the sword sliced into her shoulder. Gaara whirled around when he heard her cry out and watched as she fell to the ground holding her bleeding shoulder. Itachi moved towards her and Gaara went to stop him. Kisame had appeared holding the Samehada in hand and ran at Gaara swinging the Samehada with brute force. Gaara's sand came up to block but just the mere force of the sword sent Gaara flying back several feet. Naruto had attacked Itachi but was just thrown back again. Kisame walked over to Itachi. Saya moved back but Kisame bent down to come face to face with her. He grinned showing his shark teeth.

"I want to eat her Itachi…she'll be yummy I can tell!"

Saya's eyes widened in fear. Itachi sighed.

"No Kisame…our leader wants her alive."

Kisame pouted, but then smiled and leaned in close to her taking in her scent. Saya whimpered at his closeness. Gaara struggled to get up but fell down to one knee grabbing his side and tried to suppress a hiss of pain. He looked down and his eyes widened and then lowered slightly. Blood was flowing freely from the wound Kisame's sword left and now was beginning to pool onto the floor. _It broke through my sand __**and**__ my sand armor?_ Gaara's vision turned blurry and he became rather dizzy. Kisame pulled out his sword and Saya jumped up and took off. Pein had just knocked Kakashi into a tree when he saw his daughter take off. Saya knew what they wanted. She felt hands grab her and almost screamed turning around. It was a shinobi of the Sand.

"Come with me I'll protect you!"

As soon as he said that a sword was driven right into his chest and he fell dead. Blood hit Saya's face and she screamed. Pein grabbed her and she struggled in his grasp.

"Let me go!!!" she roared.

Pein smiled.

"I told you I would come back for you…you little bitch," he seethed.

"You're more trouble then you're worth! But I'm going to have fun with what I'm going to do with you!"

Saya looked around and tears welled up in her eyes. Itachi was walking over to a hurt Naruto while Kisame walked over towards Gaara. Tobi picked up Tsunade and other Akatsuki members picked up Temari and Shikamaru. Kakashi was struggling to get up but failing miserably. Her eyes widened when she saw Gaara. Gaara made out Kisame's form coming towards him.

"_Damn it…I can't get up…"_ he held his side tighter feeling the blood seep through his fingers.

Kisame raised his sword and Gaara closed his eyes.

"Wait!"

Pein looked to Saya.

"What is it?" he asked smirking.

Saya dropped all her defenses.

"Let them live…don't hurt them any more…and I'll go with you…without fighting."

Pein considered it for a moment.

"You will not resist?"

Saya nodded slowly.

"Just let them live…"

Pein nodded and called off the attacks. He knew if she resisted, she would probably get away. That pesky bird of hers would help her. Kisame growled.

"I was really looking forward to mutilating you with my sword sand man…after what you did to Deidara…but with that wound…you won't live long anyway."

With that said he turned around and walked back over to the others who were now gathered together. Gaara grunted lowly as he once again tried to get up…but his actions just made the blood flow out faster and his head began spinning. He focused on Saya and finally got to his feet, gritting his teeth at the searing pain in his side. His hand was covered with blood as well as the floor beneath him. He attempted to walk but hissed in pain and stopped, stumbling, his knee hitting the ground. Saya tried to get to him but was held back.

"You said no struggling."

Saya stopped struggling and stared at Gaara until they made eye contact. Gaara shook his head as if trying to tell her not to do this. She gave him her signature smile of reassurance trying to make him believe everything was okay. He really shouldn't be moving with that wound. Pein smiled as Kakashi got up.

"Saya, don't do this!" he yelled but Pein covered her with his cloak and the Akatsuki disappeared.

Kakashi fell to his knees.

"Damn it!" he yelled into the ground.

He was hurt physically but now his heart hurt more. Gaara tried to yell out to her but his breathing came out in shaky gasps. He shut his eyes tightly when she disappeared. Tsunade had yelled Saya's name out when they disappeared. She struggled to her feet and looked around. So many were dead and they only managed to kill one Akatsuki member. She spotted the young Kazekage and her eyes widened. His face was paler then usual and he had lost a lot of blood. A regular shinobi would have been dead by now. She stumbled over to him and he barely noticed she was there. It was only when she pressed her hand against his side causing him to cry out did he notice her. He looked at her, his eyes full of pain but not from just the wound.

"They took her…"

Tsunade nodded sadly.

"We'll get her back…I'm worried about you right now…you're bleeding quite profusely Kazekage-sama."

She pressed her hand over his feeling his blood wet her fingers. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.

"Gaara…" he said quietly.

Tsunade looked confused.

"What was that?" she said softly.

"I think…we are on good enough terms…for you to call me Gaara."

Tsunade gave him a small smile.

"Then the same goes for me…"

She put his arm around her neck and they both made their way to the Hokage tower where a medical unit was waiting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, far away from Konoha, Saya fell to the floor with a thud. She was tired and the lack of chakra was finally taking its toll. Pein bent down and smiled at her.

"Is my little baby tired?"

Saya groaned softly.

"Will I ever see my friends again?"

Pein chuckled.

"You know what? If you behave and do as we say…you just might…but first…" he stepped to the side and an Akatsuki member that Saya hadn't seen fighting came into view.

The Akatsuki took off the hat revealing she was a woman. Saya's eyes widened slightly as the woman reached out with a syringe full of icy blue liquid.

"This will only hurt for a minute…"

Saya sucked in a deep breath as the syringe was entered into her veins and then…she felt nothing. How long was this going to last?

**Don't Fear! Everything is going to fall into play! I love leaving cliffhangers!!! Don't kill me!!! ^_^ REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here it is the next chapter! Sorry I was a little late with it but school is starting and I'm swamped already. Hope you like it. Please Review!**

**One Year Later… **

The nineteen year old Kazekage had just come back from yet another failed mission. It was the only type of mission he would accept now-a-days. He sat down at his desk. It was clear. He had stayed up long hours doing paperwork. When he wasn't doing paperwork, he was doing missions. Anything to keep his mind from thinking about her. It had been a year and he still had people out there looking for her. He knew that Naruto and the ninja from Konoha never stopped looking for her and neither would he. Though as of late he had become distant from others and usually just stood in his office. It was only when a Sand shinobi came running into his office that he showed mild interest.

"Kazekage-sama! I have a report!"

Gaara stared at him and nodded for him to continue.

"An unidentified person is running through our desert sir!"

Gaara stood from his desk and grabbed his gourd.

"I'll deal with it…"

The Sand shinobi looked confused.

"By yourself sir?"

Gaara glared at him and he apologized and left quickly. Gaara made it to the desert in no time and began picking up the person's scent in the sand. He found the person running and sighed. He hated it when they ran. Then he noticed something. The figure was limping and there was something protruding out of its thigh. He quickly made his way there and appeared right in front of the person who screamed when she bumped into him.

"P-Please…don't hurt me I don't mean any harm!" she cried out.

Gaara's eyes widened and he bent down to look at the girl closer. His heart stopped and his blood ran cold.

"Saya?"

Saya glanced up at the shinobi who actually knew her name and tears streamed down her face.

"Gaara!" she almost screamed and launched herself into his arms.

Gaara felt like things were happening in slow motion. When she hugged him he felt a jolt run through his body and his eyes widened. He held her close as she cried into his chest. He finally got a good look at her. Her hair was a mess and tangled and her clothes were ripped and dirty. Her wrists were bleeding slightly and chains were still hanging off them. Her feet were sliced up and her eyes were red and puffy. She was cut up and bruised and her thigh had a kunai sticking out of it. Her arms were the worst though. Needle marks were littered all up and down her arms. Gaara touched them gently. _What the hell did they do to her? _She tried to stand but cried out and he caught her as she stumbled.

"Don't touch it!" she yelled as she swiped at his hand and glanced down at her thigh.

Gaara stared at her trying to regain his composure.

"Saya it's hurting you…"

Saya shook her head.

"It's poisoned…they did it while I was escaping."

Gaara's eyes widened partially because she escaped all of the Akatsuki members and partially because of how calm she was.

"Then let my sand take it out…that way it won't touch either of us…"

Saya nodded calmly. The sand quickly pulled the kunai out and Saya barely flinched. She stood up shakily but none the less stood up. Gaara hugged her then. She was here, back with him.

"Saya…how did you escape?" he asked while he let his sand carry them back to Suna.

Saya sighed.

"I lived with them for a year…I watched and listened…and then there was that fateful nick in the chains. I mustered up what little chakra they left me with and broke the chains. Then I just ran…I barely even felt the kunai in my leg until I reached the desert."

Gaara held her tighter and as she rested he stared at the markings on her arms. _What did they inject her with?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki lair, Pein chuckled and the woman who remained unnamed stood by him.

"I like the way you think…" he said to the woman.

"The nick in the chains, us looking the other way as she ran…her finding her friends again…it is a priceless plan."

The woman sighed.

"When we need her she will remain loyal to us…as she has all this time…and when the time is right…all you have to do is activate the serum I kept injecting her with…and sit back and enjoy your show. I injected her with enough so we can be sure to trust her…"

She and Pein shared a laugh then.

"I can't wait until they all see what she really is…or at least what she has become. She truly proved that she's daddy's little girl."

Far away from them Saya looked up at Gaara and then looked down…her eyes swirled an orange color…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tsunade was in her office trying to calm down a ranting Naruto who was yelling how he, Kakashi, and Sakura need to go out on another mission right away to find Saya. The three hadn't lost hope and they weren't going to any time soon. When Shizune came bounding in with the letter she startled Tsunade and the team. There were tears in Shizune's eyes as she quickly handed Tsunade the letter.

"Tsunade-sama, I think you should read this out loud!"

Tsunade looked confused. The letter was from Suna. She hadn't heard from the Kazekage in a while and was shocked to see the seal on the letter. Tsunade quickly did the jutsu to open the letter and unfolded it carefully. She began to read out loud:

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I write this letter containing good news. While working at my desk today one of my jounin came in saying that an unidentified person was running through my desert. As the Kazekage I decided to check it out myself and came across a startling find. Tsunade, I am coming to your village today as soon as possible to ensure the safe return of Ryohei Saya to Konoha. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gaara_

She looked up with tears in her eyes but only found Shizune staring at the door her mouth a gape.

"Shizune, where did Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura go?!"

Shizune turned towards Tsunade.

"I've never seen them move that fast!"

Tsunade jumped up.

"They went to the gates! Wait for me!" she yelled out running at full speed after them.

At the gates they all waited. Kakashi was in his own world. He still couldn't believe she was actually coming home. Kakashi had taken it the worst since she had been taken. He did mission after mission, hunting down, killing, whatever he had to…to just not think of the pain. He felt it was his fault for her kidnapping. But now she was coming back and the Kazekage himself was escorting her. Kakashi let out a smile. He would have liked to have been there when Gaara found Saya. The sound of marching brought him out of his thoughts. He saw a few sand shinobi and in the middle of them Gaara was walking with an eighteen year old brown haired girl who, upon seeing her two best friends, her mentor, and her guardian, took off running towards them. Gaara smiled as she took off towards the gates. He was happy she would be with her family and friends now. Temari walked beside him also smiling.

"She healed pretty fast with all those wounds, huh Gaara? She barely has a scratch on her anymore."

Gaara frowned slightly. He had been curious as to how that happened too. All of her cuts and scratches and bruises were almost all gone. The only thing that remained were all of those needle marks on her arms. He had a bad feeling about those needle markings. But now she was here with Tsunade and Tsunade would make sure she was okay. Naruto and Sakura ran towards her grabbing her into a big hug. She laughed hugging them back tightly. They ruffled her hair and she laughed harder trying to nudge them off. Gaara and Temari caught up and Naruto ran over to Gaara starting up a quick conversation asking how it all happened. Gaara answered him calmly his face remaining stoic though he was truly happy for her. Tsunade was next and got Saya in a bear hug that almost crushed her bones.

"T-Tsunade-sama…I…can't…breathe…!"

Tsunade gasped softly letting her go and smiling sheepishly scratching her head.

"Sorry Saya I guess I got ahead of myself there!"

Saya just chuckled and looked over to Kakashi. He was waiting patiently…or so she thought, in the back. She smiled and made her way over to him.

"Kakashi-sensei…did you miss me?" she grinned sheepishly.

Kakashi gave her a smile and hugged her tightly. He didn't let go for a while and she remained there unmoving.

"Did they hurt you Saya?"

She shook her head.

"No, not that much…"

Kakashi took in a deep breath of relief. _At least Pein wasn't a total bastard…_ Gaara took the opportunity to speak with Tsunade while they all conversed.

"Tsunade, when I found Saya in the desert…she had needle markings all over her arms…"

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Needle markings? They have been taking blood from her?"

Gaara nodded his head.

"…or injecting her with something…"

Tsunade looked over to Saya. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt Temari had lent her and long pants. Tsunade turned back to Gaara.

"Let her see her friends and then I'll take a look at her."

Gaara nodded once looking at her calmly. She seemed so happy…happier then usual. She was smiling more and laughing. A mere couple of hours ago she was a mess. She hid herself well…she's trying to show them that Akatsuki had no affect on her. Tsunade turned around to him.

"We should call a meeting before the council does and get it over with…and shock them in the process…I don't think we ever called a meeting before…but we should inform them of Saya's return. This will be beneficial to you anyway…I know you would probably like to spend time with her as well…this way at least the council can't bother you."

Gaara thought about it for a moment.

"Alright…" he said slowly as he followed her towards the Hokage tower.

Saya caught him walking away and managed to get out of her friends grasps and run to him. She grabbed his arm, startling him, and he turned around to face her raising an eye.

"Where are you going?" she stated quickly, fear flashing in her eyes slightly and then masking itself as she regained her calm composure.

Gaara's eyes softened as her grip on his arm tightened making up for her eyes not showing the fear.

"I have to attend a council meeting…but it will be over with shortly…and then I'll find you."

Saya closed her eyes and slowly willed herself to let go of his arm her hands shaking slightly. She was making it incredibly hard for him to leave.

"Okay…just be careful..." she flashed him a small smile and backed away.

Gaara hesitated. He really didn't want to leave her. Not after that little ordeal.

"Gaara, are you coming?" Tsunade's voice rang out in his head and he turned.

"H-Hai…" he looked back at Saya who nodded her head for him to go.

He followed Tsunade reluctantly into the building. Saya smiled brightly as she whirled around.

"Naruto-kun, I want some ramen!"

Naruto laughed and they ran to eat some ramen with Kakashi and Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the council all took their seats as Tsunade and Gaara did. They were shocked that the Kages had called a meeting. Tsunade stood quickly.

"As you all may have discovered Ryohei Saya is back in Konoha. She is fine but we wanted to inform you so…" she thought of something smart to say but nothing popped in her head.

"…so we can have tomorrow off! No meetings will be held tomorrow! Okay I think that's it!" she turned to Gaara.

"I think that's the best meeting we've ever had!"

Gaara smirked and let out a soft chuckle.

"Please wait Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade let her head fall down. They were so close.

"Do we know if she has been affected by Akatsuki in any way? How do we know she's not working for them now?"

Gaara was infuriated to say the least. Man, did they know how to sink low! Tsunade stood up with fire in her eyes.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that?! Saya escaped the Akatsuki's grasp! She is lucky to be alive! You want us to find out if she's joined them?!"

The council though scared did not give up the fight.

"We're simply saying that…what if her position…due to torture or threats…was compromised? We would hope she would never willingly accept, but maybe she was forced into it…" stated an elder who usually never spoke and remained calm when verbal fights broke out.

Tsunade thought for a moment. Gaara thought about all the injections they had given her and knew Tsunade was thinking of it too. He growled to himself. _How could he think like that? She would never betray them._ Tsunade sighed tiredly.

"I will do a full evaluation check up on her. If there is something there…I will find it."

Gaara stared at Tsunade. _Did she believe that maybe Saya had turned? _

"This meeting is dismissed. It will meet in two days and I will give you her results."

Everyone filed out and Gaara stood to leave. Tsunade stopped him.

"Wait a minute Gaara…I have to go find Saya which I am assuming is where you're going so we will leave together."

Gaara nodded and waited for Tsunade to gather her things before they both turned around and left. Saya was sitting on the steps to the hospital. She knew Tsunade wanted to give her a quick check up. She sighed to herself and let her hands comb over her hair as she put her head on her knees. Gaara and Tsunade walked passed the hospital shocked to see Saya there and waiting.

"Saya, what are you doing here is everything okay?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

Saya lifted her head off her knees and smiled.

"No…I just figured you would need to look me over…you know…just in case."

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Do you think I should look you over?"

Saya shrugged.

"I know you're curious about the marks on my arm…"

Tsunade nodded.

"Alright well follow me…"

They all went into the hospital and Saya took a seat on the cot. Gaara let his gourd fall off in the corner and leaned against the wall calmly. Tsunade took out her supplies and started examining Saya. First she checked her mouth and ears, listened to her heart and checked her reflexes. Everything was going well until Tsunade rolled up Saya's sleeves and started to inspect the needle markings.

"Okay…they definitely injected you with something so that means they didn't take your blood. Let's find out what they injected you with…" she said as she pulled out a syringe of her own.

Saya's eyes widened as memories came flooding back to her. Memories of pain and screams. Saya flew off the cot and almost collided with the door but Gaara stopped her and she grabbed the buckles on his vest.

"Don't touch me with that thing!"

She pulled Gaara closer trying to hide her arms from Tsunade. Gaara's eyes were wide as well as Tsunade's. He put his hands on her shoulders softly and pulled her a little away from him so she was looking at him.

"Saya…don't be afraid…this is not like what they did…this is Tsunade trying to help you."

Saya shook in his hands and he felt sick.

"Gaara…I'm scared…"

Gaara closed his eyes tightly. It was killing him and he swore if he encountered any of those bastards again he would kill them without hesitation.

"Don't be scared Saya…Gaara, won't you hold her there while I do it? I promise you won't feel a thing."

Tsunade whispered softly rubbing Saya's head gently. Gaara nodded as Saya looked at him. She shoved her face into his vest and quickly held out her arm pulling the rest of her body into him. He held her tightly as Tsunade took her arm. Saya was shaking like crazy and it was really making Gaara sick. He knew she was scared…she visibly showed it…and he could do nothing but watch. Tsunade let some green energy flow into Saya's arm while she injected her and filled the syringe up with blood. She pulled the syringe out and put a cotton ball over it putting pressure.

"Okay Saya…all done."

Saya looked back at Tsunade, her eyes wide with amazement.

"You did it already?" she looked down to see Tsunade holding the cotton ball over her arm.

"I didn't even feel it…"

Tsunade smiled.

"I told you that you wouldn't."

Saya gave her a small smile and rested against Gaara's chest sighing.

"You can take her home now Gaara. Let her get some rest."

Gaara nodded and they both left the hospital. They walked side by side enjoying the comfortable silence. Saya had been hearing talking all day and she was tired. She had missed her friends but now she just wanted rest. They got to Gaara's temporary house in the Hokage tower and she smiled. It was just how she remembered it. Nothing really had changed.

"I don't have anything to sleep in…" she whispered to him softly.

Gaara nodded.

"Temari is coming back here with some of your things…"

Saya nodded and just as she did Temari came walking in with her hand over her eyes.

"I'm not looking but I come with clothes!"

Saya laughed whole heartedly and walked over to Temari pulling her hand down to face a grinning Temari.

"We weren't doing anything Temari!"

Shikamaru walked in after her.

"I told you they weren't doing anything…jeez you're so troublesome sometimes…"

That earned him a bump on the head from Temari.

"You know you love me," she said giggling.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but Saya saw him blush. She wondered when he was going to pop the question. They were definitely old enough. She smiled to herself. She could see baby Shikamaru's and Temari's running around in the near future. Temari walked to the door.

"See you guys tomorrow…don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she yelled before Shikamaru pushed her out the door waving goodbye.

The door closed and Saya locked it. Finally they could rest. She grabbed a nightgown out of the pile of clothes and walked over to Gaara wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You want to take a shower with me?"

He chuckled quietly as she pulled him towards the bathroom.

"Saya…you should rest."

Saya pouted.

"Don't worry…we won't do too much but showers are more fun with two people and I want company!"

Gaara let a small smile escape his lips as he walked into the bathroom with her. She turned on the hot water and closed the door causing the room to become rather steamy. She pulled her shirt up taking it off her and letting it fall to the floor. He removed his vest and pulled off his long maroon cloak. She slowly peeked behind her as if she wasn't allowed to see him undress. He caught her gaze and smirked when she turned around quickly as if trying not to be caught. She pulled down her pants and slipped out of them quickly. He did the same. She then turned around and walked up to him. She looked up at him and tip toed slightly kissing him quickly on the lips. He smirked and bent down quickly taking her lips in his for a deeper kiss. Her hands found a way around his neck and pulled him closer so now her body was pressed into his. The steam was gathering around them and making it hard to breathe. Gaara knew she should be resting and pulled away from the kiss taking a deep breath.

"Saya…" he said as his forehead touched hers.

She pouted and then gave him a sheepish grin.

"Fine…no strenuous activities for today…" she grumbled as she made her way into the shower.

He followed in suit and soon they were right back to kissing each other. The kisses were softer now and less deep. They let there hands slowly roam over each others body familiarizing themselves with each other again. Their foreheads touched lightly as they continued to just look at each other. Water dripped off their bodies and Saya closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was always so steady and she could always count on it to calm her nerves. After their shower they walked to the bed. It was a cold night and Saya playfully dove under the covers hiding her whole body before Gaara got there. He raised an eye at her playful nature. He climbed in and she quickly threw the covers over him and brought him under with her.

"Saya…what are we…" but Saya shushed him and pressed her finger against his lips.

"We have to be quiet and stay hidden…" she said laughing quietly.

Gaara raised his eyes confused.

"We have to be quiet…because?"

She hushed him again and he was about to get out from underneath the covers because the hushing wasn't working for him at all. She grabbed him quickly and he looked at her.

"Saya, what's this about? Why are we hiding?"

Saya looked at him her face calm.

"We are hiding…so…THE BOOGEY MAN DOESN'T GET US!" she screamed making him jump a little and she jumped on him causing them to go flying off the bed with a loud thud.

There were rapid movements under the blanket and Gaara came up, the blanket falling to his waist, his eyes wide. Saya came up too holding the blanket around her shoulders and she was laughing hysterically. Gaara stared at her like she had two heads and Saya laughed harder.

"Y-You s-should have seen your face!" she choked out laughing more.

Gaara frowned at her and she finally contained her laughter.

"I-I'm sorry Gaara but…ha…things were so quiet and serious…" she mumbled out still giggling occasionally.

She leaned over to Gaara about to kiss him when his hands shot out tickling her. She screamed with laughter as she fell to the ground. A small smile played on his face.

"Do you give up?"

Saya was gasping for breath.

"Okay! Okay! I give up, I give up!" she yelled and he stopped.

She lay on the floor, cheeks red, and breathing heavy, but totally content. Gaara thought about it before he lay on the floor with her. They both stared at the ceiling and she inched closer to him resting her head on his chest. He rubbed her head softly letting his fingers entangle in her hair gently. Her eyes got heavy and soon a deep sleep overcame her. Gaara waited awhile to make sure she was really sleeping before picking her up and setting her down in the bed. He climbed in pulling the covers up and over her. He leaned his back against the head board of the bed and closed his eyes drifting off into a light meditation.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! YAY!!! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next Chapter! Yay! I would love some reviews! Thanks for the ones I got already! Enjoy!!!**

**The Next Day… **

_She was running through the forest at top speed. She couldn't breathe but she knew she couldn't stop running. She had to get there in time. She came across what she was looking for…the gates of Konoha. She ran through the gates and ran to the Hokage tower. She stopped dead when she saw the scene in front of her. It was her…standing in front of all the Akatsuki members. They were telling her to finish the job. Saya walked around not taking her eyes off herself. How could she be seeing this if she's right there? Then she saw it. The piles of dead bodies…the bodies of all her friends… She suppressed a gasp as an Akatsuki member came out of the Hokage tower with Tsunade. She was all beat up and was barely moving. Saya wanted to run to her but the other Saya got there first. _

"_H-How could you do this S-Saya? We were your friends…we loved you." _

_The other Saya looked down at Tsunade calmly. _

"_You loved my power not me…Akatsuki is the only family I have now." _

_With that she stabbed Tsunade in the chest watching as her eyes lost their light. Saya covered her mouth tears streaming down her face. She just killed the Hokage! One Akatsuki member stepped__ forward revealing himself to be Pein. He smiled down at the dead Hokage. _

"_Now…Saya…finish it." _

_The other Saya walked over to another body. Saya followed and gasped. It was Kakashi. The other Saya watched as an Akatsuki member picked him up forcing him to look at her. His eyes were so sad. The other Saya looked down on him. _

"_I will make it quick and painless…" _

_Kakashi chuckled sadly. _

"_I-I'm so sorry Saya…I tried so hard…but I failed you in the end…please forgive me…" _

_Saya was shaking her head in disbelief. _

"_Don't touch him! Leave him alone!" _

_No one heard her though. The other Saya raised Itachi's sword high. _

"_I forgive you…" she said quietly. _

_Kakashi smiled sadly and closed his eyes as the sword was brought down on him. Saya had turned her head. She was hysterical crying and couldn't bring herself to look. Pein laughed evilly. _

"_Only one more Saya…" _

_Saya turned her head and forced her legs to move and follow the other Saya and the Akatsuki. Her heart stopped and she cried harder. They had forced him on his knees before her other self. He hadn't looked up once. He was staring at the ground. _

"_Look at me…" the other Saya said quietly. _

_Gaara didn't lift his head. Saya walked over so that she was beside__ him. She glared at the other Saya viciously. When the other Saya didn't get a response she hit him right across the face hard. His head went to the side and blood dripped from his mouth. He still didn't look at her. The other Saya smirked evilly. _

"_What's wrong Kazekage-sama? Are you sad that you finally gave your heart out to someone…and now she is about to rip it out of your chest?" she mocked evilly. _

_Gaara's eyes finally met hers. They held nothing…they were blank and cold. _

"_Ooh…so angry…" _

_Saya was dying. _

"_Stop talking to him that way! What is wrong with you?! How could you do this to your village?! To him?!" _

_But again no one heard her. The other Saya bent down and grabbed his chin so he was now forced to look at her. She smirked at him __and his eyes lowered slowly. _

"_Was…any of it real?" _

_Saya's eyes widened. _

"_Yes of course it's real! That's not me Gaara! It's not me!" she screamed at him and tried to swing at herself but her fist just went right through. _

_The other Saya smirked. _

"_I made it real…" _

_Gaara closed his eyes tightly. _

"_Do you hate me Gaara?" _

_Gaara looked up to meet her eyes again. _

"_Just end it already…" _

_The other Saya chuckled. _

"_It would be my pleasure…" she said as she raised her sword high. _

_Saya threw her arms over Gaara crying. _

"_Please don't do it! Please, I'm begging you don't kill him!" _

_The sword came down and everything went black._

Saya flew up in bed screaming and crying. It startled Gaara out of his meditating state and his eyes widened as he grabbed her shaking her awake. Her eyes opened and she stopped screaming and looked around slowly finally meeting his eyes that weren't blank but filled with concern. Her hands quickly moved up to his face touching his cheeks tenderly as if trying to see if he was really there.

"Saya what happened?!"

She tried to relax her breathing and her voice came out shaky.

"Y-You have to p-promise me s-something. That if I change…if I'm not the person I am now…y-you have to p-promise me…you'll k-kill me."

Gaara's eyes widened and he frowned.

"What? No, I won't kill you. What are you talking about?"

She shook in his grip.

"Gaara…please you have to do this! I don't want to hurt anyone! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you, please you have to promise me, you have to!" she screamed hysterically and he pulled her into him holding her tightly.

She was freaking out and it was freaking him out.

"Stop it…relax…its okay it was just a bad dream…you didn't hurt anyone."

Saya whimpered.

"But I will…and you can't let that happen…if I change, I want you to kill me."

Gaara's eyes lowered and he looked down. She pushed her head into his nudging his head up so there eyes met.

"Saya…" but he didn't finish as he looked into her eyes and saw so much pain.

"Please Gaara…you have to stop me…from hurting people…"

Gaara's eyes lowered and he kissed her nose softly.

"If you change…for the worse…I'll stop you…but I won't kill you…so don't ask me too."

Saya's eyes lowered as she let her head hit his chest tiredly. Gaara's arms protectively wrapped around her and she turned so that now she was sitting in between his legs and pressed her back against his chest. Her head fell onto his shoulder and his hands rested calmly on her stomach. She let her hands rest over them softly. He nuzzled her head and kissed her cheek softly. She offered him a small smile.

"Gaara…please don't let me hurt anyone…"

Gaara nodded into her neck and she let out a deep sigh. They stood like that for a while just enjoying the fact that they were with each other. Just then, as Saya was drifting off to sleep in his arms, a soft knock could be heard at the door. Gaara could feel Saya's body react towards the knock…like she had just woken up from a light sleep. He leaned down into her ear softly whispering to her.

"We don't have to answer the door if you don't want to…"

Saya smiled while her eyes remained closed. Then the knock came a little louder and a familiar voice rang out.

"H-Hey…are you guys h-home?" Temari's voice was just above a whisper and it sounded like she was crying.

Saya got up immediately as did Gaara and while Gaara put on a shirt Saya went to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened and she gasped softly, making Gaara look over at her, wondering what was happening by the door.

"Temari, what's happened?!"

Saya asked alarmed that her friend was leaning against the wall with tear stains down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying for a while. Saya reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. But Temari had the big fan strapped to her back so Saya had just a bit of trouble keeping her up and began to sag to the floor with her. Gaara, who had come out after putting a shirt and some pants on, ran to the two sagging girls, and helped Saya pick Temari back up to her feet. Temari just looked at the ground and broke out into sobs again. Gaara quickly unlatched the big fan from Temari's back and handed it to Saya while he picked up his sister and brought her into the room. He sat her on the bed and kneeled down next to her.

"Temari…what happened?"

Saya brought the fan inside and closed the door quietly walking over to the bathroom quickly to get dressed while the brother and sister spoke. Temari's body shook and she shook her head.

"G-Gaara…I'm f-fine…but I'd like to s-speak with Sai-chan for a moment…if y-you don't m-mind?"

Gaara frowned. He didn't want to see his sister like this and it bothered him that she did not want to tell him what was wrong. He would respect her wishes though. He stood up and nodded to Saya, who walked over to Temari and laid her hand on Temari's shoulder.

"Why don't we go take a walk, Temari-chan?"

Temari nodded and offered her brother a reassuring small smile. Gaara watched her walk out and then stared at Saya. Saya looked at him and gave him a small smile before walking out the door. The two girls walked down the street and Temari finally composed herself enough to stop shaking and breathe normally.

"Temari…are you going to tell me what happened?"

Temari sighed and Saya continued.

"Is it Shikamaru-kun? Did he upset you or do something to you?"

Temari groaned and they found a seat by a small shop and sat down.

"Temari I can't help if you don't say anything…"

Temari cleared her throat and chuckled sadly.

"Shikamaru's fine…just fine…it's me…"

Saya thought for a moment.

"Does Shikamaru know you're here?"

Temari shook her head.

"No…he thinks I went to a council meeting…"

Saya was getting worried.

"Temari…what's this about?"

Temari sniffled.

"I'll tell you because I trust you more then anyone else here…and you're close to my brother so you'll calm him when you tell him…"

Saya crinkled her eyebrows.

"And what exactly do you think I'm telling him?" Saya asked softly.

Temari took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Saya didn't remember much after that and her world faded to black. When her eyes opened again Temari and a waiter were leaning over her and Temari was smacking her cheek lightly. Saya sat up from off the floor and grabbed her head, rubbing it softly.

"Please tell me you're joking…"

Temari gave her a silly grin.

"Sorry Saya…but it's true."

Saya sighed and gave her friend a soft hug.

"Congratulations Temari…"

Temari nodded once and then her face turned grave.

"I can't tell Gaara…I'm having enough trouble telling Shikamaru…please you have to help me."

Saya put her face in her hands and groaned.

"He's not…going to take this well…"

Temari nodded and then patted Saya on the back.

"That's why you're going to tell him."

Saya sighed loudly. Temari gave her a tight hug and Saya smiled slightly and returned it. They then went there separate ways and Saya walked back to the Hokage tower trying to put together how she was going to tell Gaara. She walked into the Hokage tower and through the door leading to the room that they shared. Gaara had just come out of a shower. His hair was messy and strands of hair fell over his eyes. He was fixing his vest when she walked in. His eyes rose and met hers. His eyes quickly diverted to behind her and frowned when no one else came through the door.

"She went back home to Shikamaru," Saya said quietly.

Gaara's eyes widened a bit but then he regained his composure.

"So…Shikamaru wasn't the problem then?"

Saya nodded her head slowly and made her way to the bed plopping down on it tiredly. Gaara observed her movements and after he finished fixing his vest he walked over to the bed and leaned over Saya eyeing her suspiciously.

"Is there something you would like to share with me?"

Saya opened her eyes and peeked at Gaara.

"No…why would you think that?" she tried.

Gaara raised an eye.

"I'm not sure…maybe the fact that my sister came in here hysterical and now she is not here at all."

Saya sighed loudly.

"Did you help her solve the problem?" he asked continuing to pry.

Saya got up and walked to the door.

"I just remembered I have to go meet Naruto at the Ramen Shop!"

She opened the door to find it slam shut by a large amount of sand. Saya's eyes widened somewhat and she watched as Gaara leaned against the door crossing his arms over his chest.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked quietly, staring holes through her.

She looked down not being able to keep up his gaze. Gaara was doing well keeping up his composure but inside he was worrying.

"Saya…" his eyes met hers for the second time and she sighed in frustration.

She couldn't keep the secret from him any longer.

"Gaara…she's fine…but maybe you should sit down…"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly and he remained where he was.

"I'm fine right here, now start speaking."

Saya took a deep breath.

"Temari just needed some comfort…because she was scared…not of Shikamaru…but because…she's pregnant."

Gaara's eyes widened and she saw him visibly tense. She braced herself for what was next but it never came.

"She's pregnant?"

Saya nodded her head slowly watching his every reaction. He looked down obviously deep in thought.

"Are you okay?"

Gaara looked up at her.

"Does Shikamaru know?"

The question caught Saya off guard.

"No…he thought she had gone to a council meeting."

Gaara nodded slowly. There was a quick knock at the door startling the two from their thoughts. Gaara opened the door and came face to face with Shikamaru. He kept his composure.

"Shikamaru-san…what brings you here?"

Saya's eyes widened when she heard who was at the door. Shikamaru sighed.

"I would like a word with you for a moment Gaara-sama…if it's not too troublesome."

Gaara nodded and opened the door wider so Shikamaru could walk in. He saw Saya and sighed.

"Sai-chan…would it be alright if I spoke to Gaara-sama in privately?"

Saya's eyes widened and she nodded her head quickly.

"Oh, sorry Shikamaru-kun…it's no problem at all!"

She quickly excused herself and stepped outside. When the door closed Shikamaru turned to Gaara.

"I don't want to make this too troublesome so I'll get right to the point…"

Gaara raised his eyes curiously and nodded for him to continue.

"I want your permission to have your sister's hand…in marriage."

Gaara's eyes widened and didn't speak. Shikamaru became nervous at the silence and continued speaking.

"Uh…if you think about it…it would be good for the two villages…because if the representatives get married…that's good news."

Gaara seemed to shake off his daze and looked at Shikamaru extending his hand out to him.

"Shikamaru…please call me Gaara…it's only right since now we are going to be in-laws. Welcome to the family…I have to say…you're quite brave to join it."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he took Gaara's hand shaking it politely.

"I have your permission? Man…I thought you were going to give me a hard time…"

Gaara's head tilted in confusion.

"Why would I give you a hard time? You make my sister happy don't you?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"And you love her?"

Shikamaru nodded again.

"Then that's all that matters…"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he offered a smile.

"Thank you Gaara-s-Gaara."

Gaara nodded and walked Shikamaru to the door. He opened it and they saw Saya sitting outside in the corner of the hallway waiting patiently.

"That was quick," she said standing up and waving as Shikamaru left happily.

"What did he want?" she asked walking back inside.

Gaara closed the door and locked it.

"He asked for my sister's hand in marriage…"

Saya's eyes widened and she walked over to him quickly.

"What did you say?!"

Gaara was surprised by her sudden interest.

"I said he had my permission…" he answered unsurely.

Saya's eyes brightened and she screamed jumping into his arms yelling.

"That's so great! They're going to get married and then have baby Temari's and Shikamaru's running around! You're going to be an uncle! This is so great!"

Gaara couldn't help but be amused at her sudden outburst of energy. Saya pulled away from him quickly.

"We have to go get some baby clothes!" she yelled pulling him towards the door.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"Saya, don't you think it's a little too early. Shikamaru doesn't even know yet."

Saya pouted and Gaara chuckled.

"Alright Sai…alright we'll go."

Saya smiled big and they both went off to the shops. Walking through the small shops with the Kazekage of Suna was harder then it looked. Saya didn't like all the girls gawking at him and it bothered her that they were all giving her death glares. Looking for baby clothes didn't help much. Saya picked out a small shirt and squealed. He didn't know she was capable of making such a sound. He walked over and she held the little shirt up to his chest and laughed. Gaara looked down and couldn't help but chuckle at what she was holding. The shirt said: "I get my good looks from my uncle." She looked back and took out another one and giggled. This one said: "Go ahead and mess with me but you should know I got the meanest, baddest uncle in town." Gaara stifled another chuckle. He and Saya bought the clothes and left walking down the street. She had a content smile on her face and was humming softly to herself. He was looking up at the sky while he walked listening to her hum a rather familiar song. It was getting dark and he could tell it was about to rain. They were headed towards the Hokage tower when Saya spotted Naruto sitting on a swing. His back was turned towards them. She handed the bags to Gaara and told him that he could go inside and that she'd be in there in a minute. Gaara nodded and walked inside. Saya ran over to Naruto sitting alone on the swing.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" she asked reaching out to touch his shoulder.

She didn't get that far when his hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist hard shocking her.

"Naruto-kun…what's wrong…" her voice trailed off as he turned around.

His eyes were red and his fangs were dripping with blood. Her eyes widened as she looked next to him and saw Jiraiya lying on the floor bleeding badly. She gasped and Naruto smirked evilly.

"Naruto, what did you do?!"

She went to help Jiraiya but Naruto's grip just tightened. Jiraiya's eyes opened slightly.

"Saya…stop him before…he reaches the 5th stage…"

Saya's eyes widened. She knew exactly what that meant. Naruto had the nine tailed fox inside of him. He was only at stage 1 when she met him. Her body shook. He took out a Sannin at stage 5. She started to pull away from him but nothing worked.

"Naruto, let me go!" she screamed loud enough for the young Kazekage to hear.

Gaara's head shot up and he quickly whirled around and ran out the door. Orange chakra was seeping out of Naruto's body. Saya was freaking out. Naruto growled and lifted up his sharp nails. He went to strike her when sand wrapped around his hand pulling him off her. Saya ran over to Jiraiya and Naruto turned to face the Kazekage.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto just growled and charged him. Gaara's eyes widened. He didn't want to hurt his friend. The sand came and flew at Naruto trying to knock him back but Naruto was too quick and dodged the sand. Gaara had to jump back and watch as the sand finally hit Naruto, who roared and struggled to try to free himself. Gaara didn't know how to stop him so he just let the sand hold him there while he thought of something. Saya was already almost finished healing Jiraiya who shakily stood up with Saya's help and walked over to Naruto. Jiraiya nodded thanks to both shinobi and did some hand symbols, quickly hitting Naruto who fell limp immediately. Gaara hesitated slightly but released Naruto and Jiraiya sighed.

"He couldn't keep control over it…"

Saya stared down at the exhausted Naruto and sighed. At least he would be okay now. Saya and Gaara headed back into the Hokage tower and laid down on the bed, both exhausted from the long day. Saya rolled over so she was next to Gaara and snuggled against him. She inhaled his scent smiling and closed her eyes. Gaara turned over on his side to face her and they stared at each other for a moment. She let her hand gently touch his face running her fingers down his jaw line. He let his eyes close slightly just enjoying the peace. Saya smiled at him softly before she got up and began to change into night wear. He got up slowly and did the same. When they lay down to sleep she grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked raising an eye. She giggled and turned around so her back was facing him.

"I liked today…we should hang out together more often."

Gaara was taken back by her words. He let a small smile grace his lips and pulled her closer to him so now her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly. She snuggled close to him trying to pick up the warmth radiating off of his body and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep. He let his head nestle in her hair and soon fell asleep as well.

**Hope you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I was a bit angry and this is what happened. *^_^ Instead of making real people suffer I totally took it out on my character which is mean, but she'll deal. ^_^ Please enjoy and review. Oh and I know the Naruto going five tails is a little random but I need to start making him unstable for something that happens later. It will all fit. I hope. : ) Thanks for all the reviews!**

**The Next Day… **

Gaara sat down in the Hokage's meeting room and watched all the elders file in. Tsunade was the last person to walk in and she held a folder in her hands. She walked to the front of the table and looked around.

"Okay…I did as you all asked and I now have the results of Ryohei Saya's blood test in my hands. I didn't look at them yet as directed by you all."

She let the folder fall onto the table and sat down next to Gaara, who was sweating. He forgot about the blood test. Tsunade leaned over to him and whispered quietly in his ear.

"If you don't start breathing you're going to cause yourself to pass out…so breathe."

Gaara hadn't realized he was holding his breath and took in a deep breath. One of the more respected elders grabbed the folder and opened it. He reviewed it carefully, his face calm and unmoving. Tsunade kept a hard face but inside she was shaking.

"What does it say?" she asked after the elder put the folder down.

Everyone held their breath.

"It says…she is fine…"

Gaara let out a deep breath he had been holding for a while. Tsunade did the same. They were relieved to say the least. The two Kages stood ready to leave. One of the elders stood up and stopped them.

"We are not finished here."

The two Kages sighed and turned around sitting back down. Tsunade sighed.

"What is it now?"

The elder smiled.

"It seems we have a marriage in our midst. The representatives of Suna and Konoha, Temari and Shikamaru are to be married soon."

Gaara nodded. They knew this why weren't they bugging Temari and Shikamaru? The elder continued.

"Well…Kazekage-sama…you will be turning twenty in a few months…"

Gaara nodded. He didn't get the right vibe as to where they were going with this. The elder smiled.

"It is tradition in Suna for the Kazekage to start looking for a bride…"

Gaara's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly.

"That is not necessarily the case…" but he was cut off by another elder.

"The Suna council has sent word that you must find a bride before your twentieth birthday…or there will be severe consequences."

Gaara stood up. He handled the council because he had to but threatening him was not something he accepted from people who were inferior to him, or anyone else for that matter.

"Are you threatening me?"

The elders stood firmly in place.

"No Kazekage-sama…we are making a promise that if you do not find a bride before your twentieth birthday…there will be severe consequences."

He was furious. Tsunade's eyes were wide. The elder was feeling bold and stepped up to the Kazekage getting in front of him. Gaara was about to raise his voice and scare the man when a chakra infused bullet flew through the window and hit the elder in the back. Gaara jumped seeing the elder's eyes go dark and fall to the ground. Tsunade gasped and jumped up.

"Gaara get away from the window!"

Gaara quickly moved away just as another chakra infused bullet flew through the window hitting another terrified elder and killing him. Tsunade gasped and quickly made her way over to Gaara who was now on the ground as dozens of chakra infused bullets flew through the window. Some of the more intelligent elders were on the ground next to the Kages. Gaara looked over at Tsunade.

"Gaara what the hell is going on?!"

Gaara shook his head showing that he didn't know.

"We have to get out of here…they could be attacking the village…"

Tsunade nodded and watched as sand poured out of his gourd and covered them like a shield. Gaara stood feeling the impact of the bullets on his sand shield. Whoever was doing this was strong and skillful. They made it out the door and followed a group of underground tunnels until they were above ground and at the gates of Konoha. Gaara let his sand shield down and they looked around. People were gathered by the Hokage tower. Saya was one of them. Kakashi was with her and they were staring up at the tower in horror. They were both about to run in when Tsunade yelled out to them. They whirled around and Saya saw Gaara was okay. She ran over to him but before she got to him, five figures appeared before her. Her eyes widened as Akatsuki stood before her. Her father removed his hat and grinned as he pressed a button. Saya felt a pain shoot through her stomach and she hit the floor gasping for breath. Gaara was in a rage.

"What are you doing to her?!"

Pein smiled evilly.

"She is under my control and will do as I say or suffer. After all those injections she should be obedient…right Saya?"

Saya stood up her eyes swirling orange.

"Yes father…"

Everyone was horrified. Shikamaru pulled Temari behind him and Kakashi stepped forward only to be stopped by an unknown force. Saya grinned.

"It's my power of telepathy…you can't move…it makes it easier to kill you all that way…"

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Saya…no…"

Saya chuckled and Pein smiled at her proudly.

"That's my girl…now…finish them all off."

Saya smiled as he handed her the sword. Her dream came flooding back to her. She walked over to Kakashi first and raised the sword. It was only then that Gaara realized he could move. She wasn't holding him. He looked over slowly at Tsunade and realized she was realizing the same thing. Saya wasn't holding her either. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Saya…I'm so sorry I failed you…"

Saya grinned.

"You didn't fail me Kakashi-sensei."

The Akatsuki's eyes widened as she smirked at Kakashi and whirled around plunging the sword into Pein's stomach. Her father gasped as did everyone else.

"H-How?" was all he could get out.

She smiled at him.

"I told you…I'm a lot stronger then you think."

The telepathy fell from the shinobi she was holding and they all attacked.

"It's your turn to feel pain," she seethed as she shoved the sword deeper into his stomach.

He gasped loudly grabbing the sword and tried to stop it from going deeper. Everyone had struck out against the Akatsuki taking them all off guard. Gaara was currently fighting Kisame and Kakashi was helping Naruto fight off Itachi. Sakura and Tsunade were fighting Tobi together but were staying cautious incase any healing needed to be done. Pein stared at Saya with the intent to kill in his eyes. Her eyes became just as hateful. Pein stifled a groan as he quickly did hand jutsu's and a dark black glow started to emit from his body. He smirked as he pulled the sword deeper into his stomach and Saya gasped.

"I love pain…" he whispered to her before belting her in the face sending her flying halfway across the floor.

Meanwhile, Temari was avoiding the fighting and Shikamaru was getting aggravated.

"Temari, hurry up! We could use your fan right about now!"

Temari looked at him in fear.

"I can't fight!" Shikamaru looked back at her annoyed.

"Temari, this is no time to get scared! This is Akatsuki here! Get your fan unlatched!"

Temari shook her head and Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What's gotten into you?!" he yelled angrily.

Temari fought back tears.

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled back causing his eyes to bulge and his breathing to stop.

"What?! Are you serious?!"

Temari nodded slowly beginning to feel sick.

"Yes, that's why I can't fight dummy!"

Shikamaru finished his assault on an Akatsuki member and turned around running over to Temari.

"Come with me, we're getting out of here!" he yelled picking her up bridal style and running off.

"Shikamaru, where are we going?!" she yelled above the noise.

Shikamaru sighed.

"You're pregnant! You can't fight! Oh…and you should know that we're getting married! Sorry, I wanted to tell you first but some loud mouth blonde boy couldn't keep his mouth shut and told Tsunade-sama…who told the council!"

Temari's eyes widened.

"Oh…so we're getting married…and I'm pregnant."

Shikamaru nodded as the explosions and noise quieted down.

"Yeah, that's about right."

Temari nodded softly.

"That works for me."

Shikamaru smiled.

"Me too," he whispered quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back where the explosions were happening, Pein pulled the sword out of his stomach and threw it to the floor. Saya got up from where she was sitting and got in a stance. She looked over at Kakashi and Naruto. They seemed to be doing quiet well against Itachi. They were hurt pretty bad but so was he and that was a feat all in its own. Gaara was doing well against Kisame. He was a bit hurt but Kisame seemed to be doing worse and that was fine with her. She charged at Pein who dodged and tried to strike but missed. All this went on for hours and everyone, even the Akatsuki, was getting tired. Everyone knew that a conclusion was forming soon. Gaara had wrapped his sand around Kisame lifting his arms up. Kisame's eyes widened. He was about to die. Gaara stared at him for a moment.

"Sabaku…" his voice trailed off as he heard something go off and he released Kisame, who was unconscious, and grabbed his shoulder gasping in pain.

He looked up to see an Akatsuki member, a female Akatsuki member, holding a weird shaped object in her hand. He looked at his shoulder watching the blood seep out of it. The pain was more excruciating then anything he had ever felt before. It felt as if his shoulder was being ripped apart from the inside. He looked up again making eye contact with the female Akatsuki member.

"What did you shoot me with?" he seethed through the pain.

The woman stared at him. Her eyes were blank…no emotion was hidden within them.

"I shot you with a chakra bullet…it not only depletes your chakra wherever I shoot you, so your left arm is useless right now, but it also makes it's way slowly into the rest of your chakra system…so soon you won't have any chakra left…and you will die. I will end your life quickly. Call it a final gift from Akatsuki to you."

She raised the object and aimed it at his chest. Gaara's eyes widened and he tried to lift his sand but it lifted some and then collapsed. He grabbed his shoulder tightly gasping in pain.

"_If I try to use my chakra…the pain intensifies…" _he thought.

"_She's probably the most powerful out of the Akatsuki…"_ he thought.

"You put up a good fight…but now you die…"

Gaara groaned softly holding his shoulder feeling his chakra lowering in other parts of his body. Saya had just finished throwing her father into a wall with her telepathy when she saw the mystery woman. Memories came flooding back to her.

"_She's the one who gave me the injections!"_ she thought.

Then she saw the object the woman was holding and who it was directed at. She gasped as she saw Gaara holding his bleeding shoulder looking at the woman. From here, everything happened in slow motion as she ran towards the two. Gaara's eyes lowered and then closed tightly as he heard the loud bang and felt the impact. He took in what he thought was his last deep breath and held it. But it wasn't the type of impact he felt before. He felt arms wrap around his neck and the body jolt into his as the object was fired. He opened his eyes slightly to see someone hugging him close to their body. His eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around her body as her knees buckled. He felt something wet on her back and pulled his hand away seeing the dark crimson color drip off his fingers. His eyes went wide with a fear he never knew as he realized what happened. Saya pulled away from him slightly, her eyes half closed, and offered him a weak smile. Blood seeped out of her mouth and her knees gave out on her causing him to sag to the floor with her in his arms. He swallowed hard and put pressure on the wound, now bleeding profusely from her back, ignoring his own pain. Saya had felt the initial pain enter throughout her entire body but now it was a dull throbbing sensation. Her chakra system was probably being wiped out. She would feel nothing soon enough. Gaara couldn't speak. He was in too much shock to even think correctly. He looked around for a healer but there were none in sight. He looked back down quickly when he felt a hand touch his face. He grabbed her hand in his holding it tightly and struggled to find his voice.

"J-Just keep t-trying to t-take deep b-breaths…"

Saya smiled weakly.

"G-Gaara…I-I'll be o-okay…" she choked out before going into a coughing fit, spitting up a lot of blood.

Gaara wiped the blood from her mouth with a shaky hand. Her hand found his shirt collar and grabbed it as tight as she could, pulling him down closer to her.

"P-Please…s-stay with me…"

Gaara closed his eyes tightly. This was not happening.

"I-I'm not going anywhere…"

She smiled softly and shivered. Gaara removed his vest, wincing in pain as it ran over his shoulder, and wrapped it around her tightly. He pulled her closer to his body trying to give her some kind of warmth. She winced slightly, her body tensing, as she moved slowly. His eyes burned somewhat and he fought back tears. He didn't want to scare her.

"G-Gaara…w-we h-have t-to s-stop them…" she said shakily, tears falling from her eyes.

Gaara wiped them away as he tried to give her a weak smile. Saya saw right through him and touched his cheek softly. He tried to take a deep breath but it came out in a shaky gasp. The Akatsuki woman stared at the two with a blank stare. She didn't understand their connection. She continued watching in silence. Saya lifted up her hand and Gaara grabbed it.

"I-I know how t-to s-stop them…"

Gaara's eyes widened. Saya began making a hand jutsu with his hand.

Gaara stopped her.

"S-Saya…you can't…our chakra is depleted…you'll…you'll d-die…"

Saya chuckled causing her to cough up more blood.

"I-I'm d-dying anyway…" she murmured softly. Gaara shook his head.

"D-Don't say t-that…why did you do that?!" he whispered.

"Y-you once told me…that you want people…to recognize your existence…to need you to exist…"

She took in a painful breath.

"I need you to exist…I _see_ you…"

Gaara couldn't breathe and his eyes were wide. He felt like he was dying. Saya continued to do the jutsu, her hand entwined with his, and he didn't stop her this time. He closed his eyes tightly and then they snapped opened. He recognized one of the jutsu's but not the other. What was she thinking? Saya looked up at him smiling once more.

"I-I learned t-this…f-for when I went t-to S-Suna…" she choked out.

Gaara watched as Saya looked around watching everybody fighting. She eyed the Akatsuki and spoke to Ren.

"Ren…just the Akatsuki…no one else…"

Gaara could have sworn he heard the bird cry and his vision became blurry. Saya stared at the scene in front of her; her hand still entwined in his, and said the jutsu.

"Sabaku Suzaku… (Desert Phoenix)" she murmured softly.

Gaara's eyes widened as he saw a huge bird rise up from the sand and release an ear piercing shriek. It caught the attention of everyone and Akatsuki looked shocked. The bird burst into flames and then a tsunami of sand that rose from its wings was put on fire and sent towards the Akatsuki. They retreated, some dying within the flames, and ran off far away from Konoha. The shinobi of Konoha didn't even have the power to cheer. Almost everyone collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Gaara felt the chakra lower in his body and he laid Saya on the ground and lay next to her. He was shaking tremendously and looked over at her. Her eye lids were closing and her green eyes that he loved waking up to so much were losing their fire. He managed to move a little closer to her and grabbed her hand tightly.

"S-Saya…please," he whispered softly.

She barely gave him a smile and lifted her head up to meet his eyes. She mustered up all of her strength to touch his cheek softly and smile. She pulled his head down softly and kissed his kanji gently causing his eyes to widen.

"I love you…" she whispered barely audible.

Gaara felt the hot liquid seep from his eyes. Gaara leaned his head into hers and watched her eyes close. He convinced himself that she was just going to sleep. He couldn't even feel the pain in his shoulder anymore. Once they were closed, his eyes became heavy and he also let what he convinced himself was just sleep, consume him.

**MWUHAHAHAHAHHAA!! Sorry...I know it's evil but again, it's better then taking it out on real people. ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay buddies! New Chapter! I actually had to cut this chapter in half because it's really long so I kinda left it with a cliff hanger. No worries. Just means I'll be updating faster then usual. ^_^ Enjoy and of course review!**

**One Week Later… **

Gaara's eyes opened slightly to the bright sunlight shining through the window. He raised his arm to cover his eyes and hissed as pain shot up his shoulder. He grabbed it with his other arm softly and felt the bandaging wrapped around his shoulder down to his arm. His eyes opened more fully and he looked around the room. He realized he was in a hospital room. He looked around better and saw Tsunade checking his charts. She had not realized he had woken up yet. He stared at her for a moment taking in her appearance. She had bandages over her hands and a small band aid on her cheek. It looked like she had other injuries from the way she walked but she would be okay. Tsunade looked up seeing the young Kazekage's eyes open.

"Gaara, you're awake! Thank goodness! How are you feeling?" she exclaimed happily.

She looked tired but was truly happy to see the Kazekage awake. Gaara spoke and shocked himself with how hoarse his voice was.

"T-Tsunade…what…what happened?" was the only thing he could think of to say.

Tsunade smiled slightly.

"You've been out for a week Gaara…when we found you…you had lost a lot of blood…your shoulder was infected and we had to have three medical ninja plus myself heal it. It's still going to hurt somewhat because it depleted a lot of your chakra but you'll have full use of it and it should be healed fully in a couple of days."

Gaara processed all of the information as best as he could and tried to sit up. Tsunade stopped him and he had no power to resist. The events of that day came flooding back to him and he stared at Tsunade eyes wide.

"What about Saya? Is she here?"

Tsunade's face became very grave.

"Gaara…listen to me very carefully," she said quietly sitting down at his bedside.

Gaara's heart sunk in his chest and his breathing quickened.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

Tsunade stared at him.

"When we found you…we found her as well…she…she had lost a lot of blood…"

Gaara shook his head.

"This means nothing to me, I lost a lot of blood too…where is Saya?" he asked in a little more of a demand, his tone raising.

Tsunade met his eyes.

"Gaara…her wound was extensive…she wasn't breathing when we found her…she…"

Gaara stopped her then pulling the wires out of his arms and throwing the blanket off of him. Tsunade's eyes widened and she tried to stop him.

"Gaara, don't do this!"

Gaara struggled but his shoulder began to burn and he hissed in pain and grabbed it.

"Where is she?!" he yelled angrily but his voice was cracking.

Tsunade mustered up her voice.

"Okay, alright Gaara I'll take you to her!" she yelled as he began to relax.

His eyes widened and he looked at Tsunade quickly.

"She's alive?"

Tsunade looked down and helped him stand up and walk out to the hall. He was brought into a room and his eyes widened. Saya was lying in the hospital bed. There were tubes and wires sticking out of her everywhere. She was hooked up to all different kinds of machines that were beeping softly. Gaara felt sick. He saw Kakashi sitting in a chair next to the bed sleeping. He looked terrible. He was pale and he looked sick. His arm was bandaged all the way down to his wrist. Tsunade walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder softly. Kakashi's eyes opened quickly and he sat up in the chair. He looked over and saw Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, it's good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

Gaara couldn't take his eyes off Saya. Kakashi realized what Gaara was looking at and stood.

"She's going to be fine Gaara-sama…she'll wake up soon," he said trying to smile at him.

Gaara nodded softly and walked over to him. Kakashi moved and helped him sit in the chair by her bed. Gaara looked at Kakashi.

"Don't leave…she would want you to stay…"

Kakashi smiled and pulled up another chair.

"If you insist…" he said grinning at the young Kazekage.

Tsunade smiled at the two and left them to their peace, closing the door behind her. The silence was comforting for a while but Kakashi was getting edgy. He turned to Gaara and cleared his throat gaining Gaara's attention.

"If…you don't mind me asking Gaara-sama--"

Gaara interrupted him.

"—call me Gaara…I think we both have earned the right to refer to each other by first names."

Kakashi nodded politely.

"Gaara, how long have you and Saya been together?"

Gaara looked up at Kakashi, his eyes wide with shock. Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm sorry…if it's too personal…"

Gaara's eyes softened.

"No…it's alright…you were just very blunt. Saya and I have been together…for quite a while…I guess you could say since we were 12."

Kakashi's eyes widened and Gaara realized how bad that sounded.

"It's not like that…that was when I first recognized her as someone I could trust…a friend. The relationship grew from there."

Kakashi nodded quietly. Gaara looked at the floor.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Kakashi nodded.

"When did you see yourself as Saya's father?"

Kakashi seemed taken back by the question.

"I guess I would say it happened one night near Christmas…I had to stay up late due to the Chuunin Exam evaluations and she was sleeping in her bed. It was around two in the morning and I see a shadow coming out from her room and walk up to me. She was crying and had a bad dream so she came out. I didn't know what to do…I wasn't prepared for this whole kid thing. So I told her to come and see if she could help me with the Chuunin Exam evaluations. I thought she would just pretend to help because it was complicated but it turned out she helped me out a lot. We stood up half the night working on it and had it done in record time. Then she had leaned against me during the night and when I looked down she was fast asleep. It was then that I knew I could have been her father."

Gaara nodded.

"Kakashi…did you ever think that you were not good enough…not worthy of her love?"

Kakashi stared at Gaara for a moment before answering.

"I thought that I was going to have to work for her love…but Saya is definitely one in a million. She gives you her heart before you could ask for it…and she loves like no other…to lose her love would be the end of me…but you weren't asking for me, were you?"

Gaara kept his head down.

"She's lying there because of me…because she wanted to prove that my existence was needed…I don't deserve that kind of love…"

Kakashi smiled.

"Apparently she thought otherwise…" he said standing up.

Gaara's eyes widened and he was about to stand up as well when Kakashi stopped him.

"No…you should stay with her…"

Gaara remained seated and nodded. Kakashi went up to Saya and pulled his mask down laying a soft kiss on her forehead. Gaara couldn't see his face. Kakashi smiled at Gaara and took his leave. Gaara sat in the chair for awhile staring at all the monitors. He looked her over. She looked pale and sickly. He slowly let his hand crawl across the bed and took her hand in his. It was so cold and nothing happened when he touched it. She was fading away from him. He carefully pulled her hand closer and warmed it in his hands. She still never moved. He trembled slightly pulling the chair closer and laid his head on the bed still holding her hand. She would wake up…she had to…because if she didn't he wouldn't have a reason left to exist…and that would surely be it for him. He would fade away slow at first…but then gradually disappear until he was nothing again…and he just didn't think he was strong enough to disappear a second time.

**Four Days Later…**

Gaara still sat in the same spot by her bed. He hadn't moved since four days ago and everyone was getting worried. He hadn't attended meetings or spoke to anyone since that conversation with Kakashi. People tried to speak to him but he wouldn't answer them. Temari was worrying day and night and came to the hospital everyday. Today was no exception.

"Gaara…come with me to the café to eat something. Come on you need to eat."

Gaara continued to stare at the monitors beeping rhythmically. Temari took a deep breath.

"Brother, please eat something…if not for you then for Saya…she would not want to see you like this."

Gaara turned his head slightly looking at his sister.

"I'm not hungry…" he said in a whisper.

Temari wiped tears from her eyes and left only to run into Kakashi who was walking into the room.

"Oh, sorry Temari-chan, I was just going to visit Saya."

Temari pulled Kakashi off to the side hastily.

"Kakashi-san, please talk to Gaara and get him to eat something, anything at all. He's going to get himself sick and he isn't listening to me. I'm really worried about him."

Kakashi nodded grabbing Temari's shoulder softly.

"I'll do what I can Temari-chan," he said and he went inside.

"Gaara, it's been four days and you haven't moved…let's go get something to eat!" he said happily.

Gaara shook his head softly.

"I'm not hungry…"

Kakashi sighed.

"A lot of people are worried about you, please come and eat something with me. Saya will be here when we get back."

Gaara stared at him then.

"How do you know that? She's fading and I can feel it…because my heart…it hurts…"

Kakashi's eyes lowered.

"They want me to take her off the monitors…"

Gaara's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

Kakashi looked at Gaara, his face holding a serious expression.

"Because I am her legal guardian…they asked me to take her off the monitors. They say she isn't going to wake up. I've been stalling for some time now. They say she's suffering and that I should end her pain…"

Gaara's heart stopped and he stood up.

"You can't do that. You can't take her off the monitors because then she'll die!" he seethed.

Kakashi sighed.

"I don't want her to suffer anymore."

Gaara's heart never beat so fast.

"You have to give her more time, you said yourself she'll be alright, she'll wake up."

Kakashi stared at him.

"Gaara it's been a while…" but Gaara cut him off.

"No…I won't let you take her off the monitors…" he said standing up.

Kakashi held up his hands.

"I won't do anything rash as long as we can talk about it over lunch. I'm starving."

Gaara sighed tiredly. He knew Kakashi had easily used the situation to his advantage.

"Fine..." he murmured walking over to Kakashi and exiting the room with him.

They had finished eating and were making their way back towards Saya's room when they saw a lot of medical ninja running in, including Tsunade. Both of their hearts stopped and their blood ran cold. They could hear the monitors beeping crazily in the room and tried to get there. They were pushed back by medical ninja. Gaara quickly looked at Kakashi who had a look of fear on his face. _What could have happened in 20 minutes?!_ Gaara pressed his back against the wall and he felt his knees buckle. Kakashi sat on the floor by Gaara and waited patiently.

**In The ****Hospital Room…**

_She held him in her arms tightly. She was crying a__nd he felt her tears run down his shoulder. She looked up at him softly. His eyes were closed and his heart beat was so steady. _

"_Gaara…please don't let me disappear!" she cried and held him tighter. _

_His eyes opened slightly and he looked at her. _

"_Saya…" he murmured softly. _

_Saya choked back tears. _

"_Why does everything always happen to us?!" she cried angrily. _

_He offered her a small sad smile. _

"_Why…would you ask a question…you already know the answer to?" _

_Saya cried harder. Her hands were pressed against his chest as she let her tears stream down her face. His hands rested over hers gently. _

"_I don't want you to die…" he whispered, causing her to smile slightly. _

"_Dying doesn't bother me…but leaving you does…I don't want you to be sad…" she said, closing her eyes tightly, tears spilling onto his shirt. _

"_If you die…I'll die too…" Gaara whispered as his eyes focused on her. _

"_Don't say that…you're going to survive…live the life you deserve." Saya said. _

_Gaara chuckled sadly. _

"_But without you…that's no life to me...I love you…I can't lose you," he said, letting his emotions get the best of him. _

_Gaara touched her cheek softly and she grabbed it, holding it tightly in her hand. She hugged him then and they stood there in silence. She could hear a faint beeping, like a machine in the background and she looked around. Only when she remembered something did she forget about the beeping. _

"_Do you believe __our love can make miracles?" _

_Gaara smiled sadly. _

"_I believe our love can do anything we want it too…" _

_Saya felt the hot liquid pour down her cheeks. Gaara thought for a minute. _

"_It__ was real, wasn't it? We were just two kids, but we really loved each other?" _

_Saya nodded her head not able to speak correctly to answer him. Gaara swallowed hard and then something happened. Saya went to touch his face when she felt a shock in her chest. She grabbed her chest tightly in shock and looked at Gaara. _

"_Gaara, what's happening?" Saya asked becoming afraid. _

_Gaara smiled softly. _

"_You're just going away for a little while…" _

_Saya's eyes grew wide with terror as her hands__ started to disappear. She slammed her eyes shut as another painful shock came to her chest. Gaara watched her quietly, his eyes focused on her intently. _

"_Don't be afraid…you're going to live. I'll be seeing you," he said and closed his eyes. _

_Saya tried to scream but she had no voice. Her body was fading but she remembered his words and closed her eyes thinking of every moment she could that had him in it. Their love was strong and she had to believe it. She opened her eyes to blackness._

Saya's eyes snapped open to familiar, panic stricken voices. She started choking on a long tube that was down her throat. The first person she saw was Tsunade who looked just as shocked as her. Saya continued choking until Tsunade realized it and began to take the tube out. After it was out, Saya felt the air rush into her lungs. She took a deep breath that hurt somewhat and her body relaxed. Tsunade stared at her wide eyed and then leaned forward softly kissing her forehead.

"It's good to have you back…" she murmured softly smiling down at Saya.

Saya looked at her confused and then looked around quickly. Tsunade smiled warmly.

"He's outside…" she said understandingly.

Saya looked at her then and gave a tired smile. She went to speak but it came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Good…then it was…just a bad dream…"

Tsunade smiled.

"I just don't understand it…a few minutes ago you were dying…and now…your charts are stable…but I'd still like to keep you here overnight for observation…that's not really a request."

Saya chuckled.

"I understand…" she whispered gratefully.

Tsunade winked.

"I'll go tell them you're awake…they're going to be so relieved. It's been a nightmare this past week and a half."

Saya's eyes widened somewhat. _A week and a half I've been lying here in the hospital?! _She settled into her pillow and waited patiently.

**Outside The Room… **

Tsunade walked outside of the room wiping her forehead tiredly. Gaara and Kakashi stood up quickly watching her movements intently.

"What happened to her?" Gaara demanded more then asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"She was choking on her tube…which made the monitors go crazy…I thought she was having a relapse…but then…" she paused momentarily, taking in their terrified expressions and put her hands on both their shoulders, causing them to take in a deep breath in unison.

"And then what?" Kakashi asked hurriedly.

Tsunade gave them a smile.

"And then she woke up…"

**I hope you liked it! Review for me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so here's the next part of the chapter which I promised. Hoep you enjoy it of course! Please review! Love those reviews! ^_^**

Two pairs of eyes widened.

"She is awake?" Gaara asked almost sounding hopeful.

Tsunade nodded.

"She's tired but she can take visitors…if you'd like to see her then go ahead."

Gaara and Kakashi paused before Kakashi turned to Gaara.

"You go in first…I can wait…"

Gaara shook his head slowly.

"We've stuck through this whole process together…we will see her together…"

Kakashi smiled softly and nodded as they both walked in. Saya turned her head to the side slowly watching the two walk in. She smiled softly at them and tried to sit up, flinching slightly. This caused both men to panic and help her get comfortable.

"It's good to see you awake Saya…you had us worried there for a minute," Kakashi said quietly rubbing her head and pushing back some hair.

Saya nodded.

"Sorry…it wasn't like I wanted you guys to worry…it just sort of happened."

She looked at Gaara and grinned.

"So…you were worried about me?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and gave her a small smile. She laughed softly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"I'm feeling much better…my back tingles a little but at least I feel the tingles," she chuckled.

Gaara became serious.

"That's not funny…"

Saya smiled slightly.

"Oh come on, I'm okay…I survived."

Gaara looked at her seriously.

"Just barely…it's nothing to joke about."

Saya regarded him quietly and nodded. She realized then that it hit him hard. He really was scared. Kakashi's words brought her out of her thoughts.

"Gaara's right…we almost lost you…" he said in a fatherly tone.

Saya smiled.

"Since when have you and Gaara been getting along so well?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Kakashi chuckled.

"We both had the same person we cared for in the hospital fighting for her life…it does things to you."

Saya smiled as Kakashi leaned forward giving her a gentle hug.

"I have to go tell the others. I'll be back later," he said with a wave and took off.

Gaara sat down in a chair by her bedside. He stared at her at first trying to memorize her face. She smiled at him after awhile breaking him from his thoughts.

"Are you really feeling alright?"

She nodded quickly.

"What about you? How is your shoulder?" she reached out and touched it gently causing him to flinch slightly.

"It's alright…just sore."

She nodded in understanding.

"Will it leave a scar?"

Gaara chuckled softly.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about…"

Saya frowned.

"But I am…you were in pain…"

Gaara nodded.

"But not like you were…" he whispered more to himself then her.

She grabbed his hand softly pulling it into her lap gently.

"You look…conflicted…"

Gaara looked at her then.

"I'm fine…" he said quietly.

"Liar…" she whispered causing him to look at her.

"I'm not lying to you. I'm fine just…tired."

Saya held his hand tighter.

"Gaara…can I ask you a question?"

Gaara nodded softly.

"Do…do you believe our love can make miracles?"

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise at her question. He had not expected her to ask that. After a moment of thought he looked back up at her.

"I believe our love can do whatever we want it to…"

Tears fell from her eyes then and it startled him.

"Saya…" he said softly wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

She grabbed his hands gently and laughed through her crying.

"I saw you…in the darkness," she said trying to hold back her tears.

Gaara leaned his forehead against hers gently. She stared into his turquoise eyes and relaxed, her tears fading. She grabbed his shirt pulling him forward into a hug. He tensed at first but then soon relaxed enjoying the warmth she was giving him.

"Don't ever pull what you pulled that day…ever again. Do you understand?"

Saya stared at him.

"You were going to die…you just wanted me to stand there and watch you die?"

Gaara nodded.

"Better me than you."

Saya's eyes widened.

"How could you say that? Your life is just as important as mine! If not even more important considering you're the Kazekage! Your life is just as important--"

He had stopped her then putting a finger to her lips successfully silencing her.

"I don't care. I've lost too much in this life to have you die too. I wouldn't…I wouldn't be able to handle it. You've done too much for me already…to die for me along with all that would surely cause me to do…terrible things…"

Saya's eyes remained wide.

"I'm too…involved with you now…it's your own fault…I never asked you to fall in love with me…but it's too late…there's no turning back now…you're stuck with me…" he said smiling softly.

Saya smiled when he said that and nodded.

"I think I can work with that," she replied giggling lightly.

He smirked and rested his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked a little worried.

He nodded softly and looked up at her. Just then a female nurse came in and cleared her throat gaining the attention of both parties.

"Um…s-sorry to interrupt K-Kazekage-s-sama, b-but um…there is a mob of p-people…well…girls…outside causing quite a ruckus asking for you…" she finished blushing.

Gaara frowned slightly in confusion and looked at Saya. She shrugged and ate a small ice cube, soothing her throat.

"Go see what it is," she mumbled biting into the ice cube.

Gaara sighed and stood up.

"I'll be right back…" he said obviously aggravated.

Gaara walked outside the hospital where Tsunade was trying but failing to usher many women away from the building. But when they saw Gaara they all screamed causing his eyes to widen. He heard clips of the yelling and it just confused him more.

"Kazekage-sama, pick me!" and another one shouted, "Kazekage-sama, choose me! I'll be faithful!"

Gaara walked over to Tsunade and she looked tired.

"I can't stop them all…and if they keep screaming like this there are going to be problems!" she yelled more at the crowd then at him.

Gaara looked to her again.

"What is the meaning of all of this? Why do they want me to pick them? Pick them for what?"

Tsunade sighed and looked at him.

"Okay…don't get angry…"

Gaara took a deep breath. He was already angry and he hadn't even heard it yet.

"The council was skeptical about you finding a bride before your twentieth birthday by yourself…so…they told everyone you would be picking someone by then…to help you out a little…"

Gaara was looking at the floor and Tsunade could have sworn she saw smoke come out of his ears.

"Gaara…are you alright?"

He looked up and she gasped. His eyes…they were different. He was pissed and a crowd of Konoha women and a pissed off Gaara should not be in the same village let alone the same area. Tsunade finally got the last of the girls off the hospital stairs. Now they were all huddling together by the end of the steps staring up at him and it was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Can't you send them away? You are the Hokage," he whispered to her while overlooking the women, who started posing for him.

Tsunade looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"I did! They won't leave and I can't remove them physically! The council went behind our backs and told them to basically do this! They heard that the Kazekage is looking for a bride…well let's just say they're not stupid."

Gaara looked at the swarm of women. He had never seen so many women in the same place before. His eyes caught a flash of pink and he looked intently at the poor young shinobi trying to make her way to the hospital. Sakura ran up the stairs quickly, barely making it out of the huge crowd alive.

"Tsunade-sama, what's going on?! All these women couldn't possibly be sick could they?!"

Tsunade shook her head. Sakura looked at Gaara.

"Is Saya alright? I was coming to visit her."

Gaara nodded and gave her a small smile.

"She's inside--"

As soon as he had smiled at Sakura a flying tomato flew through the air and hit Sakura in the shoulder splattering all over the back of her shirt. Sakura was shocked.

"What the f--" she trailed off as the mob of women turned angry.

"Get away from the Kazekage! He's mine!" and another voice shouted, "No Kazekage-sama is going to be my husband!"

Sakura's eyes widened and looked at Gaara.

"They're all here for you?!"

Gaara nodded and his sand flew up shielding Sakura from another oncoming tomato. Sakura nodded a thank you and ran inside the hospital with the sand trailing her making sure she was safe. Tsunade groaned.

"This is not good. This crowd could turn violent and things could get bad."

Gaara knew what she meant. Women had a violent side. He sometimes watched his sister with Shikamaru. He knew how they could get. He knew if they saw him with a woman that they would attack. And it might not be with just tomatoes next time. He shook his head. _The Kazekage intimidated by women?_ He took a deep breath and raised his hands. Every woman became silent.

"I don't know what anyone has told you…but it's not true. I am not looking for a bride…not anytime soon."

The girls looked outraged and one girl shouted out.

"The council says you have to pick a bride before your twentieth birthday! That's not too far away! You don't have a choice!"

Gaara didn't like being told what he had to do. He did the only thing that came to his mind.

"Well…it's definitely not a woman who bothers me and you all standing in front of the hospital are bothering me."

The crowd was gone before Gaara could say another word and his eyes widened. He turned to Tsunade and shrugged slightly. She chuckled.

"Looks like you have a bit of a problem on your hands there…"

Gaara sighed and retreated back into the building. He walked back into the room and stopped. Sakura turned and smiled.

"Gaara, you're back, that was quick."

She stood and ruffled Saya's hair.

"See you later Saya!"

Saya waved good bye and turned her attention on Gaara.

"What was all that about outside?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He sat back down in the chair.

"It…it was nothing important."

She squinted at him giving him a suspicious look. Gaara tried to not look at her but finally gave up.

"A while back the council, Tsunade, and I had a meeting where the council decided that I should find a suitable bride before my twentieth birthday, but due to all that has happened lately I guess they thought I needed a little help and told everyone of my situation…so the crowd of women outside…was because I'm in here."

Saya's eyes widened.

"And you thought that wasn't important to tell me?!"

Gaara flinched.

"I didn't want you to worry yourself over it."

Saya let her head fall against the pillow.

"That's just great…stupid council. What are you going to do now?"

Gaara looked at her.

"I'm not sure…I have some time but the women probably won't leave me alone…at least when I am in public."

Saya pouted.

"That's so un-cool!"

Gaara chuckled.

"I'll find a way to get around them. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Saya smiled slightly.

"You promise? Even if the other girls are cuter then me?" she teased.

He raised an eye smiling softly.

"Well…when you put it that way…" this earned him a playful hit in his good arm.

He chuckled taking in her pouting face with amusement.

"I'm serious," she giggled.

Gaara regained his composure.

"I would not leave you Saya…I promise," he said quietly.

She cooed.

"Aw…because you love me right?"

Gaara raised a playful eye at her. She was teasing him. He looked down in defeat and nodded causing her to giggle loudly. He finally looked up, a small blush running over his cheeks, and stood up.

"Move over…" he stated calmly and she did.

He climbed in the bed and lay down next to her resting his head on her pillow. She snuggled closer to him and rested against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"You're getting out tomorrow right?" Gaara asked quietly as the sun began to go down and night took over.

"Yes…" she answered softly, already half asleep.

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes going into a deep meditation.

**Hope you enjoyed it!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay everybody! Updated! New Chapter! Read it, live it, love it! ^_^ jk. I hope you enjoy!!! And as always...review! YAY!**

**Three Weeks Later… **

Saya passed through the mob outside of the Kazekage tower just barely making it out alive. All the women were fighting over how they were going to be the Kazekage's bride. By the time she made it through the doors they had turned on her wondering what she wanted in the tower. She just got through the doors when the yelling started. _Now how the hell was she going to get out? _Sakura had just finished passing through the doors as well.

"It's getting worse out there! How are we going to do our missions with all that estrogen outside?!" Saya giggled loudly.

"Well…Gaara's birthday is tomorrow. They're anxious."

Sakura stared at Saya.

"Why aren't you nervous? What if he sees a girl that interests him?" Sakura asked sarcastically, earning a glare from Saya.

"He's not like that."

Sakura giggled.

"You know, if he really has to choose a bride by tomorrow…then he'll probably propose to you tonight."

Saya's vision got blurry and her world went to darkness. She woke up to Sakura smacking her cheek softly.

"Saya…Saya are you alright?!"

Saya nodded her head and lifted herself, sitting on the floor as the Kages and the council came downstairs. Sakura was rubbing her back looking concerned. Gaara looked up to see the scene before him unfold. His pace quickened when he saw her on the floor. Tsunade followed, noticing his urgency and not wanting him to get the women outside suspicious. She didn't want Saya being followed home by crazy women.

"Saya are you alright?!" Tsunade asked worriedly.

Saya nodded again rubbing her head and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. This earned the attention of Gaara and Tsunade as well as the council.

"Sakura, what's so funny?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura shook her head not being able to respond. Saya grinned seeing Sakura and Sakura snorted turning around to hide her red face. It was just too funny. Saya chuckled and Tsunade was getting mad.

"What is so funny?!" she demanded loudly.

Saya looked up.

"Getting through the door was a mission all on its own Tsunade-sama…it was quite…humorous."

Sakura snorted again. Gaara knew they were lying through their teeth but didn't say anything. The council had seen Gaara's initial reaction and walked over surrounding the group. They got in between the group dividing Saya from everyone.

"Who are you? State your name," they asked startling her and upsetting the others.

"Um…Ryohei Saya…" she stated calmly.

"Ah…you are the young girl whose father is the leader of Akatsuki."

Saya paled and Gaara was fuming.

"Uh…yeah that's me," she stated quietly.

"If you were chosen by the Kazekage to be his bride then there are some rules you must obey."

Saya's eyes widened as well as the others. Gaara went to interrupt but was not heard by one of the council members.

"Uh…rules?"

The council stepped forward.

"You will move to Suna and become a shinobi there. You will do missions for Suna and live in Suna."

Saya breath caught in her throat. She knew she would have to change for him but she wasn't ready for this.

"You will have to be with the Kazekage at all meetings that concern you and act in an appropriate manner at all times. Do you understand?"

Saya was freaking out.

"That is enough!" Gaara seethed, his words dripping with malice.

Saya stood up and backed away from them all.

"I just came here for the mission report…" she turned around and flew out the door passed the crowd.

Gaara glared at the council and then looked at Tsunade.

"I'm taking the back door…" he said turning around and disappearing around the corner.

Thank goodness the women didn't know of the back door. He walked into the streets of Konoha and walked up to Saya's apartment. He knocked on her door and she opened it rather quickly coming face to face with him.

"I didn't know they would do that…"

Saya gave him a small smile and moved so he could walk in.

"I hope they didn't frighten you…I understand if you don't…" his voice trailed off as she softly kissed his lips, successfully silencing him.

When she pulled away she looked directly in his eyes, something she didn't do often.

"I'll do it…" she said quickly.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"You'll do what?" he asked unsure if he understood her correctly.

"I'll marry you," she stated quickly.

"I'll go and live in Suna and become a shinobi there…but you have to promise me something…"

Gaara's breathing felt like it stopped.

"We will be happy there…I want it to be different over there. I want no problems…just a wedding and you…promise this to me," she stated softly.

Gaara's eyes lowered.

"You would do all of this just to be with me?"

Saya nodded and smiled brightly. Gaara's eyes widened and he smiled softly.

"Then tomorrow we will announce it to the council."

Saya grinned.

"Oh they're going to love me at those meetings."

Gaara let out a chuckle just thinking about it.

"So…do I have you to myself tonight?"

Gaara smirked.

"Hai…you have me…"

Saya smiled and walked towards him. He was about to walk towards her as well when she walked passed him. He looked at her confused and watched as she grabbed a bag from the top of her dresser and walked into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. Gaara raised an eyes wondering what she was doing. He leaned on her balcony letting the cool breeze blow lightly through his hair. He liked times like this. He realized though that it was quite dark out. He looked for the time. It was 11: 55pm. He smirked as he realized what she was doing. She wasn't coming out until 12am…his birthday. He smirked and continued to watch the shadows moving in the darkness. Konoha was so peaceful at night…nothing like Suna…the people of Suna loved the night and usually came out when the sun went down. He closed his eyes and only opened them when he heard the bathroom door creak open. He pulled his head back in from the balcony and walked into her bedroom. He chuckled seeing her in a long overcoat and big hat. He went to walk over to her but she stopped him. She removed the hat and he watched her long brown hair fall down to her waist. She barely ever let it down. She smiled at him then slowly undoing the belt to the overcoat. He watched her in a trance as she moved up to him so now they were only about five feet apart. She waited for the time to become 12 midnight and slowly let the overcoat fall off of her shoulders and onto the floor. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Happy Birthday Gaara-kun…"

His eyes feasted upon her bare body, taking in the striking scene before him. She blushed lightly, feeling like an unclothed porcelain doll on display. Gaara smirked and stalked closer towards her as he removed his gourd. He ran his hands all over her body, thinking of nothing but the fact that this was clearly the best birthday present he'd ever got. Hell, it was the only one he'd ever got, but he could only imagine that there were very few things that could beat this (if any). He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her lightly into him. She began to unbuckle his brown vest, quickly shoving it off his broad shoulders. Saya smirked mischievously and slid her hands up his chest slowly, undoing the buttons on his cloak along the way. When she undid the last and top button, she grabbed the sides and threw the cloak off of him, revealing his muscular chest. She leaned her head in and peppered kisses all over his chest and up his neck.

"It's been so long," she whispered huskily.

"Too long..."

Gaara clung to her back, pulling her even further into himself.

"I know," he responded.

"I'm sorry…there's just been so much work to be done with the committee and everything that's happened..."

Saya nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy now."

She reached down and started to loosen his belt, allowing his pants to fall limply around his ankles. She then grabbed the sides of his boxers and pulled them down to join his pants, as he stepped out of them and removed his sandals. Saya pushed him back leading him to the bed, crawling on top of him as he laid his back against the soft mattress. She kissed him softly while she gently stroked his manhood, arousing him even further. Gaara leaned his head back and moaned at the feather-light touches she was giving him. He raised his hips to further himself into her hand, eager to feel more. Saya moved her hand to his stomach and pressed him back down onto the mattress.

"Patience, my love..."

Gaara growled. He wasn't a very patient person. After feeling her moving around, he looked up curious to see what she was doing, only to find her positioning herself over him.

"You aren't serious?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Saya smirked, and let herself down, slowly feeling him fill her.

'_Holy shit, she was serious!'_ Gaara thought.

His mind was cut off soon after, as it was overwhelmed by a feeling of pleasure. He could feel her warm, tight walls squeeze around him as he filled her entirely. She then leaned over, straightening her arms on either side of him to hold herself up as she lifted her hips, and then pushed back down to be filled once again. Gaara leaned his head back again shutting his eyes tightly, but lifted his hands to meet her hips and aid her as she lifted herself. Saya moaned repetitively as she continuously slammed herself onto him and felt warmth spread throughout her womanhood. Gaara opened his eyes to take in the sight before him, and saw Saya's eyes closed - concentrating on keeping her rhythm. He could feel her cum trickling down his shaft, as both of their climaxes neared. Saya quickened her pace, pushing herself faster onto him, groaning loudly with each thrust. Gaara's breathing quickened and he grabbed tighter onto her hips, forcing her harder onto him. With a few more movements, he came violently into her, yelling her name out in ecstasy. Moments later, she also came collapsing onto his chest and moaning loudly as her body convulsed around his slick member. They stood like that for a while trying to regain their breath and composure. She lifted her head slowly off of his chest and looked at him. He looked at her; his composure regained, and let his hand travel up her thigh up to the small of her back. She smiled softly planting small kisses on his chest as they rested on the bed. She let her lips trail up his neck leaving small wet kisses. He shivered slightly, enjoying her lips on his body. She kissed his chin moving up slightly to kiss over his eyes and then his nose. She moved up further pushing some hair off his forehead with her nose revealing his kanji of "love." She kissed it tenderly, leaving her lips there for a while, trying to leave an impression. Gaara's eyes widened when he felt her kiss the kanji. He looked up at her and their eyes met. Her eyes lowered looking over his body.

"You, you don't have one scar except this one…" she murmured referring to his kanji.

Gaara shook his head.

"I have many scars…" he said quietly.

Saya furrowed her eyebrows.

"Where?" she asked searching his body again for hidden scars.

He smiled slightly and took her hand softly running it up his stomach and finally stopped it over his heart. He pressed her hand there and her eyes saddened.

"Just because you cannot see them…doesn't mean they're not there. They're just not physical ones…truthfully I would prefer those…" he whispered.

Saya closed her eyes trying to hold back her emotions. She thought about his life and it truly was terrible. She wouldn't have survived what he had to endure his whole life. She let her head fall on his chest again and kissed the area over his heart. Gaara smiled somewhat. She was sad to see him hurting. It hurt her too. Gaara's hands trailed over her body feeling the scars that battle had left her. She didn't have many but the fact was she had them and that bothered him. He came to one that rested on her shoulder and she tensed slightly. He noticed and looked up at her.

"This one bothers you…" he said quietly.

She stared at him.

"How do you know that?" she asked quietly.

He continued to stare at her.

"When I touched the others…you didn't flinch once…ones a lot deeper then this one…and yet this one bothers you the most…why?"

Saya's eyes lowered and Gaara had an urge to just hold her tightly. So he did. He turned with her to his side and they both rested on their pillows, pulling the blanket over themselves. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him closely. She snuggled into his chest feeling safe.

"When I was younger my father used to play fight with me…he would teach me small little jutsu…just to keep me safe. He said I was his little warrior princess…my mother didn't like it…and he never did it with my sisters…"

Saya paused for a moment recollecting her thoughts. Gaara listened intently.

"One day he came home…and he was different…he and my mother had a big fight that day and he stormed out of the house…we had a play date that day. He brought me to the forest clearing where we would train all the time…at first it was fine and I was doing well…but then I messed up…it was a stupid mistake…but it was a mistake."

Saya took a deep breath.

"I'd never seen him so angry…he started screaming at me…and then I just felt pain…like my shoulder was being torn apart. When I woke up I was in the hospital and my mother was there crying over me. She was happy when I woke up…she said that I wasn't allowed to play fight with father anymore. When he came in…I didn't see it then but I can see it now…her face…full of fear. He said he was sorry…and I was five so I forgave him…it's not like it would have mattered if I didn't…I was five and he was my father."

Saya became quiet remembering that day. She buried her face into his chest and he tightened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry Saya…I didn't know…" he stated quietly.

She pulled her head away from him a little and made eye contact.

"Don't be sorry. No more dwelling in the past. Let's look towards the future."

Gaara smirked and nodded and let his head fall in close to hers. Her eyes started closing slightly.

"What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" she asked sleepily.

He smiled.

"I don't know…no one has ever really asked me that before…"

Saya giggled.

"Well…we'll definitely think of something," she murmured.

He nodded and she fell asleep. He watched her for a while letting his hands stroke her hair softly. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes hoping that tonight would never be over.

**Hope you liked it as always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alrighty here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and as usual please review! Even if it's just a little review I'll love it! Thanks for all who usually review of course. You guys rock! Enjoy!**

**The Next Day… **

Gaara turned in the bed reaching out for Saya but feeling nothing but bed sheets. His eyes opened quickly and scanned the room. Slight panic rose deep within him but was soon comforted by a smell. He was about to get up when the door opened and Saya walked in balancing a whole bunch of food on a tray and orange juice tucked under her arm. She had the napkins in her mouth and was trying really hard not to drop anything. Gaara chuckled slightly and watched as she skillfully put the tray in front of him and the orange juice on the side. She pulled the napkins from her mouth and placed them beside him. He looked down, quietly taking in all the food she made. There were pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, toast and all other kinds of breakfast foods. Saya chuckled slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry…we never really had breakfast together and I didn't know what you liked…so I made everything."

Gaara looked at her, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You made all of this for me?" he asked surprised.

She smiled and nodded.

"If you don't like something just let me know…" her voice trailed off as he picked up a piece of toast and bit into it.

"I like everything here…" he stated softly.

Her smile widened seeing that he was pleased with her cooking. She kissed his forehead softly.

"Well…it's your birthday breakfast. It has to be perfect," she answered turning around to leave.

His hand caught her arm and she looked back to him.

"Stay, eat with me."

Saya smiled softly and sat down on the bed with him taking a piece of toast and biting it happily. They were enjoying the peace and quiet of each others company. The food was really good in Gaara's opinion. He was used to Temari's cooking which, sorry for poor Shikamaru, could kill a goat, in Kankuro's opinion. And goats eat anything. Gaara watched as she ate a small strawberry from the pancake and stared into space.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly but loud enough to make her jump slightly, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing I was just thinking about what Suna's like…" she trailed off trying to picture it in her head.

"I've only seen it once but never really looked around…we just stood in your tower that one time…"

Gaara nodded.

"Suna is very different from Konoha…it will be an adjustment for you but I think you could handle it…it's really hot there in the day…but at the night it gets really very cold. The people there are different too…though I don't talk with them much…"

Saya looked down.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'll have you there right?" she asked hopefully.

Gaara smiled.

"H-Hai…I'll be there…" he said a little surprised that someone needed him there for them to be okay.

Saya nodded quickly.

"Then I'll be alright…besides…Temari is going to need help once she gets to the later stages of her pregnancy…she'll be a handful. And she's decided to have the baby in Suna…so I'm sure Shikamaru will be by to visit."

Gaara smiled at her optimism.

"Saya…I'm not asking you to leave behind your friends."

Saya looked up at him.

"Good because I'm not…I'll still see them…just not as often…believe me you're doing me a favor. I was beginning to start thinking like Naruto…nobody wants that," she laughed.

"The only person I'll have trouble leaving is Kakashi…but he'll come visit me anyway so it doesn't matter."

Gaara nodded biting into a piece of bacon. They ate quietly finishing up what was left when they came to the last piece of bacon. They paused slightly, neither one touching it, trying to signal for the other to take it. Saya chuckled softly.

"Gaara, please go on and eat it."

Gaara looked at her and shrugged, taking the last piece and eating it. Saya gasped.

"You really ate it!"

He looked at her confused.

"You were supposed to say, no Saya you eat it!"

Gaara raised his eye in confusion.

"What so you write out what I say now?" he asked sarcastically causing her mouth to open wider.

"Spit it out!" she yelled as she tackled him onto the bed as he was still chewing.

He closed his mouth tightly as she tried to open it any way she could. He was laughing at her futile attempts to open his mouth and she was laughing at the fact that she could not get his mouth open. He swallowed the bacon quickly and she let out a fake scream as her bacon disappeared. The fight for the bacon turned into soft kisses. He chuckled slightly as she lay on the bed laughing and trying to pout at the same time. Gaara stared down at her. He thought to himself that he hadn't smiled this much in his entire life. She picked herself off the bed and leaned against his shoulder softly.

"Do they have bacon in Suna?"

Her random question caused him to laugh again, letting his head drop in defeat. She grinned nuzzling his neck and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. They were both full and Saya rested her head on her pillow sighing. Gaara mimicked her actions and laid next to her their heads touching. The moment was nice and then Saya spoke.

"So…how does it feel to be old now?"

Gaara quickly turned on his side and glared at her.

"I'm not old…" he said looking shocked by her comment.

Saya grinned.

"Yes you are old, you're old now."

Gaara's eyes widened.

"That's…that's a mean thing to say…" he said faking being hurt.

Saya put on a puppy dog look.

"Aw…you're the Kazekage of an entire village…and that's the best come back you have? Wow…I'm going to have a ball with you," she stated laughing.

His mouth dropped open some and he rolled on top of her nipping at her neck and his hands quickly began tickling her. She gasped and started to laugh hysterically begging him to stop.

"No! I-I didn't mean it!" she yelled through gasps for air.

He stopped and she giggled some more.

"And you said I'm the mean one…" she murmured and she got a look that shut her up.

She smiled, sat up and started to clear the tray. Gaara sat up too about to help her when there was a knock at the door. Saya motioned for him to take the tray and Saya walked to the door quietly. She opened it and a messenger stuck a scroll out to her quickly.

"To be opened by the Kazekage of Suna miss!" he said loudly and disappeared.

She came back in the house and walked to Gaara, who had placed everything in the sink and turned to her.

"Here…this is for you. You read it and I'll do dish duty," she said still smiling.

She refused to let whatever was in that scroll ruin her great morning. Gaara did the certain jutsu to open the seal on the scroll and read it quietly to himself. He closed his eyes feeling hers on the back of his head. He turned slowly putting the scroll down and walking over to her.

"You have to go don't you?" she asked quietly still determined to keep the mood of the morning pleasant.

Gaara sighed.

"The council wants to meet with us…together…" he said softly causing her eyes to widen.

"They want to see the both of us? Why?" she asked confused.

Gaara thought about it for a moment.

"They will probably ask you some questions…" he said trying to end it at that.

Saya looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh, so they're just going to ask me questions?" she asked sarcastically knowing full well they'll probably interrogate her until she blows.

She was ready.

"Okay I'll go get dressed…" she said quietly and walked into the bedroom.

Gaara followed curiously.

"You don't have to answer anything you don't want to…" he said quickly.

Saya nodded.

"I'll be okay…we can go now."

They finished dressing and Gaara strapped on his gourd. They exited the building and walked to the Hokage office. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw the crowd gathered outside the office. Saya moved away from him walking towards the back of the Hokage's tower while he walked through the front. Girls tried to yell that they would be faithful to him and always be by his side. They were giving him a headache. Then he saw others. He saw all of Saya's friends and even Naruto was there. Then he realized it. They were probably going to make him announce who his bride was going to be to this crowd. Almost all of Konoha was here! He saw Kakashi and Sakura, Lee, Temari and Shikamaru. Everyone was there. He entered the building and walked up to the Hokage's meeting room. Saya was there already and they walked in together. They were both greeted by Tsunade who gave Saya a tight hug. Saya knew Tsunade did not want to see her go but that she would let her go if she had too. Everyone sat down and the meeting began. At first the questions were easy and Saya was answering them well. But then the questions got harder and extremely personal.

"Have you ever considered joining your father in his organization Akatsuki?" one council member asked.

Saya was angry. She never really got angry but when she did you knew it. She glared at the council member.

"No…I never thought of joining my father in his organization Akatsuki," she said seriously her tone dripping with malice.

The council member nodded and took notes.

"Are you subject to bribes or blackmail?" another council member asked.

Saya furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't follow you…" she said quietly.

The council member nodded.

"If someone were to offer you money or use someone you care about against you, would you do what they wanted?"

Saya's eyes widened at the question. It was hard, how the hell was she supposed to know.

"I don't know…it would depend on what he or she wanted me to do…" she answered honestly.

"So is that a yes?" another member asked.

Saya glared.

"Don't put words in my mouth…I said it depends…if the person held someone I cared about and they wanted money or something insignificant then we would probably be able to work something out. But as I said…it depends," she stated firmly.

They stared at her. A council member stood up.

"I would like to speak with you alone for a moment Ryohei Saya."

Tsunade went to protest but was silenced as the council member put up his hand. Gaara stayed quiet. He would speak when necessary. He knew she could handle herself. Saya stood up and followed the council member outside and onto the balcony.

"I want you to do me a favor Ryohei Saya," he said softly, not in his loud council member voice.

Saya looked at him questioningly.

"And what would that be sir?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Would you look over that balcony for me please?" he stated more then asked.

Saya hesitated at first but then walked over to the balcony and glanced over. There was a village of people outside waiting for the Kazekage to show himself. All of Konoha was out there. They didn't see Saya glance over the ledge. Her eyes widened as she saw all of the people waiting for the Kazekage and Hokage. The council member walked over to her and looked over the ledge.

"Wow…that's a lot of people isn't it?"

Saya nodded her head slowly feeling panic rise within her. The council member saw it.

"This is going to be your life when you marry the Kazekage…the people become your life…your priority. Every single one of them becomes a part of you. If they need something, even if you don't know them you must help them…learn their names…learn their life."

Saya couldn't take her eyes off of all the people. The council member watched her closely.

"Can you do this?" he asked simply.

And for the first time in Saya's life…she was speechless.

"I-I know all of these people…but in Suna…" she trailed off and the council member finished for her.

"In Suna you know no one…" he said quietly still watching her.

Saya was beginning to sweat. Maybe she couldn't do this after all. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The council member smiled softly.

"I knew you when you were a little girl…" he said catching her attention quickly.

"You would attend the meetings that concerned you…which back then were a lot. I would always defend you with the third Hokage…against the others…they never saw me as one of them."

Saya's eyes remained wide as he continued.

"You have grown into an exceptional young shinobi...and woman. You should be proud…of who you have become. The Kazekage needs someone like you by his side. He can hold his own…but he'll need someone to lean on sooner or later. I brought you out here because I knew you'd question yourself…your ability to connect with others."

Saya listened intently.

"That's why I asked to speak to you alone…out here. Get out all the doubt here so when we go back in, you are confident in yourself and your abilities. Show them this or the committee will tear you apart in there…now repeat after me, "I will do what I have to, to prove that I am up to the task of being the wife of the sixth Kazekage."

Saya took a deep breath and repeated his words. She felt better and her heart rate slowed.

"Are you ready to go back in?" he asked politely.

Saya nodded and they entered the meeting room where the others were waiting. Gaara looked at her and Saya smiled at him. She sat down next to him and the council discussed the matter in hushed whispers. A council member stood and faced the three of them.

"It has been discussed and we all agree that this matter can come to a close. You are an exceptional bride for the Kazekage. He will announce it here and then you will head back to Suna tomorrow morning."

Saya's eyes widened.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning?!"

The council stared at her.

"Is there a problem?"

Saya relaxed and sighed.

"No…there's no problem…"

The council left and Saya stood as did Gaara and Tsunade. Gaara took in her appearance. Her eyes were sad.

"Saya…are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and met his eyes.

"It's just…tomorrow morning is so soon…I want to make sure I say good bye to everyone…"

Gaara leaned his forehead against hers and their noses touched.

"You will not be saying good bye…more like…see you later."

The words caused Saya to grin and the sadness to fade away. She hugged him quickly and ran out only to be stopped by sand.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

She smiled.

"I have to go hang out with my friends!" she called back happily.

Gaara smiled softly and the sand released her. She smiled and ran out. Tsunade walked up to Gaara.

"I wouldn't worry about her too much. You have meetings here all the time…it'll be like she never left."

Gaara nodded understandingly. He walked out to the balcony with Tsunade to announce the news. Meanwhile, Saya sat on a small swing in the park. She had fibbed a little. She was going to say her goodbyes to her friends but right now she needed to breathe away from people. The swing rocked back and forth slowly soothing her nerves. It was only when she heard a ruffling in the bushes did she look up. Her eyes met the ones of her mentor and guardian Kakashi. She smiled slightly and he walked over to her sitting on the floor next to the swing. She looked down at him carefully, watching his every facial expression.

"Are you angry with me Kakashi-sensei?" she asked almost childishly.

He looked up at her then.

"Why would I be mad at you Saya?" he asked confused.

She shrugged.

"I'm leaving Konoha…you're not going to see me that much anymore…" tears started brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"Maybe you're okay with that but I'm having a little trouble with it…" she choked out defeated.

Kakashi's eyes saddened.

"Saya…you know that if I could I would chain you in my apartment and never let you out of the house…you remember your first day at the academy?"

Saya laughed through her tears.

"H-Hai…you threatened Iruka-sensei while smiling and scared him throughout the whole semester. I think he still shudders in fear when he sees you," she said smiling.

Kakashi smiled slightly.

"Do you remember what I told you?" he asked expectantly.

Saya nodded quickly.

"You said…you said that one day I was going to grow up into a powerful shinobi and surpass even you…but not to forget that if I get lost on my path to greatness I could always run to you…because you'd be there for me…forever and ever…whenever I needed you and you would direct me on the right path again."

Kakashi nodded and smiled. She remembered word for word. Saya sniffed back tears but it only caused more to fall.

"I'm going to miss you most Kakashi-sensei…" she choked out.

He smiled and stood up as she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug letting one of his hands fall to the middle of her back and the other to rub the back of her head softly.

"I will always be here for you Saya…you are the daughter I never had…and you have given me so much. I am incredibly proud of you."

Saya cried harder in his shirt and he held her tighter.

"Suna's not that far away…I'll visit as much as I can," she stated quickly.

Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"As will I. Don't cry Saya. This is a big day for you. You should be happy."

Saya nodded and wiped tears away from her eyes.

"I am happy...really happy…I'm just going to miss everyone," she stated softly.

They were about to walk back when Saya stopped.

"Kakashi-sensei, it isn't anytime soon, but when it happens, when Gaara and I get married, I was just wondering…you know…I don't have anyone to really give me away. I was wondering if maybe…" her voice trailed off and Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying.

Saya saw his eyes widened and shook her head.

"If you don't want to--" she didn't say the last part.

Kakashi had pulled her into a hug.

"—I would be honored…" he said quietly in her ear.

She smiled brightly and returned the hug. They then walked to find the others.

**Rawr! Look for another chapter soon! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright guys new chapter! Hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome!**

**That Night…**

Everyone was sitting at the Ramen Shop eating and talking and laughing. Naruto looked over at Saya and walked over to her.

"Sai-chan…can I talk with you for a minute?"

Saya looked surprised at the fact that Naruto had become serious and nodded following him outside to a bench.

"What's up Naruto-kun?" she asked curiously.

Naruto sighed.

"We've been through a lot these last couple of years now haven't we?" he said as if remembering already all they had been through.

Saya thought about it.

"Yeah…we have been through a lot these last few years…but we've survived."

Naruto nodded.

"If we need you…" his voice trailed off.

Saya smiled.

"If you need me…I'll be here as quick as I can."

Naruto smiled knowing it was true.

"We'll all miss you Sai-chan…but if we come and get you in Suna…and need your help…you know me…I won't take no for an answer."

Saya chuckled.

"Oh I know that Naruto-kun…believe it!" she finished off with a chuckle.

Naruto gasped.

"Don't take my words man!" he fake yelled at her.

Saya broke out into laughter as did Naruto. They sat on the bench for a while before Saya looked at the time.

"I should get going. I have to still pack and everything…"

Naruto nodded and stood with her.

"I'll walk you home…for old time's sake," he said quietly.

Saya smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that…" she said softly.

They walked off, leaving the past behind them and both looking towards the future, with smiles on their faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, not too far away from Konoha, an organization met.

"They killed some of us Pein…what do we do now?" the blue haired woman asked.

Pein smirked lifting a vile of clear liquid.

"Tell Itachi to give this to the spy we have in Suna…he knows what to do from there…also tell the others not to worry. We will all be up and back on the hunt in no time…even if innocent people are sacrificed along the way…" he seethed throwing down a picture of the shinobi of Konoha with the Sand Siblings.

Large Xs were placed over the heads of some. Pein sneered.

"These are the first targets. We'll start big to scare them and then take out the little people who aren't being watched. I will get what I want…no matter what."

**The Next Day… **

Gaara waited at the gates patiently as Saya said quick goodbyes to everyone. She backed up walking to Gaara. Sakura wiped away a tear from her eye. Gaara and Temari started walking off and Saya stared at her friends. She smiled and waved. Naruto ran in front of the group.

"Kick ass in Suna Sai-chan! Show them what true Konoha shinobi are made of!" he yelled making Saya smile wide.

"Hai Naruto I will!" she yelled as she turned around and took off after Gaara and Temari.

The trip was long to Suna and when they got to the gates Saya was wiped out. Kankuro met them at the gate. He smiled and nodded to his siblings and then looked at Saya.

"Should I say welcome to the family?" he asked sarcastically flashing a grin.

She smirked and walked up to him giving him a quick hug which he returned happily. They all walked to the Kazekage tower as the people of Suna looked on curious as to who the new shinobi was. Gaara walked into his office and his siblings went their own way. Saya followed him into his office. It was huge! There wasn't much furniture in the room. There was a desk and a large red chair that looked really comfortable. There were file cabinets lined across one whole wall and a circular rug in the center of the room. It was nice but what caught Saya's attention were the huge transparent doors behind the Kazekage's desk. They led to a balcony overlooking the desert. It was quite a scene. Gaara walked up to his desk and sighed. Papers were stacked high above his head. Saya walked up to Gaara wrapping her arms around his waist. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and he smiled slightly.

"You finish your work and I'll tour Suna by myself," she stated quietly.

Gaara shook his head.

"No…take someone with you…don't go around Suna by yourself…not on your first day."

Saya nodded and headed for the door. She was about to pull it open when the door opened quickly almost making her fall. She moved back quickly as Matsuri ran in.

"Gaara-sensei, I heard Sai-chan was…" her voice trailed off when she saw Saya.

She jumped into Saya's arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy you're here now Sai-chan!" she yelled truly excited that Saya was there.

Saya smiled. Matsuri pulled away quickly.

"Hey have you seen all of Suna yet? Do you want me to show you around?!" she half asked half yelled.

Saya giggled.

"Sure, I would love a tour around Suna," Saya stated through giggles.

Both girls exited leaving the poor Kazekage to all of his work. Matsuri had shown Saya everything by midday. The sun was setting and everyone seemed to be enjoying the nighttime. Saya had to admit that the cool air refreshed her. It was freaking hot in Suna. Saya walked back to the Kazekage's tower with Matsuri.

"I'm really glad you're here Sai-chan…" Matsuri said quietly.

Saya smiled.

"Thank you Matsuri-chan…I'm glad I'm here too."

Matsuri looked down.

"I'm not the only one who's glad you're here. Temari and Kankuro and Gaara-sensei are really happy you're here…" she said quickly.

Saya nodded.

"I would hope so…" she said laughing.

Matsuri shook her head.

"No I really mean it…Gaara-sensei has really changed since you've been in his life…he…he smiles more now. Many more people respect him. I've never seen him so… happy…" she said looking down.

Saya blushed.

"Well…I'm glad for that…" she said though she was not really sure what to say.

They had made it to the tower and Matsuri turned around to leave.

"See you later Sai-chan!" she yelled as Saya waved her off.

Saya walked into the tower and up to Gaara's office. She bumped into a shinobi and recognized it as one of Gaara's top shinobi, Goro.

"Sorry Goro-san…" she said softly looking up to meet the large shinobi's grey eyes.

"Don't worry about it Saya-sama…" he said almost as if he was in a trance.

She nodded and walked by him uneasily. He had always freaked her out, but Gaara seemed to trust him, so she didn't say anything. She knocked softly on the Kazekage's office door hoping she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Come in…" said a soft voice on the other end.

She walked in quietly seeing Gaara finish off the last paper and putting it on the finished stack.

"_He works fast…"_ she thought, remaining by the door.

Gaara looked up his eyes meeting hers and stood slowly.

"Did Matsuri show you around?"

Saya nodded.

"She showed me a lot…" she answered softly.

Gaara looked out the balcony doors' seeing it was dark outside.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Saya nodded quickly.

"I'm starving!" she said giggling.

Gaara nodded and walked to the door.

"Then let's go eat something."

He held the door open for her and she smiled and walked through it, him following close behind. They found a small tea shop and ate quietly. The owner of the store was ecstatic to have them in his store telling everyone it was good for business. Saya giggled at his crazy movements and Gaara stayed quiet as they ate. A little girl came running into the store frantic and Saya made the mistake of making eye contact with her. The little girl ran up to Saya and grabbed her hand. It was only then that Saya felt the sticky substance on her fingers and looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw the little girl's hands were covered with blood. Saya bit back a gasp and looked at Gaara who was already standing. She could tell he smelt the blood already. He glanced once at the child and left the restaurant quickly. Saya scooped up the little girl and followed Gaara out of the restaurant. She followed him as he quickly crossed the deserted streets and the little girl held her tighter. When he stopped dead in his tracks she stopped as well. In front of him were three dead men…and that was putting it lightly. They were torn apart by something that Gaara could only assume was a wild animal…but here in the desert? Gaara walked over to Saya and the little girl.

"What happened here?" he spoke to the little girl, his voice coming out harsher than he wanted it too.

The little girl flinched and Saya held her tighter glaring at Gaara. Gaara's eyes softened slightly.

"Would you talk to her?" he asked Saya quietly.

Saya nodded and pulled the little girl away from her somewhat.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked quietly.

The little girl sniffed.

"My name is Rini," she said in almost a whisper.

Saya nodded.

"Okay Rini what happened here?" she asked.

Rini sniffed.

"The monster people killed them…" she said almost about to cry again.

Saya comforted her making soft shushing sounds with her lips. The little girl rested her head on Saya's shoulder.

"Gaara—" but Gaara held up a hand silencing her.

"—it's still here," he said quietly scanning the area the best he could in the dark.

Rini lifted her head off Saya's shoulder and looked straight. Her scream made Saya gasp and Gaara whirl around. Saya almost screamed. It looked like a monster, its red eyes glaring at them, its fangs dripping with the fresh blood from the recent kill, markings covering its entire body. It was human. Gaara stepped in front of Saya and Rini, sand pouring from his gourd. The monster growled venomously but Gaara didn't flinch. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited his eyes blank and calculating. Saya backed away slowly with Rini crying in her arms. The monster roared and charged. Saya gasped as he hit the sand shield at full force making it shudder but stay intact. Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly. The monster continued throwing itself into the wall of sand roaring in anger. It tried to get around the sand but that wasn't happening. Finally Gaara got tired of it and the sand wrapped around the monster and tightened. The sand then joined with the sandy floor and the monster started to be buried under the ground. All was quiet when Rini spoke.

"Is it over?" she asked scared.

Gaara watched the ground then dropped to his knees shoving his hands in the sand.

"Not yet," he said in a monotone voice.

"Sabaku Sossou," he said and the ground beneath them all shuddered and clenched.

Saya almost went falling over with Rini. Gaara stood up as the sand poured back into his gourd. He turned to look at the two behind him his face emotionless.

"We should go now," he said quietly and walked passed them, back towards the tower.

Only Saya's voice stopped him.

"What about Rini?"

Gaara turned to face them.

"What about her? Send her home," he said turning back around and walking again.

Saya looked down at Rini who started silently crying.

"I don't have anywhere to go…" she whispered.

Saya's eyes softened. She wasn't going to just leave the little girl outside. Not with things like that out there. She followed Gaara back to the tower quietly with Rini in her arms. It was only when they reached the doors that Gaara turned around and noticed two people instead of one.

"What is she still doing here?" he demanded more then asked.

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go," she stated firmly.

Gaara's eyes widened as he realized what she was implying.

"She is not staying with us," he stated firmly.

Saya glared at him.

"Well, why the hell not?! She doesn't have anywhere to go. And there are things like that out there!" she yelled angrily holding a shaking Rini tighter in her arms.

Gaara growled.

"We can't take in children off the streets. Do you know how many are without homes out there? Are you going to take in everyone?" he asked getting angrier.

Saya was angry now.

"No, just Rini," she answered him in a rude tone that made him glare at her.

"You are not bringing her in here," he stated as if it was the end of the discussion.

Saya huffed.

"Fine, then you go inside and I'll just go find somewhere else to stay…with Rini!" she yelled at him.

Gaara scoffed loudly.

"And where exactly would you go?!" he said raising his voice.

Saya felt a tinge of anxiety at his tone but threw it to the side. She was angry too. She could be scary too.

"I don't know maybe I'll use what I have! I'm sure some guy would love to have me stay in their house with Rini!" she yelled turning around to leave but knowing she already won the battle.

Sand wrapped around her pulling her roughly to Gaara who grabbed her arms.

"Don't you dare…" he said in a tone that could scare even the toughest of shinobi.

Saya swallowed what little anxiety she had left and put on her best face on to match his.

"Watch me…" she said defiantly.

Gaara's eyes widened at her lack of submission. She stared at him her eyes not once moving from his. Rini had her face buried in Saya's chest. She didn't like conflict. Gaara finally looked away seeing no end to the argument. He walked through the doors and up the stairs, disappearing around the bend. Saya walked in with Rini and the warm air hit her softly. She then realized that they were both shaking from the cold outside. It had really gotten cold out and the tower was pleasantly warm. She found Gaara's room with ease and ran a bath for Rini, who she found out, loved baths. After Rini's bath Saya put her in one of her night shirts and carried her to the bed. She tucked Rini in and kissed her nose softly causing Rini to giggle.

"Thank you so much Sai-sama…" Rini stated happily and tiredly at the same time.

Saya smiled and watched Rini close her eyes and fall asleep. Then Saya walked off to find Gaara. She searched the whole tower until only the roof was left. She climbed the ladder to the roof and sure enough there he was sitting, his back facing her. She walked up to him quietly and touched his shoulder making him turn to look at her. Saya wasn't to keen on heights but she sucked it up and sat down next to him carefully. They both stared out into the desert for awhile just watching. Saya figured she should talk first. She didn't mean to make him angry with her but she couldn't let Rini just suffer out there by herself.

"Are you angry with me Gaara?" she asked already knowing the answer.

He didn't look at her and he didn't speak. Saya looked down at the roof tiles.

"Rini…she reminded me of us you know," she spoke quietly catching Gaara's attention.

When he didn't speak she continued.

"She's six years old…and she's so lost. What if we hadn't found her today? She would either be dead or she would grow up to be hateful or dangerous. She doesn't have anyone. What do you think would have happened to me had not Kakashi found me that day? I could tell you now my father would not have killed me…I would be with Akatsuki right now…not caring if you were dead, trying to kill Naruto…I would be evil. And you…had you not fought Naruto that day what would you be like today? Do you think I would be here if you had not had that battle with Naruto?" she asked softly.

Gaara's eyes focused hard on the terrain of the desert.

"Yes," he said almost in a whisper.

Saya's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked confused.

"To address your last question…I said yes I think you would still be here with me because you're wrong on one thing. I didn't change because of Naruto I changed because of you, for you."

Saya's eyes widened and she stared at him truly surprised. He finally made eye contact with her.

"Rini…she can stay but only until a suitable home is found for her, alright?"

Saya smiled and nodded quickly. Gaara stared at the desert again, his eyes so focused and calculating like he was searching for his words before saying them.

"I—I don't like fighting with you," he said quietly.

Saya nodded slowly.

"Me either, it hurts to be angry at you. I don't think I can do it for long," she said while flashing him a small smile.

He returned the small smile but still kept his eyes on the desert. Saya finally followed his eyes to see what he was looking at. Her eyes widened when she saw firecrackers silently fly up in the air and explode into many different colors. She couldn't hear them because they were pretty high up and far from the festivities.

"Gaara, what is that?!" she asked having never seen firecrackers before and getting a little nervous.

Gaara glanced at her but then back at the fireworks quickly.

"They're fireworks. They are used when people have a festival, which in Suna is quite often. I like to watch them up here sometimes. It's peaceful," he said continuing to watch the mini explosions fly into the air.

Saya was amazed at all the colors. They lit up the sky by the dozens. It was quite a beautiful sight.

"If they're having a festival, then why are we not down there?" she asked confused.

"Temari and Kankuro are down there. They are more festive then I…" he stated simply.

Saya's eyes saddened.

"That's not it, is it?" she asked knowing that if Gaara wanted to go he would just go.

Gaara kept his eyes on the fireworks.

"Saya, everyone in Suna is down there. I have earned the respect of the younger population but many of the elders are down there as well and they see me for what I was, and only for that. I don't want any trouble down there. Not when everyone is finally getting a break from all the talk of war and other problems in Suna. This is something I could easily prevent."

Saya became angry.

"So you just isolate yourself from your own people?! That's absurd on so many levels! Do the elders not understand that you saved their asses from an unspeakable death and got kidnapped and died for them?!" she yelled out in a rage.

Gaara never took his eyes off the fireworks.

"Saya, they don't care. They see me as Shukaku and Shukaku really hurt them. You don't understand. I've destroyed many lives with the monster that used to be inside of me. I've killed many people…people they cared about. I do not blame them for hating me, but all I can do is work hard to gain their trust through what I do as Kazekage."

Saya glared out into the desert. She was pissed to say the least. Gaara looked at her from the corner of his eye. He could tell she was angry. They sat there in silence for awhile until a loud scream brought them from their thoughts. Saya flew up realizing it was Rini and ran to the roof door just as a little figure came running through the roof door. Saya caught her in her arms and held her close trying to calm her down. Rini was shaking and crying. Gaara walked over to them. Saya rocked Rini softly and tried to calm her down but nothing seemed to be working. Saya looked through the roof door and sighed.

"Rini what happened?" she asked softly.

Rini sniffled. Saya figured it was just a bad dream.

"Okay I'll go get you some water, stay with Gaara," Saya said quickly handing over the child to an unsuspecting Gaara who's eyes widened in shock and tried to resist.

But Rini was too fast and latched onto his shirt as Saya walked away quickly to get water. Gaara felt awkward holding the small child in his arms. He stared at her for a moment. She had calmed down considerably but still clenched his shirt in her small fists. Rini looked up at him her large violet eyes pleading with him. His eyes softened and he leaned against the wall waiting for Saya.

"Please…" Rini choked out.

"Please, they are going to hurt you. Don't let them hurt you…" she finished shocking Gaara slightly by her words.

"What do you mean hurt me? Who's they?" he asked curiously.

Rini shook.

"The bad men, they are going to come soon. _**The only way to kill a demon…is love…**_" she said trailing off as she went to sleep.

Gaara's eyes widened and he was going to shake her awake but Saya walked in.

"Oh, she fell back asleep. Come on let's go put her down," Saya said quietly walking back through the roof door.

Gaara followed holding the child tightly in his arms. After they set her down Gaara thought about telling Saya what happened but then figured the girl was just reliving the bad dream she had. Saya lay down next to the young girl and Gaara relaxed on the other side of them leaning against the headboard of the bed. It was really one of the first times he had laid in the bed. Usually he stood outside on the roof. Rini was in between them and she moved closer to Gaara, cuddling against his leg. Gaara looked down and Saya had to suppress a giggle. Gaara sighed quietly and let his body relax. Things were going to be okay now.

**Did ya like it?! Let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay everybody! Next chapter is up and ready for your reviews! Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far! Please continue to review because that's how I get my brian kicking up some new ideas! Enjoy!**

**About Nine Months Later… **

A very large Temari waddled out of the Kazekage tower with the help of Kankuro and a now seven year old Rini. Gaara was in a meeting but was now on his way and Shikamaru and a group of Konoha ninja that included Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Gai, Lee, Neji, and TenTen were only somewhat away from the gates of Suna. Saya didn't know that Tamari had gone into labor and was working her normal shift at the hospital. She had got the job only a few days after her arrival to Suna. The Suna medical ninja needed training and Saya was quite experienced. She ran the hospital and was only nineteen. She was signing a release form for a patient when she heard Kankuro's voice above all others.

"Saya, your soon-to-be-sister-in-law is having a baby!" he yelled loudly.

Saya's eyes widened and she dropped the pen on the pad and told the secretary to finish the paperwork because it was all signed. She ran to the exit to see quite a sight. Kankuro was holding his own hand groaning in pain from how hard Temari had squeezed it. Temari was screaming at one of the hospital staff and Rini was just standing in the corner looking terrified. Saya walked over to Rini, the only calm one, and asked when Temari went into labor. Rini swallowed hard.

"She started breaking things 10 minutes ago and yelling that she was going to pop."

Saya nodded and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry Rini. Temari-chan is going to be just fine," Saya said making the young girl smile and nod.

Saya whirled around and walked over to Temari.

"Temari, let's go deliver your baby okay?" Saya asked smiling at the red faced girl.

Temari sighed loudly.

"Thank god it's getting out of me!" she yelled happily.

Saya wheeled her in the wheelchair to the emergency room and they transferred her to a gurney where they propped up her back and put her legs in stirrups. Temari was doing her breathing that Saya taught her and started eating some ice chips. Saya walked out of the room and walked past the waiting room where about a dozen hands grabbed her and pulled her in. She was startled at first but then saw who they all were and gave them all hugs.

"I'm glad you guys made it! Temari's in her room prepped and ready to go."

Sakura stepped forward.

"Do you need any assistance Sai-chan?" she asked ready to help.

Saya nodded.

"Hai, Sakura-chan go get prepped and ready for delivery."

Sakura nodded quickly and ran to get ready. Shikamaru pulled her to the side.

"Sai-chan, is she alright?"

Saya smiled at his worried expression.

"Yes, she's fine. She's yelling a whole lot and gave one of my doctors a nasty bump on the head, but she's fine."

Shikamaru took a deep breath.

"And you'll be in there the whole time right? With Sakura-chan?"

Saya nodded.

"Yes, when I started working here Temari made sure I became her official doctor.

"I will be delivering your baby," Saya said making Shikamaru sigh with relief.

"Okay good then go I don't want to be too troublesome and keep you," he said nervously.

Saya laughed.

"It's all right Shikamaru-kun, Temari isn't fully dilated yet so—" her voice trailed off as many nurses ran into Temari's room.

She watched curiously as Sakura ran passed her into the room. Saya's eyebrows furrowed.

"_Temari could not have dilated that fast…which means…" _Saya's thoughts trailed off as she put on her mask and ran down the hall.

Shikamaru started freaking out and the group started to calm him. Gaara remained calm as Kankuro started freaking out as well.

"What the hell happened Gaara?!"

Gaara shook his head slowly.

"I don't know…" he said.

Outside Gaara was quite calm but inside he was getting nervous. Rini furrowed her eyebrows and walked to the door silently and pressed her ear against the door. Her eyes widened and she ran back to Gaara and pulled on his robes. He glanced down and Rini motioned for him to bend down so he did.

"Gaara-san I heard Saya _think_ something again…" she said quietly.

You see, Rini was a special child. She could read minds and on occasion see parts of the future. After no one would take her in, Gaara let her stay in the tower with them. He had grown to like her. Gaara crouched down listening in curiosity.

"What did you hear Rini-chan?" he asked quietly.

"I heard her think something about having to cut something to get the baby out because it was the wrong way…Sakura-chan was thinking it too…"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. _The baby was the wrong way._ He wouldn't say anything. Shikamaru was already passing out. Suddenly a medical ninja flew out of the room and slammed against the wall. He was out cold. Everyone stared as they heard shouting, something they hadn't heard in awhile.

"Get the fan from her!"

Another yelled,

"Who let her in with that?!"

There was a commotion and soon another medical ninja came out with Temari's large fan and two more came to collect the poor guy on the floor. Rini suppressed a giggle. Sakura came out and walked up to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun, we had to do something called a C-section because Temari-chan went into labor a bit too early and the baby turned the wrong way. Everything is fine and Saya and I are doing everything we can to get the baby out so no worries okay? The next time we come out it will be with a beautiful or handsome baby, got it?"

Shikamaru nodded and Gaara knew at once that Saya told her to say those words. He smiled hearing the words come out of Sakura's mouth. The baby would be okay and his sister would be too. Sakura turned around and walked quickly back to the room. They watched as medical ninja came running out and collecting syringes and towels and then running back in. Shikamaru sat down. He was going to collapse any minute now.

**Two Hours Later… **

They heard a different sound emit from the room and everyone perked up. They heard crying. Sakura quickly came out, some blood on her gown and she was cradling something in her hands. Some medical ninja were behind her and they followed as she walked into the room across from Temari's. Everyone stood in the waiting room watching through the doors intently. Saya was the next to come out some minutes later. Her gown had a bit more blood on it and she was breathing heavily. Sakura came out of the other room and put a hand on Saya's shoulder smiling. Saya gave her a small smile through deep breaths. They both nodded and Saya went into the room Sakura had just been in. The others realized Sakura had changed into a clean gown and when Saya came out she also had a clean gown on. Only this time Saya was cradling something in her looked like she asked Sakura something and Sakura nodded quickly smiling. Saya turned and walked towards the waiting room while Sakura went back into the room. She pushed the doors open almost knocking everyone down and smiled wide.

"Shikamaru-kun, I want you to meet your daughter, Hisa…" her voice trailed off as she moved out of the way to let Sakura walk up to him holding another bundle.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"And I would like you to meet your son, Haru…" she said smiling brightly.

Shikamaru's head spun. He had twins?! Shikamaru felt lightheaded and his friends helped him sit down. Saya chuckled slightly.

"You think your reaction was surprising? Try telling Temari that she had to push all over again—" she glared at Kankuro and Rini.

"—while she's wielding an extremely large fan."

Kankuro and Rini sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. Sakura smiled brightly.

"Haru was born first so that makes him older by three minutes exactly," Sakura added.

Saya nodded and motioned for Shikamaru to take his daughter and son. She carefully set Hisa in one arm and Haru in his other. She wished she had a camera. The babies stopped crying and both looked up at their dad. Hisa flashed him a smile almost identical to Temari's smile. Haru looked like he rolled his eyes at his sister. Sakura and Saya both sighed and looked at each other giggling, knowing what the other was thinking. All they needed were more Temari's and Shikamaru's running around. Saya turned around but was stopped by Kankuro, who pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're in this family!" he said laughing and causing everyone else to laugh.

Saya returned the hug and when they pulled away she saw the sincerity in his eyes. She nodded and walked back to Temari's room noticing that Kankuro had also pulled Sakura into a hug causing more laughs from the group. Saya walked into Temari's room smiling.

"How are you feeling Temari-chan?" she asked quietly seeing that the new mom was still out of it.

Temari smiled brightly.

"I'm sore, but look! I'm not fat anymore!" she yelled happily.

Saya laughed out loud.

"You're right, you look great Temari-chan," she said politely.

Temari glowed with that motherly look. Saya knew she'd be a good mother. Temari was eating some more ice chips and smiled.

"You know if one of them sneezes that you're staying up all night with me right?" Temari asked still smiling.

Saya laughed again and the two girls broke out into a fit of giggles. Saya realized her nights were going to get shorter because Temari, though smiling, was dead serious.

"Would you like to see your beautiful babies?"

Temari glowed again. Saya got up and walked out of the room calling Shikamaru. Seconds later Shikamaru came in with two bundles and immediately Temari's eyes filled with tears. Saya smiled and closed the door letting the two have their moment. It would be their last one for a while now that the babies were here. She chuckled quietly to herself. She walked back to the waiting room where the others were. As soon as she walked through Naruto popped up.

"I made Hisa laugh!" he yelled excitedly.

Saya smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's only because I hit you on the head baka!" she yelled laughing.

Naruto giggled sheepishly. Saya laughed harder. It was only when a medical ninja came up to her did her laughing stop and her face became serious.

"How many does that make?" she asked quietly.

"That makes the sixth one this week Sai-senpai…they're increasing…" the medical ninja said in a whisper.

Saya's eyes became wide.

"Alright then I'll look at the body…" her voice trailed off as the doors to the hospital flew open and some medical staff came running in wheeling a gurney.

"Sai-senpai, it's one of ours!" one of the ninja yelled and Saya's eyes widened.

"We found him lying on the fifth floor! He was on _that_ case!" she said with fear definite in her voice.

Saya's eyes widened. _Was it as she suspected?_ Rini's eyes widened.

"You think its contagious Sai-chan?!" she yelled becoming scared.

Saya glared at Rini.

"Rini, shut up!" she yelled angrily.

Her secretary looked up at her nervously. Sakura was by her side in seconds.

"Sai-chan, what's happening to him?!"

Saya's eyes focused back on the man on the gurney. He was starting to shake and the hospital staff's eyes filled with fear as they took off running. Saya tried to calm them.

"No, don't run away from him! That'll only provoke him!" she yelled quickly.

No one heard her as the man broke from the straps over his body and got up. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw him. He looked like pure evil and there were markings all over his body. Saya turned to one of her trusted medical ninja who was standing beside her with a syringe. Saya grabbed it knowing that no one else would do it. Naruto grabbed her arm.

"What the hell is happening to him?!" he yelled.

"You're not seriously going over there are you?!" he yelled fearing for his friend.

Saya turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan would you please back me up here? If I don't get him with the needle you come in with a back up one?"

Sakura nodded taking the other needle in her hand. Saya saw the uncertainty in her eyes but she trusted Sakura. Gaara was about to protest but he saw all of the hospital staff focusing on the one man. _What the hell was going on here?_ Saya was about to walk towards the man when he turned to her and sniffed the air.

"I smell…fresh meat…fresh meat…" he repeated causing Saya's eyes to widen.

He smelt the babies. Just like the others before him. One medical ninja was crying. He was obviously her friend. The man charged Temari's door and Saya ran quickly down the hall to meet him. Sakura saw this ending badly. Suddenly sand quickly covered the door and the man roared in anger but kept charging. Saya moved in front of the door and watched as sand started forming in front of her. The sand then quickly wrapped around the man, stopping him in his tracks. Saya was grateful for the interference. She uncapped the syringe and injected it into the man's neck. The man became angry and fidgeted but soon calmed and his head dropped. Saya took some deep breaths. She closed her eyes and leaned against the sand that was covering the door. It touched her cheek softly, comforting her somewhat. The sand softly put the man to the ground and started to return back to the owner's gourd. Saya was about to help the medical ninja pick the man back on the gurney when he shot up again. Saya in her surprise screamed as his face came incredibly close to hers. He mumbled something that she couldn't make out and wrapped his hand around her throat constricting her breathing. Everyone gasped because this all happened in a matter of three seconds.

"It's supposed to happen this way!" he yelled.

"Just let me die!" he screamed causing her to close her eyes as fear started to course through her body.

She made eye contact with Sakura who was uncapping the other needle. The man saw this and roared flinging Saya across the hospital floor sending her sliding back away from the others. Sakura ran to the man and injected him with the serum. He smacked her, sending her flying along the floor next to Saya. He was about to turn to them when he screamed out in pain and fell to the floor dead. Saya was holding her neck coughing somewhat on the floor. Sakura had just sat up from the floor and groaned. Both girls looked at the dead man before them. Saya regained her voice.

"I think we should contact Tsunade-sama. There have been seven deaths similar to this one this week," she said and Sakura nodded.

They both got up and everyone went back to their business, taking the body away. Lee and Naruto ran up to the two girls and Saya shook it off saying she was fine. She walked up to Gaara who remained quite composed. When she got to him his hands softly reached out touching her neck and making her wince slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Saya nodded.

"Nothing some ice can't handle," she said smiling.

Gaara remained serious.

"What has happened Saya?" he asked curious as to why no one informed him of this problem.

Saya looked confused.

"You haven't heard?" she asked truly confused.

Gaara shook his head.

"No one in the tower knows of this. What do you mean this is the seventh death in the week? And why am I only hearing about it now?" he asked frowning.

Saya shook her head.

"I don't know."

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't think this was something to tell me?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

Saya looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Didn't Goro-san tell you? When I went to tell you earlier he said he would handle it."

Gaara seemed shocked by this statement but quickly covered it up.

"I'll come back later…" he said pushing off the wall and heading out.

Kankuro looked to him.

"Gaara is something wrong?" he asked curiously.

Gaara looked to his older brother.

"We have a problem…" he said heading out the door quickly.

This caused the group to look to Saya. Kankuro turned to Saya.

"Tell Temari we'll come back to visit her a little later," he said and headed out the door after Gaara.

Saya sighed. She put on her best smile and turned around to face the group.

"Let's go see Temari-chan!" she said making everybody smile.

Temari was happy to see everyone. They all spoke for a while but then Temari needed her rest. They all went down to the cafeteria to eat minus Shikamaru who stood with Temari. Saya was starving. She had practically been living at the hospital. The only time she saw Gaara that whole week was when she came home to sleep, and even that had been rare due to his Kazekage duties. They were all sitting and reminiscing and just having a good time.

"So anything new happening in Konoha?" she asked curiously.

Sakura nudged Naruto.

"Tell her Naruto."

Saya became curious.

"Tell me what?"

Naruto blushed.

"Well, Sai-chan, I've kind of been seeing someone…" his voice trailed off as his blush increased.

Saya's eyes widened.

"Who is it Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Hinata-chan…"

Saya almost screamed and Sakura laughed.

"That was my reaction!" she said laughing.

Saya looked at Naruto.

"When did this happen?! How did this happen?!" she yelled happily for her best friend.

After Naruto explained the whole thing Saya giggled.

"That's great Naruto, I'm happy for you!" Saya said truly happy for her friend.

Naruto blushed. Kakashi and Gai chuckled as they ate their food.

"So what about you Sai-chan? What's life like living with the Kazekage?"

Saya blushed this time. Everyone giggled.

"It's good…I like it. It gets hard sometimes but its fun and we usually get some time to us."

Everyone grinned at her statement causing her to blush more. Kakashi smiled sheepishly under his mask and Saya just hung her head low in defeat causing more laughter.

"So…how long are you guys staying?" she asked curiously.

"We're not sure. The Hokage didn't give us a date but I guess as soon as Shikamaru and Temari are settled."

Saya nodded.

"Gaara has a meeting in Konoha in a few days. So I guess we will be seeing you again," she said smiling.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he pointed passed Saya who whirled around to look. While she did he stole a big piece of her pork since he finished his. She turned back around and everyone suppressed a giggle. She looked at them confused.

"What is it?" she asked picking up her chop sticks and about to grab a piece of meat.

She looked down and then her head snapped up.

"Hey, who took my pork?!" she yelled laughing.

Naruto was laughing the hardest until he looked down and realized the pork was in his plate.

"Sai-chan it wasn't me I swear! Kakashi-sensei did it!" he yelled but Saya had already given him a hard knock on the head and took her meat back.

Everyone laughed.

**Tell me what you think! I am excited!**


	22. Chapter 22

**New chapter is a go! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review because I love my reviews! ^_^**

**Later That Night… **

Saya walked passed the nursery checking on her niece and nephew. They were wide awake playing in their little cradles. Kankuro had been by earlier to hold them and he looked so proud. He started naming the things he was going to teach them and do with them. He was so happy to be an uncle. Saya smiled softly to herself and continued walking down the now quiet halls of the hospital. She was about to turn the corner when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking…" her voice trailed off as she came face to face with a pair of turquoise eyes.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" she asked and then realized it was a stupid question.

"I came to see Temari," he said quietly.

Saya nodded and then her eyes brightened. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the nursery with her. She smiled seeing his reaction to his niece and nephew. His eyes widened somewhat and he let his expression soften slightly, something she hadn't seen him do in a while.

"Do you want to hold them?" she asked gaining his attention.

His eyes were wide and he actually looked a bit nervous. She giggled slightly pulling him into the nursery.

"Okay just have a seat and I'll go get them," she said happily.

Gaara hesitated looking at the chair. Saya smiled.

"Gaara its okay, you're not going to break them, you'll be fine, now sit."

Gaara sat down after some thought. Saya went to the back and picked up Hisa. She walked over to Gaara who looked afraid of the small bundle in her hand. He fidgeted in his chair somewhat and Saya bent down.

"Now hold out your arms and support her head because she's too small, she doesn't have any control over her head yet, okay?"

Gaara nodded his eyes still wide and Saya smiled as she placed Hisa in the crook of his arm and then she pressed his arms against his chest so the baby could lean. Gaara was trembling slightly and Saya let her hand fall on his shoulder softly causing him to look up.

"You're doing great, I'll go get Haru."

Gaara looked a little panicky as she walked away but soon looked down as Hisa's little hand grabbed his shirt. Her big hazel eyes met his turquoise ones. He let his finger touch her cheek unsurely and her hand as quick as his sand grabbed his finger holding it tightly in her strong grip. Their eyes met again and she looked up at him almost slyly before pulling his finger into her mouth and giggling like mad. Gaara's eyes widened when she did this. Saya came in with Haru after hearing the loud giggles of her niece. Her eyes widened and her smile grew as she watched the two. Gaara hadn't even tried to take his finger back and Hisa was happy for that as she tried to chew on it. Her eyes were so big and bright when she laughed and she was doing a lot of it. He didn't even noticed Saya walk in and smile taking a seat beside him holding Haru, who was now falling asleep in her arms. She saw Hisa chewing on his finger and chuckled quietly.

"I think someone's hungry," she said suppressing another giggle.

She reached over for a bottle on the counter. She had just made them before bringing out Haru. They were still warm. She handed one to Gaara who took it. To take the bottle he had to take his finger away and Hisa was not happy. She squirmed in his arms making him nervous but as soon as the bottle touched her lips she gave him a big smile and started drinking. Saya laughed.

"She already knows how to con you," she laughed softly.

Gaara smiled slightly watching his niece. Temari was tottering slowly down the halls trying to get used to the feeling of being on her feet after being off of them for so many days. She figured she would go visit her babies and was surprised at what she saw. She watched as her youngest brother fed Hisa while Saya held Haru. She smiled. She was happy to know that they were there watching them for her. Tears came to her eyes as she watched her younger brother. He looked so content just holding her. She imagined it was awkward for him at first but now he looked like a pro. Shikamaru came out of the room and Temari put a finger to her lips. He walked over to her and smiled seeing what she saw. Saya watched Haru's eyes close and finally he drifted off to sleep. She continued to hold him though. He was comfortable. Saya smirked seeing Gaara so used to holding the child in such a short time.

"You know…we could always just take one," she said in a serious tone.

Gaara nodded and then comprehended what she said and looked up at her. She smirked.

"It's not like anyone would stop _you_. And we're not selfish, Temari would still have one."

Temari and Shikamaru smirked and giggled quietly. Gaara stared at her for a while before looking back at the baby.

"Do you want children Saya?" he asked quietly, not taking his eyes off of Hisa.

Saya was taken back by the question. Temari and Shikamaru had their ears pressed against the glass. Saya's eyes remained wide.

"I—I never really thought about it much," she said quickly.

"I think, maybe someday…" she answered holding her breath hoping she didn't say the wrong thing.

Gaara continued to stare at Hisa as the little girl drank from the bottle, her eyes were getting heavy and starting to close.

"I don't think I would make such a good mother…" she said looking down.

Temari's hormones were still raging so she started crying and Shikamaru had to…muffle her. Gaara looked up at her quickly.

"Why would you think that?" he asked quickly.

She shrugged.

"I'm not really the motherly type."

Gaara's eyes widened at this statement.

"And I presume we just took Rini in by chance? If it wasn't for you Rini would not be here today I assure you."

Saya's eyes were wide.

"Yes, that's true, but she _adores_ you. Don't get me wrong she _loves_ me, but she _idolizes_ you."

Gaara's eyes were wide as he listened.

"You're going to be an awesome uncle and when the time comes, you're going to be an amazing father," she said with a confidence that made even Gaara want to believe it.

His eyes remained wide as he finally met her eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked unsurely.

She smiled.

"You're already an incredible fiancé," she said grinning.

"Could you see yourself as that a few years ago?"

Gaara's eyes widened. Temari was a mess as tears ran down her cheeks. Saya nodded.

"Exactly, it's all about whom you meet. You're going to be fine."

Saya glanced at her watch and her eyes widened.

"My shift ended two hours ago!" she yelled in a whisper.

Gaara looked down to see Hisa sleeping comfortably in his arms.

"When can Temari take them home?" he asked, not really wanting to leave them here in the hospital alone.

Saya thought about it.

"Well they're both healthy. I guess tomorrow morning if nothing happens by then."

Gaara looked at her.

"What do you mean if nothing happens by then?" he asked seriously.

Saya shook her head quickly.

"No, no I didn't mean to get you nervous! They'll be out by tomorrow," she laughed.

Temari did a silent yes in the air and quickly toddled back to her room with Shikamaru so as to not get caught by the two. Gaara nodded and Saya got up with Haru and placed him back in the cradle. She walked over to Gaara who reluctantly gave Hisa over to Saya. She put Hisa in the cradle next to her brother and turned around.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Gaara nodded and stood. She went to walk out but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned curiously and looked at him. He walked up to her slowly. She smiled as he kissed her softly holding the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer to his body. When they pulled away he spoke to her, his voice different from how it usually was.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

Saya shook her head leaning it against his chest.

"Don't worry about it, it's your job."

Gaara nodded slowly.

"I've missed you," he murmured softly.

Saya smiled into his neck.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry; my shift is going to get lighter soon. We'll see each other more often I promise. Even if I have to sit with you at those dreadful meetings," she said chuckling.

He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"We should go home, it's late."

Saya nodded and they left the hospital together. As they walked home they didn't realize the swirling eyes on them. Pein turned to the Akatsuki members.

"The serum is working in our favor. A few more adjustments and we'll take them all out. I'll show my daughter what happens when someone betrays me like she did. I'll teach her how love can kill a demon."

**Two Years Later… **

Saya kissed the small foreheads of her niece and nephew. They laughed and grabbed her fingers playing with them and giggling. Hisa tried to take the one ring that Saya had ever worn off of her finger. Saya shook her head laughing.

"Not this ring Hisa. Your uncle would kill me!"

Saya fiddled with the pretty diamond attached to a band on her finger thinking back. She glanced at the picture of all of them at her wedding. They all looked so amazing in tuxedos and gowns. Temari, Sakura, TenTen, Ino, and Hinata were all wearing the crimson color of the bridesmaid dresses. The men looked so handsome in their tuxedos. Kakashi even had a matching face piece which he removed only once to kiss her. She realized she had gotten some decent pictures out of the wedding, including Naruto kissing Hinata. She chuckled remembering how she caught them. Everything after that seemed like such a blur. But she was happy and that's what mattered. She looked back to the kids. Every now and then she would tickle one of them making them both giggle like little crazy maniacs. They had gotten so big in Saya's opinion. They could walk well already and they understood everything that was said and responded almost clearly. Hisa had big, hazel eyes with dirty blonde hair and Haru had blonde hair and darker, mysterious, brown eyes. Temari came in through the front door with Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara and the Konoha group. They had left Saya in charge of the twins to go gather up everyone for the trip to Konoha. Saya had set a top medical ninja in charge of the hospital while she was gone. Kankuro was staying in Suna while Gaara, Saya, Shikamaru and Temari with the twins were escorted to Konoha by the Konoha ninja. They all walked in and Saya didn't even bother turning around. She was too occupied with the twins, who were still laughing at her tickling them. The group watched her and Temari walked over and sat down beside her friend. Saya smiled still keeping her eyes on the children that were already two years old. Temari touched Haru's nose making him giggle and she laughed with him. Saya smiled and stood up. Shikamaru grabbed Hisa's hand while Temari grabbed Haru's hand. They walked to the door and Saya followed. She stood next to Gaara and looked up at him.

"Gaara, what is this meeting in Konoha about?" she asked watching him adjust his gourd as they walked.

"The council wants to see me and Tsunade for undisclosed circumstances."

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, whatever that means! Man, Gaara I don't know how you deal with those old geezers!"

Gaara smirked at his friend's rant. Saya laughed in total agreement.

"Sai! Sai!" a small voice yelled out.

Saya looked ahead to see Haru running her way. He loved hanging out with his aunt. She smiled and picked him up and gave him a big hug. He held her tightly laughing.

"Sai guess what?!" he yelled excitedly.

Saya smiled.

"What is it Haru-kun?" she asked interested.

He smiled.

"I wuv you!" he yelled making her smile.

He always said that. She giggled and hugged him.

"I love you too!" she said smiling wide.

Gaara smiled faintly as they walked. The journey was long and they decided they would stop for camp soon. Neji stopped short and so did Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, you sense it too?" Neji asked quietly.

Gaara nodded. Kakashi soon felt it as well as Gai. Lee looked around and so did Temari and Shikamaru. Saya went to walk up to Gaara holding Haru close to her.

"Sai, look at the wed clowds!" he whispered in excitement.

"What?" she asked.

Haru giggled.

"Look at the red clouds!" he said clearer now.

Saya froze. Red clouds? And Haru wasn't looking up. He was looking behind her. Saya was about to turn around when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it quickly flipping it over causing the attention of her friends. She saw the cloak of red clouds. Haru screamed when he realized they weren't good people and started crying. Gaara quickly went to aid her as well as Temari and Shikamaru but more red clouds stepped in their way. Gaara growled and Temari unclasped her fan. Saya looked at who she flipped over and saw the Sharingan eyes. Her eyes widened. Saya covered his eyes.

"Don't look into his eyes!" she yelled and the boy closed his eyes tight and clung to his aunt for dear life.

The Itachi she flipped over popped and she realized it was a clone. Her eyes widened and she looked at Gaara whose sand was pouring out of his gourd quickly. Akatsuki surrounded them all.

"I wouldn't use that sand Kazekage-sama..." Kisame said cackling as he showed off a water jutsu.

Gaara growled under his breath and held the sand where it was. Temari looked in fear at her children. Kakashi stepped forward. It just looked like Itachi and Kisame were here with a bunch of clones. Not all of Akatsuki were here. Saya returned Haru to the arms of his mother and Shikamaru held Hisa tighter. Kakashi spoke first.

"If it's a fight you want then fine but let one of us go with the children. Do not involve them," he said firmly.

Kisame grinned.

"But I want to eat them," he said shocking everyone and making the kids cry more.

No one had a chance to think as the clones, Itachi, and Kisame attacked. Saya ran forward first with Kakashi. She jumped over one and knocked a clone with her palm making him pop. But the clones kept coming and Kisame was trying desperately to try to get the children, who were now inside sand domes so that Temari and Shikamaru could fight. Saya went to knock another clone but came face to face with the real Itachi Uchiha.

"Ryohei Saya…" he said in a tone that shook up the most powerful of shinobi.

Saya's eyes widened as she realized he was real. Saya jumped back with him following right behind her. Kisame was getting angry that even with all the clones, he still could not reach the children. He growled and pulled out his Samehada and charged towards the sand domes. Gaara had his attention on the clones attacking him and didn't see Kisame attack the domes. Ear piercing screams were heard as the sand domes were ripped from the ground and the children went flying through the air. They landed on the leftover sand with a small thud. They got up now in the open air and looked around. Hisa flew up and took off into the woods crying. Haru, in fear for himself and his sister's welfare, took off after her. Temari screamed for them but they were already gone. Saya looked where they had run and fear crept into her body. It was only when a heart stopping familiar scream echoed through the woods that everyone froze. Saya punched the ground sending rocks flying at many clones and took off in the direction of the kids. Temari screamed after her.

"Bring them back Saya!" she yelled before crushing another clone with her fan.

Saya had never run so fast before. She was on pure adrenaline. She ran into a clearing where there was a huge cliff overlooking the water below. She looked around and her eyes rested on the two kids. They were huddled and Haru was holding Hisa tightly. Saya went to run to them but Haru stood.

"No! The bad men are here!" he yelled, his little voice squeaking from crying so hard.

Saya stopped but it was too late. An Akatsuki member came out and it wasn't Itachi or Kisame. He removed his hat and Saya's eyes widened.

"Hello Saya. How unfortunate this is for you. Have you come to collect the children?"

Saya glared at her father.

"Give me the kids," she said seething.

"Now Saya, I'm not going to answer you unless you ask nicely," he said mocking the fatherly tone.

Saya gave her father a look to kill and he frowned at her.

"Saya, I'm disappointed in you. First I don't get invited to your wedding, and then you look at me like that. Where are your manners?!" he said angrily and turned to the children.

Saya's eyes widened as the scene unfolded before her. Pein hit the floor causing the rocks to fly up towards the children. Saya ran, grabbed them and jumped out of the way. Pein was too fast though and met her halfway to landing and threw his palm into her stomach sending her flying back with the screaming kids. She hit the dirt, the kids falling on top of her, and slid somewhat away from her father. She coughed and sat up with the kids in her lap just in time to see Pein charge again. He was attacking her _and_ the kids!

"You're a coward!" she choked out grabbing the kids and dodging the attack just barely.

Pein laughed at her.

"Yes, because a coward would single handedly form a clan of rogue shinobi more powerful then even the government you work under and overthrow entire villages!" he yelled attacking again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were still fighting off the clones. Naruto knocked a clone to the side.

"I've had enough of this! My clones are better then yours!" he yelled doing hand signs.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he said as thousands of Naruto's came running at the two Akatsuki and their clones.

The others turned on their heels and ran after the children. Naruto followed close behind. Kisame was about to run after them but was stopped by Itachi.

"Leave them Kisame. Let him finish it…" he said quietly and they disappeared.

Temari was ahead of them all with Shikamaru but Gaara and Kakashi weren't far behind. They reached the clearing just as something huge was happening. Something they couldn't stop because it happened too quickly even though to them it happened in slow motion. Saya hit the ground hard and Hisa landed on her. Haru was closer to the cliff crying. Saya scooped up Hisa and put her behind her. Saya was shaking. It took Kakashi a minute to realize what was happening.

"He's attacking the children!" he yelled in disbelief that someone could sink that low.

Temari's eyes widened as she watched her children get attacked. She yelled their names and Pein looked up putting a barrier between them and the fight. Gaara's sand slammed against the barrier causing it to shake violently. Pein was surprised.

"_That barrier isn't going to hold up for __long…he is stronger then I gave him credit for," _he thought.

Gaara was raging inside as the sand repeatedly hit the barrier. Saya got up putting Hisa as close to the barrier as possible so she could be near her mother. Hisa was crying and backed away into a bush while Gaara's sand knocked into the barrier harder then before. Pein had to act quickly. He turned to Haru and everyone's eyes widened. Saya had to get his attention.

"Don't do this!" she yelled knowing that this was going to end badly.

Pein smirked.

"To kill a demon, wound its heart…" he murmured before he hit the floor sending the shock towards Haru.

Temari screamed loudly and Shikamaru yelled for his son. Hisa screamed and cried harder. Everything happened in slow motion from there. Saya ran towards Haru and Gaara's sand put a crack in the barrier. Saya went to grab Haru but the blast made it there first. Haru screamed as his feet flew off the floor and off the cliff. Saya gasped reaching out for him her hand just missing as it was yanked away by Pein. Temari let out a scream of horror as her son disappeared over the ledge. Gaara was frantic now, his sand reflected his emotions. He let out a grunt of frustration as Shikamaru held Temari up. Kakashi grabbed Temari and brought her to her knees seeing how Shikamaru was having a hard time staying up himself. Kakashi shook her slightly.

"Temari, keep it together…for Hisa!" he yelled and Temari bit her lip hard trying to hold back tears.

Shikamaru went to Hisa by the barrier and offered her a weak smile. Hisa wiped some tears away trying to focus on her father. Saya cried out watching Haru fall and tears flew out of her eyes as she tried to pull free out of her father's grasp.

"Let me go you bastard! Let me go!" she yelled trying to pull away from him.

A small whimper made them both look over the edge. Haru was hanging off of a small ledge. Saya tried to struggle out of Pein's grasp but it only tightened.

"So, the boy held on a little longer?" he said sneering.

Temari's heart stopped.

"Haru's holding on?!" she yelled.

Kakashi nodded.

"What a boy!" he said.

Gaara was becoming enraged. His sand was making huge cracks in the barrier but it wasn't breaking. Pein grabbed Saya's face in his hands and reached down to pick up the small boy. Haru cried out and swiped at the bad man. Pein was shocked. He actually got him as a thin line of blood crossed Pein's cheek. He sneered and brought them both closer to the end. He was about to throw the boy off the cliff again but Saya reached out and grabbed his arm. Pein was furious now that this was taking to long.

"You want to die with this boy?! Fine then!" he said letting go of her face and turned around kicking her in the stomach.

Gaara threw his body into the barrier and soon everyone was copying him. The barrier shook and finally crumbled. Saya went flying back screaming. He threw Haru to her and waved. They both went plundering down to the bottom, both screaming. Gaara ran and his sand went flying out towards them but Pein had worked too hard to watch his plan go to waste. He interfered, knocking the sand off course and throwing a small vile filled with a dark liquid into it. The vile broke seeping into the sand as it was brought back. No one noticed. Kakashi ran for Pein but Pein disappeared in a poof of smoke. Gaara looked down and Temari looked like she was going to jump in after them. Shikamaru held her back. They ran down the path to the water and searched for them. They didn't find anyone. Temari started crying and Shikamaru held her and their daughter close. Gaara looked around the bushes and Neji activated his blood line limit. He looked around but didn't find anything. They decided to split up and search for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Saya limped through the woods holding the small boy in her arms. Haru was okay but wet and cold. Saya was shaking too. She was actually scared. Not for herself but for Haru. She held him closer to her chest to provide what little warmth she had left. It was only when she heard the noises of the woods did memories slam back into her head and she began to run. She heard her father's voice echo in her head and Haru started crying. She screamed and started crying as she ran faster. Gaara's head snapped up as he heard the scream and took off in the direction of it. Saya wasn't paying attention to where she was going and soon slammed into someone knocking her to the floor. She jumped up and was about to scream when Gaara grabbed her face bringing it to meet his quickly. Saya took a shaky breath and threw herself into him pressing Haru in between the both of them. Haru clung to Gaara crying.

"Uncle Gaara...the bad men are chasing us!" he cried and Gaara held them closer.

He pulled away still holding Saya's cheeks and looked and her. She saw that his breathing had increased and he looked a little worried. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he had his composure. Saya closed her eyes trying to calm down, more tears spilled from her eyes. Gaara rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks wiping away the tears. Haru looked up at his aunt and uncle. Gaara kissed her wet cheeks softly and her breathing steadied. She let her head fall against his chest.

"G-Gaara, I need to get out of these woods…"

Gaara nodded in understanding and took Haru from her. He took off his vest and wrapped it around the boy for warmth and picked him up pressing him close to his body. He wrapped an arm around Saya's waist and pulled her close as they walked. He sent his sand out ahead to find the rest of the group. He caught Naruto's foot and found him quickly. Naruto sent out his clones to find the others and soon they were all together. Temari had Haru in her arms tightly and wasn't letting go anytime soon. Shikamaru held Hisa tightly. Kakashi looked around.

"Let's make camp here…" he said quietly. Everyone settled and waited for the morning.

**REVIEW!!! YAY!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the delay! I had lots of papers to write! But I'm free for now so I thought why not write more?! I hope you guys stuck with me and please enjoy!!! ^_^**

**The Next Day… **

The trip from camp was not as bad and they made it to Konoha without anymore problems. Gaara quickly made his way to the Hokage tower with Saya not far behind. After they all reached the gate, they all went their separate ways. Saya had noticed that Gaara had been acting a little off since they woke up that morning. As they walked to the tower she decided to speak to him.

"Gaara, is everything alright? You seem a little distracted since morning."

He didn't answer her. She touched his shoulder and he grabbed her hand quickly startling her. His eyes seemed unfocused like he was still thinking.

"Gaara, that hurts!" she yelled as his grip tightened on her arm.

That seemed to wake him up from whatever daze he was in and he let her go stepping back.

"I'm sorry Saya. My head was…somewhere else," he said quietly.

He turned back around and headed towards the tower with a confused Saya following behind him. When they got there everyone sat down and the meeting began. Saya felt like she would fall asleep. She tried drawing one of the elders on her pad but she wasn't a very good drawer. Every now and then Tsunade would flash Saya her own pad that made Saya giggle. Tsunade was a good drawer. Saya glanced over at Gaara whose mind seemed to not even be on the meeting. His eyes were so distant. Meanwhile, inside Gaara's head was nothing pleasant.

"_**They've poisoned us Gaara…"**_ hissed an all too familiar voice.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"_What is this…some kind of trick?"_ Gaara thought shocked.

He had been feeling the familiar presence but didn't believe it.

"_**Oh **__**it's me boy, I'm back for a while. Want to know how? Those nice men in the robes gave me back to you. We got a job to do boy."**_

Gaara was shaking.

"_You were taken out of me. Y__ou can't be here…"_

Shukaku cackled.

"_**O**__**h you could really be dense boy. They put some of me back in you so we can start some trouble again like we used to. But first…they poisoned us boy. That girl needs to get it out of us so let's work our magic…"**_

Gaara shook his head furiously.

"_No. __I don't need you anymore, go away, and don't do anything stupid. Don't mess things up for me! And don't you dare touch Saya!"_ He growled angrily.

Shukaku sneered.

"_**Since when do you have any power over me?!"**_

Gaara grabbed his chest and gasped making everyone in the board room look up. Saya turned to him concerned.

"Gaara are you alright?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

Gaara took deep breaths.

"_**It's the poison boy not me. If it was me, you'd know it. Your sand is turning on you boy. **__**I'd take that sand armor off if I was you…" **_

No sooner then Shukaku had said it then Gaara felt the sand armor tighten. He was beginning to have trouble breathing. He stood up quickly trying to breathe. Saya began to panic.

"Gaara what's wrong?!"

Tsunade walked over to see as well. The council stood and one member spoke.

"Why don't you go get some air Kazekage-sama and come back when you're ready?" the council member asked.

Gaara looked up at him.

"_**Kill that son of a bitch boy he doesn't care about you!**__**"**_

Gaara's sand wrapped around the council member and the man screamed. Saya's eyes widened.

"Gaara stop! What are you doing?!"

Gaara sneered at the man.

"He doesn't deserve to live…" he choked out gasping for breath.

That's when Saya realized the sand armor was constricting him.

"Gaara let him go we need to get you help your sand is hurting you!"

Gaara let the man drop to the floor and his knees buckled. Saya put his arm over her shoulder and turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, where's a shower?!"

Tsunade pointed and Saya kicked open the door to a small bathroom. She turned on the water and pulled Gaara into the shower with her. As soon as the water hit him the sand armor released its hold on him and he took in a deep breath keeping his eyes closed. The sand became heavy and she slumped to the bottom of the shower with him. She sat down laying him against her as the water hit them both. She began taking off the sand armor with her hands as he laid there with his eyes closed.

"_**She's good boy…I'm sorry we're going to have to hurt her like this…"**_

Gaara flinched and Saya held him tighter.

"_Don't hurt her…do what you want to me but leave her alone…please…don't hurt her…"_

Shukaku actually stood silent.

"_**It's what has to happen. S**__**he's a nice kid, but she got involved with the wrong people and now we have to do what is necessary."**_

Gaara groaned and his eyes opened slightly. He felt the water hit his face and groaned again moving his head out of the way. His eyes opened fully and he looked around blinking.

"What—what happened?" he asked confused as to why he was in the shower fully clothed and Saya was behind him…fully clothed…and the Hokage was looking down at him with concern.

He coughed trying to get up but it felt as if someone took a bat to his head and he grabbed his head in pain and crumbled back against Saya. Saya gasped and held him tighter.

"Gaara, what's happening to you?" she asked softly.

He groaned in pain closing his eyes tightly.

"Shut the water off," he growled trying to turn away from it.

Tsunade turned the water off and handed him a towel as he got to his feet. He started drying himself off and Saya got out drying herself off as well.

"You're going to the hospital right now," she said grabbing their things.

Gaara shook his head slightly.

"No, I'm fine…" he said quietly.

Saya's eyes widened.

"Gaara your sand almost killed you, at least let Tsunade-sama look at you!"

Gaara turned to her quickly and she jumped at the look in his eyes.

"I said I don't need your help! Just…" his voice trailed off as he grabbed his head again.

Saya was panicking. This was like how he used to be. Saya touched his shoulder but he pulled away.

"Don't touch me…" he said, his tone angry.

Saya was shocked. Tsunade escorted the council outside while the two talked.

"What's gotten into you Gaara? Why are you acting this way?" she asked angrily.

Shukaku sighed loudly.

"_**Let me do it boy…it**__**s better if I do it…I'll make her believe it…I'll make her hurt."**_

Gaara tried to suppress Shukaku but he was too weak from the poison. That was their plan. They were going to weaken him and get to her. Shukaku pushed through and Gaara could only watch. Saya went to grab his shoulder but he turned quickly grabbing her by the neck and pushing her up against the wall roughly. She saw Shukaku in his eyes. He pressed her against the wall and sneered.

"**You're so foolish Saya! Do you love me now?! How could you love this?!" **

Saya was freaking out. The demon almost crushed her throat, and she could hardly breathe. He teased her with sharp words of hatred.

"**This boy doesn't even love you enough to save you from me."**

The monster whispered in her ear. He cooed to her with a tone of affection, but the words coming out of his mouth were pure poison.

"**He really hates you, you know? He never really loved you; he just wanted to use you. You'll never be able to save him."**

She could not and would not believe what the demon said. She tried to say something back to him, but words would not form in her mouth. She was out of air, and she began to suffocate. The demon realized that she was trying to answer and loosened his grip enough so her head dropped out of his hands. She took a moment before answering as she caught her breath.

"He loves me...I know that much…" she said with the little amount of air she had.

"**Ha! Do you really believe that bull he feeds you?"**

Shukaku laughed as he wiped a tear from her eyes.

"**If he really cared…would he have let me take over? I don't think so."**

Saya truly despised this monster in front of her. He was hateful and vile. Saya tried to break free of his grasp but he only tightened it.

"G-Gaara…please don't do this…you don't want to do this…" she choked out.

The demon glared and removed her from the wall only to slam her harder into it cracking it. She cried out as her head spun.

"G-Gaara, stop it!" she yelled trying to get through to him.

Shukaku let out a roar and flung her over the desk. She crashed into some chairs. She coughed and tried to take as many deep breaths as she could before the Shukaku picked her up off the ground and threw her into a wall. She coughed up some blood and Shukaku cackled crazily. Saya wiped her mouth and stood on wobbly legs. Sand belted her across the face and she went flying into the glass doors of the balcony. She spit up more blood and groaned as she pulled a huge chunk of glass from her side.

"**What about now Saya? Do you still love me now?"**

Saya choked back tears.

"I love Gaara…" she said spitting blood at the demon.

He picked her up and made him face her.

"**Maybe you thought I loved you…like you thought your father loved you…you think too much…"** he said evilly.

Saya's eyes widened.

"How did you get in Gaara's body?"

Shukaku growled.

"**I am Gaara!"**

Saya shook her head violently.

"Stop it! Let me go!" she screamed out crying.

The Shukaku sneered.

"**You're pathetic…you can't even handle a little torture…"** his voice trailed off as he felt a wave of chakra overpower him.

He looked at Saya and saw her eyes swirling red and gold. Ren wasn't happy.

"_**Leave the girl alone!"**_ she said doing several hand jutsu and quickly removing the Shukaku from Gaara's body by slamming her hands against his chest.

Both hosts collapsed onto the floor wiped out. Saya lifted her head carefully as Gaara lifted his. Saya pulled herself up with the help of a chair. Gaara stared at her wide eyed observing what he did to her.

"Saya—" he started, but she cut him, off backing away, but then caught his eyes.

"—G-Gaara, is that really you now?" she asked shakily.

Saya's face brightened seeing his eyes.

"T-Thank goodness!" she yelled and jumped into him hugging him tightly.

Gaara's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I thought I lost you there for a minute…" she said quietly.

Gaara hugged her tightly just happy she didn't hate him. Tsunade entered her office with Shizune carrying a bottle of sake. She looked up and her happy face fell.

"What the fuck happened to my office?!?!" she yelled.

Shizune sweat dropped.

"We're going to need more sake…"

Saya blinked and figured they had some explaining to do.

"There…was a spider…a big one..." she said realizing the Hokage was already drunk and knowing that the Hokage knew her fear of bugs.

Shizune eyed her and Saya's eyes pleaded with her. Shizune kept quiet and looked for someone who could fix all the furniture. Tsunade sighed.

"Did you kill it?" she asked curiously.

Saya nodded.

"Hai…Gaara killed it," she said quickly.

Tsunade nodded.

"Good."

Saya thought she should add something to throw her off topic.

"Tsunade-sama…tomorrow I need a favor…Gaara isn't feeling well. Can you look at him tomorrow?" she asked before Gaara had a chance to protest.

Tsunade nodded.

"Sure, just bring him on by!" she said slurring slightly.

Saya smiled and Shizune made a note of it.

"Are you two okay?" Shizune asked concerned.

Saya and Gaara nodded and then left quickly. They returned to her house and Saya sat on the bed. Gaara followed, letting his gourd fall to the ground carefully, and sat next to her. She leaned on his shoulder and he relaxed. She took the time to get a good look at him. His shirt was torn slightly and he did look a little sick. She let her hand trail up to his chest and he winced slightly putting his hand over hers. Her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry I did that jutsu on you but you left me no other choice…" she said softly tracing her fingers over that area.

He nodded.

"I don't know what happened. Shukaku was supposed to be gone from my life forever and yet in the Hokage's meeting room I heard him clearly as if he had never left."

Saya sighed.

"Yeah, I heard him too…" she said her voice cracking.

Gaara looked down at her sensing her sadness.

"You don't believe those things he said do you?" he asked watching her facial expressions.

She hated when he watched her like that. Like he was waiting for one look that would tell him he shouldn't trust her. She shook her head breaking eye contact with him.

"No, I don't believe what he said…" she said quietly falling back onto the bed.

He watched her carefully. All of her wounds had healed. She really was an impressive medical ninja. He leaned down so he was lying on his side and she turned into him.

"Gaara, I really want you to go to Tsunade-sama tomorrow…"

Gaara looked at her, regarding her softly.

"If that is what you want," he said in almost a whisper.

Saya nodded slowly and he returned the nod. She leaned up kissing him softly. He closed his eyes trying to forget the past few hours. Her hands touched his cheeks softly, not feeling the sand armor on him. His skin was smooth and warm to the touch. She pulled him down with her pressing her head against the bed to deepen the kiss. He let one hand rest on her hip as the kiss intensified. His hand found the hem of her shirt and slowly started lifting it when there was a knock at the door. Gaara growled in frustration and Saya chuckled lightly. He stood quickly shocking her as he walked to her door and opened it quickly. Temari jumped back startled by the sudden swinging of the door. She saw her younger brother standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face. Temari realized she must have interrupted something. She smirked.

"Ah, sorry for interrupting you Gaara but Shikamaru and I have a meeting with the board in an hour so we were wondering if you could watch the children for a little while."

Gaara's eyes immediately softened.

"That won't be a problem."

Temari smiled. She liked the few changes in her brother.

"Thank you, so I'll stop by in an hour to drop them off," she said waving a short goodbye.

Gaara closed the door slightly disturbed that she knew exactly where to find him. He turned back to the bed but it was empty. He looked around and heard the shower turn on. He walked to the bathroom as a hand grabbed his and pulled him in shutting the door behind him. He smirked as lips pressed against his and he felt his cloak being undone. He lifted her shirt up over her head and they stepped into the rather hot shower. At first they both just stood there letting the hot water rush over sore muscles. Saya stood on her tip toes and kissed Gaara's nose softly. He smiled slightly and kissed her tenderly, holding the kiss for a few moments before pulling away and moving down her neck pressing his lips against her wet skin delicately. They hadn't had much time to themselves lately and now they were trying to enjoy some time alone. A knock on the front door interrupted them once again. Gaara looked up, his eyes surprised at how they could be interrupted once again. He looked at Saya who also looked frustrated. Gaara was about to ignore it when the front door was knocked on louder. His head shot up and his eyes narrowed. He sensed something was wrong. Saya saw his eyes and she moved so he could get out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He couldn't sense the chakra on the other side which meant the person was masking it. He growled lowly, pulled the cork off of his gourd and walked to the door. Saya dried herself off and threw on some clothes quickly. Gaara opened the door quickly and the person on the other side jumped. Gaara's body relaxed when he saw who it was. Sakura blushed seeing the Kazekage with only a towel on. She visibly saw him relax when he realized it was just her. She shook her head getting back to her thoughts and held out a letter with a Sand Seal on it. Gaara's eyes widened. This was an official letter to the Sand. Gaara quickly did a jutsu and the seal broke. He handed it to Saya.

"Read this for me while I change…" he said grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Saya's eyes scanned over the letter and seeing who it was from her eyes widened.

"Gaara!" she yelled causing the Sand shinobi's head to snap up.

He adjusted his collar and hastily walked out collecting the letter from her and reading it. His eyes widened somewhat and he pocketed the letter and strapped on his gourd. Saya followed him as he headed out the door.

"Gaara where are you going?!" she yelled as she struggled to catch up to him.

"Back to the Sand," he said quickly and she could have sworn she detected a hint of panic in his voice.

Her eyes widened and she rushed to catch up to his quick strides.

"You're going alone?! Wait, I'll come with you!" she said quickly.

Gaara stopped and turned around swiftly.

"No, stay here," he said hurriedly.

Saya shook her head.

"No, I want to go with you!" she yelled knowing that if he was concerned then this was really bad.

Temari was walking with Shikamaru and the children. She saw the two and noticed their faces. Gaara's expression shocked her more. Shikamaru followed her quickly knowing that something was wrong.

"No Saya, stay here, you have to stay here."

Saya swallowed hard.

"Why?" she choked out.

Temari ran up to them with the fan strapped to her back followed by Shikamaru and the kids.

"What's going on Gaara?"

Gaara turned to his sister.

"Temari, tell the Hokage that I went back to the Sand due to an emergency and that if she can, to please send assistance later on."

Temari's eyes widened and Gaara turned back on his heels walking quickly towards the gates. Saya followed as well as the others.

"Gaara wait!" she yelled and Gaara stopped turning around.

"You can't go alone! If it's that bad then let me go with you!" she yelled at him.

Gaara grabbed her shoulders.

"Saya," she was about to protest but he silenced her.

"I won't be able to do what I have to if I think that you'll be in danger," he said quietly.

Saya's eyes were wide. Gaara turned around only to be stopped by another hand, this one rougher then the one before. He turned around about to put on the "scary voice" his siblings said everyone was afraid of when he came face to face with his sister, who was immune to it already.

"If something is happening in the Sand I want to know damn it!"

Gaara sighed.

"Kankuro sent a letter saying that Suna was being attacked. He's fending off the attacks but…" Gaara trailed off.

Temari's eyes widened.

"But what Gaara?!" she yelled panicking.

Gaara met her eyes.

"We're losing…" he said as he took off for the exit.

Temari kissed her children's foreheads and her husband quickly.

"Get your ass to the Sand as soon as possible with a group of your best shinobi. I'll be there," she said as she took off after her brother.

When she caught up with him his eyes narrowed.

"Temari go back," he said firmly.

Temari shook her head.

"I know you lied back there. It's worse then you let on, isn't it?" she asked looking ahead.

Gaara looked straight ahead.

"Half of our army is gone, many are dead, and more are wounded. Kankuro is practically by himself out there and he won't last much longer. Something is happening in Suna and he said it's spreading like the plague," Gaara finished glancing at his sister.

Temari's eyes were wide.

"We have to get to him!" she yelled throwing more chakra into her feet making her leap faster.

Gaara did the same. They would be in the Sand in a day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Saya turned to Shikamaru who already asked Hinata to watch the kids. The two of them ran to the Hokage tower where the Hokage set up a team to leave in the morning. Saya wasn't happy but accepted it because she knew she couldn't run off by herself.

**Please review! ^_~**


	24. Chapter 24

**The next chapter is up! So as some of you have already pointed out, this sounds a lot like the T-virus. Well I wasn't going to do it that way at first but then I thought what a brilliant idea if I tweaked it a bit! So yes it is a lot like the T-virus now! ^_^ I hope you like it! A lot of fighting and craziness in this one! Enjoy!!!**

**The Next Day… **

The group of Saya, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, and Sakura all headed out to the Sand. Lee had requested that he be apart of the mission since Gaara had helped him out a couple of times. Saya and Shikamaru were ahead of them all. Shikamaru glanced over at Saya.

"You nervous?" he asked quietly.

Saya nodded.

"I'm freaking out over here," she said in a whisper.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry about it…the Sand Siblings are the toughest shinobi I know…they'll hold out until we get there," he said also trying to convince himself.

Saya only gained speed.

Meanwhile, back in the Sand Temari flew back and sand blocked her from slamming into a wall. She groaned slightly and was bleeding badly from the shoulder. Gaara had just moved out of the way of an oncoming kunai. His sand was slowing down and he had to start dodging things. His eyes widened when his own people started charging him.

"Gaara, they're infected!" Temari yelled.

Gaara knocked the man out of the way.

"Yes I see that but why are they attacking?! The others just died! Why are these attacking?" he yelled over the explosions.

Temari looked around.

"Maybe it depends on their chakra circulatory systems!" she concluded.

Gaara was about to say something when he heard his brother cry out in pain. He turned seeing Kankuro go down, falling to the floor with a thud. Temari screamed as a shinobi of the Sand stood over him…not just any shinobi but Goro-san. Gaara's eyes filled with rage. The sand shoved Goro out of the way and he ran to Kankuro. He turned him over carefully. Temari reached her two brothers tears in her eyes.

"How bad is it?!" she cried out.

Gaara checked the wound and closed his eyes. Temari shook him, something she would never do a few years back. Gaara opened his eyes.

"It's bad Temari," he said quietly.

Temari looked at the wound and grimaced as more tears fell off of her cheeks. Kankuro coughed up some blood and shivered. Gaara removed his cloak quickly and handed it to Temari.

"Take care of him the best you can. We'll take turns defending each other, understood?" he made eye contact with her and grabbed her shoulder.

Temari looked at her younger brother.

"But the people…"

Gaara shook his head.

"It's like you always said…family first, work second, right?"

Temari would have laughed had this not been a terrible situation. She nodded slowly.

"But I'm not a medical ninja," she said quietly.

Gaara looked at his brother.

"Just do what you can. I won't be much help either but we have to try," he said surprisingly calm.

Temari took a deep breath and nodded quickly. She took out bandages and began to try to help her brother. Gaara stood up scanning the area staying close to his sister. Goro was no where in sight and people ran around screaming everywhere. Gaara turned around quickly when Temari shrieked. Kankuro was shaking and marks covered his body. Gaara's eyes widened as he dropped by his brother and sister. Kankuro's hand shot out grabbing Temari around the throat. Her eyes widened and Gaara grabbed his wrist yanking him off her. Kankuro turned on him trying to strike him. This time Temari stopped him by grabbing his other arm.

"What's happening to him?!" she yelled frantically.

Gaara watched his older brother struggle under him.

"He has the virus…" Gaara stated trying to keep calm.

Temari shook her head.

"No, that can't happen! Gaara what are we going to do?! We can't kill him!"

Gaara thought for a minute.

"Alright…they won't hurt him because he's one of them now. When I say, let go and run Temari, understand?"

Temari nodded quickly.

"Go now!" he yelled and they both let him go and sand restraining him a little longer and they took off.

When they were a great distance away they stopped to catch their breath. Temari shook her head.

"Gaara this is bad! Look around! People are dying everywhere! Kankuro is infected! What are we going to do?!" she cried frantically.

Gaara looked around and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I-I don't know…we're strong but we can't stop what we can't see…" he said referring to the virus.

Temari's eyes widened.

"Gaara duck!" she yelled as Gaara dropped to the ground and Temari unclasped her fan swinging it to the side sending a gust of wind at several people.

Gaara nodded a thank you and scanned the area. His eyes came upon a sight that made his blood run cold. Rini jumped over a small pile of dead bodies. She was cut up and crying but she was still running for her life. Goro was running after her. He was gaining on her.

"Stay here Temari," he said as he took off towards Rini.

Rini flew past some people who were infected and they tried to grab her but sand knocked them down. Rini kept running and tripped over a body. She went flying towards the ground when sand quickly wrapped around her pulling her away from Goro. Goro glared and watched the sand pull Rini towards Gaara. Rini wrapped her arms tightly around Gaara and started crying. He held her tightly.

"Gaara-sama, everyone's gone crazy!" she cried loudly.

Gaara sent his sand towards Goro. And this time he was not going to knock him out of the way. He was going in for the kill. Goro roared and grabbed his chest. The virus was getting to him. Gaara's sand wrapped around him sinking him below the ground along with some other virus infected people. Gaara dropped to his knees and slid his hands under the sand. Rini ran to Temari.

"Sabaku Sossou…" he seethed as the ground clenched.

He got to his feet. More people were running around going crazy. Gaara felt like he was at war. It was only Rini's scream that brought him out of his thoughts. He looked to the side to see Rini behind a shaking Temari. Temari was holding out her fan as the puppet attacked again…Kankuro's puppet. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw his brother attack his sister. The fan was taking a beating. Temari didn't have the heart to kill her brother. Gaara made his way towards them as Temari's fan was ripped from her hands. She held Rini tightly behind her and closed her eyes. Kankuro's puppet flew towards them, its hands opening, revealing a sharp blade. Gaara sent his sand at Kankuro knowing the only way to stop him was probably to kill him. Temari waited for the impact and heard the strike but the blow never came. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped in horror. Gaara stood in front of her protectively. Blood spilled from his chest where the blade had entered. He was looking at his older brother who, though completed the blow, had a large sand spear through his stomach. Both brothers stared at each other and Temari screamed and covered her face trying to wake herself up from this nightmare. Gaara shuddered slightly never taking his eyes off of his older brother. Rini wasn't looking and held onto Temari tightly. Kankuro smiled before the sand dissolved and he dropped to the ground. Gaara closed his eyes and pulled the blade out of his chest. Temari was hysterical seeing Kankuro dead and Gaara close to it. Gaara continued to stare at his brother. His eyes shook. Temari ran up to Gaara as he dropped to his knees. Temari fell to the ground with him crying. She looked at him seeing tears trickling down his cheeks.

"I-I had too. He-he was going to k-kill you…" Gaara choked out.

Temari didn't hesitate this time as she grabbed her little brother pulling him close. She could feel his blood trickle down her shirt and she cried harder as he laid his head against her shoulder tiredly as she held him.

"I-It wasn't your f-fault G-Gaara. You s-saved us…" she choked out through tears.

Gaara's eyelids lowered and Temari held him tighter.

"Gaara you have to stay awake…come on I'm not losing you too! You stay awake damn it! Do you hear me?! Stay awake!" she screamed at him.

His eyes opened slightly as he tried to keep them open. She pressed her hand hard against his wound and he flinched slightly. She closed her eyes tightly holding her little brother firmly in her arms.

"Everything's going to be okay now Gaara, we're going to be okay…"

When she didn't get an answer she froze.

"G-Gaara, did you hear me?" she asked shakily.

When she still didn't receive an answer her eyes widened and shook with fear.

"Gaara…"she said quietly shaking him a bit.

Gaara's eyes cracked open.

"T-Temari…" he said in a hoarse whisper.

"You have…to get out of here…it's not safe anymore…take Rini…and run…" he coughed.

Temari's forehead touched his softly.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be alright, do you understand me? I'm going to act like the big sister from here on out, okay? I promise that you can come to me for anything. If you have a question or if you need any advice then you can come to me, alright?"

Gaara held her arm tighter grateful that he had her there with him.

"You'll look after Saya for me…won't you?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Temari smiled.

"I won't have to. You're going to do that all on your own Gaara…" she said softly.

A group of people walked towards her with markings all over their bodies. Temari shook with rage. She grabbed her fan and bit her thumb wiping the blood across her fan. She laid Gaara gently next to Rini and told him she'd be right back. She stepped in front of them.

"Why don't you all just go to hell?!" she yelled and swung the fan harder then anything she had ever swung in her life.

The raging wind sent the people flying yards and yards away, some disappearing out of view. She smirked.

"I kicked their asses huh Gaara?!" she yelled and turned around.

Her heart sunk in her chest. Rini started crying.

"Gaara?!" she said loudly.

"Stop playing with me!" she yelled as she ran towards him and knelt beside him tears forming in her eyes again.

"Gaara…please…no…" she cried as she fell onto him crying.

Saya had just reached the gates of Suna when she felt the furious gust of wind and people flying in it.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"That's my wife!" he yelled running in that direction.

Saya and the others followed close behind. They saw all the dead bodies around them and the buildings that had crumbled. The group fell upon a sight that made everyone's heart stop beating. Saya's heart caught in her throat and Kakashi tried to grab her but it was no use. She flew down the small hill and ran over to the hysterically crying girl hugging her younger brother close to her chest. Saya fell to her knees beside Temari and Rini and tears fell from her eyes.

"W-What…no, no this…what happened?!" she choked out staring at Gaara.

The group had all come down the hill and everyone stood silent. Kakashi picked up a crying Rini. Shikamaru came up to his wife and knelt down hugging her close.

"Temari let him go. Come on, let him go…" he said soothingly in her ear.

Temari shook.

"No…this is my fault…he did this…Kankuro was infected…he attacked me…he did this to protect me!" she cried finally letting go of her brother and clinging onto her husband tightly screaming into his chest.

Saya touched Gaara's face. It was cold. Her body was numb and she was in shock. She stared at him for a while trying to process what happened. She grabbed his head and brought her lips to his forehead crying heavily. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his.

"I-I can't let this happen…not again…" she said more to herself then anyone else.

She looked over to Kankuro and then back at Gaara. She looked at the people around her and only Kakashi was watching her. He eyed her suspiciously. Saya bit her thumb before he could speak and hit Gaara's chest roughly. A blue and red light started to emit from her and pour into him. She then put her other hand over Kankuro and did the same thing. Kakashi gasped.

"Saya, you'll die! You can't use that technique on one person let alone two!"

Saya shook her head.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye!" she yelled over the swirling life force.

Temari stared at the young girl trying to revive both her brothers.

"How can I help?!" she yelled to Saya quickly moving by her.

Shikamaru went to protest but was silenced by Temari.

"These are my brothers! And if you all call yourselves friends you'll help too!" Temari put her hands over Saya's and let her chakra go.

Soon Shikamaru did the same. Naruto quickly went next and then Sakura followed also throwing in some healing chakra for the wounds. Lee put his hands in even though he didn't have chakra.

"I do not have any chakra but I will give it all my spirit!" he yelled making Gai smile and put his own hands in.

Kakashi was the last to add chakra, still holding Rini and he made eye contact with Saya. A rush of chakra piled out into the brothers as Kakashi put his hands on top of everyone else's. Saya closed her eyes and focused, praying that this would work. After what seemed like hours, but was only a couple of seconds, Gaara coughed harshly. His eyes didn't open but he began to breathe in small gasps. Saya felt a little hope rise in her heart. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her eyebrows furrowed. Kankuro still wasn't moving. Sakura broke the connection to try to help Gaara's wound. A green light emitted from her hands over the gaping wound. Saya continued letting her blue and red life force flow into Kankuro. Her body was trembling and she was getting tired. Temari added more chakra causing Saya's eyes to widen some.

"Don't give up yet Sai-chan…I'll help you all I can but do not close the connection, please," Temari said, determination clear in her voice.

Saya nodded and continued to focus on the task at hand; every now and then she would glance over in Gaara's direction. His eyes were still shut tightly but he was breathing slowly. Sakura was sweating and stopped the connection wiping her forehead hurriedly, panic clear on her face. Saya's eyes widened.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?!" she yelled over to her friend.

Sakura looked up at her.

"If I use any more chakra on Gaara, I won't be able to help Kankuro-kun! I slowed the bleeding and I'll try to bandage Gaara up the best I can but he's still lost a lot of blood and is continuing to bleed! I can only imagine the same will occur with Kankuro-kun! What is concerning me more is it took a lot of chakra just to close the wound somewhat! There's something in his body that's stopping my chakra! Check Kankuro's weapon, I think it might be poisoned!" she yelled over the chakra flow.

Saya looked to Gai who was examining the weapon. Gai frowned.

"I've never seen this kind of poison before…it must be man made…an experiment!" he yelled figuring it out.

Saya's eyes widened.

"_So this virus that was spreading wasn't an accident…it was deliberate! Someone released the poison and now it was infecting everyone…including now Kankuro and Gaara."_

Saya's eyes met Kakashi's and they were both thinking the same thing. This was definitely an attack by Akatsuki. It was only when Kankuro twitched that Saya stopped the life force and began to heal. But the same thing happened to her as it did with Sakura. She couldn't fully heal the wound because of the poison. Temari thought to herself. So she was half right. It did have to do with a person's chakra control. If the person's chakra control was strong they would last longer before they turned. Kankuro had been infected for a while and that's why he changed. Now because he was brought back to life the poison would start over again and take more time to work. The same went for Gaara. And god help the poor soul who was there when both Gaara and Kankuro turned evil. Saya struggled to close the wound. Her hands were shaking and her muscles were tight. Sakura had finished wrapping Gaara's wound and went to Kankuro.

"Sai-chan let me do it, go take a break…" Sakura said smiling sadly.

Saya nodded and headed over to Gaara who was trembling and his eyes kept furrowing. Saya let her hand caress his face softly. A harsh cough racked his body and he shook as pain coursed through his body. Saya winced and felt his forehead. He was burning up. Great, that's all he needed was a fever on top of everything else.

"Sakura-chan, he's burning up," Saya said quickly.

Sakura nodded.

"Kankuro is burning up too…" she said her voice losing hope.

Kakashi looked around.

"Uh…guys…we have a bit of a problem here…" he said catching everyone's attention.

Everyone looked up to see people surrounding them…infected people.

"These are our people…" Temari said more to herself then anyone else.

She stood up and unclasped her fan.

"And these are my brothers…family first…" she muttered biting her finger and sliding it across her fan.

She pulled it back and then swung it hard making the people fly away into the distance. She clasped the fan and groaned. She was getting tired and Shikamaru held her tightly.

"We have to get out of Suna…it's not safe here anymore…" she said quietly.

Kakashi nodded. Gai turned and looked around.

"There are probably some uninfected people…we should scout around."

Saya bit her lip. She didn't care about other people. She wanted to get Gaara and Kankuro out of here. It was a harsh coughing fit that brought her out of her thoughts. Gaara coughed up some blood and his finger twitched slightly as his face contorted in pain. Saya ran up to him falling down beside him and put her hands over his chest feeling his heart rate increasing. Saya touched his face softly and whispered to him trying to steady his heart rate.

"We have to get him to Konoha, he's not going to last much longer, neither is Kankuro. There's no time!" she argued trying to get them all to leave.

Kakashi looked at her seeing her pleading with him.

"Gai, you, Lee and Naruto stay behind to scout for survivors…I will take Saya, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari with me to help aid Gaara and Kankuro."

Rini latched onto Kakashi tightly.

"And Rini too," he added.

Gai nodded quickly and took off with Lee and Naruto. Kakashi bent down to Gaara and Saya tensed. Kakashi flashed a reassuring smile.

"I'll carry Gaara Sai-chan…I promise he'll be alright," he said smiling.

Saya nodded slowly letting Kakashi pick him up and start walking. Saya scooped up Rini. Shikamaru grabbed Kankuro and Temari and Sakura followed as they broke out to Konoha. They made it to the other village in record time. Every one of them were about to collapse but they made it too the hospital where Tsunade was making her way down the steps as they all made their way up them. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw the Kazekage and his brother in such bad condition.

"What the hell happened?!" she yelled with obvious concern running towards the group with Shizune right by her side.

She looked over Kankuro and then turned to Gaara.

"Get them both into the hospital!" she said turning around motioning them to follow her.

They did quickly and Tsunade pushed through the doors of the ER. Kakashi placed Gaara down on a table and Shikamaru put Kankuro in another room on the table. Tsunade pulled Shizune to the side.

"Shizune take care of Kankuro, I'm going to stay with the Kazekage!" she yelled as Shizune nodded and ran to get prepped.

"Saya go with Shizune, Sakura stay with me!" she said quickly.

Saya was about to complain and Tsunade knew it so she answered before Saya spoke.

"If you are in here and something goes wrong you're going to panic which is going to cause me to lose focus! Now go!" she yelled and Saya did knowing everything she said was true.

She scrubbed in ready for Kankuro's surgery. Tsunade removed the bandages and stared wide eyed at the wound. Sakura noticed her senpai's expression.

"What is it Tsunade-senpai?" she asked panicking a little.

Tsunade shook her head.

"The wound is deep, really deep and infected with poison that I've never seen before. This is bad…" she murmured as she began to clean the wound.

Gaara cringed slightly at the applied pressure on his chest but still his eyes never opened once. Tsunade groaned.

"Sakura hold him down."

Sakura looked wide eyed at her senpai.

"What do you want me to do senpai?" she asked hoping she heard her wrong.

"Can't we just make him go to sleep while we do the procedure?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"He has to stay as awake as possible during this procedure…" she murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's why you didn't let Saya stay…because this is going to hurt him…a lot…" she said quietly.

Tsunade nodded slowly. Sakura grabbed his shoulders and held him down. Tsunade took the syringe and carefully extracted some of the poison from the wound. Gaara's body was trembling and he flexed his hands out in pain. Tsunade put the syringe filled liquid into a bag and gave it to one of her assistants.

"Get this to the lab and research it every which way possible."

The medical ninja nodded and raced out of the room. Tsunade then picked up a blade and wet the wound somewhat.

"Sakura, don't let him move…" she said carefully.

Sakura's grip tightened on his shoulders making him flinch slightly. Tsunade pressed the blade against his skin and his body tensed and sand flew up knocking her away from him as well as Sakura. The sand floated around him defensively. Tsunade quickly acted.

"Saya, get your ass in here! Sakura switch with Saya and go help Kankuro."

Sakura nodded and thankfully left the room as Saya entered quickly.

"What's wrong?!" she said quickly.

Tsunade looked at her.

"Try to calm your husband down. I need to start the surgery…" she whispered.

Saya nodded and walked towards the sand. She walked past it and the sand dropped onto the floor. She grabbed his cheeks in her hands and leaned her head against his.

"Gaara, Tsunade is going to help you but you have to remain still, okay?" she asked grabbing his hand in hers tightly.

He didn't answer but she felt him squeeze her hand softly. She nodded to Tsunade and the procedure continued. Tsunade put the blade to his skin again and pressed into it causing blood to draw. Gaara began shaking violently and Saya held him tightly. He whimpered slightly trying to move but Saya held him tighter.

"It's okay Gaara…it'll just be a little longer…"

She wiped sweat from his forehead as he gripped her hand tighter making her grimace. She whispered soothing words into his ear as he shook. Tsunade moved quick searching for what was making his wound harder to heal. The poison would not be stopping the wound from healing so what was? She looked into the now opened wound and scanned it skillfully. Gaara's heart rate was increasing steadily and Tsunade's eyes worked faster. He gripped her shirt tightly his eyes were closed but shaking terribly as sweat dripped off of his forehead. Saya softly stroked his face trying to make him relax but the heart rate continued to increase and his blood pressure started to drop. Saya started panicking and talking to him telling him to hang on a little longer. Then Tsunade saw it. The tip of the puppets blade was lodged in the wound. Tsunade pulled it out carefully and let a green glow emit from her hand quickly. His heart rate steadied and the wound began closing. His body relaxed somewhat and the grip on her hand was loosened. Tsunade wiped her forehead tiredly. The wound finished closing and Tsunade shut off the healing chakra flow. Saya took in a deep breath that she had been holding for quite awhile. Tsunade sighed loudly.

"Well at least now we just have the poison to be concerned about. He won't be losing any more blood but he's still hurt badly. We'll need to monitor him strictly because if the poison takes affect he'll be in trouble big time."

Saya nodded quickly. Tsunade turned around.

"We'll take him to a room to rest now but first let me check Kankuro," she said walking out of the room.

**Review if you can! ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

**The next chapter is up! ^_^ I hope you like it! Enjoy!!!**

**Later On That Day… **

Saya sat in a chair by Gaara's bedside. They were in a large room and both brothers were resting as comfortably as possible. Kankuro was in one bed and Gaara was in the other. Temari rested by her brothers in another chair by Saya. They were both worn out and half asleep. It was late and everyone had left to their own homes. Saya's eyes widened slightly when she felt a hand touch hers. She lifted her head slowly and saw that Gaara had his eyes opened slightly. She immediately woke up from her sleepy state and her quick movements startled Temari who awoke and got up as well. Saya caressed Gaara's forehead softly putting on her best smile. Temari also offered a big smile seeing her little brother open his eyes.

"Hey, Gaara, how are you feeling?" Temari asked quietly.

Gaara's eyes searched around.

"W-Where…am I?" he asked, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

Saya smiled softly.

"You're in the hospital in Konoha," Gaara thought for a moment and then looked at his sister.

"Are…are you alright?" he asked her softly.

Temari wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I'm just fine Gaara, don't worry about it," she said quietly grasping his hand in hers.

It was so cold. Saya smiled at the two siblings. This horrible event definitely brought them closer. Then Gaara's body stiffened and he looked at the ceiling trying to keep his composure.

"W-What about Kankuro?" he asked softly, his voice cracking slightly.

Saya's eyes softened and she turned to look at the bed next to him. Gaara's eyes followed as he saw his older brother lying in the bed next to him. Kankuro looked extremely pale and incredibly sick. Bandages covered his body but he seemed to be resting comfortably enough. Gaara looked at his brother, his eyes saddening. Temari caught the look.

"Gaara, you didn't have any other choice. You did what you had too. Please don't feel guilty about it. You saved my life," Temari said squeezing his hand slightly.

Gaara's eyes closed and he shifted in bed wincing slightly. Saya grabbed his shoulders and he looked at her and then down at his chest. He realized that he was also bandaged up and that a few specks of blood came through the bandaging. He laid back down and tried to take a deep breath but only ended up coughing harshly grabbing his chest in pain. Saya's eyes widened and she placed her hand over his pressing softly. Gaara cringed but his coughing stopped. She wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a cool rag and he closed his eyes slowly. After a few moments he cracked his eyes open again.

"Kankuro…he's still poisoned?" Gaara asked already really knowing the answer.

Saya nodded slowly. Gaara looked at Temari and Saya.

"And me…I'm poisoned too," he stated more then asked.

They both nodded again, this time slower. Gaara looked at the ceiling again.

"Then I want you two to stay away from here after tonight."

Both girls' eyes widened.

"No, Gaara we will stay with you and Kankuro until this is all over," Temari stated firmly.

Gaara shivered and Saya shut the window some.

"I-I don't want to hurt anyone…the poison…it does things…it makes them…it turned Kankuro against us…who knows what will happen next…" he said flinching somewhat when he moved.

Temari sighed.

"You will not hurt us Gaara. You're strong. It doesn't matter anyway, we're going to find an antidote and get the both of you better," she stated with extreme confidence.

Gaara let a small smile grace his lips. Saya kissed his forehead softly and Temari did the same. Temari sat back down and got comfortable. There was no way in hell she was leaving. Saya was about to sit when Kakashi appeared at the door.

"Saya, may I have a word with you?"

Saya nodded and Kakashi saw that Gaara was awake.

"Gaara, welcome back!" he yelled happily.

Gaara nodded slowly in thanks and watched Saya step outside with Kakashi. He looked at Temari and she knew what he was silently asking her. She sighed smiling and went to spy by the door. Outside, Saya waited for Kakashi to speak.

"Saya, we got a tip from an unknown source about a cure," he said quietly.

Saya's eyes widened.

"Wait…an unknown source?" she said unsurely.

Kakashi nodded.

"That's why we're skeptical," he said softly.

Saya thought about it.

"It's probably Akatsuki, maybe wanting something for the antidote?" she suggested.

Kakashi nodded.

"What do you suggest Saya? Do you want to look into it?" he asked softly.

Saya thought carefully.

"Alright, let's do it," she said quickly.

Temari, who was listening behind the door, quickly moved away as the door opened. Saya walked back in and walked beside Gaara quickly.

"I'll be back in a little while. Be safe okay?"

Gaara eyed her suspiciously.

"Don't do anything stupid Sai. When I wake up, I want you here," he said knowing she was going to pull something.

She smiled and kissed his lips softly. She nodded to Temari flashing a smile and ran out quickly. She left with Kakashi and headed out of the hospital. They walked to the gates and Kakashi stopped quickly.

"The source said to meet him here."

Saya stopped and waited with him by the gate. They waited for about a half an hour and Saya was getting frustrated. They were about to turn back when they heard a noise and whirled around. An Akatsuki member stood in their view, hidden by his hat. They both got ready to fight but the Akatsuki member held up his hand and removed the hat. Saya's eyes widened. It was the blue haired woman.

"I have the antidote you need to help the Kazekage and his brother," she said in a mono tone voice.

Saya's eyes widened as the blue haired woman took out a vile of the antidote. Kakashi spoke first.

"How do we know it's the antidote?" he said quickly.

The blue haired woman chuckled.

"Who do you think created the virus? For every virus, an antidote is made first. I'll give it to them myself and you can watch my every move," she stated quietly.

Saya shook her head.

"Are you on something?! You're not going near them!" she yelled.

The blue haired woman shrugged.

"Fine, then I'll just take my leave…" she said and turned.

Kakashi stopped her.

"Alright…but if you pull anything, I'll kill you," he said in a deadly tone.

Saya's eyes widened.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you thinking?!"

Kakashi looked at her.

"We don't have any other choice, let's go."

The blue haired woman followed them into the hospital and into Gaara and Kankuro's room. Temari flew up from her seat and grabbed her fan upon seeing the Akatsuki woman. Saya stepped in front of her.

"Temari don't…she has the antidote…"

Temari still held her fan in her hand. The blue haired woman stepped forward and Gaara's eyes opened upon feeling the presence. When his eyes fell upon the blue haired woman his body stiffened and his sand rose high. The blue haired woman held up her hand and the sand fell as if on cue. Gaara was about to struggle but Saya ran over to him and held his shoulders.

"It's alright Gaara. You're going to be okay, she has the antidote for both you and Kankuro."

Gaara's eyes remained wide and he never took his eyes off the woman. She filled the syringe with the clear liquid and Saya pressed a kunai against her neck.

"If you do something stupid, I'll rip your throat out…" she muttered.

The blue haired woman smirked. She raised the syringe and stuck it into Gaara's arm. Saya pressed the kunai into the woman's neck harder drawing blood. The blue haired woman smiled as Kakashi took over and Saya checked Gaara's body. Her eyes widened as she didn't sense the poison anymore. The woman did the same for Kankuro. Saya checked and the poison was gone. Saya turned to the blue haired woman.

"Why did you do this for us?" she asked quietly.

The blue haired woman chuckled slightly again.

"You don't remember do you?" she said simply.

Saya's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, you will soon enough…" and with that said she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Saya ran to Gaara's side.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him quickly.

He rubbed his arm and paused.

"I don't know…I don't feel any different…"

Saya nodded.

"Okay, I guess we'll just wait until morning," she said softly.

Kakashi said his goodbyes and disappeared as Saya sat down in a chair next to him and stared out the window. Temari sat down next to Kankuro and soon everyone was asleep.

**The Next Day… **

It was early morning and Saya was sitting on the stoop of the hospital waiting for Gaara and Kankuro. Kankuro had woken up during the night and was feeling much better by the hour. Saya looked to her right. Temari was sitting next to her. They had gotten closer since Saya went to live in Suna with them. Temari leaned her head on Saya's shoulder and sighed loudly. Saya smirked and looked down at her sister-in-law.

"Is there something wrong Temari-chan?" she asked playfully.

Temari sighed deeper.

"Nothing, it's just that now I have to take care of the twins _and _the brothers!" she yelled laughing.

Saya laughed.

"That's okay, I'll help I promise," she said still laughing quietly to herself.

The doors swinging opened caused the two to turn around. Gaara was dressed in his normal attire, the maroon cloak-like suit and vest making his turquoise eyes stand out brightly in the sun. Kankuro had on regular black attire and his make up was off. This caused the attention of some of the women of Konoha. The two men stood together at the top of the steps, their arms crossed and the same expression on their faces. They had the faces that said, _"What the hell are you two looking at?" _Temari and Saya giggled and stood up as the brothers walked down the steps together. Temari gave a big smile.

"So, you two ready to go back to Suna?" she said smiling.

The two nodded and they all walked to the gates together. Shikamaru met them at the gates with the twins and Rini. As soon as the twins saw their uncles they flew from their father and right into the arms of Gaara and Kankuro. The brothers picked up each of the twins with just a slight discomfort and Kankuro let Hisa play with his hair while Haru was playing with Gaara's vest buckles. Rini ran to Saya. They then started to head back to Suna. Tsunade had informed them all that Suna was back in order and calmer now, though many people were in the hospital. Apparently the antidote was given to Suna officials by an unknown source. They made it to Suna by nightfall. They all went to their individual rooms after Saya finished changing Kankuro's bandaging. She had some fresh bandages and cloth in her hands as she walked over to Gaara. He winced slightly removing his shirt and sat down lying back like she instructed. She carefully took off the bandages and observed the healing wound. She ran her fingers over it lightly and was about to heal it when he stopped her, softly grabbing her hand.

"Don't…it will heal in time. Don't use anymore of your healing chakra on me. You're going to have a lot of patients tomorrow," he said quietly, releasing her hand.

She wet the cloth slowly and pressed it to his chest as softly as she could. He bit back a hiss as the warm water touched his wound. She stopped when she heard him muffle the hiss and their eyes connected for a brief moment. They had not really spoken a word since their departure from Konoha. Saya spoke first.

"You're looking a lot better Gaara and the wound is healing nicely. I-I have a feeling that it will leave no scar," she said her voice cracking some.

Gaara nodded showing he heard her. She knew he was looking at her as she started bandaging his wound. She had just pulled the last strip across the back of his chest and clipped it there when she felt his hand slowly touch the small of her back. She felt the tears and tried to hold them back. She was doing okay until he spoke.

"Sai, I'm alright, its okay. Please don't be upset," he said his voice low and with a hint of concern.

The tears fell and she looked up at him. His eyes lowered when he saw her crying. It was not something he liked to see. She wiped the tears away quickly but more came.

"You make me feel so weak!" she yelled angrily.

"This is the second time I've almost lost you! The second time I _did_ lose you! What if I couldn't bring you guys back?! Or what if I only had enough power for one of you?! I can't lose you Gaara and I did now twice already! I can't take it," she choked out clutching the area over her heart.

Gaara listened to her carefully. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He slowly pressed his hand against her back and pulled her into him. She let her body relax into his and closed her eyes.

"Promise me that you'll give me a day, just one day, where I can have you all to myself and we can just be happy," she murmured.

Gaara smiled slightly.

"I think I can do that," he said quietly.

They lied down in bed and she carefully moved up against him. He put his arm around her holding her to him and taking a deep breath. She let her hands intertwine with his and she closed her eyes. Gaara's voice made her crack her eyes open slightly.

"I have meetings all day tomorrow and you'll be at the hospital, but after tomorrow I don't have any meetings," he said and she smiled understanding what he was trying to convey.

She turned around so that she was facing him and smiled wider.

"That's my day then," she said quietly flashing that smile he knew to well.

He nodded and kissed her forehead as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Review if you can! ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

**The next chapter is up! I hope you love it! Enjoy!!! ^_~**

**The Next Day… **

Saya woke up to an arm wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened as she looked behind her slightly to see Gaara actually sleeping next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. She was snuggled up against his body and had her fingers intertwined with his. She quickly untangled her fingers and turned around carefully coming face to face with him. His breathing was steady and calm and his eyes were closed. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully and she didn't want to wake him. She instead watched him closely. He looked so serene and harmless…like he would be content lying there forever. She was about to go back to sleep when there was a knock at the door. She was startled and looked at the door frowning. When she looked back she saw that Gaara's eyes were open wide. She stared at him and he stared back as there was another knock on the door. He blinked a few times before realizing where he was. He got up slowly and walked to the door opening it quickly. Temari stared at him smiling kindly. Gaara eyed her curiously. Temari grinned.

"I made breakfast for you guys!" she said proud of herself.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"And you didn't burn it?" he said after awhile and smirked slightly.

This earned him a punch in the arm to which he smirked wider. Temari laughed and pouted at the same time.

"I didn't burn it! Shikamaru helped out…a little…Kankuro likes it!" she yelled smiling.

Gaara nodded.

"You slept in late," Temari announced.

Gaara furrowed his eyes and looked at the small clock. His eyes widened realizing the time.

"I missed my first meeting," he stated slowly still trying to process the morning.

Temari shook her head.

"No…and you can thank me for that I had it pushed back until 12. So you can have breakfast and relax some until the first meeting, then you're booked. Sai-chan you have to be in a little earlier at the hospital. There are a lot of patients waiting for you," Temari finished off and turned around walking back down the stairs.

Gaara turned to Saya and shrugged.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked leisurely.

Saya smiled and nodded as she climbed out of bed and dressed. She grabbed her hospital gear and walked down the stairs after Gaara who was dressed in his regular Kazekage robes. They all sat down to breakfast and at first it was quiet. Kankuro bit into some toast and broke the silence turning to Temari.

"Hey we should train today," he said quickly.

Temari almost spit out her toast.

"Excuse me? You just got out of the hospital!" Kankuro shrugged.

"All the more for me to start getting back to work, I can't slack!" Temari rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Fine but I'm kicking your ass! Don't think I'm going easy on you!" she yelled.

Kankuro smirked.

"Of course not Temari…" he said smugly.

They were about to fight when Gaara cleared his throat. They looked at him curiously and he put his napkin on the plate.

"I have to get to the meetings. I'll see you all later," he said calmly and stood.

Saya gulped down the rest of her orange juice quickly and stood as well.

"I have to go save lives and such. See you guys' later." she yelled following Gaara out the door.

To get to the Kazekage tower they had to pass the hospital. Saya stopped and stared at the line of people waiting outside of the hospital. Her head nurse saw her and relief washed over her face.

"Sai-senpai, thank goodness! Almost the entire staff is sick and we had residents in there and out here since last night. Please help me!" she said taking a long, deep breath.

Saya smiled slightly and nodded. She turned to Gaara who nodded for her to go. She ran up the steps to the hospital and people started grabbing her and talking. This was going to be a long day.

**Later That Day… **

Gaara had just gotten out of the last meeting and walked to his room opening it slightly. His eyes scanned the room and found no one there. He frowned and walked out of the tower heading towards the hospital. When he walked in he found the head nurse asleep on the counter. Her desk was cleared which meant she probably just finished the paperwork for every one. He was about to wake her when he heard a loud thud on the floor above him. He frowned slightly and made his way up to the next floor. He walked down the corridor and stopped only when hearing a familiar voice and some others he did not recognize.

"It's alright Aiko, don't cry, I'm going to fix it. No I'm not out of my special healing powers," she laughed inside the room.

Gaara listened closely.

"But Sai, you look worn-out and what if you can't heal my foot fully?" the little girl asked.

Saya chuckled.

"I promise I can heal your foot Aiko-chan, don't worry."

There was a small silence and a small green glow emitted from the room. After a couple of minutes a low goodnight was exchanged and Saya left the room closing the door behind her. Saya leaned against the wall. Her hands were shaking slightly from all the healing she did today. She had some bruises from walking into things tiredly and people trying to attack her due to their pain. She had put up with a lot today. She was about to push up off the wall but caught a cramp in her leg and whimpered softly sinking to the ground her back leaning against the wall for support. As soon as her butt hit the floor she tilted over and lied down curling up in the fetal position. She was too tired to move. The adrenaline was wearing off and she just wanted sleep somewhere, anywhere at all. She rested her head against the concrete floor. She knew her head nurse was still here sleeping somewhere. The rest of the staff was still recovering in several of the many beds in the hospital. Gaara walked over to her kneeling down slightly. She cracked one eye open and smiled tiredly seeing it was Gaara. He reached down and brought her to her feet much to her dislike. She groaned tiredly and leaned against him. He could sense that she was exhausted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up carefully supporting her legs. She rested on his back as he walked back to the tower. She leaned her head on his shoulder and was out immediately. He could feel her breathing patterns change and steady. He put her to bed carefully and lied next to her. He stood up for a while thinking of all the meeting topics. Soon he closed his eyes. He didn't have any meetings tomorrow. He fell asleep to the sound of the fierce wind outside.

**The Next Day… **

Gaara woke up to find that Saya wasn't lying in the bed with him. He frowned slightly until he heard the yelling coming from downstairs.

"Holy shit Temari, are you trying to burn the whole freaking house down?!" Kankuro shouted loudly.

The next voice was Shikamaru's.

"You know woman you are so troublesome sometimes!" he yelled over some cackling.

Gaara smelt the smoke and sat up in bed. He smelt a lot of smoke. The next voice was Saya's.

"Temari, grab the fire extinguisher!" she yelled and then a loud spraying noise could be heard.

Gaara got changed and went downstairs. His family was all sitting at the table staring at the wood top. Gaara furrowed his eyes and looked to the kitchen. His eyes widened. It was a mess and smelt of fire. No explanations were needed…this had happened before. Gaara sighed and regained his composure quickly. Temari chuckled coyly.

"Want to eat out for breakfast? My treat?"

Kankuro was down for that and so was Shikamaru. Saya chuckled and nodded and Gaara continued to stare at his now obliterated kitchen. They all left to go eat breakfast at a small diner. The wind was a bit heavier then usual today. They were eating peacefully when an extremely loud man came bounding in hurriedly. The sand siblings looked up as the man spoke.

"Everyone get inside! A sandstorm has been seen off the coast and is heading here!" he yelled.

Saya had never seen people move so fast. The store was practically empty when she blinked. She looked to Gaara who bit another piece off of his toast. He didn't take his eyes off of the food as he spoke.

"Temari, go and get the children. Make sure they are inside the Kazekage tower until the storm is over. Kankuro, damage control…" was all he said.

The two older siblings finished off their food and headed out with Shikamaru behind them. Saya had never heard of a sandstorm and sat with Gaara in the now empty diner. He continued eating his dinner quietly and didn't look up. Saya stared at him and finally spoke.

"What's a sandstorm?" she asked innocently.

Gaara bit into a piece of bacon.

"It is exactly what it sounds like. A storm of sand, a lot of sand…"

Saya thought about it.

"So? Why is everyone running? Are they scared sand is going to get in their eyes?" she asked laughing.

Gaara continued eating.

"A sandstorm can move whole sand dunes. They can carry large amounts of sand, so much so that the leading edge of one can appear as a solid wall of sand as much as 1 mile high."

Saya's jaw dropped and she started to panic slightly.

"Well…shouldn't we find someplace safe to go? I mean…why are we…still here?" she asked quickly.

Gaara finished his food and looked up finally meeting her gaze.

"You're safest with me. I wouldn't worry about it," he said calmly.

Saya wasn't happy.

"And what about our people? What about the hospital?" she asked quickly.

Gaara stood up and so did Saya.

"Kankuro is making sure the people are all inside and the hospital staff knows what to do in the case of a sandstorm," he stated before exiting the diner.

Saya followed close behind. They walked across the deserted streets of Suna. Saya was shocked. She had never seen the streets so clear. A gust of strong wind practically threw her into Gaara. Saya steadied herself and turned around. She had never seen anything like it. Sand…so much sand…it looked like a tidal wave that stretched greater then the eye could see. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Gaara's arm tightly. He glanced back to look at the storm.

"That's a big one…" he said still calm and collected.

Saya was the exact opposite.

"What do you mean a big one? Gaara we have to get the hell out of here!" she yelled freaking out.

Gaara smirked.

"But I like sandstorms…" he said quietly.

Her eyes widened.

"Gaara, we're going to get killed!" she yelled at him as the sandstorm got closer.

The wind was getting quicker and heavier. She could barely walk anymore. Gaara looked over to her. A wall of sand quickly engulfed them and when Saya opened her eyes they were in the Kazekage tower and the sandstorm was brutally beating through the village. She watched as sand pelted the windows. She couldn't see anyone or anything outside…just sand. She looked at Gaara.

"That's insane…" she said quietly.

Gaara smirked and headed upstairs as she followed close behind. She saw many people in the lobby of the Kazekage tower including her family. She smiled at them before heading upstairs. Gaara entered his room and Saya closed the door. No sooner had she closed it when there was a double knock on the door. Saya furrowed her eyebrows and opened the door revealing two small, familiar children. Gaara looked at the door and saw his young niece and nephew. A small smile crossed his face as Hisa and Haru's eyes lit up when they saw their uncle and ran to him. They jumped on the bed and gave him big hugs. He returned them softly. They accepted it happily because they knew that was the way he was. They were happy for any affection at all…not that they didn't get enough from their mother and father. Hisa looked up at Gaara and pulled on his sleeve making him look down at her.

"Uncle Gaara, why were you in the hospital?" she asked innocently.

Gaara regarded his niece softly. Saya watched carefully.

"I got hurt…" he said after much thought.

Hisa's eyes widened.

"_You_ got hurt?! Who hurt _you_?!"

Gaara smiled at her emphasis.

"Yes, even I can get hurt…" he muttered.

Hisa eyed him.

"Who hurt you Uncle Gaara?" she asked again.

Gaara looked at Saya, who was waiting for his answer as well, wondering what he was going to say. Gaara looked back down at Hisa.

"I was protecting your mother from an infected villager…I don't know who he was…" Gaara said quietly.

It was true. Gaara didn't know that side of his brother. He didn't care to see it anymore. Hisa accepted his answer and Gaara was grateful. Saya felt a vibration on her hip and looked down. The hospital was contacting her. She looked outside to see the storm letting up some. She sighed and walked to the door.

"I'll see you guys later," she said earning cheesy smiles from the two kids and a nod from Gaara. She left quickly making her way down the stairs and out the door to the hospital. When she got there she went to the front desk.

"What do you need Rooks-san?" she said to her friend and favorite colleague.

Rooks was a nickname she had given her. Rooks smiled in confusion.

"We didn't page you Sai-sempai, today is your day off!" she said laughing.

Saya frowned.

"My pager went off though."

Rooks eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you trying to work overtime? Get out…go do things…be normal!" she yelled at Saya who giggled.

"I didn't set my own pager off retard! It beeped," Saya laughed.

Rooks shrugged.

"We didn't page you," she said softly.

Saya nodded and shrugged.

"Well then I guess I'll just go back home…"

Rooks sneered.

"Keep rubbing it in bitch…" she mumbled and Saya laughed.

Saya headed out the door still a little puzzled. She was halfway to the Kazekage tower when she heard a familiar voice.

"S-Sai-chan…"

Saya turned and Hinata stood behind her. Saya's eyes widened and she smiled big.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?!" she cried running and hugging her friend.

Hinata smiled shyly.

"I d-didn't know who else to t-tell…you're N-Naruto's c-closest friend…and a h-highly recommended medical ninja…" she mumbled.

Saya started to worry.

"What's up Hinata? Are you sick?" she asked concerned.

Hinata nodded.

"I d-don't understand and I d-didn't want to put S-Sakura in the position of hiding it from N-Naruto. So I came here…"

Saya nodded.

"Well I'm sure you're fine but follow me and we'll take a look okay?" she said kindly.

They both walked in the hospital and Saya glared as Rooks rolled her eyes. Hinata and Saya went into a room and Hinata sat down on the padded table. Saya smiled at her friend's nervousness.

"Relax Hinata; you're going to be fine."

Hinata nodded and explained her symptoms. Saya nodded listening and wondered why the symptoms sounded so familiar. Her eyes widened when Hinata said she always got sick in the morning and when she looked at certain foods but craved others that she would never eat before. Saya stopped Hinata from talking and made her lay down. She put her hands over Hinata's stomach and a green glow emitted from her hands. Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably but remained lying down.

Meanwhile, Naruto had arrived at the Suna gates and he looked angry and concerned at the same time. He ran to the Kazekage tower and up the stairs. Temari and Shikamaru had followed seeing his urgency. Temari grabbed him by the collar as he was about to bust through the door.

"Hey, my kids are in there. Go in nicer then you are right now," Temari stated firmly.

Naruto nodded and walked in. It was a sight to see. Temari suppressed a giggle and Shikamaru smirked. Gaara was leaning against the headboard of the bed and Hisa was wrapped in his arms sleeping and Haru was sleeping on his lap. Gaara's eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping. Temari walked over to her kids followed by Shikamaru. She slowly reached down and went to pick up Haru but a quick hand caught her wrist. She was startled and looked up seeing Gaara's eyes open. When Gaara saw it was her he released her hand and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Hisa cooed slightly when he moved his hand and curled up tighter against him. Temari smiled and picked up Haru and Shikamaru walked over and scooped up Hisa, who frowned in her sleep when feeling the disconnection with her comfortable spot. The parents thanked Gaara for watching them and went to put them down for a nap. It was only then that Gaara realized Naruto was there and his eyes widened.

"Naruto, what brings you to Suna?" he asked slowly.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Where in the hell is your wife?!" he yelled his anger getting the best of him.

Gaara stared at Naruto. What, did he honestly think Gaara was going to tell him when he was in that raging state? Gaara didn't answer him but instead strapped on his gourd.

"Why don't we go look for her together?" he suggested knowing that Naruto was raging and wondered why he thought Gaara would let him near Saya like that.

Naruto huffed and stormed out of the tower with Gaara behind him. They walked to the hospital. In the hospital, Saya had finished her examination. Hinata stood up and thanked her.

"S-So Sai-chan what's wrong with m-me?" she asked nervously.

"Well, Hinata-chan to be honest I know exactly what's up with you, because I've seen it many times before."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"Well, what is it Sai-chan?!"

Saya sighed rubbing her temples at what she was about to tell her friend.

"Hinata, Temari had the same symptoms you have now…when she was pregnant…"

At first Hinata looked like she was in a daze, but then she paled a lot and let out a scream that made Saya yelp out startled and jump almost to the other side of the room. The two men downstairs were talking to Rooks, who was trying to distract them, when an ear piercing scream came from one of the rooms. Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"That's Hinata's voice!" he yelled running down the hall with Gaara right behind him.

Naruto had just busted into the room to see Saya catch Hinata before she hit the ground. He was about to yell and panic when more nurses ran in pushing the two out of the way. Saya saw Naruto and her eyes widened.

"_Shit I am so screwed…"_ she thought.

Naruto and Gaara waited outside when Saya came out about five minutes later. Naruto stood and Gaara followed as he stormed up to Saya quickly.

"Sai-chan what the hell happened in there?!" he yelled angrily.

Saya was about to answer when Naruto cut her off.

"Why is Hinata-chan here?! What the hell is going on?!" he raged.

People in the waiting room stared at him. Saya sighed.

"Naruto-kun, lower your voice. There are sick people in here resting," she said quietly.

Naruto looked like he was about to kill her.

"Naruto, Hinata's fine, she just fainted…" she said quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Well, why the hell is she here?!" he roared still upset.

Saya looked around at the people staring and then back at Naruto's red eyes.

"I cannot divulge that information to you Naruto. If she wishes to tell you then she will when she wakes up," Saya said a little uncomfortable at having to keep something from Naruto.

Naruto was not accepting this as an answer. He went to go into the room when Saya stopped him.

"She's resting Naruto and I can't let you go in there anyway. Just wait a little while to give her a chance to wake up and then I'll let you in right away," she said hopeful that he'd just accept that answer.

But no not Uzumaki Naruto. He went to go by her but she stopped him again and he snatched her wrist, and practically hurled her out of the way. She stumbled almost flying into the wall but steadied herself in shock. Naruto was about to open the door when a hand grabbed his arm and whirled him around. He was about to go crazy on Saya but when he turned around he came face to face with someone entirely different. Naruto's eyes widened as the grip on his arm tightened and he looked directly at Gaara. Gaara leaned in close so as not to frighten the people staring at them with what he was about to say.

"Let me make this clear to you Uzumaki Naruto and listen carefully because I will say this only once…" his voice coming out low and deadly.

"I consider you a good friend and therefore will not proceed to take any drastic actions as of yet, but if you touch Saya like that again in front of me or anywhere else…with that intention…I will rip your limbs from your body…I suggest you settle down or leave…" he said remaining eerily calm.

The words sunk into Naruto's head and his eyes went back to blue as they stood like that for a while. Naruto nodded slowly and Gaara slowly released his arm. Naruto stood against the wall as Saya looked down. She was trying hard not to look at the people staring. Gaara didn't care and he looked at them all making them spin around and resume their business. Saya kept her head down and Naruto calmed down enough to realize he was wrong.

"Sai-chan, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked his voice soft and low.

Saya offered him a smile.

"No, Naruto-kun, don't worry about it, I'm fine and I realize you're upset. I'll go check on Hinata-chan now," she said and quickly entered the room.

Gaara and Naruto waited in silence. Saya came back out and smiled.

"Hinata-chan is awake and ready to see you Naruto-kun," she said softly.

Naruto smiled and nodded walking in and closing the door behind him. Saya walked up to Gaara and leaned against the wall next to him.

"You didn't have to do that…" she mumbled to him quietly.

Gaara looked down at her.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked gently.

She met his eyes.

"No, no it's just…he was just upset…someone he loves was keeping secrets from him…he was scared."

Gaara nodded.

"I think I handled it alright. I didn't make a scene and he got the message I was sending."

Saya laughed quietly.

"I think everyone got the message you were sending," she laughed harder.

Gaara smirked and looked down.

"So what's wrong with Hinata-san?" he asked calmly, regaining the stoic look on his face.

Saya smiled wider.

"Nothing…she's fine…she's pregnant…" she whispered to him, watching his eyes go wide with shock.

She giggled softly. No sooner had she said it then there was a crash and Saya and Gaara rushed in. Hinata had her hands over her mouth and Naruto was on the floor passed out. Saya knelt down to check him but he popped up making her jump and tumble into Gaara, who held her up.

"You're what?! Did I hear you correctly?!" he smacked his forehead.

Hinata looked a little worried and so did Saya. Naruto stared at Hinata carefully before flashing a famous smile.

"That's the greatest news I've ever heard!" he yelled and she pulled him into a hug, crying and laughing at the same time.

Saya smiled and she and Gaara exited the room quietly leaving the two to have their moment. Saya told the front desk nurse she was leaving and headed out with Gaara towards the tower. It was late and everyone was heading inside. They got to the tower and walked to their room. Gaara had just closed the door and turned around when he came face to face with Saya. His eyes widened slightly and he stared at her wondering what she was thinking. She softly pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss. His back hit the wall softly and his hands fell on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss even more. They only broke apart to get air. He stared at her softly and his eyes were not so cold and serious like they usually were. Her lips pressed against his again and this time he turned so now her back was pressed against the wall. Saya pulled him into her, their bodies pressed together. His hand trailed down from her hip to her lower thigh lifting it up slowly and pushing against her softly. She moaned slightly and her hands fell to his shoulders and down to his vest. She unbuttoned it slowly and pulled it off his shoulders. He shook it off his arms and let it drop to the floor. She kept eye contact with him as she pulled off his cloak and watched as it hit the floor. Her hands ran over his chest and his hands lifted up her shirt, pulling it off carefully and then returned back to kissing her. He lifted her leg higher and she pulled him into her causing him to groan as his pants suddenly became tight. They both worked on each other's pants and got them off at the same time, both stepping out of them and discarding them to the side. He stared at her directly in the eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. She let her hands trail down his stomach to the top of his boxers. He kissed her gently and scooped her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his sides tightly. He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. He kissed her leg and then trailed his lips up to her thigh. She sighed softly rising up to his small kisses. He slowly trailed up her thigh kissing the inside and making her shiver slightly. He kissed the area right above her panty line letting his tongue trail down to meet the fabric. He continued to crawl up her body kissing her stomach delicately and letting his tongue trace some areas here and there. He stopped at her bra and she lifted her body up as he slipped one hand underneath her to unbuckle it. He actually got it causing them both to chuckle when they each saw each others shocked faces. He pulled it off kissing her neck lightly and letting his hands reach her panties. He looked at her and she lifted her body off the bed as he removed them and tossed them to the side. She pulled at his boxers and he helped take them off also tossing them to the side. He lifted her thigh up slowly and adjusted himself. They stared at each other before he entered her. Both of their mouths opened slowly in silent moans and Gaara let his head drop into her shoulder. They stood like that for a while before he began to move again starting a rhythm. He lifted her thigh higher and she wrapped her leg around him letting him gain more access into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her up to meet his thrusts and making the pleasure rise. She gasped leaning up into him. He grunted lowly trying to get control of his emotions. He was losing control of every emotion he had in his body…which lately had been happening often. He realized he wasn't in control anymore. A small nip to his neck brought him out of his thoughts. He caught her gaze and she stared back at him. She was sweating and her breathing became rapid. He kissed her neck tenderly and continued to thrust into her quickly. She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming since the children weren't that far away. Her fingernails dug into his back causing him to groan. His head hung low into her neck. Saya's breathing was coming out in short gasps. The amount of pleasure was driving her crazy. Gaara gripped her hips tightly as he continuously thrust into her. His breathing became rapid. Saya gripped onto his shoulders. The harder he slammed into her, the deeper he went, the more they wanted to scream. He released her hips gripping onto the bed spread tightly. She was coming close and he was too. She reached up, pressing her mouth to his as she let go and tried to muffle her cries. As she did this Gaara gripped her hips and spilled his seed inside of her. She tried to buck her hips but they were pinned and she continued to moan into his mouth. When he let go he closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth in a silent scream. They both were shaking and their breathing was uneven and heavy. His arms buckled and he collapsed on top of her. She ran her fingers threw his messy red hair and he sighed contently. He rolled off her pulling him to her quickly. He kissed her neck softly and she snuggled even closer to him. They both fell asleep at the exact same time just fine where they were.

**Reviews are appreciated! ^_~**


	27. Chapter 27

**The next chapter is up! ^_~ I hope you like it! Enjoy!!!**

**The Next Day… **

Saya woke up to an empty space next to her. She growled lowly and showered and changed before heading to the hospital. She was halfway there when she saw the council and Gaara exit the building. He wasn't in his usual Kazekage robes but he was wearing his maroon cloak and vest. Saya walked up to him wondering what he was doing. She saw him meet with his two siblings and Shikamaru and when he told them something they looked startled. It was only when Naruto came bounding out of the hospital with Hinata that they turned and saw Saya. Saya watched Naruto walk up to her and stare at her.

"Sai-chan…" he said sadly.

Saya knew she was about to find out whatever Gaara and his siblings looked so startled over. She watched Naruto's facial expression and her heart rate increased. It was going to be bad, that much she knew already. Naruto's eyes met with hers and he looked so sad.

"Sai-chan, Akatsuki came to Konoha last night. They…Kakashi-sensei—" he didn't have time to finish.

Saya whirled around her heart practically beating through her chest and looked for the gates about to head to Konoha. The only thing she headed into was Gaara. She was about to go around him but he stopped her.

"Let me go. I have to go back to Konoha now!"

Gaara held her still and she was about to get physical with him when she caught his gaze. She was almost in tears and he remained so calm.

"Saya, there is no use going by yourself and risking potential danger. We will leave now as a group, we are all ready just stay with us," he said trying to comfort her a little.

Saya shook her head.

"You don't understand he's practically my father if he's hurt I have to go be with him!"

Gaara nodded and they headed off to Konoha. Hinata stayed behind with the children. The word on the street was that Akatsuki was still around Konoha.

**Later That Day… **

Saya came flying through the Konoha gates and ran with what chakra she had left to the hospital. She burst through the doors frantically and looked for the desk running up to it. She was about to punch out the nurse when Tsunade came out of a room and spotted her.

"Sai-chan, he's in here," she said to Saya quickly.

Saya flew to the room and took a breath before walking in. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Kakashi was sitting up in bed playing cards with Iruka and Gai. He turned to see Saya standing in the doorway and gave a goofy grin and waved. Saya couldn't breathe. She was thinking he was close to death and here he was playing cards. Tears fell from her eyes and Kakashi's grin fell.

"Sai-chan, what's wrong why are you crying?!" he asked alarmed.

She ran to him at that moment causing him to lose balance in the bed sheets and fall off the bed, the cards flying everywhere. She fell on him hugging him tightly and crying. She felt like such a child but that was okay because she was with him. The rest of the group got there and Naruto turned around angrily.

"Your letter said he was in bad shape!"

Tsunade chuckled.

"I panicked! When I panic I tend to stretch the truth…slightly," she giggled.

Gaara leaned against the wall and Kankuro stepped up to Tsunade limping. He pointed to his foot.

"I got a huge splinter in my foot and that girl in there made me run…on tree bark…for my life…to see a guy playing cards?! Someone better be dying here!" he yelled causing Temari to chuckle.

Saya was shaking in Kakashi's arms. He sat up holding her.

"Saya, I'm alright, it's okay. Relax will you?" he said soothing her.

She sniffled and looked up at him her eyes red and puffy from crying. He wiped some stray tears away.

"I-I thought…I thought you were d-dying," she choked out.

Kakashi held her close to him.

"Saya, they attacked with no intent to kill. They wanted something else—" he never got to finish his statement.

Suddenly there was a crash outside and a big explosion rocked the hospital. Saya's eyes widened and she grabbed Kakashi tightly. They all got up and ran to the hospital exit looking through the doors. Akatsuki was standing outside and people were running for cover anywhere. There looked like there were more of them now. An Akatsuki member took off his hat revealing himself as Pein. He smiled seeing everyone watching through the hospital doors.

"I did not come to wreak havoc on your people Hokage-sama. I wish to see my daughter, I have a surprise for her," he said failing to contain an evil grin.

Saya walked outside and everyone followed. Pein smirked.

"Saya, did you come to visit your close friend Kakashi? I knew you would. That's why we're here. I come bearing gifts," he said smiling.

Saya walked a little ahead of the group staring at her father.

"I want no gifts from you," she seethed.

Pein smiled.

"You want these gifts Saya…trust me…" he spoke softly.

Saya shook her head.

"I said I want nothing…" her voice trailed off as two members came through the others pushing past them.

They stood in front of Pein and waited. Saya's eyebrows furrowed. Pein smiled at her confusion. Kakashi recognized one of the cloaks because it was ripped from when he tore a piece off fighting with him.

"That's the guy that I fought! His power is impressive. He can stop any jutsu attack instantly. Be cautious Sai," he said quietly.

Saya waited wanting to know who the hell these two new Akatsuki members were. Saya growled.

"Just who the hell do you think you are attacking my family when they weren't ready?!" she yelled angrily.

The two Akatsuki members looked back and Pein nodded smirking evilly. The two members then grabbed their hats and ripped them off. Saya died a little inside. Kakashi's eyes widened and Gaara looked at them knowing he knew them from somewhere. Saya felt her heart stop beating and her blood ran cold. There standing in front of her were two people she knew all too well.

"Saya-nee-chan…I thought we were your family," Setsu said smiling evilly.

"Yeah…have you forgotten about your two sisters already?" Riku chuckled maliciously.

Saya couldn't breathe. She felt dead to the world. Her sisters stood not more then ten feet from her.

"Setsu…Riku…what…how are you alive?" she choked out still in pure shock.

Setsu, the oldest, chuckled.

"We never died little sister. We knew father had formed the organization of Akatsuki and we knew mother hated him for it. So we told him she was going to betray him and hand him over to ANBU. He told us the plan, we followed it, and you fell for it," she said smiling.

Riku picked up where she left off. Her eyes were slightly more sympathetic then Setsu's eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to happen exactly _that_ way Setsu! Father wanted you too Saya, but that ANBU found you first. It was too late and we had to let you go. But now we've come back for you. Join us and we can be a family again."

Saya was so lost. She was shaking and on the brink of losing her mind. She swallowed hard and found her voice.

"You all planned everything?" she asked weakly.

Setsu and Riku nodded simultaneously. Pein smiled.

"Look Saya, I gave you your sisters back. Now come and show them some love," he said grinning evilly.

Saya couldn't move. She was numb and just wanted to hide somewhere. Setsu stepped closer to her and Saya's group stepped closer. Setsu chuckled.

"Are you all going to try to stop me from seeing my little sister?" her smile faded and a chilling face took over.

Riku moved back.

"You pissed her off."

Setsu glared at them all.

"Who are you to keep me from her?!"

Kakashi went to grab Saya but Setsu lifted her hands and did the quickest jutsu Saya had ever seen. The ground started crackling and Setsu slammed her hands together as the ground exploded sending everyone flying. Riku giggled.

"I love explosions!" she cheered and they both walked over to their sister.

Saya flinched at first as they hugged her. Setsu laughed.

"Group hug!" she yelled and Riku jumped hugging her sister.

Saya's eyes were wide. Setsu ruffled her sister's hair like she used to back when they were little. Riku gave her sister a kiss on the cheek.

"We missed you Saya-nee-chan!" they yelled laughing like normal sisters.

A small smile tugged at Saya's lips. Pein smiled seeing it.

"Alright girls lets go, we must get moving."

Setsu and Riku pouted.

"What about Saya?"

Pein smiled.

"She can come if she likes…" he said beginning to walk away.

Riku cheered and Setsu smiled holding out her hand.

"Come now nee-chan, we should be going if we're to make it home by night fall," Setsu said smiling sweetly.

Saya stared at her sister's hand and felt her own reaching for it. She longed to just grab it and be normal with a family. She was about to grab it when a voice rang out loud.

"Sai-chan, don't do it Sai-chan! They aren't your family! We're your family!" Naruto yelled.

Saya hesitated and looked back at her friends standing up. Her eyes connected with Gaara's and he felt his heart sink in his chest at seeing them. They longed for her family. Her other family…her real one. She was going to take her sisters hand. Saya continued to stare at him, looking for something anything at all. She turned to her sisters, who now were waiting for her smiling. Setsu walked over to Saya and grabbed her hand softly.

"Let's give this family thing a try okay?" she asked sincerely.

Tears fell from Saya's eyes and she shook.

"I have a family here too…" Saya mumbled.

Riku slightly frowned looking hurt.

"Yes, but we're your _real_ family Saya-nee-chan. We're your blood," Riku said trying to smile.

Saya was losing herself. She wanted to scream. Setsu tugged Saya's hand a little and Saya began to walk. It was when she felt another tug that she stopped and looked. Sand was lightly tugging on her other hand. She was trembling and Riku saw the sand next. She sighed and stuck out her hand.

"Release!" she yelled doing a jutsu and the sand released Saya and retracted.

Saya pulled away from Setsu quickly and Setsu glared at Riku.

"Riku, look what you've done! You scared her! Saya, don't be afraid. Riku didn't do anything to the sand, she just pushed it away. Come now, let's get out of here. Let's go home."

Saya thought about it. Home…where was home? She stood still and her hands came to her face.

"Please, stop it. I can't go with you…" she choked out.

Setsu looked hurt and Riku was shocked.

"Saya-nee-chan, we love you. We want to be a family again. Do you not love us like you love them?" Riku asked near tears.

Saya shook her head quickly.

"No, no Riku-nee-chan, that's not it at all! I love you both so much! But I can't just leave them. Not after so long, I need them," she whispered.

Gaara felt some hope rise within him. Setsu sighed.

"We're not giving up on you Saya. We want you home, but we'll give you a few days to get ready. We can't wait to see you next time!" she said smiling.

Riku ran up to her younger sister and threw her arms around her.

"I don't want to leave Saya-nee-chan! I love her!"

Saya cried harder. Setsu smiled softly.

"And I'm sure Saya loves us too. She's just not ready yet. We'll come back Riku I promise."

Riku pouted but followed her older sister. Setsu walked up to Saya and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you kiddo, see you later,"

Saya hugged her sister tightly and didn't want to let go. Setsu smiled and she and Riku stared at Saya before disappearing. As soon as they were gone Saya's knees hit the floor. She cried into the ground and laid there shaking. Kakashi looked down at the floor. She wanted to go with her sisters. Everybody knew it and they felt terrible. Gaara stood in the back watching her. No one even tried to attempt to go near her. She was devastated and in shock. Temari turned to Gaara as he was about to leave.

"Gaara, where are you going?! You're just going to leave her there?!" Temari yelled at her younger brother.

Gaara stopped and turned.

"She needs to be alone. She doesn't want to see any of us, not right now. It's best we just leave her be," he said turning around quickly but Temari saw it.

The pain in his eyes flashed for a split second but she saw it. Saya was going to take her sister's hand and it was killing him. Saya lay on the floor for what seemed like forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night was falling upon Konoha and Saya was still out there. She had stopped crying and seemed to be waiting for something to happen. She got up quickly. She hadn't made her decision yet but she wanted to see them again and she knew exactly where to find them. She climbed to her feet and was about to run when she bumped right into Gaara. She fell to the floor with a thud and looked up quickly. Gaara looked down at her quietly. Saya got up and dusted herself off.

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Saya shrugged.

"I was thinking about a walk," she fibbed.

Gaara frowned.

"Don't lie to me," he said quietly.

Saya sighed.

"Then why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" she growled out annoyed.

Gaara was angry, not so much angry as scared. He didn't want to lose her and he felt like he was going to.

"Saya, if you go to see them you'll just make it harder for yourself," he murmured softly.

Saya glared at him.

"They are my family, my sisters, and I miss them. I want to be with them," she said the last part in a whisper.

Gaara closed his eyes trying to keep his emotions stable.

"Do you really want to be with them?" he asked quietly.

Saya thought about it.

"I want my sisters. I thought they were dead and they're not. They're real and I want something real," her words hit him like bricks and even though she didn't mean it the way it sounded it still hurt like hell.

She waited for his response. He looked up at her and her eyes widened slightly. They were full of pain.

"Let me make this easier for you. If you want something real and you go with them, what we have, real or not, is over," he choked out.

He was hurting inside and one could visibly see it. Saya's eyes widened. She never saw that look in his eyes. Her eyes watered.

"You're going to make me choose?!" she yelled.

Gaara was losing it.

"No Saya _they are_ making you choose! Don't you see?! If you go with them I will never see you again! They have you wrapped around their fingers and they have no intention of letting you go! And you won't go because they are your _real_ family!" he finished seeing her eyes widen and he turned around.

His eyes were shut tightly and his heart hurt tremendously. He grabbed the area over his heart and tried to get a hold of himself. Saya had realized what she had said with the last part of his statement. She made it sound like what they have is not real.

"Gaara, don't misread my words. I never meant that what we have isn't real. I love you so much…but my sisters—do you understand? They are a part of me."

Gaara flinched.

"And I am not?" he asked shakily.

Saya closed her eyes.

"It's different Gaara…"

Gaara turned around.

"How is it different? Is my love not as important as theirs? Is it tainted because of who I am?" he asked, sadness dripping from his words.

Saya looked down at the ground. Gaara mustered up enough strength to walk over to her and pick her head up lightly.

"I can see this is a really hard decision for you so I'm going to make one final act out of love and make it a bit easier," he said and kissed her lips softly holding them there for a short while.

He pulled away and could barely look at her but forced himself to. Her eyes held confusion and he kissed her forehead a tear falling from his eyes.

"I love you Saya and that is why I'm letting you go…" he choked out quickly flashing her a small smile of reassurance before letting go of her hands and turning on his heals walking away quickly.

He was shaking and could barely breathe. Saya stared at him while he walked away.

"Gaara, why…wait!" she yelled running after him quickly.

She was about to grab his arm when a wall of sand came up and blocked her hand.

"Put your sand down! Why are you going to let me go?! Damn it I heard you now listen to me and drop your sand!" she yelled loudly.

The sand slowly dropped and he stared at the ground. Saya grabbed his cheeks in her hands and he shivered slightly.

"Gaara, look at me. We'll go home, let's go home. I'm sorry, I won't go with them but please don't let me go, that's not what I want!" she cried searching for something in his eyes.

His eyes quickly met hers and small tears fell from them now and then. She wiped some of them away quickly.

"Listen, I'm allowed to have a moment of sadness for not being with my sisters, but I'm fine now. I made my choice, I choose you okay? I choose you, just don't go," she pleaded with him frantically.

Gaara looked away and she could tell he was thinking about everything. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Hey, it doesn't matter about everything else. I choose you. It's my choice and I made it. I love you. Please don't let me go," she practically begged him.

Gaara looked at her silently for a moment.

"You long to be with people who are our enemy. They make you that happy just _being_ with them," he said sadly.

Saya nodded and smirked slightly.

"Yeah, but I'm that happy just _thinking_ of you, so I think you're worth a whole lot more," she said smiling slightly.

Gaara stared at her remembering the last time she said that. She looked up hopefully.

"I-I want to go home with you," she said softly.

Gaara closed his eyes. He was trying to regain his composure. Saya waited while he thought. He opened his eyes and she didn't see the pain that much anymore.

"I-I don't know Saya…I…" his voice trailed off as she kissed him quickly.

He tensed at first but soon relaxed and when she pulled away he looked at her softly.

"I don't want you to be unhappy," he said quietly.

Saya nodded.

"Then don't leave me," she murmured.

Gaara turned around and began walking away. She looked up when he stopped and turned his head slightly.

"Are you coming?" he asked quietly.

Saya shook off her shock and followed him quickly down the street. Today was a dreadful day but nothing would prepare them for what tomorrow would bring…

**Review if you can! ^_^**


	28. Chapter 28

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!! The next chapter is up! ^_~I hope you love it! Enjoy!!! **

**The Next Day…Dooms Day… **

The booming sound of explosions woke Saya from her uneasy slumber. She heard screaming and flew out of bed. She looked out her window in the Hokage tower and her eyes widened. Everyone was already down there…fighting with the Akatsuki. What the hell was going on? How did she sleep through this?! She got dressed at record speed, throwing on a green shirt and black sweatpants, not even tying her hair back and running downstairs, her long hair flowing behind her. She raced out of the doors and into the streets. Her eyes widened. Her sisters were here too. They were doing the most damage blowing things up and stopping jutsu with their powerful techniques. Riku was laughing but Setsu was dead serious and focused.

"Give us our sister damn it!" she yelled blowing up another piece of ground near shinobi and sending them flying.

Saya looked and saw sand headbands. Suna's army was here as well! She saw Kankuro fighting Tobi. _What the hell happened while she slept?! How long have they been out here fighting?! Then she realized it. They didn't want her fighting. _She spotted Naruto first and took off towards him. He was fighting off Itachi. She ran to him and Itachi growled lowly remembering his orders. He ran off to Kisame, who was fighting Sakura and Tsunade.

"Naruto, what the hell is happening?!" Saya yelled frantically.

Naruto looked up at her tiredly.

"They came in the night. First it was just talk between them and Tsunade, Gaara, Kakashi, and me. They were trying to strike a deal with us about you. We said no way and they obviously don't want to accept that answer," he finished off quickly.

Setsu turned to Riku.

"Enough of this crap! Just go get the little prisoners," she ordered Riku.

Riku smiled and clapped her hands.

"Hai nee-chan, I'll get them!" she yelled excitedly.

She did some jutsu and her feet levitated off the ground. Saya's eyes widened as she pushed off the ground and flew into the air, practically flying to the Hokage tower. Setsu turned and faced Saya. She smiled genuinely.

"We're going to get you out of here sister, don't worry."

Saya's eyes widened. Riku came back with a big sack that was moving. She smiled wide when she saw Saya.

"Saya-nee-chan, you're here! Now we can leave this awful place!" she cheered happily.

Saya didn't move and her sisters were puzzled. They were on sides now. Akatsuki was trapped by the cliffs and Konoha and Suna ninja were in front of the village guarding it. Tsunade stepped forward.

"You have no where to go! Surrender now it's over!" she yelled, her voice full of authority.

Setsu nodded.

"We will do as you ask and leave but not without our sister," she said.

Tsunade shook her head.

"You're not taking Saya with you."

The Akatsuki spread out leaving space between them. Riku opened the bag just as Temari and Shikamaru came back frantic from the Hokage tower. The guards watching the children and Hinata were all dead. The children were missing and Hinata was knocked out on the floor. She'd be okay though. They had just told it to Gaara and Kankuro and Gaara's heart dropped as he looked at the sack. Riku pulled out a squirming Hisa and Setsu pulled out a fighting Haru. Everyone's eyes widened and they froze. Tsunade growled. Setsu spoke first.

"They're cute kids, wouldn't want something to happen to them now would we?" she mocked.

Saya's eyes were wide. Temari's scream brought her out of it and she looked back.

"They have done nothing wrong! Don't involve them!" she pleaded.

It was when Saya saw no remorse in her sisters' eyes that she felt the old Saya creep back into her, the one who knew evil when she saw it. Riku laughed.

"Let's make this fun. Pick one," she said, her tone dripping with happiness.

Temari almost died and Shikamaru raged with everyone else.

"Pick one?! Are you high?! Give us our kids back!" he yelled angrily.

Gaara was forming countless plans in his head but Riku would just block them all. Saya made eye contact with Hisa. She stared at Saya and nodded. Saya kept staring and Hisa nodded more in understanding. Saya spoke first.

"I want to pick," she said quietly.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Riku jumped up clapping.

"Yeah, which one nee-chan, you pick!" she yelled excitedly.

Saya focused on Hisa praying she understood what her aunt was trying to say through her eyes.

"Let Haru go, throw Hisa off," she said simply.

Temari was freaking out.

"Saya have you lost it?! Those are my kids up there! What the hell how dare you!" she roared in anger and struggled to get to her sister-in-law.

Saya moved up some, calculating her distance. She felt Gaara's stare at her back and thought she'd die. She could sense the look on his face. It was the same as yesterday. He looked hurt and betrayed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why nee-chan? Why are we letting Haru go?" Setsu asked.

Saya thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"I like Haru better," she mumbled.

She could feel death glares on her but turned around anyway.

"Hey, just think about it Temari-chan, it'll be easier for you now. Everyone knows two kids are a bit much to handle," she said making it more believable.

Temari wanted to rip her head off. Saya smirked evilly and turned around. She could feel the sand beneath her feet. She knew he didn't want to but he would use her to get both kids. He would threaten to kill her. She just prayed he waited a little longer. Setsu let Haru fall to the floor. Haru got up and ran to his aunt who was closest and hugged her leg. She had the urge to scoop him up and hug him. He was the only one, besides Hisa, that knew what was about to happen. They all had practiced it while they hung out with their aunt. They knew the trick well. Hopefully it would work. She patted the boy's head twice and Haru gave a little nod. He let go of her leg. Temari was calling him but he stood planted by Saya. Riku looked at Hisa.

"Sorry kid but what nee-chan says goes!" she said as she tossed Hisa off the cliff.

Hisa was in mid air and was just thrown off the cliff when Saya took off. Her sisters looked confused and moved a little at their sisters take off.

"Now!" Saya screamed quickly.

Hisa slammed her hands together.

"Whirlwind jutsu!" she yelled and a rather large gust of wind spun her in the air keeping her a float for a while longer.

Saya ran passed her sisters and Haru slammed his hands together ready to go. Saya grabbed Hisa's collar and pulled her back onto land. But to do that she had to throw her weight off…so Saya went flying off the cliff while Hisa went flying back on it. Haru did a quick jutsu.

"Shadow monsters!" he yelled.

It was meant to be a prank to scare his mother but now it was going to save Saya's ass. A huge wolf came up from the ground and grabbed Saya's arm as she was about to fall. It pulled her back and a tiger came up running at the sisters. Riku stepped forward easily making it disappear. Saya stumbled back with the two kids quickly. They were still somewhat far from the rest of the group. Saya hugged both kids close as her sisters stared at her. Saya knew right there how it was going to end. It was her or them…and she didn't feel like dying today. She let the kids run to the group quickly and Setsu did a jutsu and aimed for them about to blow them up. Setsu slammed her hands together and people screamed. When the smoke cleared the kids were behind a huge barrier of fire…fire that wasn't hurting them. The sisters turned to Saya. Her eyes were swirling red and gold and not even green flecks appeared in them. The kids got to their mother and father and hugged them tightly. The two picked up the kids and backed up.

"Something big is going to happen, there's tragedy in this wind," Temari said softly.

Gaara was staring at Saya. Saya bit her finger and drew the blood on her hand just as her sisters did the same. All three slammed their hands onto the ground. Saya's eyes widened as all three of them shouted the same thing.

"Suzaku no jutsu!" they all screamed.

People's eyes widened and Kakashi looked at Tsunade.

"This isn't good at all," he said and Tsunade nodded.

Three birds rose from the ground. One was Ren, Saya's fire bird, who then flew next to her. A huge phoenix bird flew next to Setsu and this one was made of black fire. Riku's bird was a dark blue fire color. Setsu chuckled, her eyes swirling black and gold. Riku grinned too, her eyes swirling blue and gold. Pein chuckled and stepped forward.

"See Saya and you thought you were the only special one. Now that they're all out, only one can reign. So I wish you all luck. I am going to be smart and get out of here. Three phoenix birds tell me a lot of destruction," he said and disappeared quickly with the other Akatsuki.

Saya stared at her sisters. The Konoha and Suna ninja were about to run to help but a huge transparent shield flew up, blocking them from the three girls. Kakashi yelled to Saya first.

"Saya, what are you doing?! Let us help you!" he yelled seeing it was two against one.

Saya shook her head.

"No one else is dying; no one else is getting hurt, because of me and my choices. I made a terrible mistake and I'm going to try really hard to make up for it."

She turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"I'm not like Sasuke…"

She turned to Tsunade and Kakashi.

"And I'm not like Orochimaru…"

She stared at the sand siblings mostly Gaara.

"And I'm not like your parents…" she said quietly.

Gaara's eyes widened. _What exactly was she planning to do? _

"I'm sorry I hurt you Gaara. I was in a bad place yesterday, but if it's any consolation, I would have never left you behind," she said smiling slightly at him.

His eyes were wide and he couldn't help but think that her words were words of goodbye. He walked up to the barrier and so did she. He watched her carefully before speaking.

"Don't do this Saya. You don't have to do this alone," he murmured so only she could hear him.

She smiled softly. "But I have to do this alone," she said, happy that he didn't hate her.

"I love you Gaara, please stop finding ways to test that I don't…" she mumbled softly while smiling.

He was about to speak but she walked back and turned. If he said anymore she would break. She walked back over to Ren.

"Are you ready Ren?" she asked quietly.

Ren nodded.

"_**Hai, child I was born ready for this…you see those two other birds are a part of me. I was too big for your body to handle alone so I split up sending parts of me inside of your sisters. Setsu has converted her side to pure darkness and Riku has kept hers normal. If we can obtain the two other birds then you can join us as one and I will be unstoppable to anyone…"**_

Saya's eyes widened.

"Could I handle all that power?" she asked nervously.

Ren was silent for a moment.

"_**Power changes people Saya…if you let it…it will consume you…but you're strong…I have confidence that you will be able to handle it…"**_ Ren said smiling.

Saya nodded.

"Then let the war of the Phoenix entities begin…" she smirked and jumped on her bird as her sisters did as well and flew up into the air for the greatest air battle anyone down below had ever seen.

**Hours Later… **

No one had moved from the huge protection of the barrier and continued to watch the air battle. A bird shriek startled them as they saw a dark blue fire bird fall from the sky slamming into the ground and shaking the earth. The two other birds up in the sky flew down and landed. Setsu jumped off her black flame bird and ran to her fallen sister. Saya fell off of Ren and staggered to her feet. She was getting her ass kicked but about an hour ago she had got the upper hand. She looked at her two sisters, tears threatening to fall when she realized what she had done. Ren was shaking and battered.

"_**I never thought that parts of me would be this much trouble…" **_she mumbled.

Saya watched as Setsu held Riku tightly against her.

"Riku…it's okay…you're going to be okay…" she fumbled over her words crying.

Riku smiled.

"Don't be angry with Saya-nee-chan…she loves us sister...it's just those bad people tainted her…please tell her I love her…" she said before closing her eyes and fading away.

Saya's heart sunk and she stood still as Setsu placed her younger sister down.

"You killed our sister…" she said in a deadly tone.

"She loved you and was so happy to have you back and you killed her!" she screamed tears falling from her eyes.

Saya closed her eyes trying to get a hold of herself.

"I didn't want to kill her, but I'm not letting you hurt my family. The family that's been with me since I could remember. The family that is still by me, even now. You died Setsu-nee-chan…that day in the woods I saw it. You should have stayed dead," Saya said with hate.

Setsu's eyes widened.

"You know what I can tell? You don't really mean those words. You're saying them so it's easier for me to hate you, attack you, and kill you, but that doesn't work on me. If one of us is dying today it's going to be with love for each other in our hearts…because I love you Saya. Don't try to take that away from me," she said quietly.

Saya panicked. Her sister had caught her trick.

"Let's just finish this," Setsu said getting ready.

Saya nodded and Ren saw Setsu doing hand jutsu. Ren's eyes widened.

"_**Saya she is trying to steal Riku's bird! Stop her, take it first!"**_ she yelled panicking.

Saya threw a huge rock at her sister throwing her off course and messing up the jutsu. Saya quickly did the jutsu and the blue flamed bird shrieked loudly and flew at Saya. Saya's eyes widened and looked at Ren.

"_**Brace yourself child!"**_ Ren shouted and Saya got ready.

The blue flamed bird flew directly into Saya and engulfed her body. Ren slowly engulfed her as well and Saya's feet rose off the ground, a huge flame of blue and red and gold engulfed her. Symbols appeared on her arms and her hair turned a fire color with blue streaks. Her red and gold colored eyes added blue to their swirl. Saya glowed out a bluish red chakra. Her wounds started to heal and she felt stronger. Her feet touched the ground and she stared at her sister. She felt different…powerful. She looked at her hands in awe. She realized the birds were now gone. Setsu probably absorbed her bird as well. They were both fully power charged. Saya spoke, her voice deeper and stronger. It sounded more like Ren's voice.

"Are you ready to die nee-chan?" Saya asked calmly.

Setsu smiled.

"Are you?" she returned and both sisters smiled evilly.

They powered up and charged. The barrier blocking the ninja pushed them back some. This was going to be huge. Gaara backed up. Something was going to happen and the barrier wasn't going to be able to stop it. Tsunade saw his face and turned to everyone.

"Everyone get to the tower now! Run go now!" she yelled and everyone took off towards the tower.

Inside the tower, Temari held her kids tightly and Shikamaru held them all. Naruto held Hinata and Lee went over to a scared Sakura and hugged her. She cried in his arms and he comforted her quickly. Kankuro stood by Matsuri and Kakashi walked over to Gaara.

"Gaara, we should stay back away from the doors and windows," he said touching Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara closed his eyes.

"We didn't leave off on good terms…" he spoke quietly.

Kakashi stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Yesterday, after everything happened…I made her choose. It was not what I intended to do, but I became desperate, hoping she would come to her senses. I didn't give her any time. Her sisters were alive and well and needing her. She just wanted their acceptance and I turned it into a choice between them or me," Kakashi realized what happened last night.

"You let her go…" Kakashi said quietly.

Gaara nodded.

"I tried, but she insisted that I was who she chose and now…" his voice trailed off realizing they came for her because yesterday she didn't go to them…because he had stopped her.

"Gaara, do not blame yourself. This is Pein's doing. He wants this to happen so he can use it against her," Kakashi said firmly.

Gaara nodded weakly.

"I don't want her to die…" he murmured.

Kakashi nodded.

"She won't die, she's strong. She's survived too much for this to kill her."

An explosion of chakra outside caused them to stumble and almost fall. The walls of the Hokage tower shook and Gaara realized they might all die here if the battle got any worse. Sand crept up the walls and everyone watched as the sand latched itself onto the ceiling and walls creating an interior barrier. It was only an hour later when people started wondering what had happened outside. Gaara moved towards the door and stopped. It was really quiet outside. Sand moved from the door and he grabbed the knob slowly. A hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly. He looked and saw Kakashi with him.

"I'll go with you," he said smiling.

Gaara nodded. They both walked outside and their eyes widened. Saya was standing in the middle of the clearing. Her hair had the addition of black streaks and her eyes were outlined black. A massive amount of chakra surrounded her and she was floating above the ground. Her phoenix was complete. Ren spoke to Saya softly.

"_**I am complete. You are the strongest power now but please…don't let the power plague you. Use it wisely or not at all,"**_ she said quietly and Saya just listened unmoving.

"_**It will take some hard training with your friends to control all of your power but you will in time. Well done...child…"**_

The voice in her head disappeared and the symbols on her arms faded. Her long hair went back to its brown color and fell in her face. Saya brushed it back but it fell in her face again. She stumbled over to her fallen sister.

"Saya, you win…" Setsu mumbled.

Saya's eyes returned to their green color and tears fell from them. Setsu smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be with Riku now. She needs someone to look out for her…" she mumbled half gone already.

Saya chuckled sadly wiping away some tears on her ripped green sleeve. Setsu's eyes furrowed and she coughed grabbing her sister's hand.

"Don't forget me nee-chan…me or Riku…because no matter how we showed it…we did truly love you…" she sputtered.

Saya nodded quickly.

"I know," Saya said softly.

Setsu looked at the kunai to her left and managed to grab it.

"Here…finish it…I'm in a lot of pain…end it for me will you?" she asked pleading with her youngest sister.

Saya took the kunai but put it down.

"No, I think I can heal you. We can be okay…sisters again. You can stay with me. I'll bring Riku back too. My house is huge. We'll fit…let me heal you…" Saya pleaded.

Setsu shook her head.

"No Saya. I would love that but you know father wouldn't allow us to live peacefully…" she mumbled.

Saya closed her eyes.

"Screw him; he doesn't have anything on us. Not if we're together," Saya said quickly.

Setsu smiled.

"But Saya…we _are_ together…" she said touching her sister's heart.

Saya cried harder. Setsu made her pick up the kunai.

"Now finish it please," she begged.

Saya took the kunai and threw it.

"I don't need a kunai…" she mumbled to her oldest sister.

Setsu smiled and nodded. Setsu closed her eyes and Saya closed hers grabbing her sisters head gently. She projected images into Setsu's head putting her into a dream like state while sucking out her remaining life chakra quickly. Setsu stiffened and a smile crossed her lips as she faded into the dream. Saya let go of Setsu's head and cried out falling onto her sister's chest. Gaara and Kakashi walked over to her and Gaara stopped. Kakashi turned and Gaara spoke first.

"She needs _you_ right now. I'll be here when she needs _me_," he said softly.

Kakashi nodded and walked to her kneeling down beside her. Saya looked up at him.

"I-I didn't mean it Kakashi-sensei. I wanted to heal them both. We could have been a family again and I'd have my sisters back. Why is this happening to me?" she asked crying.

Kakashi touched her shoulder and brought her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"They are happy now Saya. They don't have to choose between you or their father. They have you both now. You saved them," he said softly.

Saya just laid there for a while the tears fading slowly. People returned to their homes and the shinobi stood around the two. Saya finally sniffed one last time and stood up quickly wiping her eyes. Kakashi stood as well and watched her carefully.

"I'm alright now Kakashi-sensei, but I cannot sit here and be sad. I think I should go help the other shinobi fix up the mess we made," she said her voice shaky but returning back to normal.

Kakashi nodded and followed her as she went to join the other shinobi. They watched her in awe as she stared at a fallen building and lifted her hand making a brick lift in the air. All of the shinobi worked until the late hours of the night on Konoha. Everything was pretty much back to normal and everyone was heading off home. Saya walked by the ramen shop and sat on a small bench. She had snuck away from everyone and just wanted to think for a while. She needed to clear her head. She wanted to be happy again. _But how was that going to happen?_ Soon it was dark and everything was closed. The night was silent and Saya found it peaceful.

Meanwhile, back near the Hokage tower, Temari walked over to her brothers, who were finishing up layering the ground. Gaara's sand was layering the mounted, broken up land and making it flatter. He was almost finished. Temari could see his face. He definitely was not in the best of moods. She leaned over to Kankuro.

"Has he spoken to you yet?" she asked in a whisper.

Kankuro shook his head.

"He hasn't said a word since the battle. He was like this last night too, you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked low, sad voice.

Temari nodded.

"That Saya and him had some kind of fight last night and today made it worse?" she suggested.

Kankuro shook his head.

"No, that now Saya won't come back to Suna with us and save me from your horrible cooking…" he mumbled dead serious.

Temari scowled and hit him upside his head. Joking at a time like this was just like Kankuro. He grinned up at Temari and she glared at him. Kankuro chuckled but then finally became serious.

"He'll be alright. They usually work things out sooner or later. Just give it time; he's been in this mood since yesterday which means something big went down between them and it couldn't help matters that she just killed her sisters. I mean, cut the girl some slack. They'll be alright."

Temari sighed loudly.

"I just want things to be happy again. I want my kids to grow up with their whole family," she murmured.

Kankuro smiled.

"Where are those two anyway?" he asked quietly.

Temari smiled.

"With their father and some of his friends."

Kankuro nodded and turned when he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned and Temari looked up. Gaara was standing behind them, his arms crossed.

"I finished the landscaping. I'm going to the Hokage tower now," he said turning around about to leave.

Kankuro's eyes furrowed.

"What about Saya?" he asked quietly.

Gaara stopped and turned to him.

"Is she not at the tower?" he asked his eyes remaining cold and distant.

Temari shook her head.

"She headed off in that direction," Temari said pointing in the other direction of the tower.

Gaara nodded.

"She'll return when she wants to…" he said quickly turning and walking away towards the tower leaving his two siblings in a stunned silence.

Kankuro spoke first.

"Okay maybe this _is_ bad…" he said and Temari nodded.

**Review if you can**** as always!!! ^_^**


	29. Chapter 29

**The next chapter is up! *_* I hope you love it! Enjoy!!! **

Saya had been resting on the bench and was falling asleep. A small stab in her stomach made her shoot up and gasp grabbing her stomach quickly in shock. The pain started to fade and Saya took a deep breath. As she released it, the pain started up again, this time worse then before. She gasped and got off the bench stumbling to her feet. She leaned on the bench and held her stomach tightly.

"_What's happening to me?"_ she thought gripping her stomach tighter.

Ren decided to speak.

"_**The affects of the power you displayed are catching up to you. You're going to be hurting for a while,"**_ Ren said softly.

Saya was about to make a sarcastic comment when the pain in her stomach branched out and she screamed out in pain. Lee, who was walking through the woods aimlessly doing some training, heard her and ran to where she was at top speed.

"Sai-chan what is happening?!" he asked panicking, seeing her in such a state.

Saya swallowed hard and tried to breathe. Sweat poured down the sides of her face and she shivered.

"It's my Phoenix. The effects…are catching up to me…" she said shakily.

Lee nodded and scooped her up. She was shaking and cried out as another pain shot through her body, this time in her leg. Lee ran at top speed to the hospital. He busted through the doors as Sakura was walking out.

"What happened, Lee-kun?!" she yelled, letting him in.

Saya spoke for him.

"The Phoenix, its effects—just give me an empty, preferably padded room," she said painfully.

Sakura looked confused but ran down the hall as Lee followed behind her. She opened a room and Saya was grateful it was padded.

"Put me down Lee-kun. I'm alright," Lee did as he was told and backed up by Sakura.

Saya stood up and cried out. Sakura was going to run to her but Saya held out her hand and Sakura felt a force stop her. Her eyes widened. Saya looked at her as chakra seeped from her body. Sakura gasped.

"Sai-chan, your body is overloading with chakra! I have to take that out!" she yelled pushing against the force blocking her.

Saya watched her chakra cackle and spark. She ran and threw herself up against the padded wall. The three parts of Ren were fighting for dominancy and it was messing up her body. Her eyes were swirling different colors and her hair color was changing. Saya let out another scream.

"Close the door!!!" she roared at Lee.

Some chakra got loose and charged for him. He slammed the door shut just in time. Saya screamed out loud and threw herself into the wall again. Sakura was freaking out.

"I'll go get Tsunade-sama!" she yelled.

Saya panted loudly.

"It doesn't matter. She can't help this…I just need to wait it out!!!" she finished yelling as the birds attacked each other again.

Her eyes turned black and she smiled evilly. Sakura gasped.

"Each Phoenix is using her as a host to display dominancy. Go get Tsunade-sama Lee. This could get bad if the dark Phoenix wins."

Lee ran out of the hospital and to the tower. Gaara had decided to go for a walk. Well actually he was forced…by his siblings. They were getting nervous that she wasn't home yet. He had just stepped outside and was about to walk over to Tsunade when a shinobi flew by him. Lee stopped dead in front of Tsunade and took a breath about to speak. When he saw Gaara he calmed down and chose his words carefully.

"Hokage-sama…Sakura would like to see you at the hospital for a moment," he said glancing at Gaara every so often.

Lee hated lying not to mention he was terrible at it. Tsunade looked at him confused.

"What is she still doing there? Her shift ended a while ago!"

Lee took a breath.

"There was an emergency…Tsunade-sama…" he said staring at her intently.

Tsunade nodded and looked at Gaara.

"Would you like to join us Kazekage-sama?" she asked softly.

Lee's eyes widened.

"No, that is not a good idea…" he said quickly.

Gaara looked at him then. He had the feeling Lee was hiding something, but now he knew it.

"Why Lee, is something wrong?" Tsunade asked still confused.

Lee was done lying. He stared at Tsunade and spilled everything. Gaara's eyes widened and they all raced to the hospital. Lee led them to the room and they looked in the window. Saya looked worse than before. She was huddled in the corner shivering. Gaara's eyes widened.

"What is happening to her?" he asked his stoic demeanor fading and a look of concern washing over his face.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"She just got over an episode. They aren't attacking each other anymore. She's trying to rest for a while before they act up again."

Gaara looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked quickly.

Sakura explained the situation to everyone and they looked in the window as Saya started breathing heavier. Her eyes widened and started swirling again. Sakura shook her head.

"It's happening again," she said nervously.

Saya got up and threw herself into the wall sinking to the floor and screaming holding her head. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at Sakura.

"Open the door."

Sakura shook her head.

"I can't, chakra is seeping out of her body and if I open the door one of the Phoenix birds could take over and escape," she said hurriedly.

Gaara stared at the door.

"I won't let her get out. I just want to get in," he said softly and Tsunade gave Sakura the okay.

She opened the door and the group could feel a wave of chakra overwhelm them. Gaara walked in and Sakura closed the door behind him. It was stifling in there and Gaara loosened his collar. Saya looked up at him weakly.

"I'm really okay…it's not as bad as it looks…they're fighting over me…are you jealous?" she asked struggling to smile.

Gaara kneeled down next to her touching her shoulder but she moved away.

"Don't…they'll react…to your touch…"

Gaara stared at her. She looked so pale and sickly. She struggled to get up but pain shot through her body and she fell totally limp to the ground. Gaara caught her quickly holding her tightly and shaking her awake. She woke up her eyes swirling black and grabbed his collar shoving him against the wall growling. He stood still, his eyes boring into hers. They were solid and void of emotion. Saya hated that look.

"You once said…our love could make miracles…you lied to me…" she seethed.

Gaara frowned.

"And whom am I speaking to?" he asked knowing Saya definitely didn't talk like that.

"You're talking to the legendary Phoenix. And I don't like that superior look in your eyes, like you're better than me," she hit him across the face hard.

His head moved to one side and he looked back at her his eyes unchanging. Her eyes flickered green and she gasped pulling away from him. She started shaking and looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…" she cried and sunk to the floor.

"I just want it to stop. It hurts so much…"

Gaara's eyes shook slightly and he walked over to her. He sat down beside her and she crawled over to him resting her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair softly and tried to calm her shaking body. Saya closed her eyes.

"Gaara…do you hate me?"

Gaara looked down at her.

"Why would you ask something like that?" he asked still letting his fingers roam through her hair.

"Because…of yesterday…and today…you think I don't love you anymore…you're trying to distance yourself from me…"

Gaara watched her carefully.

"I was upset Saya but it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you get better."

Saya slowly got up and Gaara helped her get steady.

"Gaara, please don't let me go…" she said softly hugging him the best she could.

He let a small smile cross his lips and he returned the hug making Saya smile happily through the pain. Ren spoke up in her head.

"_**The battle is done my child. I reign supreme so things will continue to go as they did. I'm sorry for the trouble. I should warn you though…there was another presence with us…one that we protected while you fought…" **_

Saya heard Ren but let the bird's words go to the back of her head as the pain subsided and she got up with Gaara's help. The door to the padded room opened and Lee, Tsunade, and Sakura entered. Tsunade checked Saya and she was alright.

"Go home and get sleep damn it…all of you!" she said in a motherly tone.

They all left and Gaara and Saya walked into the tower. They went to their room and closed the door. Saya quickly showered and came out in her night clothes. Gaara was lying in bed already and she climbed in slowly lying next to him. She snuggled her head into the crook of his shoulder closing her eyes. He let his head lean against hers and they drifted off to sleep.

**Two Week Later… **

Saya woke up to feel arms wrapped around her tightly. She had dreamt of what Ren had said to her about two weeks ago.

"_What force were they protecting throughout the whole battle?" _she thought quietly.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the body next to her moved slightly. She moved up to meet his face and he cracked one eye open slightly. She grinned and he smiled slightly. She kissed around his face quickly and he chuckled faintly. She rested her head on his chest and relaxed. He rubbed her head gently as he started to go through the process of waking up. They got up and dressed and went out for breakfast. They had been coming to Konoha frequently as of late for meetings and such. Temari and Kankuro joined them and decided that breakfast sounded good. They all sat down and waited for it to be served. Saya felt queasy all of a sudden and when the food came she thought she'd gag. Temari looked at her.

"Sai-chan, are you alright?"

Everyone looked at her and Saya nodded but then held her mouth. She flew up and ran to the back. Gaara stood but Temari stopped him.

"I'll go. It would be weird if you walked into the girls' bathroom…" she said walking to the back of the diner.

Gaara and Kankuro sat in silence eating until Kankuro broke it.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they left us eating here?" he asked laughing.

Gaara stared at his brother.

"Why would that be funny?" he asked sincerely.

Kankuro stared at him.

"You live to just ruin my moments don't you?" he said.

Gaara stared at him blankly and then continued eating. Sometimes he just didn't get his brother.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Temari held Saya's head back as she leaned over the toilet bowl groaning slightly. Temari looked at her confused.

"Sai-chan, are you alright?"

Saya tried to nod but threw up some more. Temari rubbed her back soothingly. They left the bathroom and Saya stopped her eyes wide. She turned to Temari.

"Temari-chan, cover for me will you? I have to do something."

Temari looked confused but nodded. Saya took off out the back and Temari returned to her seat. Gaara looked at her and then behind him. Temari looked back at him and smiled.

"What is it Gaara?" she asked smiling.

Gaara looked at her like she had two heads.

"Where is Saya?" he asked after a long silence.

Temari thought about it.

"Oh, Saya…she's fine but she got a beep from the hospital and had to run…"

Gaara observed his sister's expressions and then continued eating. Kankuro leaned over to his sister.

"You are the worst liar I've ever seen. You know he doesn't buy that load of crap. As soon as you opened your mouth he saw right through you," he whispered.

Temari glared and stepped on his foot hard. Kankuro bit back a yelp and was about to unwrap his puppet while Temari unclasped her fan, when Gaara stood. They looked at him carefully and he sighed lowly.

"I have to get to meetings. Enjoy the rest of your day," he said quietly while exiting the diner.

Temari and Kankuro stared after him and looked at each other puzzled.

Meanwhile, Saya walked into the woods knowing exactly where to find this particular person. She found him training with Lee and waited until they were finished. Lee and Neji walked over to her smiling. Neji nodded to her and she figured she better get on with it.

"Neji-kun, can we talk privately for a moment?"

Neji looked at Lee and then nodded following her into the woods. She turned to him when they had gone far enough.

"I need a favor…" she said quietly.

Neji nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Can you…look into my body and tell me if you see anything…unusual?" she asked choosing her words carefully.

Neji looked confused and a little shy. Saya smiled.

"Please, I need you to do this for me. I didn't go to the hospital because I'd like it off the record."

Neji nodded. He knew why she wanted it a secret. Gaara was the Kazekage. If he got word she went to the hospital and didn't tell him he'd find out for sure why she went. He stepped back a little and activated his blood line limit. He stared at her and his eyes widened.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Tsunade were in their third meeting and Gaara wanted to kill someone. Tsunade dropped her head on the desk. She looked up at the ceiling and thought, _"Does someone up there hate me that much?!"_ Gaara smirked almost reading her thoughts. A knock at the door brought them out of their thoughts and stopped the council from talking. A blessing in disguise? The council spoke.

"Come in, what is it?" one of them said.

The door opened slightly and Saya popped her head in smiling sheepishly. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw her. She never came to the meetings let alone interrupted one.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could speak with Gaara for a moment? In private?" she asked quietly.

She had a faint blush on her cheeks and a certain glow about her. Gaara was about to speak but was cut off as the council spoke for him.

"Is this really that important that it needs his full attention now?" one member asked.

Tsunade glared at them.

"Saya has never interrupted a meeting before. If she has now it must be important," she stated angrily.

Saya smiled. Gaara nodded and was about to get up when the elders spoke again.

"Is it life threatening?" he asked calmly.

Saya clenched her teeth and smiled.

"No but I think he should—" she was cut off.

"—then wait outside until the meeting is finished," an elder ordered and Gaara glared at him.

The council continued talking but Saya stood right where she was staring at them all. This time she turned to Gaara.

"Gaara, I need to see you outside right now!" she yelled interrupting the council again.

The council stared at her disapprovingly and Gaara stared at her wide eyed. A member of the council stood up angrily.

"You cannot keep interfering with the meeting, please wait outside!" he yelled.

Saya stared at Gaara not taking her eyes off of him. Gaara wanted to go with her but the council would surely make him pay for it.

"Saya, does it really need my attention at this moment?" he asked trying to settle the dispute.

Saya's eyes raged but she suppressed it.

"No, Gaara you continue with the meeting. I just wanted to let you know that I'm pregnant," she said calmly before slamming the door behind her and leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

She stormed down the hall and heard the door open and sand wrapped around her arm stopping her from walking. She turned around with tears in her eyes. She didn't look at him but down at the floor. The sand released her and his hand rose, grabbing her chin and lifting it so their eyes met. Gaara was still wide eyed and he looked a little dazed.

"C-Can you please repeat what you said?" he asked losing his calm demeanor.

Saya nodded.

"I-I'm p-pregnant," she whispered slowly causing the words to sink in to his head.

Gaara stared at her for what seemed like forever. She couldn't look anymore and pulled away. He didn't move. He was lost in his own world. Saya let some tears fall and wiped them away. Gaara came out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Let's go back to our room," he said quietly and she nodded as they turned and left to their room.

When they were in the room he let his hand roam over his messy red hair ruffling it softly. He sat down on the bed and looked at her. She walked up to him and sat down.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him nervously.

He looked down and then glanced at her quickly.

"I'm trying to think but it's proving difficult."

Saya smiled.

"I think it's going to be tough for both of us at first, but we'll get through it," she said smiling.

Gaara smiled softly. His smile faded when he realized something and he turned to her quickly.

"Saya that means you fought like…" his voice trailed off when she pressed her finger to his lips.

"Ren said she protected the baby while I fought. Everything's alright," she said softly.

Gaara thought about it.

"I want you to go to Tsunade," he said quietly.

Saya rolled her eyes but nodded slowly knowing he would not give in.

"So are you excited?" she said grinning.

Gaara smiled at her.

"I'm—I'm nervous," he said in a whisper, revealing some of his emotions.

Saya smiled.

"Me too, but we're going to rock as parents I know it," she said causing him to look at her.

"Do you think—" he hesitated.

Saya nudged him to continue.

"—do you think I would be a good father?" he asked meeting her eyes.

She smiled brightly.

"Hai, I think you're going to be awesome," she said confidently.

Gaara smirked and there was a loud knock on their door. He got up and opened the door as Temari came flying in and tackled Saya on the bed hugging her tightly. Shikamaru and Kankuro followed in smiling and patting Gaara on the back. Saya looked up at Temari with a confused look on her face. Temari grinned.

"Tsunade was at the meeting we were supposed to be attending and we kept annoying her until she spilled in front of the council!"

Shikamaru held up his hands.

"Correction, _they_ annoyed her until she spilled. _I_ stood there. It was too troublesome to bother her," he said smirking.

Temari giggled.

"Saya, you are in for one hell of a ride so buckle up!" she yelled making Saya a little nervous.

Kankuro smiled sheepishly at Gaara and it was beginning to annoy him.

"Kankuro what are you staring at?" he asked annoyed.

Kankuro grinned wider.

"You sly dog you," he said loudly.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" he said and his older brother put an arm around him making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Do you remember when we had to have _the talk_?" Kankuro asked chuckling.

Gaara's eyes widened remembering that day. Kankuro remembered it too. Gaara shook Kankuro's arm off and glared at his brother.

"You said you'd never bring that day up again," Gaara seethed and Kankuro scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm just saying…it looks like you catch on quick."

Temari hit him with her fan then, before Gaara's sand got to him. Saya sat up on the bed laughing. Temari ruffled Saya's hair and giggled.

"I am going to help you Saya! We're going to go shopping, and buy stuff for your food cravings!" she yelled happily.

Saya blushed furiously and laughed out loud. Gaara leaned against the wall and smiled. He was happy to see Saya laughing again. Kankuro caught Gaara smiling at Saya and he smiled himself. His younger brother had changed a lot since they were younger. He could joke around with him now even though half the time Gaara would just stare at him in confusion. Kankuro chuckled to himself. He had to admit it. Since Saya came to Suna his family rocked. He went over and hugged Saya after Shikamaru did and Saya hugged him tightly. Kankuro was so awesome in her opinion. Another knock at the door made them all turn and Gaara pulled the door opened. Tsunade came stumbling in happily.

"Great job Saya, you have the whole council in silence! But you didn't have to lie like that for us! The council is going to be so pissed but oh well! Quick thinking Sai that was fabulous! And then these guys attacked me and I told them you said you were pregnant, playing along so the council could see I told somebody and they believe it even more! Wow, that was exhilarating and the most fun I've had in a while!" Tsunade finished and grinned.

Saya sweat dropped. Tsunade stared at them all and then back at Saya.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?!" she asked.

Saya chuckled nervously.

"Because Tsunade-sama, it's true."

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant Saya?!" she shrieked and everyone turned after hearing a loud thud.

Saya's eyes widened as she saw Kakashi lying on the floor passed out. She ran over to him and smacked his cheeks lightly. He woke up and sat up.

"Wow, sorry Sai-chan. I must've heard wrong or something because I could have sworn Tsunade-sama said you were pregnant," he chuckled.

Saya chuckled nervously.

"Kakashi-sensei, I _am_ pregnant," she said slowly and carefully.

Kakashi stopped chuckling and his face went serious. He looked at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"You're not lying are you?" he said in shock.

Saya laughed.

"No…I'm not…" she said little by little.

Kakashi nodded and stood up with her help. He hugged her and turned to Gaara.

"May I have a word with you Gaara, in private?" he asked but Gaara felt it as more of a demand that should not be ignored.

Gaara pushed off against the wall and Kankuro leaned over to him quickly.

"Ooh, you're going to get it, someone's in trouble," he said quickly grinning.

Gaara gave him a look of death as he and Kakashi both headed outside. Saya grew nervous. Outside, Gaara waited for Kakashi to speak. Kakashi looked for the right words and found them.

"I like you Gaara and Saya loves you and I have a feeling that this whole baby thing is going to bring you two only closer…but as her guardian I must warn you," he said looking Gaara directly in the eyes.

"If you hurt her, in any way, I will find you," he tapped his Sharingan lightly.

"…no matter where you run and hide," he finished off softly.

Gaara stared at him respectfully and smirked.

"I understand, but what makes you think I would run and hide?" he said causing Kakashi to smirk.

"They always do," he said and they both headed back inside together.

They had an understanding and that's all Kakashi cared about.

**Review if you can**** as always!!! Big surprises up ahead! ^_^**


	30. Chapter 30

**The next chapter is up! *_* I hope you love it! Enjoy!!!**

**NOTE: Explicit Scene in This Chapter Big Time. You'll probably read it anyway but now you can't say I didn't warn ya! ^o^ Thanks for all the reviews! You fuel me!**

**Four Days Later…**

Kakashi awoke to a knock at his door. He lazily climbed out of bed and prayed he didn't have a mission just yet. He opened the door ready to pretend to be sick only to find a very attractive young woman standing in front of him. He was awake instantly and ruffled his hair.

"Can I help you?" he asked as politely as he could.

The girl smiled and threw her long black braid behind her as she looked up at him. The one silver streak in her bangs shone in the sunlight along with her bright blue eyes. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Is there a Hatake Kakashi living here?" she asked her voice sweet and soft.

Kakashi grinned through his mask.

"Why yes that would be me…" he said watching as her eyes lit up and she looked just about ready to pop.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and waited for her to say what she had to say.

"Is there anything you'd like to say?" he asked when she didn't speak but instead just stared at him.

"Father!" she yelled throwing her arms around him with tears of joy in her eyes.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he caught the girl and patted her back awkwardly.

"_What the hell was going on?"_ he thought to himself wide eyed.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. The young woman sat on the chair and Kakashi sat on the couch, each facing each other. Kakashi was dressed now and let his hand ruffle his hair. He stared at her calculating and she just kept smiling at him. Finally he broke the silence.

"Alright, let's go over this one more time…" he said still not processing all the information.

The young girl sighed loudly and smiled.

"Okay, my name is Kat and my mother told me a few years back that my father was a legendary ANBU of Konoha. She had your picture and everything. You two had met a long time ago on a mission to Waterfall Country. You were separated from your group and were hurt. She found you and helped you. She said you spent a few days with her and then I think you can guess the rest," she finished smirking.

Kakashi blushed at her insinuation. He remembered the mission to the Waterfall Country. He remembered getting separated from the group and he did remember that woman. He was pretty young back then and probably stupid but he surely didn't remember sleeping with the woman. He had some morals.

"And what happened to your mother? Why isn't she here with you?" he asked trying to catch her in a lie.

Kat's eyes saddened.

"She passed away from an illness some years ago. She didn't want me to be orphaned so she told me about you."

Kakashi felt like crap.

"I'm sorry about that…" he said quietly.

Kat smiled brightly.

"Don't worry about it! It was a long time ago and now I have you!"

Kakashi smiled slightly. The girl was cute and he could see her as his daughter. Kakashi smirked to himself.

"Alright Kat, let's go inform everyone. But first let me help you unpack your things," he smiled happily.

Kat returned the smile and stood up.

"That sounds great!"

They both put her things away and walked outside quickly to the tower. Saya and Gaara were leaving the tower together with Tsunade when Kakashi and Kat walked up to them. They had just finished a meeting and were going to get some lunch. They looked up as Kakashi and a young girl around Saya's age stepped up to them. Saya stared at the girl and smiled calmly. The young girl returned it kindly. Kakashi sighed. He didn't want to let Saya know just yet but oh well.

"Tsunade-sama, Sai-chan, Kazekage-sama…meet my daughter Kat," he said smiling.

Saya's smile faded and her eyes widened. Tsunade choked on her spit and Gaara remained calm staring at the girl. Kat looked up and blushed slightly.

"Hi everybody…" she murmured a little shy.

Saya stared at her.

"You have a daughter Kakashi-sensei?" she asked finally.

Kakashi nodded.

"From awhile back before I got you Saya…"

Kat frowned.

"Before you _got_ her father?" she asked softly.

Kakashi nodded.

"I took Saya in when she was a small child. Hey I guess that makes you two like sisters!" he said happily.

Saya's eyes widened and Kat looked a little pale. Gaara raised his eye and Tsunade bit her lip. Kakashi smiled and pushed Kat towards Saya.

"I have a mission to get to. Saya won't you show Kat around and introduce her to everyone?" he said more then asked.

Saya nodded smiling at Kat and turned to walk off with Gaara. Tsunade smiled and waved them off.

"I'll take a rain check on lunch guys! I have lots of work to do!" she said running off.

Saya and Gaara immediately knew that was a lie. Tsunade hated working and avoided it in any way possible. Kat smiled and Kakashi ruffled her hair smiling. He walked over to Saya and kissed her head. No one saw the smile on Kat's face fade and a look of jealousy wipe over it. The three walked over to a shop and went inside taking a seat. As they ate Saya felt bad for Kat. She wasn't used to the silence when eating and looked a little nervous.

"So…Kat…I hope Kakashi has treated you well so far…" she said softly.

Kat smiled.

"Yes, father has been extremely kind to me. I'm so happy I found him…" she said happily.

Saya mustered a smile. Gaara could sense the tension in the room.

"What village are you from?" he asked startling Kat.

It was the first time she had heard his voice and she blushed.

"I am from the Waterfall Village Kazekage-sama…" she said quietly.

He was about to sip his tea when his siblings walked in and ran over sliding in next to them. Gaara growled as Kankuro almost made him spill his tea but sand came up steadying him. Kat's eyes widened watching the sand move and pressed her back against the chair. Gaara saw her eyes and the sand quickly disappeared. He looked at Kat calmly and she smirked.

"That…was cool," she said smiling.

Gaara was surprised. He wasn't expecting that reaction though he had to admit he showed her the sand on purpose. He wanted to see her reaction. Kankuro smirked.

"Who's the new girl?" he said smirking at her.

Temari was also curious. Saya smiled.

"This is Kat…she's Kakashi's daughter…" she said the last part in a whisper.

The siblings looked at her in shock. Kankuro grinned.

"So…do you know any cool jutsu?" he asked.

Saya glared at him.

"Kankuro, it's her first day here, so don't test her," Saya said coolly.

Kat smirked.

"I kick ass at water techniques," she said confidently.

Saya's eyes widened at her change in personality. Kankuro leaned in.

"Someone's a little confident in themselves eh?" he said smirking.

Kat smirked.

"I'm very confident in my abilities…" she smiled.

Gaara finished eating and stood.

"I have to get to the next meeting…Temari, Kankuro, you were asked to attend," he said walking out of the diner.

The siblings sighed and followed. Saya and Kat sat in the diner alone.

"So, what made the Kazekage-sama stand out? After his money?" she asked laughing.

Saya's eyes widened.

"What did you just say? No, I'm not after his money! Why would you say that?!" she asked offended.

Kat chuckled.

"Well why else would you be with him? Didn't he, like, kill a whole mess of people?" she asked.

Saya couldn't believe this girl.

"I've killed people too. And I'm with him because I love him," she said glaring at her.

"Not that it's any of your business," she spat at the smirking girl.

Kat nodded.

"I see why you'd want him physically. He's hot I'll give you that. I'd probably be all over him too," she said going deeply into thought.

Saya's eyes widened.

"I'm going to go now and ignore you for Kakashi's sake…because I care about him and gave you a chance…" she seethed.

"But you say that again and I'll beat the shit out of you," she said walking out of the diner.

Kat smiled to herself. Kakashi was her father and no one else's.

**The Next Day… **

Gaara walked to the tower preparing himself for his next meeting when a young girl jumped in front of him. He stared at her keenly and she grinned.

"Kazekage-sama, where is Saya-chan?" she asked playfully.

Gaara stared at her thinking she was way to happy for this early in the morning. He turned slightly and pointed towards Saya's apartment silently. Kat smiled.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama!" she said and Gaara stopped her.

"It's Gaara…call me Gaara…" he said tired of hearing her repeat Kazekage-sama.

She smirked and moved up close to him almost pressing her body against him. He stared at her wide eyed that she made such a bold move.

"Alright then, thank you…Gaara…" his name rolling off her lips delicately.

She pulled away from him and walked down the road to Saya's house. Gaara stared at her as she walked away. Something was definitely shady about her. At Saya's house, she had just exited her apartment when Kat jumped out startling her.

"Saya-chan lets go meet more of your friends!" she said happily.

Saya was uneasy around her but nodded. Saya had just finished introducing Kat to all of her friends. Kat seemed like such a different person around everyone else. Saya shook her head. Maybe she was just in a mood yesterday. The two girls left the group and headed to Kakashi's house so Saya could drop her off. Kat looked at Saya and stopped walking.

"Saya, I think you should know something…" Kat said quietly, her eyes becoming sad.

Saya stopped and turned around.

"What is it Kat-chan?" she asked seeing the girl's face change.

"Well this morning I was walking to your house and I ran into Gaara…" she said biting her lip.

Saya listened closely.

"He tried to…make a move on me…" she said looking down.

Saya almost burst out laughing but bit it back playing along. The image of Gaara making a move replaying in her head made it hard to keep a straight face.

"He did what?!" she played along.

Kat nodded.

"I'm sorry but I had to tell you. It was eating me up inside…" she said.

Saya nodded pretending to be upset.

"I'll deal with this at once! Thank you Kat!" she yelled pulling the girl into a hug.

She could almost sense Kat flinch. She pulled away and ran off back to the tower. Kat smirked. This was way too easy. Saya walked into Gaara's room and smirked.

"_Little whore…I'll kick her ass if she pulls some crap like that again…"_ she thought smiling.

Gaara came out of the bathroom fixing his shirt and saw her deep in thought in the middle of the room.

"Saya is something wrong?" he asked coolly.

She turned and looked at him.

"Did you see Kat today?" she asked softly.

He nodded slowly trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Did she do anything at all to you?" she asked.

Gaara realized where it was going.

"Well she's not shy…" was all he had to say for Saya to growl.

"That little bitch!" she yelled angrily.

"Something's off with her Gaara. I can't put my finger on it but she's not who she's pretending to be," she said thinking about it.

Gaara watched her pace the room angrily.

"Don't let her get to you. She's a spoiled brat who wants attention. Just ignore her…" he said getting comfortable.

She walked over to him and sat by him.

"I don't want Kakashi getting hurt if this girl isn't who she says she is," she said sadly.

"It looks like he really likes her…" her eyes lowered.

Gaara saw that Saya was troubled.

"Kakashi is not stupid Saya. I'm sure he'll be alright," he said quietly.

Saya smiled at her husband. For not saying much he did know what to say when it counted. She crawled on him swinging one leg over him so she was sitting in his lap. He watched her carefully and smirked. She kissed his lips softly.

"Anyway…enough about her…" she said kissing his lips again gently.

"We missed you," she whispered into his ear.

His eyes furrowed and he pulled back to look at her. She giggled at his confusion and took his hand in hers delicately, moving it up her leg, to her thigh, and finally rested it on her stomach. She put her hand over his and his eyes widened when he realized what she was saying. His hand caressed her stomach softly and returned to kissing her. Her arms went around his neck pulling her body into his softly causing him to groan into her mouth. His hands held her hips softly at first but then as she grinded into him his grip became tighter and he grunted.

He leaned against the headboard as she let her tongue trail down his neck. He shivered slightly feeling the wet trail she left on his collarbone. She got to the area where his neck met his shoulder and sucked on the skin roughly. He gasped and his hands moved down to her thighs, squeezing them, his thumbs massaging the inside of her legs.

A knock at the door and then an abrupt opening of the door made them both freeze. Kat walked in quickly not expecting the sight before her. She screamed and Saya almost fell off of Gaara. He had grabbed her just in time. Kankuro ran into their room and Saya lifted the covers, even though they were dressed, they were still in a compromising position. Kankuro looked at them shocked.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! She was looking for my room!"

He grabbed her pulling her out of the room and covered his eyes. He went to leave forgetting he had his eyes closed and covered and slammed right into the wall. Saya climbed off Gaara and Kankuro flew up quickly.

"Sorry again!" he yelled and ran out closing the door behind him.

Saya went and locked the door before walking back to Gaara. He looked frustrated and annoyed. She smirked and then her smirk faded.

"Hey, did Kankuro just say she was looking for _his_ room?" she asked as realization dawned on her.

Gaara nodded slowly.

"He likes her…" he said quietly.

Saya stuck out her tongue.

"Why would he like her?" she asked quickly.

Gaara shook his head.

"I think she likes him too. I've seen them around each other a lot lately…" he said about to get up.

Saya stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"To take a cold shower," he said sighing.

She pulled him back to the bed and made him sit down.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"You can't tell me you still want to after that incident," he said questioningly.

Saya shook her head.

"Let's try something different…" she said quietly, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Gaara was curious. It had been a while since she blushed like that in front of him. She sat in his lap again and he pushed himself back to lean against the headboard. She continued kissing his neck and went lower down to his chest. He was still interested as to what she was planning. When she reached the waistband of his pants, she began undoing them while swirling her tongue around his bellybutton. Gaara's breathing quickened as she tugged his pants and boxers down slowly. He watched her curiously, and raised an eyebrow when she only pulled the articles of clothing to about his mid thigh - just enough to expose his erect manhood. Saya lifted her head to meet his gaze, and smirked at his confused look.

"_He doesn't even see it coming..."_ she gave a small chuckle before turning her attention to his shaft and lightly licking the tip.

Gaara took in a sharp breath, completely taken off guard.

"_What is she doing?!"_

Saya laughed inside a bit at the fact that he was still confused.

"_I guess Kankuro didn't do that good of a job giving him that talk. But that's okay…I have a better way of explaining things..." _

She smirked before she took his shaft into her mouth and leaned down, pushing most of it into her mouth. Gaara gasped loudly and threw his head back in surprise.

"_What the- What is this?!"_

He gripped the sheets by his sides and arched his back, effectively shoving the rest of himself down Saya's throat. Saya's eyes widened a bit, but she quickly adjusted for this and allowed his shaft to situate comfortably in her. Gaara gasped again, feeling him being completely engulfed by her warm mouth. His breathing paced faster as Saya slowly lifted her head, running her tongue up him as she moved away. Gaara began to tremble slightly, overwhelmed by these new sensations.

When Saya reached his tip again, she sucked a bit on it and swirled her tongue around it, eliciting another lust filled moan out of her husband. Gaara's mind was racing, as was his heart and blood. He wasn't sure what possessed her to do this (or, for that matter, where she'd learned to), but he was going out of his mind with pleasure. He groaned again as Saya engulfed him once more, bobbing her head up and down his member, and running the tip of her tongue along the main vein on the underside of his shaft.

Gaara squirmed a bit, feeling his climax rapidly approach. Saya could tell, as she tasted more pre cum entering her mouth than before. She sucked a bit harder, and a few tastes and licks later, Gaara was thrown over the edge.

His body jerked as his seed exploded into her mouth and his labored panting became more irregular. His body tensed as he arched further into her mouth, until he finally relaxed and laid limply on the bed. Saya swallowed and laid her head on his stomach for a much needed break. She wiped her mouth slowly, breathing deeply and glanced up at him. He was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy. She crawled up his body and lay down next to him. He finally looked over at her his eyes relaxing on her face. She smiled at him guiltily and he smirked.

"You should do that more often…" he mumbled and she laughed.

They fell asleep holding the other tightly.

**So I tried to cut the paragraphs in half sort of. I know a few people didn't like the long paragraphs. Me either honestly. ^_~ Let me know if this divide works. If not I'll try something else. ****Review if you can as always!!! ^_^**


	31. Chapter 31

**The next chapter is up! =) I hope you love it! Enjoy!!! NOTE: Another explicit scene in this chapter BUT not as big as the last one. Thanks for all the reviews once again! You guys kick total butt!!!**

**Two Weeks Later…**

Saya looked in the mirror and turned to her side. She frowned and put her hand on her stomach patting it softly. Gaara walked into the house and stopped to stare at his wife in nothing but her bra and panties. Her hair was down and she had a certain glow to her. He walked over to her and she turned around.

"I hate her Gaara. I want her dead," she seethed.

Gaara frowned wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her stomach.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Saya growled lowly.

"That brat called me fat! She said 'oh Saya you look so cute when you're chunky!' I hate her! It's been two weeks and she continues to hate me and love everyone else! What's she got against me?! And what's worse is no one believes me! They think I'm jealous because she's Kakashi's _real_ daughter!" she raged.

Gaara rubbed her stomach softly and stared at her through the mirror. They were a cute couple and he liked the fact that people now smiled when they walked together. Gaara sighed.

"Don't let her get to you. She wants this and if you give it to her she'll win. Just—"

Saya cut him off.

"—ignore her right?!" she said with sarcasm.

"I did but it's not working! She's a demon! Have you seen her train with Kankuro?! She's not as innocent as everyone thinks!" she finished leaning against him.

He smiled down at her. She was cute when she was angry.

"Listen, I'll talk to Kankuro if you—" he was cut off as lips smashed against his.

She pulled away and smiled wide.

"I love you! Thank you so much! Go and do it now…" she said kissing him again.

He sighed and walked to the door. She stopped him before he left.

"Hey, you want to get lunch later?" she asked softly.

He nodded before exiting to go find Kankuro. He knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments a sleepy Kankuro opened the door.

"Gaara, it's too early for Q&A today okay?" he mumbled still half asleep.

Gaara walked in and Kankuro followed him and sat down. Gaara cleared his throat.

"I came to talk to you about Kat…" he said quietly.

Kankuro woke up a little.

"Yeah, what about her?" he asked.

Gaara let his hand roam through his messy hair.

"Could you possibly talk to her? Please tell her to leave my wife alone. I know you two have gotten close and so I will let you handle it. I thought it was just petty games at first but Saya is really upset and that upsets me. So please talk to Kat…before I have too," Gaara said heading to the door.

Kankuro followed him.

"Hey Gaara, don't you think Saya may be overreacting a little? I mean Kat tells me some things and Saya hasn't been the nicest to her either," Kankuro said now fully awake.

Gaara shrugged.

"I've talked to Saya about it. She won't be talking to Kat anymore so just finish it and that's that," he said looking back at his brother.

Kankuro nodded.

"Alright sure thing," he said and Gaara left.

Kat had stopped by Kankuro's apartment to see him before she went to train. She ran up the stairs and knocked on his door. He opened the door. She gaped at him. He wasn't wearing any make-up and he was only half dressed in black pants. His hair was a mess but she liked it that way. He smiled at her and she walked in.

"Hey Kat, I wanted to talk to you about something…" he trailed off as she kissed him passionately.

His eyes widened and when she pulled away he was in a daze.

"W-What was that for?" he mumbled.

She smiled up at him.

"That was a thank you. You've been so kind to me and—" Kankuro's lips pressed against hers and she smiled into his mouth. When they pulled away Kankuro got nervous. She was in tears. He grabbed her face.

"Kat, what's wrong?!" he asked worriedly.

Kat sniffed.

"I really like you Kankuro…and I don't want to hurt you…" she sobbed.

Kankuro shook his head in confusion.

"How are you hurting me?" he asked holding her close.

She shook her head and cried harder.

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you…" she said wiping her tears away.

Kankuro's eyes widened in surprise.

"You love me?" he asked softly.

Kat's head whipped up realizing what she said. She pushed away and tried to get to the door. Kankuro stopped her, pushing the door closed and she turned to him.

"I-I love you too…so it's okay…" he said blushing.

Kat's eyes widened. He kissed her softly and she relaxed into his body. She nudged him into his bedroom and jumped when he picked her up kissing down her neck and pulling at her shirt. He forgot about what he had promised Gaara and focused totally on Kat. It was only a quick vibration that stopped them from their activity. Kat looked down and got off of him staring at her pager.

"Damn it…" she said and started walking to the door.

Kankuro grabbed her arm. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"We'll pick this up where we left off later. I'll see you at training in an hour," she said smiling and kissed his nose before heading out.

Kankuro watched her leave and then almost jumped in the air. He started cleaning up his room and the smile would not come off his face. Kat walked down a small alleyway away from the noise of the city and responded to the message. She sighed loudly and started to cry. She took a deep breath getting a hold of her emotions. She walked to the training grounds ready to kick some ass, when she saw Saya walking out of the tower. She smirked and walked over to her.

"_Time to put on the game face,"_ she thought.

"Hey Saya-chan…" she said smugly.

Saya rolled her eyes, bit her lip, and continued walking away. Kat frowned and followed her. Gaara was walking out of the tower when he spotted the two.

"Hey Saya, I'm talking to you!" she yelled and Saya turned around.

"What is it Kat?" she said trying really hard not to punch her in the face.

Gaara watched and went by unnoticed.

"I was wondering when you're going back to Suna," she said, her tone dripping with fake sweetness.

Saya rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, why?" she asked really not caring.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that Kankuro is probably not going to go with you…" she said nodding.

Saya grew curious.

"Why would he not come with us? Suna is his home and _we_ are his family," she remarked making Kat growl at the way she said it.

"He's going to stay with me. He said he loves me," she said smiling.

Saya huffed.

"He doesn't know who you are that's why. Once he sees the side you save only for me he won't be able to stand you," she said and turned around to leave.

Kat was in a rage and grabbed her arm spinning her around.

"Oh man if you weren't pregnant I'd—"

Saya cut her off.

"—you'd what?" Saya asked tiredly and Kat hit her across the face truly hurt by her words.

Saya gasped and stood there shocked when sand flew up in front of her. A hand viciously grabbed Kat's wrist and harshly threw her into the nearest wall, the hand still holding her wrist tightly. She cried out in pain. Saya was shocked. She had never in her life of knowing Gaara; saw that look in his eyes before. Kat's eyes filled with fear. She really didn't mean to hit Saya, she just hurt Kat with her words, which she guessed she had done that to Saya anyway.

She came back to reality when the pain in her wrist became unbearable. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She really thought it was over for her. Gaara looked at her and she couldn't even meet his gaze. She was shaking in fear and even Saya had to admit she couldn't meet his eyes at that moment.

"Gaara…I'm alright…" she tried but one look from Gaara and she was silenced.

Kankuro had just walked out of the tower about to head to the training grounds when he heard Kat's scream. He raced near the training grounds and his eyes widened. Sand was wrapping around her and she was struggling for breath. Saya backed up her eyes wide. _Was he really going to kill her? _Gaara stared at her for a while. He wanted to kill her. He was angry, at her, at himself.

He didn't believe Saya at first. Even Tsunade would talk to him at the meetings about Kat and he would still try to defend her. He felt so stupid. A rough hand on his arm caused him to leave his thoughts and look to his side. He came face to face with his older brother.

"Gaara let her go!" he yelled angrily.

Gaara stared at him.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" his words came out icy cold and Kankuro's eyes widened.

That voice. It sent shivers down the bravest of spines.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Kankuro yelled as he pulled out his puppets.

Saya's eyes widened. _Was he really going to attack his brother?!_ Saya began to freak.

"Gaara this is your last warning!" he yelled but Gaara wasn't letting her go and Kat was starting to lose consciousness.

Kankuro pulled out his puppet and it flew at the sand cutting it in half. The sand dropped Kat, who was out cold, to the floor and Gaara turned to Kankuro, his sand flailing around him. Kankuro pulled the puppet back both ready to attack. The brothers stared at each other. Kankuro fidgeted. He really didn't want to fight his brother.

"Gaara, what the hell happened?" he asked.

Gaara stared at him with rage in his eyes.

"I asked you to talk to her and you couldn't even do that for me…so I'm handling it myself…" he said sand going for Kat again.

Kankuro ran at his brother tackling him to the ground. Saya gasped as the two tumbled down the hill into the training grounds. Shikamaru and Naruto were training there and were shocked to see the brothers tumbling down. When they both reached the bottom Gaara's sand pushed him up and Kankuro jumped up as well.

Shikamaru took awhile to realize what was happening and ran off to get Temari. Naruto stood back shocked to see the two brothers fighting so angrily.

Kankuro dropped his puppet onto the floor and stared at Gaara. It took Gaara a moment to realize what his brother was insinuating. Gaara slowly unbuckled his gourd letting it fall to the ground with a thud. They both charged and slammed into one another and throwing their fists at each other. Saya ran down the hill as fast as she could.

"Hey, stop it!" she yelled running next to Naruto, who was watching the scene unfold.

Gaara punched his brother right in the face.

"She is not who she says she is. Something is off with her, why can you not see that?" he said angrily and struck his brother again.

Kankuro knocked him off his feet and they rolled over in the dirt.

"I care about her Gaara!" he yelled punching his brother in the face.

"She means a lot to me! You don't know her like I do!" he yelled hitting him again.

Gaara lifted his foot and knocked him in the back kicking him off. They both stood and he caught Kankuro in the stomach.

"She just hit my pregnant wife!"

He kicked Kankuro in the face. Kankuro stumbled back and came back with a hard punch to the stomach. Gaara grunted and swung at him connecting with his jaw. Both were bleeding and tired but neither stopped fighting. Temari ran down the hill and started yelling.

"Hey, what the hell?! Both of you stop fighting right now!" she yelled grabbing them and putting her body in between them as they went to hit each other again.

Both brothers stopped right before hitting her face. Temari opened her eyes and sighed thankfully.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" she yelled angrily.

Both brothers stared angrily at the other. Saya ran over to Gaara and grabbed his face in her hands forcing him to look at her.

"Gaara, please…" she said softly.

She wiped some blood from his lip and his eyes softened as he focused on her. He touched her face gently and she flinched slightly. She had a small bruise forming on her cheek. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He returned it looking back up at Kankuro. Kankuro ran over to Kat, scooping her up and running to the tower. Temari turned to Gaara.

"What the hell?!" she yelled confused.

Saya explained what happened and Temari was shocked.

"She had me fooled…" Temari said stunned.

"We should tell Kakashi. He should know about his bitchy daughter," Temari said and the other two nodded.

Meanwhile, Kankuro opened the door to his room and laid her on the bed. She groaned softly and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes fell upon Kankuro and she sat up quickly.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?!" she yelled concerned, touching his face.

Kankuro smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about me. How are you feeling?" he asked just as concerned.

Kat smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine now…" she said quietly.

Kankuro looked conflicted.

"Please, Gaara can be extremely…protective of Saya sometimes…" he said trying to make an excuse for his brother.

Kat shook her head.

"No, no I hit her. I didn't mean to and it was a terrible mistake, but I hit her and he was defending her. It's only natural…I'm so sorry…" she mumbled hoping he forgave her.

She kept her eyes closed waiting for his response. She felt his lips press against hers softly and her eyes snapped open. She returned the kiss passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. His hands traveled down her sides and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms up and he pulled off her shirt carefully.

He kissed her neck and down her chest slowly pulling the straps of her bra down to plant kisses on her bare shoulders. She pulled off his shirt quickly and felt him tug at her pants. She stood up removing her pants and settled herself into his lap. She unzipped his pants and he tensed. She stopped and stared at him. She grinned.

"You've never done this before have you?" she cooed.

He glared at her and then looked down defeated. She chuckled and whispered in his ear.

"Fresh meat…" she purred and he felt his pants tighten.

She looked down and purposely grinded her hips into him causing him to grunt. She unclipped her bra having it fall off and tossed to the side. He removed his pants and laid her down on the bed gently. He kissed up her body causing her to shiver with pleasure. He reached her neck softly nipping at it playfully.

She giggled and kissed his forehead. She pulled at his boxers and he took a deep breath as his stiff manhood came in contact with the cool air. She smirked as he placed his arms on either side of her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Am I going to have to walk you through this?" she asked teasingly.

He glared at her and smirked. He kissed her as he quickly entered her. She cried out loudly and gripped his shoulders. Kankuro opened his mouth and let out a loud moan. She wasn't a virgin but it had been awhile and he completely filled her, which was something she wasn't used to. Kankuro started moving slowly kissing her neck. She bit his neck softly and he groaned feeling her warm breath on his neck.

"Faster…oh god, go faster!" she pleaded.

Kankuro picked up the pace finding a rhythm and was soon thrusting into her forcefully. She let out a loud moan and that would only fuel his fire as he lifted her hips up to meet his. Her walls clenched around his shaft and he closed his eyes tightly opening his mouth, grunting softly every now and then. She was coming close and he was too. She bit his shoulder hard and he grunted loudly as she came.

He thrust into her a few more times before spilling his seed inside of her. He threw his head back in a silent scream and Kat let out a very audible scream. He collapsed on her and she smiled at him. He kissed her chin delicately and she giggled. They lay like that for a minute before Kat looked at him and spoke.

"Want to do it again?" she asked smirking.

Kankuro's eyes widened and then he grinned as she turned him over and they repeated the cycle.

Meanwhile, not to far away Gaara and Saya sat up in bed angry. The new couple's screams could be heard and they were not pleased. Temari had finally stood at the tower with Shikamaru because his parents had guests over and they were up as well. The kids started crying and Shikamaru had to restrain Temari from busting down Kankuro's door.

Saya looked over at Gaara. His hand was bandaged due to the extent of the fight. He was bruised up some but was fine. He stared straight ahead. Saya nudged his neck tenderly and he looked down at her softly.

"Want to go to my apartment?" she asked quietly.

Gaara nodded and stood up grabbing some things. As they locked the door behind them Temari and Shikamaru were also exiting their room with the kids. They walked over to Saya and Gaara and silently greeted each other.

"Where are you guys going?" Temari asked softly as loud moans could be heard through Kankuro's door.

"My place…" Saya mumbled.

Temari's eyes lit up with hope and Saya felt bad.

"Would you four like to come with us?" she asked kindly.

Shikamaru hugged her. She chuckled softly and they headed out. Outside in the brisk night air they ran into Tsunade. She looked angry. They walked up to her and she growled.

"They're keeping me up! I have to work tomorrow!" she yelled angrily knowing they wouldn't hear her over their own noise.

Saya glanced at Gaara who nodded slowly.

"Tsunade-sama, we're all headed over to my place. Would you like to join us for some sleep?" she asked sympathetically.

Tsunade's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Do you have sake there?" she asked hopefully.

Saya nodded grinning and Tsunade almost kissed her.

"What the hell are we waiting for?!" she yelled happily feeling like a young girl again.

They all walked to Saya's house and when inside prepared for some much needed sleep.

**Review if you can**** as always!!! ^_^**


	32. Chapter 32

**The next chapter is up! Enjoy it as always!!! Thanks for all the reviews once again! **

**ALSO: After this chapter is the last chapter of _this _fic. **

**BUT: There is a sequel in the works! The title will be up with the next and final chapter!!! I hope to see you guys all back for the sequel!**

**The Next Day… **

Kakashi walked into the Hokage tower having finished his mission report and was going to hand it in to Tsunade. She'd be so proud that he was handing it in on time. As he headed to her office, he began to notice that it was awfully quiet. Tsunade's tower was usually bustling with shinobi running in to do missions and paperwork. He stopped quickly and knocked on the Kazekage's door but he received no answer.

"_What the hell?"_ he thought, getting a little nervous.

He knocked on Temari and Shikamaru's door and got nothing. He knocked on the Hokage's door and when he received no answer took out a kunai. Something was definitely wrong here. Where the hell was everyone? He opened the Hokage's door slowly and walked up to her desk.

On it was a simple note that said:

"_To Whom It May Concern, I am at Saya's house for undisclosed reasons. If you need me go there! _

_Tsunade. _

Kakashi put the note down and headed to Saya's house. He knocked on her door still confused as hell. Saya answered the door sleepily scratching her head.

"Oh hey, Kakashi-sensei. What's up?" she asked tiredly.

Kakashi eyed her curiously and patted her head smiling.

"Why is the Hokage sleeping at your house…along with half the tower's residents?"

Saya chuckled nervously.

"Why don't you come in and we'll explain?" she asked and stood back so he could come in.

He smiled and entered the house sitting down on the couch. It was dead quiet in her house too but he could hear people moving in the back. Soon Gaara came out dressed for work and caught sight of Kakashi sitting with Saya on the couch. He nodded a greeting to Kakashi and sat down next to his wife. Next to come out were Temari and Shikamaru. They said their hellos and sat down as well. Finally, Tsunade came out chewing obviously what was left of her breakfast and took a seat on the loveseat. She thought for a minute before beginning.

"Kakashi, we all want to talk to you about your daughter," she said calmly.

Kakashi looked confused for a moment and looked at Saya and then realization dawned on him as he realized they meant Kat. He chuckled and was about to speak when Tsunade interrupted him.

"We don't think she's telling the truth entirely. We think she's working for the enemy," she said her voice low and deadly.

They waited for Kakashi's response and they got a chuckle. Their eyes widened and they stared at him closely.

"Why are you laughing Kakashi-sensei? We're serious!" Saya said loudly.

Kakashi nodded.

"I know, I know and I knew she was working for the enemy and that she wasn't my daughter. I just didn't say anything because I wanted to learn of her motive; why she was helping them, which because I'm fabulous, I know already!"

The group leaned in now curious. Kakashi chuckled again.

"They apparently have her at their disposal because Pein actually helped her once. Her mother was dying and she went to him because in Waterfall Country he is known as a healer. She basically said she'd do anything for him as long as he'd help her mother. She was strong and Pein got her at a vulnerable point. He saved her mother's life and said he'd call on her when he needed her. Apparently, her objective is to turn people against each other, in which she seemed to be succeeding due to no one believing you Saya when you told everyone she was not who she said she was. Thus it created a small split in the village. Then Akatsuki would get the chance to attack. She hit a road block though. Your brother," he said staring at Gaara and then Temari.

Temari's eyes widened.

"He's with her right now we have to get him out of there!" she cried panicking.

Kakashi waved his hand.

"She won't hurt him. He wasn't part of the plan. According to my calculations, Akatsuki was supposed to receive word from her awhile back to attack. She hasn't contacted them yet. She's risking a lot for your brother including her own mother," he murmured.

Saya looked down.

"So what do we do? How do we help her?" she asked and everyone except Kakashi looked at her in shock.

Kakashi just smiled. Maybe he had raised her right. Temari grabbed Saya's arm.

"Why do you want to help her?! She's working for your father!" she yelled shocked.

Saya shook her head.

"No, she was manipulated; something Pein is really good at doing to people. Trust someone talking from first hand experience here," she mumbled remembering her sisters.

Gaara watched her closely.

"So how exactly are we going to go about this little rescue mission?" he said, his voice void of any emotion.

Saya looked at him and smiled slightly. She was glad he saw her point. Kakashi nodded.

"Well we need to get her separated from Kankuro. He'll probably be with her all the time now after what I heard happened yesterday," he said looking to Gaara.

Gaara looked away angrily still feeling the affects of yesterday. Temari nodded.

"Leave that to me!" she said grinning evilly.

They all looked at her curiously.

"Hey, I got this, don't worry about it. I'll get them separated for sure," she said confidently.

Saya grinned. She knew Temari was going to scare the shit out of Kankuro. They talked it over and the plan began. Kankuro and Kat came out of the tower happily walking side by side. Temari came running up to them out of breath.

"Kankuro!" she yelled loudly getting his attention.

She stumbled into his arms and tried to catch her breath.

"Kankuro, it's the kids! They're missing!" she cried tears springing from her eyes.

Kankuro's eyes widened in fear. He turned to Kat who nodded and was about to help when Tsunade ran over to her grabbing her arm.

"Kat, I need your help immediately! It's your father! He needs you now!" she yelled frantically.

The couple glanced at each other before running off in different directions. Kat ran into a deserted house off the edge of a clearing with the Hokage and looked for Kakashi. Tsunade closed the door and locked it and Kat turned around confused. Sand wrapped around her and forced her into a chair roughly as Saya, Kakashi, and Gaara came out from hiding. Kat's eyes widened as she realized they tricked her. Saya walked forward.

"Well…I know why you were bitchy to only me now," she smirked.

Kat's eyes widened and she struggled to get out of the sand.

"You're not getting out so stop struggling and relax. We have no intention of hurting you. We actually, believe it or not, want to help you," Saya said quickly.

Kat stopped fidgeting and looked at Saya.

"You want to help me?" she asked genuinely surprised.

Saya nodded.

"We know why you're helping Akatsuki and we know why you stopped, but how do you think not telling us was going to help things? Were you just going to continue your act and have us hate you _and_ have Akatsuki come after you? Do you really just not like me or is that part of the act too?" Saya asked softly.

Kat hesitated for a moment.

"They told me nothing about Kankuro. He wasn't part of the plan. I was told to split up the village and then get out, but after I met Kankuro I didn't want to leave. And after watching you and seeing you interact with the other shinobi I thought that maybe in another life…we could be friends…" she mumbled looking up at Saya.

Saya's eyes widened.

"That could still happen…minus the punching…" Saya smirked slightly.

Kat's head snapped up.

_This girl isn't anything like what Pein told me. She's kind._

"You'd forgive me after all the things I've done?" she asked stunned.

Gaara's sand loosened on Kat softly.

"Sometimes I think she's too forgiving," he said slowly letting her go.

Kat stretched and stood up.

"You really want to help me?" she asked simply.

Saya grinned.

"If it's against my father, we _really_ want to help you. And it seems as though Kankuro loves you. If you're real around him and everything else was an act, after we help you with Akatsuki we can start over, give you a clean slate," she said smiling.

Kat hugged her then and Saya tensed at first but soon returned the hug. When Kat pulled away she was crying and smiling at the same time. Just then a loud explosion sent them all flying to the ground. Gaara caught Saya as they fell and she landed on top of him. Saya looked up and at the door and her eyes widened. It was missing. She looked around and the entire house was missing.

They were in the clearing and the house was no more. Gaara lifted himself off the floor guarding her with his body. He looked around and didn't see anything. They were quick he'd give them that. They acted fast. His eyes scanned the area and then looked to Kakashi, Kat, and Tsunade. They seemed fine and were scanning the area as well. Saya looked up at Gaara as he watched their surroundings.

"Gaara they're still here…I feel it…" she said feeling the sickening presence of her father.

Gaara nodded keeping her close to his body as the Akatsuki appeared one by one. It was all of them now. No clones in sight. Kakashi glared at Pein. Pein smirked and stepped forward.

"Well done Kat, a little longer than I would have liked, but you came through for us. Your mother is safe," he said smirking.

Kat's eyes widened and the group stared at her. Saya looked down at the floor angrily. She had trusted her instincts and they were proving wrong. Kat stood up and stepped in front of them all.

"You can't hurt them. I won't let you…" she said shakily.

Pein frowned.

"Excuse me? What did you just say? Do not forget it was I who saved your mother's pathetic life and it is I who will make sure she stays alive! You choose their side and you break our deal," he said evilly.

Kat's eyes saddened.

"My mother lived a good life…if it's her time to die…I have to accept that" she choked out.

Pein grinned and held his hand out in front of him.

"Remember it was your choice. It doesn't change anything though. Now you're all just going to die."

That's when the Akatsuki charged. Gaara grabbed Saya getting her out of the way and Kakashi and Pein attacked each other. Tsunade had enough of these guys and yelled slamming her fist into the ground breaking it quickly. Kat slammed her hands together doing a quick jutsu.

"Genjitsu Doma! (Ice Floor)" she yelled as the floor became slippery and icy.

Some of the Akatsuki slipped and it was their ass when Tsunade got to them. Saya charged her fist full of chakra and slammed it into a tree effectively blocking Pein's attack on Kakashi as the tree fell on him. Kakashi smiled when that happened trying to muffle a giggle because it really wasn't a laughing matter. Saya smirked turning her attention to another Akatsuki member. Gaara's sand viciously wrapped around an Akatsuki member and he did not hesitate in slamming his hand closed, killing the Akatsuki member immediately. Saya turned and came face to face with the blue haired woman. Her eyes widened as the blue haired woman grabbed her by the neck and threw her by the cliff near Kat. The blue haired woman pulled out something that made Saya's blood run cold. Gaara saw it too. It was the chakra fueled weapon she used to shoot chakra bullets. Kat turned to Saya and grabbed her shoulders.

"We're going to jump!" she yelled.

Saya's eyes widened in fear.

"What?!" she yelled.

Kat pushed her off the cliff quickly and jumped off behind her. As the two fell Kat slammed her hands together.

"Genjitsu Nadareru! (Ice Slide)"

A long slide of ice formed and Saya landed on it sliding all the way down to the bottom of the cliff like she was on a ride. Kat followed behind her. They slid off of it and onto the floor quickly rolling some. They got up helping each other and Saya dusted herself off. There was a gigantic explosion of blue and Saya knew Kakashi used Chidori. There was also another explosion of dirt and sand mixed together and it looked like the two Kages had worked together.

Then they saw a bright glow that looked unfamiliar to both of them. Kat and Saya watched as things became quiet…too quiet. They looked at each other and Saya bit her thumb and slammed her hand onto the floor. Ren came up and they both jumped on and flew up to the cliff. They jumped off and Ren went back to normal. They looked around and their eyes were wide.

"What the hell went on up here? Where is everyone?" Saya asked searching for the Kages and Kakashi.

"And what was that bright glow? I recognized the other two but what was the glow all about?" Kat asked scanning the area.

Saya was getting nervous and her breathing increased. As soon as they went to move a portal like hole opened up in the sky and Tsunade, Gaara, and Kakashi fell through it a bit battered. The girls' eyes widened and ran to them. Saya knelt down next to Gaara. He was bleeding slightly from the head and was holding his side; slight discomfort was shown on his face.

Kat kneeled down to Kakashi. He was bleeding from his shoulder where he used Chidori and his eye was in its final stage of Sharingan. He could barely move due to the extent of the move but he was alright. Tsunade spit out some blood. She had a small gash on her leg but she would be fine. Saya turned to Gaara.

"What the hell happened?!" she yelled stunned.

"Where are the Akatsuki?" she said raising her hand to his head.

Gaara pointed to Kakashi and smirked. Kakashi chuckled.

"Let's just say I think Pein won't be bothering us for a long, long time. I sent him to another dimension with this," he said tapping his eye softly.

Saya's eyes widened in surprise. No more Akatsuki to bother them. Kakashi became serious.

"I didn't get that blue haired woman though. She disappeared before I could activate it…" he said quietly.

Saya nodded and a green glow emitted from her hand as she started healing the wound on Gaara's head. He tried to stop her but she softly smacked his hand away.

"Cut it out, you're hurt. It won't hurt us to heal you," she said sternly referring to her and the baby.

Gaara stared at her but didn't say anything and let her heal him. When they were finished Gaara helped Kakashi and they headed back to the village. When they arrived by the tower they couldn't help but chuckle at the sight they found. Kankuro was sweating and yelling with all the power he had in his lungs.

"Damn it Temari, tell your husband to let me go!" he roared angrily as the group saw he was stuck in place by Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

Shikamaru was chuckling and Temari smirked.

"Sorry Kankuro, but if we let you go then you'll go find Kat and that cannot happen just yet!" she yelled smiling victoriously.

You see, Temari had Kankuro going for awhile with the whole babies' kidnapped thing but then Naruto ruined it by showing up with the kids. Kankuro went to get away but Temari threatened Shikamaru's life…sex life and Shikamaru stopped him dead. They had been like this for some time now playing with him. Kankuro growled lowly seeing as he was stuck. When the group came up to them Shikamaru let go of Kankuro, who lunged for him, but was intercepted by Kat, who kissed him quickly.

She quickly explained everything and Kankuro walked up to his younger brother after some thought. Gaara looked at his brother curious as to what Kankuro was going to do exactly. Kankuro walked up to him quicker and Gaara closed his eyes definitely not in the mood to fight. He flinched slightly when he felt his brother connect with him but then his eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

Kankuro had pulled him into a tight hug. Kankuro patted the back of Gaara's head softly. Gaara was shocked and didn't move. He didn't know what to do frankly. He had hugged Saya a bunch of times and even his sister rarely but his was his brother. Kankuro didn't break the hug but spoke.

"I know this is weird me hugging you like this. I mean you are my little brother and we won't speak of it later but...thanks Gaara…for everything," he said softy.

Saya chuckled into Temari's arm. They were never letting him live _this_ down. Gaara thought about his brother's words and soon raised his arms to return to hug softly. Kankuro never really referred to him as his little brother like Temari did. Gaara liked it even though half the time he tried to pretend he wasn't related to them.

Kankuro seemed surprised that Gaara returned the hug and when he pulled away Gaara smiled slightly and nodded to him. Kankuro patted him on the shoulder and grinned. Temari suddenly squealed in happiness. They turned to her and she smiled victoriously, camera in hand. The brothers' eyes widened and they looked at each other and then back at Temari. Saya smiled wide.

"Temari run!" she yelled and the two girls took off with the camera.

The brothers looked at each other and smirked evilly before speeding off after the screaming girls. Shikamaru moved over to Kat.

"Well, welcome to the family. You should choose your side now that way they won't get you later," he said sighing.

Kat smiled.

"What side have you chosen?" she asked curiously.

Shikamaru smirked.

"I play both sides because it's even girls against guys. So I win no matter what side I choose at any time," he said smirking wider.

"It was my idea really. I join my wife's side I get love, I join her brothers' side I get man points, that's why I'm a genius," he said triumphantly.

Kat huffed and laughed slightly.

"Well it's even again. What are you going to do now?" she asked smirking.

Shikamaru's face fell.

"What are you talking about?" he said slightly confused.

Kat held up her fingers.

"There are three women and three men now. It's even, so what side will you choose? Not that you really have a choice. I am joining forces with the women so you have to join the men. What will you do now?" she said smirking.

Shikamaru groaned tiredly.

"_These damn women are so troublesome!" _he thought.

Saya and Temari returned and the camera was still in Temari's hand. Gaara and Kankuro came up and the four watched each other carefully. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as his wife stood next to him doing her victory dance. He figured he would state his side now. He quickly grabbed the camera from her.

Everyone's eyes widened as Shikamaru threw the camera to Gaara. Gaara caught it shocked and they all stared at Shikamaru.

"What the hell Shikamaru?!" Temari yelled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"It's even now…three girls and three guys. I have to state my choice," he said and Kankuro cheered.

"Yeah we got Shikamaru, we got a genius on are side!" he yelled happily.

Gaara smirked and in a flash the camera was out of his hands. He stared shocked wondering what the hell happened. Kat stopped running and lifted the camera shaking it in their faces. Temari jumped up running to Kat followed by Saya. Saya laughed loudly.

"She took it from the great Sabaku no Gaara's hands without him even seeing it! Is the Kazekage getting rusty?" she yelled and all three girls spun around and took off running knowing that comment wouldn't be taken lightly by the Kazekage.

Shikamaru walked up to the other two guys, his partners now against the women. He put his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"It's alright Gaara. You'll get used to it…trust me."

Gaara smirked and looked at Kankuro who smirked back.

"Your girlfriend chose the dark side," he mumbled and Kankuro smirked.

"She's so dead," he said and they took off after the girls.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"These Sand shinobi…I can only imagine them back in Suna…oh well," said the genius of Konoha shrugging and chasing after them.

Kakashi and Tsunade watched the group take off after each other and smiled.

"Now this is what I like to see…" Tsunade said and Kakashi nodded happily.

**Review if you can**** as always!!! Give me some time to update the next chapter. Finals Week Suck! *^_^***


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay guys it's the last chapter for this fic!!! It's short and sweet but that's because the sequel should be posted this week coming. ^_~ The sequel is called… DRUM ROLL PLEASE: Deadly Alliances ^_^ Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving!!!**

**Nine Months Later… **

Saya was being wheeled into the Suna hospital with Temari and Gaara by her side. Kat and Kankuro took a seat in the waiting room with Shikamaru and the twins and waited patiently. Saya laid on the gurney calmly doing her breathing exercises that Temari had taught her. Temari was doing them with her. Sakura smiled and went to get prepped. She was staying in Suna for a while helping out at the hospital while Saya was taking her leave of absence.

Saya was holding Gaara's hand tightly and he really wished she wouldn't squeeze so hard considering he had to sign a lot of papers later on with it. He winced as she sucked in another deep breath. Sakura came back in and that meant Gaara had to leave. He kissed her forehead quickly and she smiled at him slightly. Temari had to practically drag him out of the room.

"She'll be fine Gaara now come on we have to let Sakura start!" she said dragging him out into the waiting room.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was flying through the trees as fast as lightening. He was not missing this if his life depended on it. Back in the hospital Saya took a deep breath. Sakura smiled.

"Alright Sai-chan, are you ready?" she asked smiling.

Saya nodded quickly and Sakura began. The waiting room was quiet. Gaara was sitting on the couch after much persuading from his sister. She said the pacing was getting the kids nervous. Kankuro leaned over towards his brother and nudged him slightly getting his attention.

"Try to relax Gaara, she'll be fine," he said comfortingly and Gaara nodded slowly.

Kakashi ran through the hospital doors with the Suna guards' right on his trail. He was chuckling, practically skipping away from them.

"Gaara, call off your men before I get tired and throw them through walls!" he yelled happily.

Gaara waved his men down and Kakashi stopped skipping and sat down next to him.

"How is she?" he asked quickly becoming concerned.

Temari nodded her head.

"She's doing fine!" she said confidently knowing her brother was in no mood for questions.

Kakashi nodded and relaxed his back against the chair.

**Three Hours Later…**

Gaara looked sick and his eyes were distant like he was thinking. Shikamaru sat down next to him.

"Hey Gaara," he said catching the Kazekage's attention.

Gaara looked at Shikamaru trying to get his composure together but failing miserably. Shikamaru smiled slightly.

"You're thinking of every possible bad thing that can happen in there aren't you?" he asked knowingly.

Gaara's eyes widened a bit. _Was it written on his face?_ Shikamaru chuckled at his brother-in-law's expression.

"It's alright its natural. I did it too. It would be weird if you didn't think like that. It shows your human," he said actually succeeding in comforting the Kazekage slightly.

"Does it go away?" he asked shakily.

Shikamaru smirked and pointed to the door.

"Of course, as soon as that door opens and Sakura-chan comes out with your baby. All of your fears go away and it's just you and the baby…that's it. At least that's what I felt," Shikamaru admitted slightly embarrassed.

Gaara nodded and looked down at his hands. Shikamaru patted him on the back.

"See and you thought you weren't going to get the whole father thing! You already got it!" he said smiling and Gaara relaxed a little.

Just then the door opened and everyone stood up quickly. Sakura came out holding a small crying bundle in her arms. She looked extremely tired but she was smiling. She walked over to the group and Gaara's heart stopped. He could only imagine what his face must look like right now. He knew it wasn't calm. Sakura walked over to him and smiled proudly.

"Kazekage-sama…Gaara, I'd like you to meet your son Ryuzaki," she said smiling.

Gaara couldn't move or breathe for that matter. He stared at his son quietly while everyone else did the same. Temari was wiping away tears and smiling while Shikamaru held her tightly. Kankuro grinned at his nephew and wrapped his arms around Kat, who smiled, flicking a small tear away from her eyes.

Kakashi stared at the baby softly. He refused to be called grandfather and would settle for uncle or good-looking godfather. But looking at the child now he couldn't care less what he was called. He just knew that he'd always be there for the boy, for anything. Sakura chuckled slightly.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked softly and Gaara looked at her.

He couldn't find his voice and Temari stepped forward pushing out his arms.

"This is where you say, yes now give me my baby," she said and everyone chuckled.

Gaara swallowed and nodded holding out his arms as Sakura placed the small baby in his arms. Shikamaru was right. Gaara did forget everything and everyone. It was just him and his baby. Gaara stared at Ryuzaki, who returned the stare and stopped crying. Gaara touched the baby's nose and Ryuzaki sneezed. Everyone laughed and it almost looked as if Ryuzaki glared at them. Kankuro laughed in shock.

"Hey look he even has the glare down! He really _is_ part of the family!" he said surprised.

Gaara smiled slightly. Sakura laughed.

"Would you like to see Saya? She's right in the room but she's a little out of it so I'll bring the baby in a little later," she said softly.

Gaara nodded and saw out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi looking at the baby. He looked at Sakura softly.

"Can Ryuzaki stay out here?" he asked quietly.

Sakura looked confused.

"Oh you mean can someone else hold him? Sure that's totally your call," she said kindly.

Gaara nodded and turned to Kakashi.

"Can you hold him until I get back?" he asked him and Kakashi's eyes widened.

He looked behind him to see if Gaara was talking to anyone else and then turned back to Gaara, who smiled faintly. Kakashi looked at the boy and then nodded quickly. Gaara handed over Ryuzaki to Kakashi carefully and Kakashi was lost in his own world. He sat down and everyone gathered around him. He was so proud. Ryuzaki stared up at him and tried to pull his mask off. Kankuro laughed again.

"Look now we know he has Konoha shinobi blood in him too! Everyone in Konoha has tried to pull that mask off!"

Everyone laughed and Gaara walked to Saya's room. He took a deep breath before going in and smiled slightly seeing his wife resting comfortably. Saya was grateful that someone came into her room. She was beginning to think they forgot about her. She smiled tiredly and Gaara sat down in a chair next to her bedside. He rubbed her head softly before letting his hand fall down to hold hers lightly.

"Did you see the baby?" she asked her voice a bit hoarse.

He nodded slowly.

"He's beautiful Saya, you did a great job. I'm incredibly proud of you," he said softly not knowing where those words came from entirely.

She smiled brightly some tears falling from her eyes. He wiped them away softly with the back of his hand and smiled.

"Did you get to hold him?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. He's small. I don't think I've held anything that small, but you can tell he's strong. When you rest a little more we'll go see him together," he said kindly.

She nodded quickly.

"Oh yes, I definitely want to see him," she stated excitedly.

"He's in the nursery now?" she asked.

Gaara shook his head.

"Kakashi's holding him outside in the waiting room," he whispered.

Her eyes widened.

"Kakashi's here in Suna? He made it here in time?" she asked shocked.

Gaara nodded smiling somewhat. Saya smiled happily and then turned to Gaara.

"Are you happy Gaara?" she asked softly.

The question took him back a little.

"I was happy back when it was just you and me. Words cannot describe what I am feeling right now at this moment and I really must thank you for that," he said softly and she furrowed her eyes confused.

"Thank me?" she said quietly.

Gaara nodded some.

"Yes, you gave me the best kind of love. It brought reason to my life and peace to my mind. You gave me more then my fare share of it too and that's what I hope to give you forever. I love you Saya," he said, just saying what he was feeling.

A sniffle brought him back to reality and his eyes widened upon seeing her hysterical crying.

"Saya, why are you crying?" he asked surprised, wiping away some tears.

She took a deep breath.

"You're so cute, you don't have to say that to me!" she said crying again.

He chuckled somewhat leaning in so their foreheads were touching.

"It's true. You have changed me, forever, and I will never forget that," he said kissing her nose softly.

For the remainder of the day she rested and when night came around she got to go see her baby. Her eyes began to tear and when she got to hold Ryuzaki he giggled slightly and grabbed her finger. She smiled down at him. Life was good.

**Okay so the sequel takes place three years later. ****Review if you can as always!!! I hope to see you guys for the sequel! ^_^**

**REMEMBER: DEADLY ALLIANCES is the next fic title!**


End file.
